Twilights Of Egypt
by Michele H.L
Summary: AU. Pharoah Yami seeks for a pure and untouched slave. He meets Yuugi. When Yuugi melts the ice around Yami's heart will he be able to gain Yuugi's trust after he destoryed Yuugi's life?
1. When I was alone

This is Middi Knowles with yet, another story. -- I know I know I haven't finished Jewels of the Sea or Yami no Yumi yet but let me tell you what happen on the day of Saturday, November 19, 2005... 

_Flashback_

_Middi is sitting in her room talking to her best friend aka Bubbles chatting away about thier boyfriends all of the sudden, Middi's little brother 'Foni ran into her room and hitted her in the head with her portable CD player._

_"Middi are you alright?"_

_"I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA FOR A STORY!"_

_Flash back ends_

Ahem, yes that did happen... 'foni is a bad bad baby... see what happens when you don't give babies candy when you promised them you would?

Title: Twilights Of Egypt

By: MiddiKnowles

Rated: T

**Chapter 1 : When I was alone**

* * *

It was high noon in Egypt many peasants running around buying, trading and selling to make their lifestyle a little better. Young ones played and laughed while thier parents worked to put bread on the table to feed their families. It seemed like a peaceful village under the ruling of the Great Pharoah, the son of Ra himself. The villagers just wished it was that easy...

"The guards! Their coming!" Some one yelled which started yet another panic through the market square everyone running to flee and hide from the guards of the pharaoh as they rode in high and tall on their horses. It was time to pick slaves for the Pharaoh. The ones the guards seeked the most where the young ones o the pharaoh would also be entertained as well as following every command the pharaoh ordered. One by one, they younglings would be taken from their families and friends if they refused to come, they will killed instantly as well as their family. Golden hard eyes glared at the guards as they entered another house and soon hearing screams and yelling. "We must go now Yuugi." The young woman said as she grabbed the young teen's hand and ran through the crowds looking back once and then.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE PHARAOH!" It was the guards they saw them trying to escape. The young woman cursed bitterly under her breath and clasped on the young one hand even more as they ran even faster. "Come Yuugi we must not let them take you!"

The one named Yuugi whimpered as he tried his best to keep up. He didn't want to get taken away like his closest friends...they were his family and the one who was trying to help him escape was the only thing he had left. They manage to out run the guards and hid in a tight spot between one of the dry mud houses.

"Ana...I'm scared..." Yuugicried as he buried his face into Ana's clothed chest. Ana held him close.

"Shh...hush Yuugi...I won't let them take you." Ana vowed as her eyes stayed on the entrance of their hiding place. Yuugi buried his face even deeper in a attempt to keep his cries and whimpers muffled. He couldn't help it he was just too afraid! What if he lost his mother figure Ana the only thing that was worth waking up to every morning was gone? He didn't know if he would be able to go on.

Ana held her breath as she heard oncoming horse beats as well as yelling. She just prayed to any god who was willing to listening to help her! Ana clenched her eyes shut as she heard the voices coming even nearer. She could hear what they were saying.

"My High Priest, we couldn't find the one who escaped but be assured that we do have enough to take back to the pharaoh."

"Very well, how many were you able to round up this time around?" Ana figured that voice. It was Set the high priest the second coldest one there was next to the pharaoh.

"Around fifty my priest."

"Good enough, let's head back to the palace that should be enough."

Ana could hear the horses neigh as their regins were pulled on and their beats disappeared as they made thier way back to the palace.

Yuugi released Ana's dingy white clothing and looked up to her terror filled eyes. "We're safe another day Yuugi." Ana whispered as she held Yuugi close to her once again. Ana thanked the gods for letting her hold Yuugi in her arms one more day. Yuugi cried with relief and then with worry and fear for everyday the royal guards would come and seek more children. The pharaoh would say that the other children were dirty and impure and have been touched. Ana knew Yuugi had a purity in his soul and Ra forbid, she would never have the pharaoh lay his hand on him!

"Come Yuugi, Ra is setting for the day is ending, we must eat and rest for the night." Ana said as she held onto Yuugi's hand. Yuugi nodded and they both headed for their home both worried about the days ahead of them.When Ana and Yuugi safely made it make to their home, both Ana and Yuugi prepared for their meal talking about various things while doing so.

"Something on your mind little one?" Ana asked while they sat down eating the fresh fruit and fresh bread that Ana had bought today. Yuugi's large violet eyes looked to only see golden ones and how they glimmered in the burning candles fire. "No, not really Ana..." Yuugi said as he took a bite of his bread. Ana glanced at Yuugi before she continued to eat. They both finished their supper without saying another word to each other.

Yuugi sliently covered his his blankets as Ana did the same. Yuugi sighed as he started to drift off into a soft slumber. Ana smiled at the sight. "Good night my sweet Yuugi." Ana whispered as she blew out the candle.

* * *

The pharaoh hand tapped on his throne as he awaited for the priest. He had gone through the children today and was not pleased with them at all. 'They all have been touched already.. ' He thought as he clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe this at all!

"Something troubling you my Pharaoh?" The pharaohs's head snapped in the direction where the voice was coming from. It was Set.

"You know what is troubling me Set, don't mock me."

Set smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh sorry Yami wasn't the children to you likings?" The pharaoh Yami, sneered at the priest. "The guards told me that one escaped... he told me that this child resemblance to me was uncanning." Set nodded. "It's true, that one did look like you in some ways he looked so innocent...so pure." Set said as he grinned when he saw the expression on his dear cousin's face.

"I want you to find him...bring to me at once and who ever gets in your way...kill them." Yami said in his deep voice. Set nodded and bowed. "As you wish the guards and I will start at sunrise."

Yami leaned back in his chair. "Very well your dismissed."

The young one that Set and Yami were talking about was sleeping peacefully as his yellow bangs gently cressed his angelic face.

Chapter 1 is OVER!

If you liked this story and you wish for me to continue, please press the submit review button. Thank you and may I see you once again.

Middi Knowles

Chapter 2 : Yuugi is captured by Set and brought back to Yami! What will Yami have in store of little Yuugi? What happened to Ana!

P.s. If you see any spelling errors, please forgive me I don't have spell check and when I try to download a spellchecker it takes A LONG TIME to download it...


	2. The darkness was my friend

Disclaimer: I Middi Knowles does not own YGO but I do own my oc's though... yay!

Hello everyone, this is Middiknowles back with the second chapter of Twilight's Of Egypt. What can I say, I have a lot of time on my hands...

So happy that you liked the first chapter and I know I really need spell check it's just hard to download it so I go to this site and check my spelling there. If there is some mistakes remaining, please excuse them.

Thanks for the Reviews I'm so happy that you liked it. I'm so glad to continue it also!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Darkness Was My Friend

The morning was like any other day for everyone in the village. It was like nothing didn't happen yesterday when the guards had came and raid the of their children. If anyone spoke of it, they would've been punished. Yuugi and Ana also went along with their day but they kept an eye out for the guards just to be safe.

"Yuugi where are you going?" Ana asked when she saw her young pick up the water pail and headed for the door. Yuugi shifted the pail in his hands while he looked at Ana. "Don't worry Ana I'm just going to get more what from the Nile we're running low."

Ana started to get up from the floor but Yuugi stopped her. "No, Ana, you've done enough already I'll go get it." Ana was about to protest but she sighed and nodded. "Very well Yuugi, but please hurry back and be careful."

"I will!" Yuugi shouted as he raced out leaving Ana alone. Ana tucked her black hair behind her ear as she stood up. She didn't feel right, something told her something was about to happen. 'Hurry back little one...'

The Nile was pretty far from Yuugi's home so he had to walk fast just in case those guards came back again. He didn't understand why the pharaoh was like the way he was. Before Yuugi's real mother died, she had told him that he did it so he won't be alone and to put great fear into his people to make him feel better. Yuugi thought that the pharaoh was a total jerk even if he was his ruler, he would never like him. Yuugi's small feet burned on the hot sands but he ignored it as he finally saw the river up ahead.

Set watched as his men prepared themselves for the 'hunt' of this pure look-a-like of the pharaoh. Set closed his eyes. He wanted to get this over with and quick so he could get back to his love.

"My priest, we're ready." The Chief of the guards said as he held the reins of the priest's gray horse. Set took his horse and mounted on it and rode off as the others followed behind him. Yami watched from the balcony as he watched his cousin and the guards head back for the city. He really did want to see this pure boy Set was talking about.

It wasn't long before Set and the others arrived in the village once again as it started another frightened panic as the ones with the children tried to hide them but to no avail. The yelling of the guards reached to Ana's ears which made her freeze as she dropped the pottery that was going to use for some new scented oil she had just bought. 'Their back so soon...Yuugi's still out there!' Ana rushed out the door hoping to see Yuugi but came face to face with the hard cold blue eyes of Set.

Yuugi grunted as he held the over filled pail of water as he walked back to the village. "This should be enough to last for a couple of days." Yuugi said to himself. When he would get back maybe Ana would let him play or they would star gaze tonight! Yuugi smiled when he thought about star gazing. He loved to spend time to look up at the stars with Ana it made him forget everything about his life. Yuugi picked up his pace as he tried his best to make it back to his home while making sure that he did not spill any of the water.

Ana yelled out as she was thrown to the floor of her home by the guards. She slowly sat up blood trickling down her mouth. 'Tell me where that boy is!" Set yelled as he grabbed Ana's long hair as she yelled out in pain. Her face was covered in dirt and cuts now.

"I'm telling you I don't know who he was I was just helping him yesterday..." Ana lied she hoped Yuugi was far from here. Set eyes narrowed. "Don't fool me woman all of these peasants told me your the guardian of that boy named Yuugi." Ana's golden eyes widened in horror. One of the guards who was enjoying the sight pulled out a blade and placed it on Ana's throat. "Tell him woman..." Ana closed her eyes as she felt blood coming from her throat and the grip on Ana's hair tightened. 'I can't them... I'll die before I do.' Ana thought but her thoughts were frozen as he heard a voice she wished she didn't.

"Ana I told you-"

Yuugi hurried and ran back and smiled as he timed himself he was only gone thirty minutes. Yuugi smiled brightly. "Ana I told you-" His cheerful voice was caught in his throat as he saw the scene in front of him. There was more than five guards in his home and the high priest had Ana by the hair! Yuugi dropped the pail and the water gushed out cooling his burning feet.

"Yuugi...run..." Ana whispered as she clenched onto Set's hands. Yuugi was about to protest but he saw the sad look in Ana's golden eyes. 'Go' she mouthed out. Yuugi ran out as fast as he could hearing shouts from the high priest. "What are you waiting for catch that boy!" Set yelled. They all nodded and ran out not having time to get on their horses but one guard stayed behind the one who was holding the dagger.

Set looked at Ana who was trying her best to look up in Set's hard blue eyes. "Why do you protect that boy?" Set asked as he clenched Ana's hair even more. Ana chuckled as she gripped Set's hands even more. "He's my child and I will protect him even if I have to die for him." Ana closed her eyes. "Your pharaoh is a foolish one he only seeks for someone who will make him safe and loved..." Ana gasped out. The guard had cut ted deeper than she thought. "He'll never have anyone by his side.." Set growled as he threw her to the floor which made her cry out again as her back hit ted the hard floor.

"Watch what you say woman, we will find your son and he will be a new pleasure slave." Set hissed out before he left leaving the guard and Ana alone. Ana tried her best to sit up on her shaking arms her vision was becoming blurred since she had been losing quite a lot of blood. Tears began to fall from her golden eyes as she fell back to the floor her black hair falling over her face.

"Yuugi..." She cried out as she clenched her fist in the little pond of blood that was forming beneath her. She looked up as she felt someone hovering over her. Her golden eyes widened in horror when she saw the smirking guard holding the dagger in his hand. "Do you think you would be able to live after you talked to the high priest and our pharaoh that way?" Ana tried to move away from him but he just kicked her in the side. "I don't think so." He sneered as the flew down and stabbed Ana in the middle of her back.

The guard grinned in satisfaction as Ana cried out as he removed the blade from Ana's back and did it again until Ana's yells turned into whimpers and soon it stopped. Blood surrounded Ana as her eyes dull and empty now.

'Yuugi...'

Yuugi felt a sharp pain in his chest but he kept running. Something was wrong he just knew it! Yuugi tripped slightly but he quickly regained his balanced and continued to run. He heard the guards shouting and yelling closing in on behind him. He couldn't keep this up for long the hot sun was beating down on him making him slow down even more. Yuugi was so close to being captured. He just wished that Ana was with him right now. Yuugi tripped yet again and fell face first into the hot sand. He felt someone grab his hands and shoulders.

"We got you know little boy." One of the guards said as he grabbed Yuugi's wrist even harder. Yuugi bit his lips as the guards dragged him to one of the horses. He couldn't believe it this was happening...

'At least Ana's safe she won't have to worry about running from these idiots anymore.' Yuugi thought as he was thrown onto the horse.

"We finally caught you little one." A cold voice said which made Yuugi look up he was looking face to face of Set.  
Set grinned as he commanded the guards to ride back to the palace.

All the servants raced around getting ready for the new servants that were coming in. They had to be washed and dressed before they were presented to the pharaoh. All the newly captured slaves walked in slowly as they were commanded to the slave quarter to be prepared. All of them were scared out of their minds but they couldn't do anything as they saw the guards with whips and weapons. Yuugi closed his eyes and he walked on trying his best not to cry. All of the children were separated and was taken to one of the royal washers and tailors. Yuugi stood quietly as he looked around the room he was in. It was jewelry everywhere as it decorated the room a bath in the middle of it as well as a closet in the far corner.

The little one jumped as he heard the door opened and a young girl walked in holding blue silk. Her golden eyes shone brightly as she looked up and down at Yuugi.

"Why hello little one. Don't worry I won't hurt you my name is Amera...your name is?"

Yuugi looked at the girl. "Yuugi."

Amera nodded. "Don't be afraid Yuugi, I know you won't be anything bad in the pharaohs eyes ... so let me help you get ready." Yuugi nodded as he rubbed his arm not looking at Amera.

Amera sighed as she pushed her dirty blonde hair back from her eyes. "Now strip."

Chapter 2 is over! I'm sorry I can't write more but I have to do some things for mother ... and I wanted to leave off from here. Chapter 3 is coming soon as I work on the next chapter of Jewels of the Sea.

I know that was wrong for what that guard did to Ana he will get his soon.

Chapter 3: Yuugi meets the Pharaoh. Yuugi also finds out that his mother-like figure Ana is gone and he also meets some of his friends he thought were dead. The pharaoh plans to take Yuugi and claim him as his own.


	3. Then I met you

_Disclaimer: I Middi Candis Knowles, DOES NOT OWN YGO under any circumstances of the law. I understand if I say that I do own YGO the original creator of this anime may sue me under the courts law._

wow... that sounded...professional..

_Written on: Friday, January 06, 2006, 04:33 PM_

Anyway! I'm back with the third chapter of Twilight of Egypt! I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted but, I was so stuck on this it made my head hurt. I'm changing the thing around a little so if you read that little note at the end of chapter two, please disregard that one OK? Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3: Then I Met You_

Yuugi stared up at Amera who was waiting for Yuugi to disrobe. "Y-you want me to what?" Yuugi asked his face turning three shades of red. Amera smiled softly. "Your scared, I realize that but don't fret it'll be over before you'll know it." Amera turned around. "Hurry up and disrobe and jump into the tub I won't peek honest." The young Egyptian said as she tied her hair up into a long ponytail. Yuugi blushed even more as his dirty white shirt and pants dropped to the marbled floor. He pushed aside the sudden breeze that hit him as he climbed into the tub he sat on his knees looking down.

"I'm ready."

Amera whipped around and grinned. "Good now let's get you looking pretty for the pharaoh!" Amera grabbed one of the wooden buckets that was filled with Luke warm water and poured it directly on Yuugi's head which made him gasp out in surprise.

"Sorry," Amera said as she picked up one of the scented oils that was by the tub.

"Do you do this all the time?" Yuugi asked enjoying the smells of the oils that Amera was washing him with.

Amera sighed as she washed Yuugi's dirty hair. "No, the washer girl is ill and since everyone here thinks that I don't do enough, I'm stuck doing this." Yuugi tried his best not to purr as he felt Amera's hands massage his hair and back.

"Do you like doing this?" Yuugi asked as another bucket of water was poured onto him then Amera picked up a washing rag.

"I guess, it really pasts the time and I know the pharaoh is proud of my work." Amera muttered as she opened another oil value and rubbed it into Yuugi's now drying hair.

Amera sighed as she pulled away from Yuugi and handed him a towel. "I'll turn around again while you finish washing, I know you won't let me do it." Amera said which made Yuugi blush again.

Amera turned around and started to hum while Yuugi washed rest of his body using some of the oils that the washer girl had used on him. Yuugi couldn't believe that he was taken away from Ana.

'I hope your all right Ana...' Yuugi thought as he dropped the rag into the half filled tub.

"Are you done?" Amera asked. Yuugi sighed.

"I'm done..." Yuugi blinked as a towel was shoved in his face and looked up to see Amera's happy golden assuring eyes which quickly reminded him of Ana.

"Wrap your lower self with his and let's get started on your dressing." Yuugi did as he was told and followed Ana to another part of the room it was filled with all types of clothes, silks and materials which made his eyes widen. 'Ana would love to see this' Yuugi thought to himself. Amera took the silks she had with her on a small table and disappeared behind some curtains for a second. Yuugi looked around again trying to ignore the fact that his whole body was shaking.

"High Priest Set wanted me to make you look like a beautiful one so... I want you to put on these." Amera said as she reappeared with a white-violet kilt adorned with golden trimmings. Yuugi did as he was told and stood still as Amera placed a golden bracelet on his upper arms and on his ankles.

"Is this all really needed?" Yuugi asked while Amera pushed him in a chair and started to apply eyeliner. Amera just hummed and nodded and moved behind him and started to manage Yuugi's hair. After thirty minutes, she finally got all of his hair into a low ponytail while his bangs fell into his eyes.

Amera moved back and admired her work. "Beautiful!"

"I agree." A familiar said which made both Yuugi and Amera jump.

"Oh! do you like what I've done?" Amera asked happily as Set walked over. Yuugi couldn't look at him. "You did good, as always Amera." Set said lovely as he rubbed her head which made her giggle happily. Yuugi looked up in amazement. Set was talking to Amera with such endearment! "You're done for the day Amera, you may go change and play." Amera nodded and hugged Set before she ran out. The warmth in Set's eyes disappeared as soon as Amera did. "Now for you little slave," Yuugi flinched under his gaze. "Let's get going." Set ordered as he turned around expecting Yuugi to follow and he did. He didn't want to get whipped or anything. Yuugi looked around in shock as he saw so much gold fine pottery everywhere!Yuugi walked right into Set who was standing in front of two golden door. Set whipped around and stared at Yuugi his cold blue eyes glaring at him.

Yuugi gulped as he looked up to him expecting to me hit or something but it never came. Set just looked back to the doors. Yuugi didn't know what he did,but a golden rod had opened the doors. Set grabbed Yuugi's wrist. "Let's go." Yuugi stumbled at the sudden jerk and it was hard to keep up with him because of his short legs. Before he knew it, he was thrown to the middle of the floor harshly.

He bit his lip to stop from crying he didn't want no body see him cry. 'They'll probably kill me on the spot.' Yuugi thought. "Look at me slave." A voice automatically boomed which made Yuugi shiver in fear. Slowly, Yuugi looked up and saw the one he should blame for the crumbling of his life. The Pharaoh himself. The piercing crimson eyes watched Yuugi he saw him shaking slightly. _'Set was right, he does look like me a lot.'_ Yami smirked as he looked at Yuugi's attire. '_Amera has done a nice job...absolutely eatable'_ Yami got up from his throne and walked down to Yuugi to get a better view of his new personal slave. It felt like Yami's heart did a sudden flip when he saw the fear in Yuugi's violet eyes. "You don't have to be afraid little one," Yami said as he brushed the bangs from Yuugi's angelic face. Set, who was observing all of this raised an eyebrow. Since when did he start to show some compassion to his new personal slaves?

Set's thoughts were cut short when he heard his cousin's voice. "Take him to my chambers, I'll be there later on." Set nodded and grabbed Yuugi's wrist once again. "Come along," Set muttered.

Yuugi had to admit, he was kind of happy... he wasn't going to be killed! Maybe the pharaoh kept him because he looked just looked like him? Yugi continued to look at his feet as he pasted other slaves whispering among themselves about Yuugi being their pharaoh's new slave. Before he knew it, he was in the pharaoh's chambers where he should be throughout the rest of his days as a personal slave. Yuugi fell down to the floor and started to cry. He was worried about Ana. Was she OK? How come they didn't capture her as well? So many emotions and thoughts flooded his poor mind.

Amera who was outside Atemu chamber and pressed her ear against the door and heard muffled crying.

"He is crying…" Amera sighed as she moved away from the door and stared at her friend Mana. Mana did not know what to say, all she did was sigh. "I know Atemu wouldn't harm him…" Amera on the other hand, didn't seem so convinced. Sure Mana knew Atemu better she did, but Amera and the pharaoh were family and she knew things that Mana didn't know at all.

"What are you two doing?" A calm yet cold voice asked which made the two girls freeze and turned to only see Set standing there arms crossed while looking at the two young girls.

"Oh...um, we were about to leave wasn't we Amera?" Mana said nervously as she looked at the nodded egyptain. Before Amera could run off, Set reached for her pure white lining and picked her up which made her cry out in surprise. Golden honey eyes met cold azure ones which made Amera sweat drop. "Um…hi?" Amera pushed her golden headdress from her eyes so she look at the priest right.

"You know your not allowed to do that Amera," Set said as he placed her down to the floor. "But father!" Amera protested.

Set rolled his eyes. "Don't 'father!' me young woman." Amera hushed as she looked down admiring how her anklet that Set gave her for her third birthday shone in the light.

"He's crying his heart out, can I please talk to him?" Amera pleaded as her golden honey eyes stared into her father's azure blue ones. Set growled before he looked around and opened the door to his cousin's chambers. "You have less than twenty minutes, use it wisely." Amera's features brightened and she nodded and ran into the dark room.

Amera golden eyes squinted in the darkness trying to see but she couldn't. Amera opened the ruby colored curtains and sighed as the sun lit up the whole room.

"Why are you in here?" A soft yet trembling voice asked which made her jump. There was Yuugi huddled up in the corner tears still running down his face. Amera smiled slightly. "You're lonely, you need someone to talk to." Yuugi stared at her noticing the difference in her clothing now. Amera no longer wore ragged dingy clothing but instead she wore a white lining dress the trimmings were gold. Her hair fell free down her back and the crown of her hair was hidden by a golden head dress.

"Who are you _really_?" Yuugi asked as he moved from the corner to observe the girl even more.

Amera sighed and started to fiddle with hair. "I'm the high priest daughter…adoptive daughter really." Yuugi eyes widened. So that's why Set was acting so nice towards her.

"I'm only thirteen summers," Amera explained. Yuugi just sat there then blinked. "If you're the high priest daughter then you must know where Ana is!"

Amera blinked in utter confusion. "Who's Ana?"

Yuugi eyes hardened. "She's my mother, where is she!"

Amera shook her head. "I'm sorry but you were the only one who was brought to me. She must be at your home." Amera suggested. She heard Yuugi snort which made her turn around to face him. "What do you mean by that?" Yuugi did not say anything. There was a sudden knocking on the door which made Amera stand her eyes wide. "Don't tell me it's time yet!" Yuugi stared at the now frantic girl who had tripped over the little chair in the front of the pharaoh's massive bed. Yuugi had to fight back a snicker as Amera got up again and ran to the door to see her father who had pulled her out the door.

There Yuugi sat, staring at the now closed door leaving him alone once again..

Golden hazed eyes fluttered opened and tried to adjust to the bright light that surrounded her.

'_Where am I?'_ Ana thought as she struggled to sit up. She no longer wore the dingy white clothing but as dressed in a bright gold dress her hair was tied in a golden tie which fell in the middle of her back.

'_You're finally awake I see..' _Ana looked up and her golden eyes widened when she saw the gods of all gods in Egypt.

'_Ra…' _

The sun god stood before her he stared at her intently trying to decide on what he should do. He had weighed her heart and found it that it was lighter than any feather and it held so much purity and love for a boy named Yuugi.

'I'm dead…aren't I?' Ana asked as she looked up to him but the sun deity didn't say anything.

'Young Ana, you died for such a worthy cause…and because of this, I will grant you permission to watch over the one you love so much.' Ra waved his hand and Ana became covered in the light of the sun. _'From this day forward, you will be helper for lost souls and comfort them in their time of need.' _

The light of the sun completely bleached the darkness of Ana's hair until it was pale and her eyes became even brighter than they were before. Her eyes became the light of the sun god showing who she served. Ana bowed before the deity tears running down her face.

'_I thank you,' _She whispered as Ra slowly disappeared.

* * *

_Chapter three is over! I'm sorry that I couldn't write any more but as I said, I'm totally stuck on this. Yes Set is Amera's 'father' and protecter. So no need to be confuse right now OK? Yami spends some time with his new slave and gets a surprise visit by some one! _

_Now! I now you want to. You want to press that light purple button in the left hand corner so go ahead a press it and leave a review for lil' ol me please? _

_I thank you in advance! _

_Middi Knowles, _


	4. Unknown feelings

This is the fourth chapter of Twilight of Egypt. I'm currently working on the next chapters of Yami no Yumi and Jewels of the Sea but this chapter of Twilight's of Egypt just came to me. (That rhymes!)

I would like to thank everyone who left a review! Knowing that there are readers out there who wants me to continue my writing is much encouragement to me than anyone would know.

**Note to the readers**: I'm just letting you know something, there are side stories to this story and I was wondering if I should post it here not. It's titled: _Sands of Egypt_. It will explain a lot of things like how Ana became Yuugi's guardian, How Amera became the daughter of Set and everything else as the story goes on. If you want to read them, let me know!

**Disclaimer: **I Middi Knowles also known as Hikari does not own Yu-gi-oh at all. If I did own the anime, I would take advantage of the shortage of girls in the show and have the boys do something … else XD

**Written On:** Tuesday, January 10, 2006, 03:49:04 PM

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Unknown Feelings_

Yami growled as he walked down the halls to his chambers. He had to attend to yet another meeting with his advisors who were hashing out the sudden depletion of the crops and food in the entire village. The sudden drought made everyone worry. They believed Ra was angry with them and he wanted them to all suffer for their misdeeds. Yami however, did really care about the situation at hand. All he wanted to get the rest he needed. Finally making it to his chambers, Yami opened his door and instantly recoiled as the light in his room almost blinded him.

'_Amera..'_

Yuugi's head snapped up as he heard the door open and close. It was the pharaoh who had yet to acknowledge him. Not wanting to get on his bad side, Yuugi kept quiet as he watched Yami pace around his room taking off his jewelry and his cape as he did. Something caught Yami's eyes and he noticed Yuugi sitting in the corner looking at the floor.

"Why are you so afraid little one?" He asked and smirked when he saw him jump.

Yuugi did not say anything but keep his head down to the floor. Yami raised an eyebrow when he heard muffled crying.

"Look at me slave," Yami ordered as he made his way over to Yuugi who was now looking up at his new master the fear quite evident in his large violet eyes. Yami's heart twisted at the sight. Never had he seen such innocent one before. The clear streams of tears ran down his face as he looked at him.

"Why are you crying … did one of those guards do something to you?" Yami asked when a certain royal guard came to mind. He saw Yuugi shake his head which left him feeling confused and he didn't like being confused at all.

"No my pharaoh, it's just that …. my mother I don't know if she's all right." Yuugi whispered as he looked down at his now healing feet. Yami rose an eyebrow at this.

'_His mother?_' Yuugi continued to speak. "My mother … disrespected your name, that's all I saw of my mother before I was brought here." Yami bit the inside of his lip.

"If she disrespected me she would be put to …" Yami stopped right there as he saw Yuugi's eyes. He didn't want to continue to what he was going to say. Yami brushed it off and grabbed Yuugi's wrist much to surprise. "If you prove you are worthy to keep little slave, maybe I will bring your mother here … we are always looking for new ones." Yami released the grip on Yuugi to the floor which resulted in a sharp yell. "You better not leave this room slave or there will be trouble to pay." Yami warned before he left while Yuugi sat huddled in his corner. He knew what Yami was about to say about Ana … he just hoped she was safe.

Servants, guards and the advisors bowed as their pharaoh walked down the hall to his cousin's chambers. Amera was outside their door laughing and playing with her cherished and spoilt cat Basset. "Amera, where is your father?" Amera picked up the cream colored cat and pointed to the locked door. "Papa is talking with father …" She said shyly with a slight blush running across her tanned face.

"… Amera did you go into my chamber earlier?" Yami asked breaking the awkward tension in the air. Amera nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry unkie pharaoh, it's just that Yuugi needed somebody to talk to …"

'_So that's his name_ _…_ _Yuugi'_

"Unkie pharaoh?" Amera called out while waving her hand in front of his face. Yami snapped from his little world and stared at the worried girl in front of him. "Sorry Amera…why don't you take Yuugi to the gardens I have something to do." Amera's golden eyes widened in disbelief before she hugged Yami and ran off.

"My pharaoh what are you doing here?" The chief of the royal guards asked as he saw the son of Ra enter their quarters.

"Get the horse ready, we're taking a little trip to the village." The chief nodded before he ordered a few of his men to get ready and ready the pharaoh's horse. Karem was the name of Yami's horse tamed, groomed and beautiful to any perfection.

"Hello Karem, ready for a ride?" Yami asked as he petted the white horse's nose. Karem nudged it's face against Yami's hand and neighed a response before Yami mounted the horse and set Karem off in a small trollop and the others followed.

Through the village, many of the villagers screamed and ran from the king of Egypt as he rode high and tall on his white horse while others stopped and bowed before him.

"Tell me where did you find that slave?" Yami asked the chief of guards.

"This way sire,"

Amera opened the door slowly and peeped in only to see that the curtains she opened before were closed again.

"Yuugi?" Amera whispered as she fully opened the door and saw him where he was before she left the first time.

"Lady Amera!" Yuugi gasped out before he bowed before her which made Amera blink in confusion. "Why do you bow before me Yuugi? I'm not the pharaoh." Yuugi shook his head as he looked up. "You're the high priest daughter, your related to the pharaoh … that is why you are royalty priestess Amera."

Amera blinked again before she hunched over with laughter and smiled. "Me … a priestess … oh no Yuugi, I have no dreams of becoming a priestess." Amera assured before she sat on Yami's bed bouncing up and down on it. "But isn't it how it goes?" Amera pushed back her golden hair and smiled at the new slave. "Yes, it does … father is trying to make me become a priestess but my papa is telling him to leave me alone about it."

Yuugi blinked. "Your papa?"

Amera nodded. "Yes, my father has a male lover." Amera's golden eyes narrowed. "Do you have a problem with that?" Yuugi shook his head quickly and smiled at his new friend. "No, I have no problem with it … it's good to have love than no love at all."

There was silence.

"So Amera, if you don't want to become a priestess … what are your dreams?" Amera smiled as she looked down at her sandals. "I want to become a magician like Mahaddo and Mana, but since their so natural at it … it's taking me awhile to learn it." Amera sighed before she walked over to Yuugi. "Forget about my dreams, let's go to the gardens and tell me about yourself!" Amera exclaimed as she held out a hand for Yuugi.

Yuugi shook his head which made Amera frown. "The pharaoh wishes me to stay in here until his return." Amera's frown soon disappeared.

"Oh that, don't worry before Unkie left he told me to take you to the gardens so we could play!"

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Unkie?"

Amera nodded while she blushed. "A little nickname for him ever since I was little."

Yuugi smiled and reached up to grab Amera's hand. "Let's go then."

Yami's eyes widened at the scene before him. There was Ana laying in her own now darkened blood her eyes hazed and dry blood on her face.

They could smell the death in the small mud hut.

"Is this Ana?" Yami asked stepping out the hut since the smell was making him ill.

"That is it sire, she was probably killed by a lowly thief but nothing seems to be taken, anything worth taking is still here."

Yami growled before he looked back into the hut. A death of an attractive peasant and worse of all, Yuugi's mother.

"Prepare her body, we will at least give her proper burial." Yami ordered before he left once again. It was the least he could do since he had her son. Seeing something in the corner of his eye, Yami turned to the small space between two market stands and saw a young woman her eyes golden as the sun and her hair the same way. She had a small smile on her face and gave him a nod.

Yami blinked at the strange woman but when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

Ana watched the pharaoh closely as he ordered the royal guard to be careful with her body. She smiled and folded her arms over her chest. "Good things will follow you pharaoh if you keep this up.." Ana whispered before she disappeared once again.

Amera and Yuugi smiled and played in the gardens of the palace enjoying each other's presence.

"You have a good life Amera." Yuugi sighed as he laid on the grass while Amera chewed on a juicy peach.

"I guess," Amera whispered and sighed while throwing the now finished fruit somewhere.

"It's not always easy, just remember that." Yuugi blinked and sat up and stared at Amera who had rested her chin on her knees her golden eyes glazed over with sadness. What did she mean by that?

It wasn't long until Yami and his men came back to the palace and the body of Ana was taken to be prepared for a honorary burial. He decided to wait on telling the news of Ana's death to his new slave, he would wait until he became adjusted here in his new home. He wasn't sure if Yuugi could take it as soon as he just became a slave.

Knowing that Amera was indeed in the gardens, Yami made his way there without any of his advisors seeing him. Indeed Amera was there, playing her shadow monster with Yuugi run from Amera who was trying to get Yuugi to hold it.

"Awww … Yuugi it's not going to hurt you! She's harmless!" Amera laughed. Yuugi on the other hand, didn't buy it. The was all those teeth bared through it's closed mouth didn't seem harmless to him.

"Amera send it back please!" Yuugi cried when he ran out of running space. Amera sighed and did as requested. Looking up, she saw Yami standing there with a amused look on his face. "Unkie pharaoh you're back already!" She exclaimed and hugged him close. Yami smiled and rubbed Amera's back before she moved away.

"I see you had a good time with Yuugi,"

Amera nodded happily. "You bet! He's my new friend!" Yami chuckled.

"You better get going to your chambers, Ra is setting for the day."

Amera sighed before she nodded. "OK, I hope to see Yuugi tomorrow so we can play."

"You will Amera." Yami said before Amera nodded and ran off.

"Come now Yuugi, I know your hungry." Yami said while walking off. Yuugi looked up and followed Yami out of the gardens.

"Have the chief bring food to my chambers at once," Yami ordered one of the servants. She nodded and looked at Yuugi before she left. When Yami and Yuugi returned to their respected chambers, the food was there before Yuugi knew it.

Without saying a word, Yami pushed the tray of food to Yuugi who looked at him in confusion. Yami's eyes showed no emotion as he stared at the confused boy.

"Eat, I had my fill for the day." Yuugi didn't need to be told twice and quickly ate everything on the silver tray. A small blush appeared on Yuugi's face when he saw Yami undress before he eyes and slid under one of his many covers on his bed.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you getting in as well?"

Yuugi stuttered as he looked down to the floor. "U-um …"

Yami chuckled. "I'm not going to do anything with you little one …"

'Yet' Yami added in his mind.

Yuugi didn't know what to do. The bed _did_ look warm and inviting … Slowly, Yuugi took off all this jewelry and shoes and made his way to the bed and he to got under the covers and almost let out a loud squeak when the pharaoh's arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Sleep well …" Yami muttered.

Yuugi stayed awake after Yami had drifted off and started to wonder about all the things he would have to get use to.

'_I have to_ _…' _Yuugi thought before he to drifted off.

_Ana's Realm_

_Yami crimson red eyes snapped open and sat up and looked around. There was nothing pure light shining from no where and there sat the same woman in front of him with those golden pupiless eyes staring into his eyes which made Yami shudder._

"_Who are you!" Yami yelled as he tried to stand but he couldn't._

_The woman just smiled before she stood. "Quite the demanding one, I wouldn't expect anything more than that." She muttered before she sat in a throne that appeared from no where._

"_I just want to tell you something son of Ra, if anything … I mean anything happens to Yuugi there will be trouble to pay …" She hissed as her golden eyes narrowed sharply._

"_You can count on that."_

* * *

_Chapter four is now over! How did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Yami doesn't seem mean at all does he? XD well … we will see!_

_So if you liked it and want me to continue, please press the submit button and leave a review!_

_So … should Yami tell Yuugi about Ana's death?_


	5. I never thought

**Disclaimer:** I Middi Knowles, Does not own YGO. My aunt works with lawyers so I got one just incase one of you try something silly!

**Notes to the readers: **Hello Everyone, I'm back with the next chapter of Twilights of Egypt! I'm so happy that I go so many reviews for this story and I hope I get 40 or more for this chapter I just love reading my reviews, I makes me want to continue and I'm trying to do the best of my abilities, that's why I was looking everywhere for a spell checker. Anyways! I'm glad that this is a favorite to many and all. Sit back, relax, read and review!

**Another Note:** This is to let you know something, What happens in this story is what happens in the side stories. So when the guard that killed Ana get's freaked out and all that in Twilights, that's when the next side story comes up.

**Written on:**_Thursday, January 19, 2006, 12:29:25 AM_

* * *

_Chapter 5 _

_I never thought _

The sun started to rise and beamed it's glorious light over the village of the pharaoh's signaling that a new day had come. Yuugi stirred when the light hit him directly in the face since he was lying facing the balcony. He had to admit, after sleeping on hay or the ground, this bed was bliss and more. He heard soft mutters coming from the pharaoh from behind him and it made him stiffen slightly. He had almost forgotten everything. He was sleeping in his master's the _pharaoh _arms and it was awkward enough. From what Yuugi heard, the pharaoh was a mean and ruthless monster who killed anyone for pure amusement or bedded his slaves as soon as they were put in his hands. He didn't act like a evil pharaoh…but then again, he was a slave only for one day. There would be more days ahead.

And more days he prayed that he would still be alive.

Yuugi's thoughts came to an end when the other side of the bed shifted and the arms around his waist were gone.

Yami stretched as he stood and let out a silent yawn. He was use to waking up this early, being the pharaoh and all. Looking back to his bed, he saw Yuugi balled up on his side and this made Yami grin slightly. He cute and he fitted into his arms perfectly, and he slept so peacefully with Yuugi.

'_Maybe I will keep him around..' _Yami thought and started to prepare for the new day. It wasn't long before the chambermaids came in with buckets of warm water for their majesty's bath. Once Yami was in his bath, he had ordered on of them to get Yuugi so he could get ready as well. They were surprised by this sudden order but they didn't say anything.

"Young one, please you must wake up." She whispered and smiled slight when he finally woke up as she asked. She almost melted when she saw his eyes. "Wha?"

She had to bite back a squeal. "You must get ready for the day, come a bath is ready for you!" Yuugi blinked at what she said. She was also holding some garments for him as well. He was getting all this treatment like his was the pharaoh or something.

"Come now, let's go." She said as she stood by the bed side. Yuugi sat up and slid off the bed and followed the young woman. There he saw Yami leaned back as he got massaged with bathing oils and he enjoying it as well.

"My pharaoh, the one you requested for is here." One of the other maidens said with her brown eyes studying some cloth she had in her slightly bruised hand. Yami cracked an eye open and then the other when he saw Yuugi standing there. "Well? What are you waiting for, get in."

Yuugi eyes widened and a blush crept on his face.

"You don't have anything I don't so drop your kilt and get in." Yami said and leaned back once more before he closed his eyes getting lost in the massage. Yuugi made his way to the tub and dropped his only garment that was keeping him clothed and slipped into the tub and far from his master as he could. He'd rather be dirty than sharing a bath with him. He jumped when he felt cold oil on his body and then a pair of smooth warm hands.

"Don't worry young one," the maiden who had woke him up whispered and instructed him to lay back. There was only on thing currently going through his head. Why was the pharaoh doing this?

'_Why am I doing this?' _Yami thought to himself as he continued to get his morning massage. He usually told his personal slaves to go wash in the slave quarters and wait there to eat. But, here was his new personal slave enjoying the same treatment he got every morning before he went down to eat and be greeted by his fellow subjects. He knew that he couldn't trust those guards while Yuugi in the slave quarters when he wanted to eat so he would take him with him.

Once they were done with their baths and they were dressed, Yami had told Yuugi to follow him to the kitchens to eat breakfast. Yuugi kept his head lowered the whole way there not even bothering to look up. Why did he need to look up anyway?

"Good morning my pharaoh," The cook said as he bowed as he walked by. Yami nodded and looked back at Yuugi was catching up. Once he did, they both walked in the dining hall and sat at the rather long table.

"Unkie! Yuugi!" Amera said when the doors of the hall opened. She got up from her seat and ran to the both of them and hugged them both.

"Morning to you both!" She giggled and pulled on Yuugi's hand. "Come Yuugi, my papa will be down shortly you will get to meet him." Amera said happily. This made Yuugi smile at his new friend's playful ways.

"Um, I can't wait Amera." Amera's golden eyes seemed brighter than before. Maybe was because of the sun hitting her eyes. Amera looked back at Yami who just nodded and smiled before Amera had pulled his off to sit next to her. Yami sat down at the head of the table and saw Basset lying on her velvet pillow which was next to his chair. The feline opened it's blue eye then closed it before she 'meowed' and fell back to it's small slumber.

The doors of the dining hall soon opened again and in walked Set.

"Father, where is papa?" Amera asked when Set sat down his azure eyes staring at Yuugi. "He's still asleep Amera, the servants will bring his breakfast to him, don't worry Amera. He'll meet your friend soon." Amera's dim expression soon bright again which made Set smile. He really didn't want to Amera sad or cry about anything.

As the food came in platters among platters with all kinds of pastries, and fruit and meats and a bowl of cream and fish for Basset. Yami and Set talked among themselves talking about the upcoming meeting that they both had to go to while Amera was coaxing Yuugi to join in the gardens again.

"Please Yuugi, unkie said that we could play today." Amera whined using her puppy eyes on him. Yuugi sighed and nodded much to her joy. "Great!"

Once they were all done with their meal, Amera told Yami and Set of her plans with Yuugi today and left so the Pharaoh and the High priest could attend to meetings.

"So, my unkie wasn't mean to you was he?" Amera asked while she and Yuugi walked the palace halls with Basset close behind. Yuugi blushed as he looked down. "No, he's been nice so far…"

"That's good, he's never been nice before. That's what my father said."

"So I've heard…" Yuugi mumbled low enough so that he wouldn't be heard. Amera hummed to herself as she continued. "Maybe unkie will grow to like you even more Yuugi…he's needs someone to you know, talk to and some one to comfort him when ever he's stressed or anything." Yuugi smiled slightly. "That's why the high priest is so nice now, because of your papa?"

"Yep! I know they love each other very much!" She chirped happily.

"Oh good day to you Amera," a woman Yuugi never seen before said which made her force a smile. "Good day to you priestess Amerkert, this Yuugi, Atemu's new-"

"-pleasure slave correct, pleased to meet you little one. Has he broke you in yet?" Amerkert asked as her lazuline eyes looked down at a now scared Yuugi.

"No he is _not_! Why must you always assume something you always hear from some rag washers?" Amera hissed as her honey colored eyes bored into the priestess. Amerkert smirked and patted the young girl on her head. "Believe what your foolish father and you papa tell you young girl," She laughed and walked past the two and Basset hissed at her before she was out of sight.

'_The pharaoh wouldn't do anything like that!…would he?' _Yuugi thought to himself lost in his world of questions and thoughts until a frustrated growl coming from Amera was heard.

"By Ra and the other gods of Egypt! I can't _stand _that woman!" Amera growled as she tried to control her rage. Yuugi backed away slightly.

"I-is she always like that?" Yuugi squeaked and earned a nod from Amera.

"She is, my father told to _always_ stay way from her. She's a mean woman Yuugi who treats slaves like their animals." Amera looked at Yuugi.

"So please, try your best to stay away from her." Yuugi nodded and gave Amera a small smile. There was no doubt in his mind that he would stay away from her. As the day went on, Amera had shown half of the palace and some of the people she knew. He had met Mahaddo, Mana, Isis, Shadi and some of their shadow monsters. They all had to admit, Yuugi someone they liked fast and hoped for his well-being and safety.

As Mana, Amera, and Yuugi played with each other in the gardens Amerkert watched from a distance her eyes locked on Yuugi. She growled to herself and walked off.

She seen how much her pharaoh changed in one day. She needed to get the cold hearted pharaoh back so she could go on with her plan. One way or the other, she was going to finish what she started.

* * *

_That's it! Chapter 5 is over and Chapter 6 is coming very soon! I'm sorry that I stopped here but I'm at school… Algebra to be exact. Thank goodness for no work today! (cheers) anyways, see what Amerkert tries to do to Yuugi in the next chapter! _

_If you read the side stories, you'll know that Amerkert is Amera's mother and yet, she treats her like she's nothing! _


	6. I could never have

**Disclaimer:** I Middi Knowles, Does not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did… :_ahem:_ you don't want to know.

**Notes to readers: **Oh my god! Fifty reviews! I know I asked for forty since the last chapter was around thirty something but I never thought I would get this many! _:squeals_: thank you! Thank you one and all! Fifty reviews for five chapters….let the number continue to rise!

**Written On: **_Tuesday, January 24, 2006, 09:08:30 AM_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_I could never have _

Amerkert's lazuline eyes flashed perilously as she walked the halls of the palace which made the chambermaids scuttle to get away from the priestess. She was known to take her anger out on the slave and servants until their death or even worse. She infuriated about this little new personal slave of her half-brother. (1) If she didn't get what she wanted there will be hell to pay! But, she knew that she couldn't do much if Amera was around. Set would have her head if she ever tried to do something to her. The demented priestess smirked. Oh, Amera wasn't safe at all…she to will get her's soon.

"Amera, do you think that the pharaoh will let me see my mother if I do as he asks?" Yuugi asked as he and Amera sat on the palace walls looking out to the sands of Egypt. Amera bit her lip as she was in deep thought and sighed. "I don't know Yuugi, but he is warming up to you and I'm amazed about it…" She looked down at her sandals. "I'm use to seeing him angry and cold, distant…" Yuugi saw her wipe her eyes.

"I know he's not my blood, but still I care for him." Amera whispered.

Yuugi smiled and nodded. "I understand Amera."

Set who was listening to the whole thing moved away from the pillars and walked off. It seemed like every day, Amera was opening him up as was Jono. Some may say that he was getting soft ever since he started a family but he didn't care what anyone said about him. From the corner of his eyes, Set's azure eyes saw Amerkert talking to one of her other children. Mertiri, a aid of Isis in healing. He was surprised with this. When did Amerkert start talking to her children?

"…Do this and I will give you something in return." Amerkert said to Mertiri who was leaning against the wall. "Since when you start caring about me _mother_?" She asked her golden eyes filled with pure hatred for the one she called her birth mother. Amerkert chuckled and patted Mertiri's head. "Oh Mert dear, I _don't_ care. All I'm concerned about is my interest not yours or your siblings." With that, Amerkert winked at her and walked off.

Mert growled and slammed her fist into the wall. "Ra I _hate_ that woman!"

Yami sat on his throne bored. He had finished his meetings with his advisors and they found a way to get through the famine. And since the drought still continued, no one was out to commit any crimes and that meant no executions. He could do it for the heck of it…Yami shook his head. After finding Yuugi's mother and that little dream he had of that woman, he decided not to. He heard giggling bounce off the walls of his throne and mewing. Yami smiled to himself and sat up. Amera took liking to Yuugi and so fast too. As he expected, Amera walked in pulling Yuugi in as he did.

"Come on, he's not going to hurt you!" Amera grunted as she pulled on Yuugi.

Yuugi on the other hand, whimpered and tried to pull away. He was still frightened by Yami no matter how nice he was.

"Amera that's enough." Yami commanded his voice laced with authority.

"But unkie.." Amera protested but quickly quieted down when her eyes locked with Yami's. "Amera, why don't you see if your papa is up…I wish to speak to Yuugi here." Yami said as he stood up and walked over to the now shaking boy.

Amera looked at Yuugi then at Yami and sighed. "Very well, but I will be back!" She yelled as he walked out with Basset close behind her. Yami chuckled and moved closer to Yuugi who was shaking like a leaf. "Don't be afraid little one, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered in his ear which made Yuugi squeak like a mouse.

"Are you scared little slave of mine?" Yami asked pressing his body against Yuugi's small form.

"Y-yes pharaoh.." Yuugi stuttered slightly.

Yami chuckled again and made Yuugi look at him. "Good."

Before Yuugi could realized what was happening, Yami's mouth descended on his and his body was pressed against the wall.

Just as Yami predicted, Yuugi tasted sweet…like honeydew or peaches. Maybe it was because of the fruit he ate? He didn't care right now. He was focused on this beauty in front of him.

'_W-what is he doing!' _Yuugi's mind screamed for help but his body had other ideas, He had tried to keep his mouth shut but Yami only bit on his bottom lip to gain entrance. He never asked for anything. Yuugi tried to push him away but that only resulted his hands over his head trapped.

Yuugi was more then scared now. What if Yami got angry if he didn't respond in this unwanted kiss? He heard him groan slightly when Yuugi pressed up against him experimentally. An bubbled gasp escaped from his throat when Yami moved from his mouth to his neck. His hands moved under Yami's grip and he was breathing hard. He didn't know what the pharaoh, his master was doing but it felt so good…

Yami never had so much need and lust for one of his slaves before. The way Yuugi would gasp out in surprise when ever he nibble at his neck. He wanted him now and he was going-

"Are you two going to continue this little heated make out here?" A amused voice asked which made Yami and Yugi freeze. It was Set and Amera who was hiding behind him her face red.

"You always come in at the wrong time Set." Yami growled at his cousin. Set was not fazed with this. He just shrugged. "It's a gift I suppose," Amera came from behind her father and looked at the flushed Yuugi. "My papa wants to meet you tomorrow Yuugi, he cannot do it today since he is on bedrest."

Yami raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Set. "Bedrest?" Set refused to look at him and let out a snobbish growl. "It's none of your business Atemu…"

"May Yuugi and I go the gardens now father? I finished my lessons for the day." The young girl stated as she tugged on Set's clothes. Set looked at Yami who just waved his permission.

"Go ahead Amera but be in your bedchambers at the setting of Ra understood?" Set enjoined. Bouncing up and down, Amera nodded. Yami turned to Yuugi. "The same goes for you." Yuugi blushed. "Yes pharaoh." Before the two adults could say anything else, the two younger ones were gone.

"You have more than a liking to your new slave don't you?" Set teased. Yami growled at his taller cousin. "Shut it right now."

"So what was going on in the throne room Yuugi? You and unkie were doing the same thing my father does with papa." Amera said as they both walked.

"Nothing! We were doing nothing Amera." Yugi said hastily.

Amera grinned and nudged her friend. "It didn't seem like nothing." Yuugi glared at Amera and she only laughed. "You talk with the tongue of a perverted man Amera, and how old are you again?"

Amera giggled. "Thirteen summers, how old are you little Yuugi?" Yuugi sighed and continued to walk. "I'm almost seventeen summers…" Amera stopped in her tracks. "You lie Yuugi, you look no day older than fourteen you're so…short!" Yuugi rolled his eyes and huffed. "Geez, I'll take that as a complement."

Amera blushed and ran up to catch up with Yuugi. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but, it's true."

Before Yuugi could say anything else, Mertiri ran up her golden eyes filled with worry and directed all to Amera. "Young lady Amera, you must come quickly…you're papa is getting ill!" Amera eyes widened and looked to Yuugi then back to Mertiri. "Please, take him to my father or Atemu I'll be back soon!" Mertiri bowed and watched Amera run off.

The healer's aid turned to Yuugi and smiled slightly. "Please, follow me." She whispered. Yuugi nodded and followed her not knowing what was about to happen.

Amerkert smirked when she saw her daughter and that slave walking her way. She heard him talking to her.

"Um, are you sure this is the right way?" Yuugi asked while looking around. Mertiri laughed slightly. "Of course little one, this is Set's study room he's inside." Before Yuugi could say anything else Mertiri walked off. Slowly, he opened the door and was met with pure darkness.

"H-hello?" Yuugi called out. How the high priest read here he will never know.

"Why hello little one," Yuugi froze.

Amerkert smirked when she saw Yuugi's tense. "Oh no need to be afraid, I won't hurt you…much." Amerkert cooed as she wrapped her arms around the younger one's shoulders.

"Priestess Amerkert…what is going on?" Yuugi cried and almost screamed when he felt Amerkert nudge against his face with hers. "Oh I'm not doing anything young one, I don't want to take your innocence before my brother does, but when he does take it you will be all mine and all mine alone."

Yuugi tried to move away but Amerkert had a good grip on him. "I'm telling you now little slave, if you mess with brother's heart I will kill you I don't need him falling for some little pleasure slave." Amerkert hissed.

"B-but I don't want your brother!" Yuugi protested.

Amerkert chuckled. "But he wants you." Moving away from Yuugi she grinned and walked out the room and left him in the darkness. Yuugi fell to his knees and started to cry. Why was all this happening to him? _'I wish he did kill me…' _Yuugi thought.

Then something shone in front of him.

* * *

_Chapter 6 I could ever have is over! Amerkert is a dirty one isn't she? Well, review and see what else she plans to do. She has many children and yet, she cares for none of them. _

_(1) Yep! Amerkert is related to Yami but their only half-siblings though, Yami's father had a lover and that's how Amerkert came to be. Birds and the bees baby! _

_Review please I'm askin' for at least five to continue! I'd be so happy and I will write more and more and even more and better! I just love reading your reviews! _


	7. Is shining before me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't have no claim to it so there.

I'm back once again and I'm back better than ever! I took sometime to do some research about the gods in Egypt, I hope you like it!

**Notes to readers: **O.O So many reviews...OMG! This is best story I ever written! I hope that I get more reviews for this story because this will be a long story, I wish to thank everyone for their support and reviewing, I really thank ya for that. Knowing I'm doing good and all... _cries _Go to the chapter before I get emotional!

About Yami's last pleasure slave, his last pleasure slave was a female. She's still alive so she'll be in the story later on.

* * *

_Chapter 7 _

_Is Shining Before Me_

Yuugi looked up and his eyes widened at the unknown and sudden light. The woman before him was smiling sadly at him tears running down her glowing face. She looked just like...Ana!

"_Oh Yuugi, I'm so sorry..." _The deity whispered as she knelt down before her son and hugged him close to her. Yuugi froze in her embrace. What was going on! Ana bit her lip and hugged him tight as she could knowing that her time with him will be limited.

"W-who...are you?" Yuugi whispered while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"_Yuugi, it's Ana...please don't be frightened It's me." _Se cooed as she pulled back from him and saw the sadness in his eyes. "You can't- Ana...you're..." Yuugi stuttered and moved away from her until he was back to the dark wall. Tears ran down his face as he stared at the one he called his mother.

"_Yuugi, please." _Ana tried to touch him but he whimpered and covered his head with his hands. "No! You aren't real, my mother is at home safe and sound!" Yuugi was frightened by all of this. This woman couldn't be Ana!

...right?

Yuugi looked up and saw those reassuring golden eyes in front of him and felt a warm and soothing hand on his cheek. "_You're afraid, I understand that my little Yuugi. Just remember, I will always watch over you." _

Before Yuugi could ask anything, the light vanished before him. Yuugi blinked and looked around.

"Wait!" he called out standing up and looking around. "Please, don't leave...I don't want to be alone." He whispered. The small plea went unheard and the darkness once returned into the small chamber.

Golden eyes blinked as she opened the bedchamber door Set and his lover, Jono.

"Amera, what are you doing in here?" The said lover of the priest asked as he sat in bed raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Didn't you tell Mertiri to call for me?" Amera asked walking into the room and closed the door behind her. Jono blinked and shook his head. "No, I haven't seen Mertiri today at all, is something the matter?" Amera didn't answer, all she did was bite her bottom lip in thought. Why would Mertiri lie...

In that instant, her eyes widened and shock and she ran out the door not hearing Jono yell out for her. Jono sighed while he looked at the open door. "I'll never understand her." He muttered and continued to sow something into a blue silk that he had asked for.

_'I just hope he likes it...' _

Amera ran down the halls as fast as she could looking for Yuugi and asking everyone she came in contact with. "Have you seen the Pharaoh's new slave?" Amera asked another servant and she blinked. "The old study, I seen Mertiri with him." She whispered while holding a large vase filled with grain. Amera said her thanks and ran off her father's old study. She was worried now, she didn't know Mertiri well, but everyone said she couldn't be trusted that much since she took sides once in awhile. Lost in her thoughts while running, the small girl ran right into someone which sent her reeling back on the floor groaning while doing so.

"Young Amera, are you alright?"

Amera groaned and held her head while looking up and saw Mahaddo holding his hand out for her. "I'm fine Mahaddo, I'm sorry for bumping into you like that." Amera said shyly. The keeper of the sennen ring just smiled at her. "No need to apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going either. Tell me, why were you in such a rush?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Amera blushed and looked down. "I'm looking for Yuugi, Mertiri said that papa needed me and went to him, he was fine. I was just about to go to the old studies." Mahaddo raised an eyebrow at the girl before him and sighed. "Go ahead, be careful and remember only if you're in trouble summon one of your monsters if needed be." Amera smiled and held up her golden gauntlet on her left arm she used to summon her monsters and showed her life force. "Understood, I better get going." Amera said excusing herself and ran off once again.

Yuugi stood up finally and wiped the tears from his face and sniffled. He had been crying for awhile and received red puffy eyes and a small headache as an result from it._'I better find Amera and the pharaoh before I get into trouble.' _Yuugi thought and tugged at the door but it didn't open. Yuugi pulled at the door and it still didn't budge.

"Oh no..." Yuugi pulled harder. The unused chamber was getting darker than before.

Amera growled and blew back her hair and pulled at the door again. "Why.Won't.You.Open!" Amera released the handle and blew on her sore red hands and sighed. She leaned onto the door and sighed. "Yuugi! Are you in there!" Amera yelled and pounded on the door.

Yuugi jumped when he heard the banging and heard Amera's voice. "Amera, I'm here...the door is stuck!" Yuugi yelled and pulled on it once more and wasn't expecting what happened next. Since Amera was was still leaning on the door, when it opened she fell and on top of Yuugi. Yuugi groaned as he fell hard to the floor with Amera on top on him and she whimpered slightly as she sat up. Surely, if anyone came past they would've thought that the high priest's daughter and the slave of their pharaoh were doing something. They both blushed as moved away from each other.

"Sorry," They both said in unison. Amera clenched onto the hemming of her dress and turned back to Yuugi. "We must be going back to the throne room and see if unkie and my father." She said as she stood and Yuugi did the same. As they walked back, Amera kept stealing glances at the quiet Yuugi. "Is something the matter Yuugi?"

"No, I'm fine...I'm just thinking about something." came Yuugi's reply. Amera eyes softened and looked at him again before she sighed and opened the main throne room doors.

Yami looked up as did Set and raised an eyebrow when he saw the two young ones. "Amera, why are you back so soon? I thought you and your little friend was going to spend rest of the day at the gardens." Set inquired. Amera just smiled at Set and shrugged. "Change of plans, I was hoping that you and I would spend sometime perfecting my shadow skills." Amera said while hugged Set. Set looked to Yami then back at Amera.

"If that's what you want, come on there _are _some things that you need to learn." He muttered while walking out the room with Amera bouncing after him.

"Yuugi, look at me." Yami commanded and saw Yuugi shake as he looked up to his master.

"Y-yes?" Yuugi squeaked while he rubbed his left arm.

Yami raised an elegant eyebrow. "Is something troubling you little one?"

"No my pharaoh." Yuugi whispered and looked down as Yami got off his throne and walked over to him and grabbed his chin so he could look up into those exotic crimson eyes. Yuugi flushed slightly and his eyes softened as he stared wordlessly up at his master. Yami's heart thudded against his chest as he took in the details of Yuugi's beautiful face. His slave's full pink luscious lips were parted slightly his face was flushed and his eyes became half-lidded. Yami bit his lip as he tried to fight the temptation of taking the little one right now. _Anqet _was surely testing him right now. Yuugi seemed like he was frozen in time as he continued to stare up at Yami. He never felt this way before...his heart thudded against his chest when Yami leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet, and gentle kiss.

Yuugi's first thought was to pull away but he didn't listen to it. He needed some to want him right now, and it seemed like Yami wanted him more than anything. The reminder for Oxygen soon came and Yami was the first to break away. He smiled when he heard a small sound escaping Yuugi.

Yami took Yuugi's hand and smiled slightly. "Come with me Yuugi." He whispered his crimson eyes laced with lust and with something else.

Unable to break from a unknown trace and the same look in Yuggi eyes, he followed his master out of the throne room quietly.

* * *

Chapter 7 is over! So, what did you think I hoped I gained the attention of you all. I dunno what made me do this, but listening to Ron Isley (Who is the king of R&B) while writing this turned the whole thing around. So, Review please!

_Anqet- The Embracer, Goddess of Fertility, and later on known as the goddess of lust. _


	8. Hold me close

**Disclaimer:** Middi Knowles does not own YGO, but she does have title to her Oc's.

**Notes to readers:** Hello, speedy update ain't it? My teacher Mrs. Richardson helped me out with this, bless her heart! Jewels of the sea update is being posted tomorrow or the day after that when ever my teacher looks at it and gives me so idea's or point out some things who ever thought a teacher of 10th grade would be a yaoi YGO fan? Small world ain't it:dances around: I'm so happy, I boosted my grade by writing a four page essay about puritans! O.O it's amazing….

Oh yeah, I'm going to get sluggish on the updates, I'm getting my wisdom tooth pulled Thursday since it hurts like hell! I know I'm not going to feel like writing so, yeah… does it really hurt when you get that tooth pulled:shivers: I'm scared…

I'm doing review responses from now on so yay!

**Review Responses for chapter 7: **

Hoppy-san2345– Hiya, ain't this a quick update? Thanx for the review!

Gbheart– yay:glomps: you reviewed again! Thanx for reviewing, you're one out of **many** who influences me to continue this story!

Dragonlady222– Ya welcome, Yami's last pleasure slave is coming up soon. Yep, Yami's opening up and as well as Yuugi. :shrugs: who knows what can happen… :glomps: Thanx for reviewing!

Masami Mistress Of Fire– Yep, a good goddess for this story ain't it? Lemon? Hm…. O.o maybe..

Yana5 – O.O please, tell me you're joking… you do know what Yami wants right? Hell! Even I want it!

DarkNileStallion– :glomps: yay! You reviewed:jumps up and down: hiya! Thanx for reviewing. On with the story shall we?

* * *

_Chapter 8 _

_Hold me close _

Discard and forgotten garments laid on the floor some leading a trail to the massive large bed where two bodies laid moving slenderly.

"Shh, don't worry about anything I'll take care of you."

"But-"

"-don't worry, I won't hurt you." Came the reassuring response.

Yuugi stared up at the crimson eyes of Yami and nodded. He was sure that he wanted this, Yami did say he wouldn't hurt him. He did want this after all, wasn't this what he was captured and taken away from all he knew to be with the pharaoh? Yuugi bit his lip when Yami leant down to lick the base of his neck. Yami had Yuugi's hands trapped over his head and his fingers were twined with Yuugi's lovingly. Yami felt Yuugi's hand grip onto his even more as he licked and nibbled even harder on his alabaster skin. He never felt so much need for anyone like this before.

"Ah…"

Never had he felt his heart pound every time he heard Yuugi moan in pleasure. He liked it, and he wanted to feel and hear more. Yami went lower, to his neck to his chest licking and teasing slowly and chuckled at the responsive Yuugi. He was going to make this the best Yuugi has ever had. Yuugi moved slightly under the pharaoh's touch and clenched Yami's hand so that his nail's dug into his skin but it didn't bother Yami a bit.

"Please pharaoh…" Yuugi whimpered while squirming. Pausing his actions, Yami looked up with amused eyes his crimson eyes scanning over Yuugi's flushed and panting form.

"Please what little one?" He asked and moved closer to Yuugi so that his body weight rested on his elbows and his lower half of his body laid on Yuugi's. "Please, do something.." He whined and moved even more. "Do you not like what I am doing to you?"

Yuugi whimpered as an response. Yami chuckled and captured Yuugi's lips in a hot and fevered kiss. This time and surprisingly, Yuugi responded with much fervor as Yami as was he pushing up against Yami. Yuugi growled against Yami's mouth didn't he want to do this or not? "Please pharaoh,"

"Alright little one, if this is what you want." Yami uttered and moved away from Yuugi to grab something from a nearby pillow. Amethyst colored eyes followed the pharaoh's movements and saw him grab a small vile. The young slave blushed. This was it, after this he would fully belong to Yami and-

"My pharaoh! Are you in here?" Pounding on the door broke Yami and Yuugi from their lust filled thoughts to the sudden and loud pounding on the door. Yami growled low in his throat and glared at the door hard as if he was trying to make the one who was interrupting this moment to go away.

"What is it?" Yami hissed.

"We have a problem sire, we need your help." Yuugi looked up at Yami and saw the anger clear as day in his eyes. He knew he had to attend to what ever it was, he was the pharaoh of Egypt. Yuugi pouted so much for the part of being needed. Yami turned back to Yuugi and saw the pout on his face and smirked. "Don't worry little one, we _will _continue this." He whispered as he climbed off the bed and grabbed his clothing off the floor.

"I hope so," Yuugi said before Yami left the room leaving him alone again. Now what was he suppose to do?

* * *

"That's it, keep going." Set watched Amera closely who was sweating a bit but her golden eyes kept focused on her newly found and summoned monster in front of her. "Is this good father, I'm getting weak." Amera said while looking at Set. His cold azure eyes softened slightly and nodded much to Amera's joy.

"That was good Amera, before you know it you will be able to summon monsters at Atemu and my level." The young girl sighed while looking up to the dimming sky. Ra was setting and _Kek and Kauket_ were taking the sun deity's place. "I can't wait until morning, papa finally gets to see Yuugi." Amera said happily and ran ahead of Set. "Of course you are Amera, do you want to eat anything before you retire to your bedchambers?" Amera shook her head and flung her arms around. "Nope, I'm not hungry tonight father…I was wondering something though." Set raised an eyebrow and gestured her to continue.

"Well, I was wondering if I could sleep with you and papa tonight? After that encounter with Amerkert…I don't want to be alone." When the priestess was named, Set's eyes hardened and stared at the shy girl in front of him. "That woman didn't do anything to you did she?"

Amera eyes widened and shook her heard quickly. "No, she was taunting Yuugi about being unkie's slave…" Set's anger died down a notch. "Yes you may Amera. Since you're not eating supper, you can go to the bedchambers now." Set stated and walked past his daughter. Her eyes lit up and she followed the high priest down the halls.

Jono looked up when he heard the door open and smiled when he saw his lover walk in his expression on his face unreadable as always. "Hey, welcome back." Jono joked and blinked suddenly when he saw Amera tagging along after Set.

"Amera? Why aren't you in your bedchambers?" Smiling, Amera sat on the edge of the bed bouncing up and down while doing so. "Father said I could. Amerkert is messing with me again." Jono looked up at Set questioningly who only nodded and shrugged. Removing her head dress and jewelry, Amera climbed onto the bed between her father and papa. Jono chuckled as Amera snuggled under the covers. "The last time I remember you came in here is when you were only seven summers." Amera puffed her cheeks and blushed.

Amerkert's eyes narrowed sharply as she followed after Yami who was going to the main council hall. "Big brother, wait I need to speak with you!" Amerkert yelled and ran up the still Yami.

"Amerkert, what do you want?" Yami said his eyes still holding anger due to the interrupted moment with Yuugi. Amerkert was not fazed by this and smiled. "Some one has been asking for you, she told me to tell you that she is waiting for you if you ever need"

"-I have no more interest in her Amerkert, so if you excuse me these damn council members want to speak to me." Yami said and bumped into his sister as he walked past. Amerkert's left brow twitched and she turned around. It seemed like Yuugi didn't get the message about staying away from Yami.

'_Well, we will have to see about that.' _She thought as she walked to her half-brother's bedchambers.

* * *

Chapter 8 is short I know, but this damn wisdom tooth is getting of my nerves! Review and see what happens next!

_Kek and Kauket (darkness). The chaos existed without the light, and thus Kek and Kauket came to represent this darkness. They also symbolized obscurity, the kind of obscurity that went with darkness, and night. _


	9. Don’t you ever let me go

**Disclaimer:** I Middi Knowles, also known as Kari-Kari or Hikari does not have any rights to say that I own Yu-Gi-Oh, All I have is a wallpaper on my computer my sis drew me, a cat named Seth, and things I took from my little brother. (sighs) who hates me for taking them.

**Notes to readers:** This is the worst day, or what ever it is ever! I have no more painkillers for my tooth! (cries) I'm to suffer this whole weekend without them until I get some more…. (sighs) Anyway, now I got that out of my system, welcome back to the next chapter of Twilights of Egypt! (dances around) let's see what Amerkert tends to do with Yuugi this chapter shall we? This is a **warning** it's going to be a little bit harsh this chapter, just a lil' bit.

**Dedication:** This chapter goes out to my cat Seth who died today at 1:04. My Sethy-poo was the highlight of my life. I will always miss you Seth. Even though I only had you for a year and two months you always sat on my lap while I wrote my stories with those blue eyes of yours. I knew that you were going to pass one day due to your illness but I never thought so soon. The night before you died, I waited for you to come inside like you did every night I stayed up all night waiting for your return… Just remember Seth, I will always love you. I will always love you no matter what. I wish I could just hold you once more and tell you that. I hope you rest in blissful peace.

**Review responses for chapter 8**:

**Yami kkwy–** (nods) true, true. Everyone has that wrong time to barge in don't they? (cringes) I learned that the hard way. XD you're a new reviewer yay! (gives you a plushie) I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Kingleby–** Thanx! I'm glad you like it! (hands you a plushie) I you like and enjoy it! As well as this chapter! XD

**Masami Mistress of fire**– (laughs) aw, don't worry Yami and Yuugi's time will come before you know it…wait, (blinks) never mind, anyway I'm's happy you like it! (give you a plushie) yay!

**Gbheart**– (sighs) It hurt like hell and back when I got this tooth pulled. I was super scared when I saw the dentist with that needle. (scared of needles) yep, anyway. Nice for you to review again! Luv reading ya reviews and I shall keep on replying when eva I can. Peace out.

**Dragonlady222**– Thanx for the advice. I'm following them now, but it still hurts…but I know it will go away soon. You will see what happens to Amerkert and Yugi, (winks) I hope ya like it.

**Phyco monkey** – Thanx for continuing to read this! Ack! I'm so happy!

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Don't you ever let me go_

As Amerkert made her way to her older brother's bed chambers, she stopped and looked back to see if anyone was around.

No one in sight.

Smirking, she quickly walked to the golden incrusted door and pushed it open.

Yuugi looked up smiling when the door to his master's room opened. It just had to be Yami no one could have access to his bedchambers could they?

"Pharaoh you're back so soon I-" Yuugi cut of his sentence right then and there when he saw the one person he was told to stay away from. "P-priestess A-amerkert…what are you doing in here?" Amerkert smiled softly and that made Yuugi move away from her as she advanced.

"I have permission and access to everything my brother has slave…do you know what that means?" She cooed and moved even closer to a already shaking Yuugi.

He didn't answer.

The demented priestess smiled wickedly. "You're right, I have access to his pleasure slaves too! What a good smart boy you are!"

Yuugi whimpered and moved away from Amerkert's touch. "Please, I didn't do anything to you…why do you mess with me?" Amerkert stopped her actions and looked up into Yuugi's pleading eyes. "Why? I told you to keep away from my brother didn't I?"

"B-but I don't want your brother I told you!"

_Slap_

"Don't _lie _to me you little wench, I know you were about to give yourself to him." She hissed and stared at Yuugi who was holding his left cheek his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I don't care if it is your job to give yourself to my brother but I won't have it, he's getting soft _too_ soft ever since you been here…there hasn't been a slaughter in the village for days now because of you!" Amerkert yelled. Yugi eyes widened as he looked at Amerkert who had just continued. "I swear by the gods, if I don't get these items…I will kill you and as well as everyone else." She whispered and leaned towards Yuugi. He tried to move back, but he couldn't he was pressed up against the wall already.

"Maybe…I won't kill you. I will keep you as a pleasure slave for myself. I know you will be willing as well little one, as willing as you are to my brother." Before Yuugi could protest, Amerkert's lips were pressed against his in a unwanted contusing kiss.

Yami sat at the council table trying his best not to fall asleep. This little meeting was called because of a thief that has been spotted on the palace grounds more than once and they were asking the pharaoh to be prepared for it.

"Send more guards to their post and keep a good look out then, now that is all." Yami said before standing up. The others stood up as well and bowed before Yami walked out the room and went back to their business. It seemed like Yami was rushing back to his room eager to get to 'know' his personal slave a little bit better. In that instant, something hit him dead in the heart which made him wince and stop clenching his chest in pain. Something was not…right. Crimson red eyes snapped open in realization.

'_Yuugi!' _

The said slave tried to push the woman who was on top of him off but she was three times stronger than him.

"Give up Yuugi, submit to me and I will leave." She whispered into his ear before licking his earlobe slowly. Yuugi struggled even more and used his legs to kick Amerkert in the stomach making her fall off the bed and her head hitting the hard floor. Yuugi quickly sat up on the bed and rushed for the door hoping that the priestess was out for the count but, she wasn't.

"You little bastard!" She wheezed and started to pick herself off the floor tackling Yuugi to the floor, she started to hit him in the face smirking when she heard him cry out every time she did. Yuugi cried out again when Amerkert slapped him hard and tried to move but she had used all her body weight this time to keep him down. "Please…get off me…" He bawled. But the demented found pleasure in the crying and bruised slave beneath her. Licking her lips, she captured his lips with hers once more.

Yami stopped in front of his door when he heard whimpering come from inside. His blood rising, Yami burst open the door.

Amerkert snapped up when the door open and her eyes widened when she came to see angry exotic crimson eyes baring holes in her head.

"Atemu…" Amerkert gasped out slowly and stood off of Yuugi who went crawling to the corner crying his heart out.

"_Amerkert…_" Yami hissed as he advanced toward his sister who was backing up, she looked back when she finally noticed she ran out of space and her back was pressed up against the wall. "A-Atemu, brother…I can explain." She stuttered trying to avoid those eyes.

"What's to explain Amerkert? You're in my room, trying to have your way with one of my pleasure slaves!"

Amerkert cringed.

"B-but I-"

_Slap_

Yuugi looked up, his face mostly bruised. Yami just hit his sister!

Amerkert looked up to Yami holding her face her eyes filling with tears. "Big brother…" She whispered. Yami eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't 'big brother' me Amerkert, you're not the little sister who I adored so long ago." Seeing her eyes narrow, he continued.

"Ever since father died, you've became brittle, and turning into a bitch as the days past by. What do you think father would say if he was still alive?"

Amerkert pushed herself off the floor and stood before her older brother. "Don't bring father into this, you're suppose to be the pharaoh. Show no emotion to worthless slaves that you always dispose of." Amerkert said looking back at Yuugi when she said this. "_You're not_ the big brother who I adored, but know this Atemu. If the downfall of Egypt comes, it'll be your fault since you've become so soft hearted and I will surely die before I see that happens."

A small smirk crossed his lips. "That, dear sister can be arranged." her blue eyes narrowed before she left still holding her face to go back to her own bedchambers to tend to her wounds. Yami watched her leave and slammed the door as soon as she left.

"Yuugi, come from over there." Yami ordered when he saw movement besides the bed.

Yuugi hesitated before moving from the bed and bit his lip when he saw his master's face eyes widen. The left side of his face was slightly swollen and a dark purple. Not knowing what to do, Yami opened his arms and knelt down with a small smile on his face. His mother use to do this to him whenever he was hurt so doing it to Yuugi wouldn't hurt would it?

Yuugi looked at Yami his eyes wide as they could go due to his bruises. Yami wanted to hold him? Needing to feel comfort, Yuugi slowly walked over to Yami and buried his face into Yami's shoulder crying while doing so. He felt his master's arms wrap around his slim waist slowly.

"I never wanted this to happen, I apologize." Yami whispered softly. He buried his face into Yuugi's soft and sweet smelling hair before he held onto him even more. He fitted so perfectly in his arms, as if the gods created Yuugi just for him.

Yuugi continued to cry. "P-please pharaoh, grant me this request." he whispered while moving away from Yami slightly. Crimson eyes softened when he saw Yuugi's pleading eyes.

"Your request is little one?" his voice level the same as Yuugi's.

Yuugi blushed. "Please, hold me just for one night, and never let me go."

And that's what Yami did.

Ra rose over the valley of Yami's kingdom and shone brightly bringing the new day with new beginnings with him.

Yami slept peacefully with Yuugi cradled in his arms with a small smile on his face. He never had a good night's sleep in such a long time.

The door opened slightly and golden eyes peeped in. Fully opening the door, Amera smiled at the scenery in front of her. Yami was holding Yuugi so dearly, like how Set would hold Jono. She let out a quiet gasp when she saw Yuugi face. She knew that her unkie wouldn't do that to Yuugi, would he? Shaking her head, she crept out the room closing the door softly so she wouldn't wake the two up.

"Amera!"

The said blonde haired girl cringed when she heard her name being called. Slowly, she turned around only to meet golden colored eyes that looked like her own. "Yes papa?" She asked innocently.

Jono eyes narrowed. "That isn't going to work this time young lady, what did your father and I tell you about sneaking into Atemu's room when he doesn't know?" He scolded his hands on his slender hips. Amera looked down at her sandals and sighed. "Don't go into you're uncle's room or you will be helping the servants with their work for the day."

"Smart girl," A new voice said which turned out to be Set's walking up next to his pup. "Yet, you did it anyway."

Amera blushed. "But, I just wanted to see if Y-"

Before Amera could finish, Basset ran towards Amera and jumped into her arms.

Jono sighed while running his fingers through his hair. "Come 'amera, I can meet your friend when Atemu comes down for breakfast." Amera slowly nodded and followed her parents but not before looking back at the closed door.

* * *

Okay, That's it for chapter 9! So, did you like it? I hope so. Jono and Yuugi meet again in the next chapter finally!

Do you think that Amerkert is planning something else hm? Only time will tell.

I'm thinking about making a side story on how Set and Jono became lovers and how Amerkert and Yami were when they were little. What do you think?

Review please!


	10. I want to feel your warmth

**Disclaimer:** I own Yu-Gi-Oh just much as I own a Lamborghini, (blinks) wait, I don't own a Lamborghini. That means I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh either. Get it? Got it. Good.

**Notes to readers:** Hiya, this is a brief lil' note. Since I got a warning about putting review responses in my chapters, I have to stop it. So! If you have an account here, sign it and then review so I can reply. If you don't have one, I'll drop off a Thanx in if you put your e-mail in as well. So! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. It makes me happy that this story is going along well.

Hopefully, this will hit the hundred review mark with the next eight chapters or ten chapters in the future. So! If you reading, Hint, hint!

* * *

_Chapter 10 _

_I want to feel your warmth _

Yuugi eyes fluttered when the light of the sun beamed on his face. Groaning softly, Yuugi moved even closer to Yami receiving Yami's hold around his waist tighten as a result. Through the whole night the pharaoh held him close as if letting him go he would vanish without a trace. Fully opening his eyes, Yuugi looked up at his master's sleeping face. He didn't look evil at all. He was starting to doubt all the rumors that he heard about Yami. If Yami was truly evil, why was he treating him this well and he had only known him for four days or so?

A slight blush tainted Yuugi's face when the memory of what he was about to do with Yami entered his mind. But quickly as it came, the memory of Amerkert; Yami's half-sister entered his mind. Yuugi's grip on Yami's shirt unconsciously tightened. He was scared out of his mind yesterday when Amerkert just barged into the room and tried to–

'_No! I must not think about it anymore, Atemu came to the rescue and for that…'_ Yuugi smiled as he looked back up to Yami. _'…I'm grateful in more ways than one.' _

Yami eyes fluttered open when he felt movement besides him and saw his slave scoot out the bed and enter the bath chambers. Raising an eyebrow, Yami also slipped out of the bed and saw Yuugi preparing a bath for him?

"Yuugi, what are you doing? This is the chamber maids job." Yami asked with a slight smirk on his face when he saw the little said one jump and drop one of the oil vials onto the floor and the smell of gardenia rippled through the whole entire room which made Yuugi's eyes become half-lidded due to the intoxicating smell of the oil. Yami had did not have any effect since he was use to the smell of the highly fragrant flower.

"M-my pharaoh, I wanted to draw you a bath since…I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday." Yuugi whispered shyly. Yami laughed which made him look up in confusion. "There is no need to apologize, my sister can be hectic time to time. Some one had to put her in her place." The smirk on his face disappeared. "Besides," Yami continued. "No one has no right what to touch what belongs to me."

This made Yuugi blush. He didn't know if he should be offended or flattered and by the way he was feeling and looking….he was flattered.

Yami smirked at the expression on his little slave's face. "Now, why don't we get in so we could eat?" Yami asked seductively as he made his way over to the now red Yuugi.

"U-um, t-that would be nice pharaoh…" Yuugi said then squeaked when Yami bit the lobe of his ear. "No little one, call me Yami not pharaoh." He whispered huskily. All Yuugi could do was moan in response. As much as he wanted his slave here and right now, the duty as pharaoh called. Moving away from Yuugi, he removed the rest of his clothing and slipped into the warm water while Yuugi just stood there. Cracking open one eye, Yami looked at Yuugi.

"Well? Aren't you going to join me?"

"Um, Yes of course Yami!" Yuugi said rather happily and stripped out of his clothes and Yami watched as he did so taking in every inch of his new slave until he too slipped into the water.

'_How can one be so… addictive when not trying?' _Yami asked himself as he studied Yuugi wash himself with his eyes closed, the small beads of water ran down his alabaster skin. Yami unconsciously licked his lips and started to wash himself trying his best not to look at Yuugi.

"Is there something the matter Yami?" Yuugi blinked and titled his head to one side. He felt like he could open to Yami just a little bit more, he was begin super nice to him so why couldn't he?

"It's nothing, finish so we can go eat." Yami ordered.

Not noticing the hurt look in Yuugi eyes, he did what he was told, dried off and got dressed.

--

Amera was eating her food while Basset sat in her lap happily gnawing at the fish on the table as well. She was just excited, too excited for words even! Her papa would finally get to meet him, it wasn't like she didn't have any friends in the palace, but they were fake. They only liked her because of her father Set.

The door opened and the four, (including Basset) looked up and saw Yami enter.

"Unkie good morning is it not?" Amera said while waving. Yami just smiled and nodded in her direction. "That it is, Amera." Amera just smiled back at him.

"Papa, I want you to meet Yuugi, he's my new friend!" Amera said when the said boy finally entered the room looking flustered. Jono golden honey eyes widened as did Yuugi's.

"Jono…is that you?" Yuugi whispered when the shock glances between the two finally wore off. Jumping up from his seat, Jono raced to the boy and captured him in a tight hug making Yuugi gasp out for air. "Yuugi, I thought you were dead, oh thank Ra you're alright!" Set, Yami and Amera looked at each other in confusion.

"How do you two know each other? If you don't mind me asking." Amera said as she sat back down as well as the others.

"Well," Jono started. "Yuugi's a good friend of mine, we're childhood friends ever since I was brought here, I thought he was killed…just like Shizuka was that day." He whispered. Set had the guilt in his eyes and face.

"My mother and I managed to hide though, I can't believe you're actually here…" Yuugi said happily. This day wasn't even beginning and things were getting even better already!

Amera smiled at the reunited friends. "That's awesome, Yuugi's a real good friend papa and to top it off, he's absolutely adorable!" She squealed which made everyone laugh at her girlish ways. Yuugi blushed slightly.

"Well, let's eat before Basset eats it all." Jono joked when he saw the creamed colored cat trying her best to paw off the fish on his plate.

* * *

Amerkert hissed as she looked at the bruise on her face once more. She asked Isis to heal it, but she did it only to an extent.

"Your majesty, do you wish me to get you some cold water for your face?" Amerkert's personal slave, Teana asked as she stood behind her.

"That won't be requisite Teana, I know this will go down soon." She looked back at the brown haired girl. "As I suspected, my brother has taken much more liking to his little pleasure slave than I thought." Her blue eyes narrowed. "You want to be with my brother again don't you?"

Teana blushed and nodded while looking at the floor. "Yes, Priestess I do."

Amerkert laughed and pushed back Teana's hair. "Then I have a plan, a plan that will have you in the arms of your former lover and I will get what I desire." Teana's blue eyes locked with Amerkert's.

"Then please priestess, please tell me what I must do."

"So, do you like it here Jono?" Yuugi asked as he, Jono, Amera and Basset sat in the palace garden enjoying each other's company and picking up on old times. Jono smiled as he watched his daughter run through the fields with her loyal cat behind her.

"Yuugi, I never thought I could live on after my sister died, but I was wrong. After I met Set it seemed like everything just…I don't know…changed for me. And then, Amera came into our lives."

Yuugi smiled at the blissful look on his friend face. "What about Teana, and Honda are they here?" he asked afraid of knowing the truth.

"Oh, there here. Their personal slaves as well are in perfect hands." Jono said while kicking his legs back and forth. "Oh, I hope I get to see them soon." Yuugi whispered softly. Jono looked over to Yuugi. "You will, I promise you. So, what's going on between you and Atemu?"

"Nothing is going on, he's being real nice to me though."

"He is?" Jono asked surprised.

Yuugi nodded once with a slight blush on his face.

"Well, that's good." Jono said while lying back. Yuugi did the same, only to meet blue sparkling eyes looking down at him. "Teana?"

"Hello Yuugi, I missed you so." She said while smiling at her friend.

* * *

Whelp, that chapter is over with. Yes! Teana was Yami's last pleasure slave, Amerkert wants her back with her brother ain't that a trip? So do you think you know what the plan to get Yami back is? And just how far will these two are willing to go to make it work?

Find out next chapter….if you review! xp

Side stories are coming up soon!


	11. This unknown need

**Disclaimer:** I Middi Knowles doesn't own anything!

**Notes to readers: **Hiya! I'm back with the next chapter of Twilights of Egypt! I'm currently working on my other stories updates as you read this. So look out for them. This chapter/idea just hit me like…like… (remembers getting hit in the chest with a baseball) yeah…anyway, I hope you like this chapter as much as I liked writing it!

**Thank-you's:** I would like to thank everyone who is making this story possible, and the reviewers. This is almost at it's 100 review hit! (dances around) I hope you like this chapter!

And yes, Teana is a bad person in this story. Sorry Tea-Anzu-Teana lovers! I'm not a big fan of her. Sorry!

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_This unknown need _

Teana stared at her long lost friend with a small smile on her cream-tanned face. "Yuugi, I'm so happy that you're alright!" She exclaimed dropping to her knees and brought her stunned friend into a unexpected hug. Yuugi returned the hug and laughed slightly.

"Teana, I'm so glad that you're alright. How have you been?" He asked finally moving away from the girl. Teana smiled brightly while pushing back her hair behind her pierced ear. "I have been doing fine really. How is your mother?" She asked but her happy expression fell when he saw Yuugi's fade. "She died a while back, she was trying to help me escape. But don't worry I know she's resting happily in the afterlife!" Yuugi said trying to forget about his birth mother.

"I'm sorry to hear that Yuugi." Jono whispered.

"As am I." Both Amera and Teana said in unison. Basset mewed her apology as well. Yuugi just sighed and sat back down on the plush grass. "It's alright. So Teana, are you going to spend some time with us or not?"

Teana smiled slightly. "I'm afraid I can't. My mistress is expecting me to do some chores for her. But later I'm all yours." She said while winking. Yuugi blushed slightly instantly getting the second meaning to what his friend said. Teana just giggled and stood and bowed before Amera and Jono. "Good day." She said before she ran off.

Jono groaned and laid back and closed his eyes. "I swear Yuugi, Teana has changed."

Yuugi blinked and looked down at the golden blonde. "Changed?"

"Yep, changed for the worst. Ever since she became the personal servant to Priestess Amerkert that is. I think Amerkert is rubbing off on her."

Amera raised an eyebrow when she noticed Yuugi shiver. "Is something wrong Yuugi?"

Jono cracked open one of his eyes. Yuugi looked down at his toes. "Nothing is wrong Amera just thinking about something."

"Okay, if you say so. Papa, I'm going to see if I can find Mana so we can play." The young girl said while making her way over to him. Jono just hummed and waved his hand. "Just be careful, and no sneaking on your unkie and father's council meeting you understood?"

Amera pouted and hugged her pet close to him. "Understood papa."

Jono smirked. "Then you can go."

Yuugi watched the girl leave and sighed. "I never thought you would have a daughter Jono." He joked. Jono just chuckled and sat up. "You know, I never thought that either. But, she's bringing a change to everyone around here. And everyone loves it."

Yuugi just nodded and stared at the palace walls then up to the sky seeing some sand dunes as well.

"So tell me Yuugi, how as Atemu been treating you?" Jono asked out of the blue.

"He's been great as I said before, I'm starting to believe those rumors about him are fake." Yuugi said. Jono just stared at him. "Oh, well if he tries something you know you can tell me right?" Yuugi just grinned. "I know I can. It's good to see you again Jono."

The said blonde just laughed and threw his arm around Yuugi. "Good to see ya too pal."

* * *

"He still seems happy as you thought he would be my priestess." Teana said while brushing Amerkert's hair. Amerkert scowled her eyes flashing dangerously. "Then that has to change. I know my brother is planning to have that slave of his at the upcoming ceremony so I want you to dress you're best and keep your eye on that little friend of yours understood?" 

Teana smiled to herself. "I understand my priestess. The ceremony is only a few days away. That give us time to come up with something to stop them from seeing each right?" Amerkert chuckled and closed her eyes. "You know I always have a plan. Don't you forget that."

"Um, sorry my priestess." Teana stuttered.

Yami walked down the hall his eyes dull from boredom. He had just not got from the meeting and it seemed longer than the others. His cousin had left saying that he had other matters to attend to. Hearing laughter, he smirked as he turned a corner and saw his niece and Mana running from Basset. "Amera, where is your papa?" Yami asked when the two girls had finally noticed him.

"He's in the gardens with Yuugi. Um, Teana was there as well." She said thoughtfully.

Yami eyes widened. "Teana?"

"Yes, that is Yuugi's friend from what I heard. She looked kind of creepy while she was looking at Yuugi." Yami eyes narrowed sharply. "Thank you for telling me Amera." Yami hissed before he turned away his cape flaring behind him. Mana looked at Amera. "What was that all about?" Amera only shrugged while looking at the retreating form of her unkie.

Every chambermaid and other servant rushed out the way as their pharaoh stalked towards the gardens his crimson red eyes flaring with anger. But, it died down a few notches when he saw his Yuugi laying in the flowers his arms resting behind his head sleeping with no one else in sight. Jono must've left with Set…again.

A small smile tugged at Yami's lips. He never observed Yuugi while he slept before, taking his opportunity to do so, he quietly made his way besides him. His breath hitched when he finally noticed Yuugi was shirtless as before his chest rising up and down slowly. Those eyes Yami found endearing was hidden behind Yuugi's eyelids making him look more like a smaller child. Yami smiled to himself. He was glad to have Yuugi for his own, and if his sister tried to move on what was his again she would surely get more than a harsh slap across her face.

His thoughts were broken as Yuugi muttered something and rolled over to his side showing his backside to Yami. His eye twitched sharply and tore his sight from the sleeping boy. Truly, some one was testing him. He never wanted someone like Yuugi before and his need for his new slave was overcoming him as the day and time went by. But, he would wait. He knew Yuugi wouldn't let him touch him after what his own flesh and blood to him and for some other reason, he didn't know what the other reason was, but he would wait.

Yami sighed. Even if it drove him insane with need.

Yuugi eyes slowly opened when he heard movement besides him, he knew it wasn't Jono since the high priest came to get him. Turning around slowly, Yuugi saw two crimson red eyes that belonged to…

"Yami?"

The pharaoh smirked at the confused boy and stood up. "Why hello, I see that your friend has left for awhile?" Yami asked while smirking loving that flushed look on his servant's face.

"Um, he said he would be back later. Is there something I can do for you pharaoh?" Yuugi asked while standing before him.

Yami's eye twitched again. _'There is one thing.' _He thought while staring at the confused boy before him. Yuugi cocked his head to one side a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright pharaoh?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, tell me little one. You're not planning on spending time with Amera are you?"

Yuugi blinked at the question. "Um, no. not if you don't want me to."

Yami grinned and grabbed Yuugi's wrist ignoring the sudden cry escaping his throat as he tugged on him. "Good, then there is something I need to show you."

Yuugi stumbled as he tried his best to keep up with his master. Just what was Yami up to now?

* * *

Okay! So did you like it and what is Yami up to? Amerkert and Teana are planning, Yami is battling his lust and need for Yuugi while Yuugi is wondering what is the matter with Yami and Jono and Set are off freaking some where! That sums it up right?

Hope ya review and see ya next chapter!


	12. I Have for you is making me insane

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own any characters so if you think I do, shame on you!

**Please note:** This chapter goes out to my English teacher who from now on will be called Jazzy since she likes Jazz music. Jazzy has looked over this so many times and has edited for me she's even wrote a bit of it in hence this super fast update. "I hope your reader's like it as much as I loved editing it for you Middi." That were her exact words to me when she gave me back my disk. So, be a heart and tell me what you think of it alright?

Oh my Ra! 101 reviews! I thought 97 or 98 but… (faints)

Natile: (pokes with a stick) She's out for the count. Oh well, on with the chapter hopes you enjoy Ja 4 now!

_Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Bring out the party favors! and the cake and ice cream! Yay! cake and ice cream for everyone!

* * *

_

_Chapter 12_

_I Have for you is making me insane_

Yami pulled on his servant's wrist gently making his way through his palace his crimson exotic eyes gleaming with balefulness looking ahead while Yuugi stared up at his master in utter confusion.

"Y-yami where are you taking me?" Yuugi whimpered. The grip on his arm was tight and he knew it might leave a small bruise. Yami didn't reply but he did look down at Yuugi smiling slightly, he released Yuugi's arm much to his joy. "Keep quiet and keep out of sight, the guards are everywhere now." Yami said as he moved closer to one of the pillars with Yuugi close behind him. Yuugi smiled to himself, Yami the pharaoh sneaking around his own palace? Truly, if anyone heard of this, they wouldn't believe such a thing.

Making sure the coast was clear, Yami had lead Yuugi to the horse stables near the guards quarters. Hearing the entrance of the stables open, Karem looked up it's brown eyes locked on it's master walking in with Yuugi close behind him. Karem snorted and took a step or two back as Yami opened the small wooden door. "Hush Karem, you don't want anyone to know that anyone is in here do you?" Yami asked while petting his horses nose. Karem just nudged his face into the pharaoh's hand and quieted down instantly. Yuugi, who was standing beside Yami was watching the whole thing. It was quite cute really, Yami must really cared for…Karem was it?

Pulling on Karem's reins, Yami quietly mounted his horse and held out a hand for Yuugi who took a step back.

"Yuugi?"

"I'm sorry pharaoh, it's just that…I never been on a horse before." Yuugi admitted while looking down a small blush quite evident on his child-like face. Hearing his master laugh, Yuugi looked up at him. "Don't worry Yuugi, I won't let anything happen to you." he promised holding out his hand once more. Yuugi felt the blush coming back and harder than before as he laid his hand into Yami's. Those eyes, when Yami said that he looked so…sincere and his eyes held something, something he never seen in them before. Yami pulled his little servant in front of him and pressed his body against Yuugi's so he wouldn't fall. Karem just snorted and beat his hoofs before he raced out the stable under Yami's command.

Once Karem entered his full speed, Yuugi cried out and buried his face into Yami's robes clenching his eyes shut afraid that he might fall off. But, he knew with that grip he had on Yami he wasn't going anywhere. Yami felt his stomach do a flip when he looked down at Yuugi he smiled to himself and looked back up directing Karem to their destination.

* * *

Teana moved through the crowds at the market not so far from Atemu's palace. She was on a small mission for her mistress, and she had to obey or suffer her wrath. She bit her lip as she saw the stand she was suppose to go to. It sold many potions, remedies, and other things people found useful.

"Ah, do you wish to buy something my dear?" The middle-aged woman asked a small smirk on her lips as she watched Teana walk up slowly. Teana nodded and looked around. "I need something like a potion, it's blue powder. It's suppose to put anyone under it's spell into a trance like state?" The stand keeper blinked before she nodded and rummaged through all the vials before her. Teana clenched her hooded cape even closer to her while looking around.

"Here it is, it's very powerful my dear it can put anyone into a trance and when it's effect has ran it's task, the one who has taken it shall be vulnerable to_ anything_. So use it wisely understood?" Teana smiled and nodded happily and paid the woman twenty-five golden coins. Teana grinned to herself as she held to vial to the sun admiring the color and it's sparkling powder.

* * *

"Yuugi, don't tell me you have fallen asleep." Yami chuckled as he finally stopped Karem much to his joy. Yuugi groaned as he opened his eyes and realized that the Ra was no longer shining brightly but it was Kek and Kauket who now reigned the sky. "Where are we pharaoh?" Yuugi asked while looking around.

"My little getaway, welcome to my oasis little one." Yami said while directing Yuugi's head smiled at Yuugi's expression. "Wow…it's beautiful! How did you find this?" Yuugi asked while staring at Karem who was now drinking water from the oasis. Yami just shrugged. "When I was younger, my sister and I were playing on our horses playing tag and we stumbled upon this."

Yuugi looked at Yami. "So no one knows about this except you two?"

Yami winked at Yuugi who blushed. "And of course, you know as well." Yami held out his pinkie. "Promise to keep it hush-hush?" Yuugi giggled and entwined his pinkie with Yami's. "Promise." Yuugi sat down besides Yami and looked up at the sky his eyes gleaming with happiness while looking at the stars. "My mother and I use to do this all the time you know." Yuugi whispered softly.

Yami raised an eyebrow but he let Yuugi finish.

"We always thought, we could just gaze our problems away just by looking at the stars or at least forget about them. That's how we could look forward to another day." He sighed. "I just wish she was still here."

Yami eyes widened. _'He knows?' _

"So little one, what was your mother like?" Yami asked noticing the sadness in his eyes.

Yuugi laughed. "Ana was a great woman, and beautiful too. She was sought by many of the villager men but she just brushed them off as if they were nothing. She was brave and talented. I loved the way she would sing every night as she looked up at the sky, she would always hold me in her arms as if I was a small child." Yuugi bit his lip and wrapped his arms around himself, clenching his eyes closed trying to keep warm tears from falling.

_:Flash Back: _

"_I'm wandering lost in the land of love; please come find me ._

_I hide my heart that I thought I'd already wore the wings off of. _

_The thousands of petals which color my heart take me yearn for you, _

_almost sadly Once more Mirage that slips through my fingers the moment I grasp it…_

_I want to steal away all of you." _

_Yuugi looked up into Ana's golden eyes and blinked. "Ana?" Yuugi asked clenching onto her robes as he and his mother sat on their mud hut roof looking up at the dark sky. Ana looked down, her black hair falling over her shoulders and a small smile graced her lips. _

"_Yes little one?" _

"_What were you singing just now?" Yuugi asked full of curiosity. _

_Ana sighed and rested her head onto of Yuugi's and pulled him even more into her embrace. "A song, a song I use to sing when I was with Sef." _

_Yuugi blinked. "Sef?" _

_Ana's hands tightened on Yuugi's. "He was my husband, the father of my two children. I loved him more than life itself." _

"_What happened to him Ana?" Yuugi asked. _

_Tears ran down Ana's pale face. "He was taken from me Yuugi, he was trying his best to fend off those guards of the pharaoh. He was helping me and my children escape slavery and his life was taken. I remember those words he said to me. I will love you always." _

"…_Ana, I'm so sorry." Yuugi said and hugged Ana as she continued to cry. _

_:Flash Back ends:_

Yuugi looked up as he felt arms wrap around his waist and saw Yami's eyes looking at him sadly. There it was again, the same look in his eye. Not saying a word, Yuugi let Yami hold him. Yami sighed and rested his head on Yuugi's.

"I know this isn't the same embrace as your mother's but-" Yami's explanation was cut short when Yuugi's lips were suddenly pressed against his in a soft, yet fevered kiss.

"Thank you…." Yuugi whispered as he moved away from the stunned king.

* * *

"You haven't seen Atemu have you?" Set asked one of the servants who were passing by. The servant shook her head and bowed at the high priest before continuing to do her chores before she retired to the servant's quarters. Set sighed in frustration which made Amera giggle.

"Don't worry father, the ceremony shall take place, just you watch and I shall be in it as well!" She said quite happily. This made him raise an eyebrow at the giddy girl.

"And doing what?" Set asked his left eye twitching.

"As one of the dancers of course, and I shall teach Yuugi before the ceremony comes!" Amera said smiling nervously at her father.

"That's for the women in the harems of Atemu and the servant girls! You don't need to be doing anything they do." Set stated calmly.

"But-"

"My word is final, understood?" Set said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Understood."

Amerkert laughed as she held up the item she had asked for her servant Teana standing by her side. "This is just what I needed, I must find a way to thank you my little servant." The priestess said while chuckling. Teana smiled and nodded.

"This is going just as planned, as soon as the ceremony takes place, you will be with who you desire and I shall have what I desire." Amerkert said while chuckling. She turned to Teana. "You may leave and retire to your bedchamber."

Teana bowed. "As you wish my priestess."

Walking out the door, Teana slowly made her way to her room which was gratefully given by Amerkert not long ago. Hearing something behind her, she slowly turned around and saw two yellowish cat-like eyes staring at her intently, a small snake hissing like sound echoing around her. Her eyes widened and she took a step back before she turned around and ran down the hall into her own bedchamber. Panting, Teana leaned against the door before she slumped and slid down to the floor.

What was that?

* * *

Okay, that's it! So what did you think of it? Did you like it hm?

Review please it'll make Jazzy and I happy if you did!

Ja 4 now!


	13. What shall I do?

**Disclaimer: **Gods! I many times must I say it! I don't own it!

**Notes to readers:** ¡Hola cada uno! (Hello everyone! In Spanish) I'm back with yet, another chapter of Twilights of Egypt yay! I'm so wrapped up into this story than my others since it's so easy to write since I know a lot about Egypt, Oh well! Here it is, enjoy!

**Big shout outs to:** Atemu girl, Ananomous Contributor, Gbheart, Yana5, Kris, Dragonlady222, Masami Mistress Of Fire, and Kingleby

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_What shall I do?_

Once Yami and Yugi sneaked back into the palace again unseen by the guards or servants, they went back to Yami's room ready to sleep. "Um, thank you for showing that oasis to me pharaoh." Yuugi said as he turned around to take off what little jewelry he have off. Yami just chuckled while removing his crown. "There is no need to give thanks little one, remember it's a promise understood?"

Yuugi closed his eyes and giggled. "Understood."

Crimson eyes studied Yuugi's slender figure again. His servant was simply beautiful, his skin was flawless as well. His breath hitched as the cloth around Yuugi's chest slowly slid down his back until it hit the floor. Yuugi slowly turned around and found Yami staring at him and…drooling?

"Yami?" Yuugi called out snapping the king from his small trance.

Hearing his name being called, Yami looked up and met worried violet ones. "Yes? What is it?" He asked. Yuugi looked like he was about to say something but sighed and shook his head. "Nothing, sorry pharaoh." He apologized. Once he finished taking off his jewelry leaving him in nothing but his kilt, Yuugi stood by the bed waiting for his master to get in. Yami raised an eyebrow at this. "Well? Get in." Yami said while making his way over to his side.

Yuugi blushed and climbed onto the bed covering himself with the sheets. A small startled cry erupted from his throat when Yami wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to him and sighed contently. Knowing that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, Yuugi settled in his embrace and a small sigh escaped from his rosy pink lips and instantly fell asleep unconsciously moving closer into Yami's warmth.

Yami on the other hand, was wide awake. He couldn't believe how he was acting around Yuugi, it wasn't like he didn't like the feeling it was just…unusual. He was starting to act like his cousin when he was around Jono. Yami mentally snorted while rolling his eyes. He couldn't lovehim...could he? Looking down at the boy in his arms, he smiled slightly. Unwrapping one of his arms from Yuugi's waist, he brushed back one of Yuugi's yellow bangs which resulted in Yuugi moving closer to him a small smile on his face.

"Pharaoh…" Yuugi muttered his small leg thrown over Yami's now.

Yami's face turned red slightly and his heart beat started to pick up in speed and even faster when he heard Yuugi moan in his sleep. Yuugi was testing him he knew he was! Sighing, Yami re-wrapped his arm around Yuugi's waist before he too fell asleep.

Amerkert hummed to herself as she sat on her bed dressed in her nightly clothes holding a medium sized black snake in her hand. It coiled around her arm slowly it's golden eyes looking directly into the priestess clouded lazuline ones.

"Don't worry my love, before you know it my brother and his little…servant will be out of the way." She cooed while petting the cold scales on the snakes back. The snake only hissed in response it's grip around Amerkert's arm tightened.

"Don't worry…"

It wasn't long before Ket disappeared and Ra took it's place back in the sky regaining it's hot blazing power over Egypt once again. Yuugi groaned as the light from Ra hit his back. Moving closer to Yami, he sighed while falling back into his dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with…sugar cane and papa on top?" Amera asked Set who was looking through some books in his study. Set left eye twitched. "No Amera and my word is final."

Amera sighed in frustration while she pulled at her golden hair. She wanted to dance in the ceremony badly! Royalty from Rome were coming as well and she wanted to leave a good impression about Egypt.

'"Just let her perform Set, you know our little one can dance." Jono cooed who was in the study room with them the whole time said. Set sighed as he leaned back into Jono's embrace. "I don't want those…men staring at Amera as if she's one of those…girls from Atemu's harem."

"But I'm no father! Please, I really want to do this." She pleaded softly.

"My answer is still the same. Now, go play with Mana or with Basset. I have work to do." Set said coldly than he intended. Amera teared up before she ran out the room now crying.

"Amera wait!" Jono called out and sighed when he saw that Amera kept running. Glaring at Set, Jono swapped his lover in the head. "What the- what was that for?" Set hissed clenching the back of his neck. "For making Amera cry like that, Set you're impossible sometimes. Let her dance! You fully know that you would kill_ anyone _who tries to touch Amera in any way."

Set smirked at that. That was true.

"Now, go and calm her down and tell her that she can perform." Jono said while crossing his arms over his chest. Set chuckled and stood looking his lover dead in his eye and was surprised that Jono didn't even flinch.

"You're lucky pup." Set muttered before he left the room and in the direction his daughter left in.

Amera sniffed as she wiped her eye with the back of her dress sleeve and stopped when she heard giggling from a open door. It belonged to the girls of Atemu's harem. Looking in, she was five girl dancing and moving to some music which was being played by one of the male servants. One of those five girls were Teana, who was the leading girl in any of the dancing acts.

"Hey Teana, look who is watching us." One of the girls said while smirking at the now found out Amera. Teana stopped moving and looked at the door and saw Amera and a small smirk crept on her lips as well.

"Why hello priestess." She said spitting out the young girl's title as if it was poison. Golden eyes narrowed when the servant said that. "I heard that you won't be in this ceremony dance either. A shame, maybe you would actually be good." She said while walking closer to the girl.

"Watch what you say to me servant, I _know _I can dance better than you. Just you wait, and I don't have to prove to you that I can." Amera said which made Teana growl low in her throat the other four girls coming behind her.

"No wonder the high priest took pity on you and raised you as his own, I bet he regrets that day." she mocked and that sent Amera over the edge.

"You bed whore!" Amera yelled as she tackled Teana to the floor hitting in the chest a few times and Teana hit her in the face. As the two rolled on the floor, the other four girls where about to jump in until they heard a cooling voice by the door.

"You do it and I will have you all killed."

That stopped everything. Looking up from her place on the floor, Amera saw Set standing in the door way looking directly at her and Teana.

Teana stumbled to her feet and bowed while muttering a thousand apologies a minute. Set didn't listen to one as he made his way over to Amera and studied her features. She didn't get bruised that badly, it was just a small cut over her left cheek and a busted lip. Set turned to the other girls. "If I see you saying anything to Amera again, I won't hesitate to send you to your death understood?"

The five girls bowed again as Set walked past holding Amera's hand and disappeared down the hall heading to Isis.

"I'm sorry for having you to see that father." Amera said while looking down. Set just chuckled which made Amera look up in confusion. "You have fight just like your papa, I'm surprised Amera." The young girl just blushed in embarrassment.

"That's good to know." Set added.

"Father?" Amera asked quietly as they both walked down the hall getting closer to Isis's quarters.

"Yes Amera?"

"Do you…regret taking me in as your daughter?" She asked afraid of knowing the answer. Set sighed and stopped as did Amera while looking up at the high priest.

"When I took you as my own Amera, I was confused at first. Wondering why did I do in the first place? But when your papa and I watched you grow over the summers, I knew that this little 'family' I have is completed, you're a highlight of my life Amera, as well as your papa's you two completely changed my entire life around."

"Before you two even came into the picture, I was…how who the other's put it, a prick."

Amera giggled when he said that.

"But, I'm glad to have a daughter like you. So, no I don't have any regrets as being a father to you." Set said while smiling. Amera smiled and tackled Set down to the floor which made Set yell out in surprise but a small smile crept on his face when he saw those happy golden eyes.

"Oh one more thing…" Set said. Amera blinked as she awaited for Set to continue. "You may perform in the ceremony." Thinking that those eyes couldn't get even brighter, they did and Set wheezed when Amera hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you so much father!"

It was around high noon when Yami finally stirred, opening his eyes slowly he sat up and looked down at the bed and saw that Yuugi was no longer at his side. As if one cue, the door to his bedchamber opened and in stepped Yuugi.

"Yami! I didn't know you were awake!" Yuugi said while smiling nervously. He didn't have permission to leave the room, so he was expecting the worse. Sitting up more, the sheet fell down Yami's chest which made Yuugi's breathing hitch slightly.

"Where have you been little one?" Yami asked coolly.

Yuugi blushed slightly. "Um, Amera came in here not long ago, she was telling me about the ceremony tomorrow and she wanted me, to perform with her…I was with her learning moves from her." He admitted. Yami raised an eyebrow at this. Of course, he forgot that he would be welcoming roman royalty tomorrow expecting to gain their trust so they could gain more food that they had lost during the drought.

"Well, since it's only a day left you better go finish learning. I'll be talking with Set for awhile." Yami said while climbing out the bed. Yuugi just nodded and bowed before he left Yami by himself glad on how that little meeting turned out.

Amera looked up and smiled when she saw Yuugi come into her room, her bed littered with tons and tons of different fabrics and silks, and a tall blonde woman was in the room with her. "Yuugi! Just in time! You must find you something for the ceremony!" She said while she pulled him over to the woman who was holding fabrics.

"Yuugi, this is Nefari. She's a good friend, and she's like a sister to me. Nefari, this is Atemu's servant Yuugi." Nefari smiled softly and bowed before Yuugi. "Pleased to meet you little one." Yuugi smiled. "Same goes here. So Amera, what's with all the fabrics?" he asked. She just smiled. "We have to look good you know!" Nefari pushed Yuugi to the bed and picked up a crimson-red see through fabric and a silver one as well.

"Since you're a personal servant of the pharaoh, you will wear his colors." Nefari explained as she took the measuring of the confused boy. Yuugi didn't like where this was going, as Nef, who insisted of being called that worked on his attire Amera was having him try on all types of jewelry.

It wasn't long before Nef was finished with Yuugi's attire for the ceremony, he blushed hardly when the girls insisted that he tried it on. It was made for a woman!…except he wore a vest besides the breast plate thing that Amera had to wear. Yuugi wore the crimson red vest with the silver like skirt that covered his legs but a split was in various places so he could move freely, Amera had placed the silver bands on Yuugi's wrist, upper arms and wore a small silver bell anklet around his left leg. What the little one didn't like was when Amera and Nef decided that his navel should be shown and placed a small like chain around his stomach with a small bead in the middle falling directly into his navel. He also had to wear a small like veil like over his face.

"Don't worry about the hair, I'll do something to it." Amera reassured. Yuugi flushed when he saw Amera's own attire. Unlike him, she didn't belong to anyone so she wore a transparent like sky blue cloth with white fabric as well. Her skirt was the same way as Yuugi's, the white fabric was wrapped three times around her chest but stopped right above her slim stomach. She also put on silver like bands on her upper arms and legs but kept on her golden anklet. "Don't we look cute?" Amera said happily while jumping up and down.

Yuugi on the other hand, wasn't so happy. "It feels like I'm not wearing anything." He mumbled and moved slightly the light fabric breezing with him. Amera and Nef giggled. "It's suppose to feel like that. Come on, let's practice here while wearing our stuff!" Yuugi groaned slightly.

"So why are you telling me this?" Set asked truly getting annoyed with his cousin's rants. Yami sighed as he continued to walk back and forth. "Because, now shut up so I can finish…" Set growled at him.

But Yami just ignored him and continued. "Every time I see him or when he does the little unnoticeable thing, my heart beats rapidly and I feel like my face caught fire. It's the same way when he smiles at me!"

Set eyes narrowed. "You may have feeling for him. The way you're acting, you love that little servant of yours."

Yami laughed slightly.

"I'm not kidding, you love your servant." Set said and smirked when he saw his cousin's expression. "So, don't you agree with me?" Set asked innocently.

Yami blushed and turned away from Set. He couldn't love Yuugi…. Could he?

"_I never wanted this to happen, I apologize." Yami whispered softly. He buried his face into Yuugi's soft and sweet smelling hair before he held onto him even more. He fitted so perfectly in his arms, as if the gods created Yuugi just for him. Yuugi continued to cry. _

"_P-please pharaoh, grant me this request." he whispered while moving away from Yami slightly. Crimson eyes softened when he saw Yuugi's pleading eyes. "Your request is little one?" his voice level the same as Yuugi's. Yuugi blushed. "Please, hold me just for one night, and never let me go."_

"_I know this isn't the same embrace as your mother's but-" Yami's explanation was cut short when Yuugi's lips were suddenly pressed against his in a soft, yet fevered kiss._

"_Thank you…." Yuugi whispered as he moved away from the stunned king._

But, after all those things he did for Yuugi, emotions and feelings he never shared with anyone else…

His eyes widened in realization. He did love Yuugi…..

* * *

Okay! So how was that? (whines) now my fingers hurt! That had to be the longest chapter I wrote so far! So, Yami finally realizes that he has feelings for Yuugi. The ceremony is up in the next chapter and Yuugi dances! XD see what happens in the next chapter of Twilights of Egypt!

Oh yeah! Don't forget to review!


	14. When I realized I have fallen for you

**Disclaimer:** (walks in and sits down) Hello, My name is Middi, but please call me Kari-Kari you see this? (holds up a sign that says "This girl doesn't own squat") Now, process that. Thank you. (gets up and walks out.)

**Note to readers: **Hello! Hello everyone! XD celebrate everyone for it's Mardi Gras Time in Rio Brazil and in New Orleans! Me and my folks flew over night and now it's time to party whoo!I was bored when I was at the airport so I decided to get cracking on this. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews!

**Big shout outs to:** Luvanime4life, (it's alright gurl I understand. Ack! Thanx for the rose!) Yana5, Gbheart, DarkNileStallion, Dragonlady222, Masami Mistress Of Fire, Kris, Stormy Mist, Kingleby and anyone else I didn't get to name.

Thanx, and this is the chapter most for waiting for! The dance of Yuugi and Amera, and the ceremony! (claps and runs off stage)

* * *

_Chapter 14_

_When I finally realized that I have fallen for you _

The occupants of the palace retired to bed right after supper since there was a big day ahead. Yuugi however, couldn't fall asleep that easily as Yami did. He was nervous about the whole 'dancing routine' he had to do with the girls. He had spent much time as he could with the girls he would be performing with and he simply adored them already. The mumbling from Yami broke his wandering thoughts as he rolled to face him with a small smile on his face. His hand unconsciously moved around the bedsheets looking for Yuugi's warmth.

Yuugi just smiled and moved closer and sighed when Yami automatically wrapped his arm around his waist. Moving so that he was facing the pharaoh, Yuugi studied his features closely. Those eyes he found hypnotic were closed, with long, thick black lashes outlining them. Every time he breathed, those golden bangs that looked so much like his own moved tickling his nose every now and then which resulted in Yami wrinkling his nose as if he was about to sneeze. Yuugi smiled as he moved the bangs from his face. Yami muttered something else and moved even closer and stared at those rosy lips that he often kissed.

The little one blushed slightly. Even though it was only a few days, maybe three or four weeks that he have been here he couldn't help but feel something for Yami. The way he comforted him after that little_ 'meeting'_ with Amerkert; Yami's own sister, he still protected him at first he thought that Yami was just going to let the priestess have him. Yuugi sighed and idly ran his finger down Yami's toned tanned chest. He just hoped that Yami would like the little dancing part of the ceremony.

Amerkert pulled out the vial that had the blue like powder in it and smiled wickedly to herself. Tomorrow will the beginning of the end. Making sure that she had own things ready, Amerkert laid in her bed and sighed soon falling into a dreamless slumber.

Amera hummed to herself as she braided her hair moving around her room practicing some of her moves. She was to excited about it! Climbing into bed, she sighed and snuggled into sheets Basset's soft purring lulling her to sleep.

* * *

It wasn't long before Ra soon appeared in the sky in Egypt the golden beams lighting up everything it hits. In the palace, the servants were already running about getting a few more things done before the ceremony started at late noon. Yuugi was up before Yami since he had to finish up practicing with the other girls. The room to Yami's room busted opened startling Yuugi slightly and claimed down when he saw the maidens moving around holding their pharaoh's clothing for today.

"Um pharaoh?" Yuugi called out while nudging him slightly.

The said pharaoh only groaned in response, his face buried deep in his pillow. Yuugi smiled slightly. "I hate to disturb you but, your bath is ready."

"Fine, fine… prepare my clothing." Yami said to one of the girls who just bowed and walked bath chamber with four more girls following behind her. Yami stretched a small moan escaping his lips as he stood his eyes closed. Yuugi blushed and looked the other way. "I shall be in Amera's room for half of the day." He looked back to Yami's confused expression but he nodded still. Smiling, Yuugi bowed and left the room leaving Yami there alone. He sighed and ran his finger through his hair. Damn it, he wouldn't get to his daily show as his little one washed.

"Wow, you're here faster than I thought you would be." Amera said while looking up from her bed. Jono was in her room as well braiding her hair back.

"Oh Hi Jono." Yuugi greeted ignoring Amera's statement. Jono grinned while sitting down patting his lap singling Amera to sit down. "I bet your nervous about tonight aren't you?" He teased.

"Papa! Don't scare him!" Amera said while hitting his leg.

"Ow! I was just kidding, besides I know Yuugi will be great." He said which made Yuugi smiled in embarrassment.

"You don't want me to do well papa? How mean!" The younger one whined but giggled when Jono tickled her sides. "You know I'm rooting for you too. Besides, I think Set is about to go crazy after he found out what you'll be wearing." He hummed as he continued to braid Amera's hair.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Where did you learn to do that Jono?"

"Well…" Jono said while flushing in embarrassment. "I learned from Nefari not so long ago. She said she was tired of Amera's hair looking like a rat's nest."

"That's awfully girlish of you." Yuugi giggled and dodged the brush that almost hit him.

"Shut up!"

* * *

In the main throne room, everything was being set up as the Romans finally made it to the palace trying their best not to look around in wonder at the highly furnished place. Their leader, Leonius accompanied by his men, his wife Aurelia, and his son Caius.

"The pharaoh's palace is absolutely beautiful isn't my love?" Aurelia asked her sky blue eyes sparkling as much as the jewels embedded in the walls.

"That it is, from what I heard this pharaoh is a cold hearted man. You stay at my sides at all time is that understood?" Leonius asked while wrapping his arm around his wife's slim waist. Aurelia just rolled her eyes but giggled. "Understood…"

Caius rolled his eyes at the scene in front of him. His parents could be awfully sappy time to time. He didn't even know why he was here.

"Mother, father here's our greeting party." Caius said when he saw Yami and his guardians walking in.

"Ah, you must me Lord Leonius pleased to meet you. My name is Pharaoh Atemu and these are my loyal advisors/guardians Set, Mahaddo, Shadda, Isis, Karim, and Akhunadin." The said guardians bowed and Leonius did the same. "It's truly a pleasure to be here Pharaoh. Your kingdom is truly amazing."

A small smirk crept upon Yami's face. "Why thank you. You can follow Isis to your seats, the ceremony will be starting shortly." Isis stepped forward and gestured the Romans to follow her.

Golden eyes blinked as they peeped from behind a pillar in the throne room staring at the guest who were now leaving out the room.

"Well what do you see?"

Jono turned back to Yuugi and Amera who were now dressed in their attire. "There are quite a few of those Romans." Jono sighed while he gently ran his fingers through his hair. His attire was a dark navy blue and creamish white color which said that he belonged to the High Priest. His eyes were gently outline kohl which brought out his eyes a little bit more. He wore golden bands on his upper arms as well on his wrist and ankles, and after thirty minutes of shouting and whining, Amera had neatly combed Jono's hair so that it rested on his shoulders straight.

Amera and Yuugi exchanged nervous glances.

"Hey don't you two worry, you guys will be great." Jono said while winking when he saw their expressions. "Um, thanks papa. Come on Yuugi let's go meet the others." She said and grabbed his hand. Jono waved as the two walked off.

Amerkert greeted the guest a small smile on her face bowing at Leonius and his wife. "Welcome I hope you find this ceremony to your likings…you will be pleased." Caius looked at the priestess up and down. Her long brown hair sparkled as it rest on her shoulders. Her long creamish-white gown was outlined with golden trimmings matching her golden headdress. Her eyes were heavily outlined with kohl which brought out her eyes even more. She wore golden and silver bands on her wrist, upper arms and her neck.

"I hope so." Leonius said as he took his seat. Amerkert eyes narrowed when he said that before she walked off. Looking through the crowds, the priestess saw Teana talking with one of the other dancers. Unlike Yuugi and Amera, Teana and her friends wore the colors of the setting sun in Egypt. Purple, yellow, ruby red, dusky oranges and pale blue. "Teana stop chatting! The dance is about to begin!" She hissed.

In the room where the ceremony was taking place, the roman guest sat down in their respected seats while Yami sat in his throne and the guardians taking their place besides him. The muttering soon died down when the music players took their position while the dancers, who faces were covered ran to the middle of the floor. Amera stood in the middle, her arms folded behind her head while Yuugi stood on the right side of her, his back turned while Teana stood by him and the other two girls stood on the left side their backs turned as well.

Yami sat up in his throne as the music started keeping his eyes on Yuugi.

Yuugi and Teana moved away from Amera their hips slowly moving left and right keeping their eyes closed. While the other girls and Yuugi moved to the slow music, Amera still stood in the middle of the room her arms folded behind her head.

The others hips swaying and rolling, legs rising and lowering, arms moving in perfect rhythm. Then they all twirled sensually, hips still moving, and the faster they spun the faster their hips moved. Stopping their movement, Yuugi then began to do the belly rolls as he continued to rock his hips from side to side. Then as quickly as he began he switched to another part of the dance, abandoning the up-and-down and side-to-side motion of his hips to a forward-and-back motion. His movements a very tiny, delicate vibration, with the emphasis more on the backward part of the motion rather than on the forward thrust.

The audience interested peaked as the girls and Yuugi movements slowed down as the music died down and Amera moved as silence crept over snapping her hips and body side to side thrusting her body forward, she turned and rolled her body in a rotation movement.

Set eye twitched when he heard cheering as Amera continued to move Jono sweat dropped when he noticed his lover tapping his index finger on the table getting louder by the passing second.

Yuugi moved with Amera slowly, his hips moving side to side his eyes closed the fabrics he wore moving gracefully as he did. Amera smiled to herself as Yuugi stopped as the music did his hands folded behind his head she did the same. Soon, the music started again only faster this time which meant the movements of Yuugi and Amera sped in pace as well. Closing her eyes, Amera's hands wondered her body slowly her head tilting to one side while doing so her hips still moving side to side.

From the sidelines, the roman men and Caius cheered and hollered at Amera all sharing lustful grins at her movements, it boosted in volume when she stopped and did a small back flip, she threw her leg up high and twirled again moving even closer to her friend. Yuugi placed his index finger on his lips and winked at no one in particular. Doing a belly roll, Yuugi placed his palms on the marble-like floor and also did a slow back flip, his legs moving in slow motion as he stood on his hands until he completed the backflip which earned a cheer.

Atemu clenched the armrest of his throne as he continued to watch his little servant. He was trying his best to keep himself in check.

Once Yuugi and Amera were in the middle of the floor, Yuugi wrapped his arm around Amera's waist and Amera did the same. His hips moving left, and her's moving right their hips swaying back and forth bumping each other while their eyes locked on the people who were in front of them. The other girls moved back in this time and they circled Amera and Yuugi before they twirled around their scarves blending in perfectly making it look like the sun setting of Ra. Then the music stopped all together and each of them did their own alluring pose which sent both the Romans and the Egyptians into a uproar. Panting slightly, Amera winked and blew a kiss to all of them before she and the others left the room.

Leonius cleared his throat trying to get his body under control. "That was the best I ever seen. Especially the blond girl and that amazing boy." he said turning to Yami and grinned. "Also very flexible."

Aurelia glared at him and hit him on the side of his head. "Ow! I was kidding!" Aurelia just huffed and turned to his son who seemed like he was….drooling?

"Caius?" She whispered placing her hand on his shoulder.

"That girl…" Caius started dreamily. Aurelia blinked. "That girl was truly amazing as is she is beautiful." He said love struck. Aurelia sweat dropped and laughed nervously. Standing up, he gained the attention of everyone.

"I'll be back."

"Caius wait!" But it was too late, he was gone off to find his love Amera.

Soon the feast was on. Once the dancers changed from their attire, they gathered the platters filled with food and served the pharaoh and guest. Yuugi on the other hand, still wore his attire and sat next to Yami.

"Yuugi…"

Yuugi looked up into the eyes of Yami. "Yes pharaoh?"

"Once this is over with, I have something to tell you." He said softly. Blinking, Yuugi nodded still and smiled, turning his attention to the food now in front of him.

"Make sure you give him the right cup understood?" Amerkert asked opening the vial with her teeth and poured half of the blue powder in the red wine. Teana nodded as she watched her mistress pour the contents in.

"Good, now get going." She ordered and turned to walk out the kitchen. Teana sighed while closing her eyes before she walked out of the kitchen heading to the table where the guest and Yami sat.

"My pharaoh, your drink is here." She said offering the golden cup to Yami. He just smiled and nodded instantly drinking it. If only he noticed the small sinister smile on her face. Soon, Yami will be all hers and Yuugi will be out of the way.

* * *

Okay! That's it! (dances around) how did you like it? I tried my best to detail that dance as best as I could! So...Review!(puppy eyes) pwease?

Amera and Yuugi: Yeah! (puppy eyes) Pwease?


	15. Can you return these feelings?

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own anything, since I said that I better get to the chapter.

Middi: O.O Oh...my...Ra... 131 Reviews?

Natile: You're alright Middi:pats Middi's shoulder:

Middi: x.x :falls to floor: The reviews...all of them, so good...

Natile:sighs: Well, my sis is yet again out of it but she's grateful though, here is the shout outs followed by the chapter hopes you enjoy.

**Shout outs: **Phyco Monkey (Thank you for reviewing for all those chapters!) Moondalian, DarkNileStallion, GBHeart, Kingleby, Kris, Masami Mistress Of Fire, Yana5, Luvamine4Life, Dragonlady222.

* * *

_Chapter 15 _

_Can you return these feelings? _

After drinking down his red wine, Yami shoved the cup back into Teana's arms before he dismissed her with the wave of his hand. Frowning, Teana leaved as she was ordered as continued to serve the other romans looking back at Yami who was flirting with Yuugi who was blushing madly. Growling, Teana quickly walked off ignoring the calls from the roman soldiers.

Caius looked down every hall looking for Amera but to no avail. Sighing, The black haired roman turned around planning to head back to the room where his parent's where but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Amera step out on of the rooms laughing as she fixed her hair and also chatting away with another blond haired girl. The two stopped when Caius cleared his throat and almost fainted when he saw Amera's sun golden eyes lock with his blue ones.

"Um...may I help you?" She asked while looking at him in confusion.

Caius opened his mouth but nothing came out. Closing it before he embarrassed himself even more, he gave the young girl a smile. "That dance, it was truly amazing." Amera's eyes brightened and she gave him a smile of her own. "Why thank you! I'm glad you liked the performance um..."

"Caius."

"Okay Caius, I have to go now. But I hope to see ya later!" Amera called before she and Nef walked down the hall talking again and before they turned the corner, Amera turned to wink at him.

And that wink made Caius's heart flutter and the determination of being with Amera grew.

* * *

Yami blinked and groaned to himself as he rubbed his aching temple. His crimson red eyes were slightly hazed and it felt like he couldn't breathe. Feeling something on his arm, Yami looked down at saw Yuugi's worried filled eyes.

"Pharaoh are you alright?" He whispered.

Giving him a smile reassuring smile, Yami turned his attention back to his guest thanking Ra that this feast was almost over. Set sighed in relief when he saw Amera sitting next to Jono with her dress made for this day on.

"So what did I miss?" She asked grabbing one of the fruits.

Jono sighed and pushed back his bangs. "Nothing really. But, you should have seen your father during the dance. It looked like he was about to kill every man in the room." He giggled before he ate more of his food. Casting a small glance at Set, Amera giggled herself. He was just so protective sometimes.

Leonius cleared his throat and gave the Pharaoh an small smirk as he shook his hand. "That was an excellent feast, tomorrow morning we shall talk about the alliance." He said. Yami smiled and returned the handshake before they went their different ways. Yuugi ran before Yami giggling madly. Yami just chuckled to himself figuring that wine is not best for him to drink anymore.

"Big brother? May I speak to you?" Amerkert's voice called from behind him. Turning around, he saw his little sister looking away her hand rubbing up and down her left arm. She seemed nerved and scared about something. His big brotherly instincts taking over, Yami eyes wondered his little sister's body. "Is something the matter Amerkert?"

She bit her lip, tears in her eyes as she continued to look away. "Big brother...I'm so sorry for what I've done. Can you please forgive me?" She asked her blue eyes locking with crimson red eyes. Yami eyes softened slightly and slowly walked over to his now crying sister and held her close.

"I forgive you Amerkert...it's alright..." He cooed as he rubbed her back slowly.

Amerkert buried her face into Yami's robes a smirk forming on her thin lips. "Big brother?" She whispered as she looked up to him.

"Yes little sister?" This made Amerkert's heart wrench he she heard him say that. It had been a long time since the last time she heard him say that. He always said it before she- Shaking her head mentally, she looked back up and met her brother's confused expression.

"I hate I have to do this. But do as I must..." She said as she moved back and away from her brotherly embrace.

"Amerkert what are-"

Before he could say anything else, everything went black.

Yuugi buried his face into the pillows he shared with Yami and sighed. He had a wonderful time tonight and that wine he drunk made him feel tingly and warm all over. He was kind of sad that Yami didn't follow right into the room but he understood his duties. Slowly opening his eyes, Yuugi wondered what Yami had to tell him. A small blush appeared on his childlike face. He just hoped that it was good.

The door to his master's room burst opened which scared the living out of Yuugi but he sighed in relief when he saw it was just Yami. Yami stood by the door his crimson red eyes hazed, which looked like they were pupiless and they looked reddish-black; like dried blood.

"Yami?" Yuugi whispered starting to shake under the cold gaze of the pharaoh.

"...Yuugi...I have something I want to tell you..." Yami said as he made his way to the bed his eyes locking with Yuugi's.

"Yami, are you okay? I better go get someone to look at-" Before he could say anything else, Yami's lips were on his. The servant eyes widened looking up into those eyes that showed no emotion what so ever. Yami had Yuugi's hands locked over his head and was now straddling him.

Something was wrong, he knew it was. Yuugi whimpered and started to move beneath him trying to get away but the grip on him only tightened.

After another minute or so pasted, Yami's lips attached to Yuugi's neck who only gasped out in surprise.

"Yami...please get off of me." Yuugi pleaded tears now brimming in large violet eyes. Yami however didn't move away at all and continued to suck and nibble on his servant's neck. What Amerkert did to him flashed through his mind as he felt the pharaoh's hand slide down his thigh to his leg, lifting up the fabric as he went.

"Please...Yami stop it..."

Yami kissed Yuugi's neck once more.

"What is the matter with you?"

Yami clenched onto Yuugi's hand even more so now they entangled together.

"...I was wrong about you.."

Hazed blood red eyes snapped opened and stared at the eyes which were closed but tears still fell.

_'Yuugi...' _

Slowly, Yami climbed off of the little one holding his head. _'What is happening! Why can't I...' _

The unfocused crimson eyes slowly came back into view, they looked like the exotic crimson eyes that Yuugi loved so much. Turing around, Yami saw Yuugi sitting at the far end of the bed his legs drawn up to his chest, his head buried in his lap.

"Yuugi?" Yami called while reaching out for him but the said servant's head snapped up. "NO! Stay away from me!" He yelled while moving off the bed and moved into the corner.

"W-what Y-Yuugi?" Yami said while reaching out for him again. What was the matter with him. Yuugi eyes hardened and he slapped the hand away from him. "I was wrong about you..._pharaoh_._.." _Yuugi said spitting out his title as if it was dirt on his tongue. His fist balled up at his sides, Yuugi looked down his bangs shadowing his face.

"I can't..." He started.

"I can't believed that I loved you..." He whispered before he ran out the open door leaving Yami sitting on the bed stunned. What happened?

Yuugi ran down the halls tears blurring his vision. He turned a corner and continued to run until he made it to the fifth door at the end of the hall. Banging on it, Yuugi just hoped that he wasn't disturbing anything.

The door swung opened and revealed an pissed of Set, his hair everywhere on his head. His anger died down when he saw Yuugi standing there crying.

"High Priest!" Yuugi sniffled and ran into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around the confused priest waist.

"Yuugi what happened!" Jono yelled running to his friend's aid sporting a sheet around him.

"It's Yami..." Yuugi said but it was barely heard since his face was hidden in Set's chest.

Both Set and Jono's eyes widened when a certain pharaoh was mentioned.

A small smirk crept on the thin lips of the priestess Amerkert who was watching the whole scene unfold in front of her. She knew that would work. Pulling out a golden dagger, the priestess slipped into the shadows preparing for the next step of her plan.

* * *

Okay's! How did you like them apples? So did you like it? Should I continue and see what the priestess is planning?

Only time will tell!

Ja 4 now and hopes you review!


	16. I know I lost your trust

**Disclaimer:** If I did own YGO, I'd be super rich! (evil laughter) yes my puppets dance! Dance!

Middi: (dances around) 145 reviews can you believe it Natile?

Natile: Hm...that's good kid, hey I have a guest this chapter.

Middi: Hm? Who is it?

Natile: (grins) Why...the lovely priestess Amerkert!

Amerkert: W-what the-why am I here!

Natile: (sighs) Well, last chapter a lot of the readers didn't like what you did. So...

Middi: You better duck and dodge, because here comes the readers.

Amerkert: O.O (runs off)

Natile: (grins) Oh yeah, did we forget to mention she doesn't have any of her shadows to help her? So my fellow readers hunt her down!

Middi: Oh yeah, to luvanime4life.'Ack' in my terms is like a scream and pitched squeal I do it all the time when I'm happy.

**Shout outs: **Atemugirl,Yami Kkyw, Silverwolf407, Yana5, Kingleby, Dragonlady222, Harelybabe222, frogger666, luvanime4life, Moondalian, Gbheart, and Masami Mistress of Fire.

* * *

_Chapter 16_

_I know I lost your trust_

Jono sighed as he held his now sleeping friend close to him. He couldn't believe that Yami would do something like this! Casting a glance over to Set, he raised an eyebrow. He was pulling on his robes and headed for the door.

"Set where are you going?" Jono asked softly, careful to not wake the younger one in his arms.

Set stopped his hand still on the door handle. "I'm about to go see my cousin."

Before he could ask anything else, Set had left the room.

In Yami's bedchamber's, the young pharaoh was still in the same place ever since Yuugi had left. Yami clenched his head and slid down even farther on the sheets his eyes clenched closed in pain.

After a few seconds, the throbbing in his head stopped leaving as if it didn't happen at all. Sighing, Yami leaned on the wall of his bed and stared at the open his door trying his best to figure out what caused Yuugi to act the way he did. That look his little one had on his face made his heart twist in pain and what made it worse, Yuugi said that he loved him!

_'But not anymore.' _a voice in Yami's head chuckled teasingly.

'Shut...up...' Yami growled back, his hands clenching at the sheets on his bed his exotic crimson red eyes closed tightly once again.

"There you are...what in Ra's name are you doing?" A known cool voice asked which made the poor confused pharaoh jump. Crimson eyes met narrowed azure ones.

"Set? What are you doing here?"

"Oh no, I am the one who is asking questions." Set crossed his arms over his chest, his sharp azure eyes narrowing even more. "And you better answer them all dear cousin."

Yuugi moved around in Jono's embrace before he finally sat up and was met with a precious sight. Jono was leaned against the wall, his arms wrapped loosely around his small waist. His best friend's eyes were closed and the Kohl around his eyes made his black eyelashes standout even more. Worming his way out of the sleeping puppy's embrace. It was nice of his friend of trying to comfort him but, the way his arms around his waist made him remember Yami. The way his arms always found his way interwove around his waist as they shared the bed.

"Yuugi?"

Since the said boy was lost in the cherished thought, he jumped and his heart raced slightly when he heard someone call his name. Turning around quickly, there Yuugi saw Amera standing at the now open door her eyes looking directly at him.

"A-amera..." Yuugi turned back to Jono who was still asleep.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked quietly and noticed Amera shift and gestured him out the room. "Yuugi...there is something I need to tell you."

Mert growled at her so called mother who was grinning like a mad person. "How could you do something like that?" Her golden eyes narrowed sharply. "You're insane."

Amerkert just shrugged while smiling. "Say what you want to say my dear. It doesn't matter really."

"Yes it does! You're going too far with this. I'm telling Atemu right now." Mert yelled and brushed past Amerkert but stopped in her tracks when the priestess pushed her back to the wall her face leaning in dangerously.

"You're not going to say anything." Amerkert hissed.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Mert shouted and pushed the older woman away from her. As she tried to get away, Amerkert grabbed her tanned wrist and pushed her back to the stone wall again.

"You…shouldn't disrespect your mother like this. You shall do what I say." Amerkert growled and gripped on the girl's wrist which made her cry out.

"Y-you're not my mother if anyone is my mother it should be Isis!"

Lazuline eyes flashed dangerously. Amerkert growled and shoved the golden dagger Mert didn't even see to her neck.

"I can't have you ruining my plans. If this is the only way to keep you quiet…" Amerkert said softly as she slid the sharp blade against Mert's tanned neck. Blood oozed on the golden blade and it made the younger girl cry out in fear.

"Then so be it!" Everything froze in time as the blade now pierced the neck of Mert. She cried out and her hands flew to her neck as she slid down the wall. Looking up, golden eyes met cold blue ones. "W-why?" Mert wheezed.

A small smirk crept on Amerkert's lips. "When you're fighting for what I am fighting for, anyone and anything is pawns in the game."

A small gasp was heard from behind the priestess and she quickly turned around and saw Amera standing there her hands covering her mouth and her honey colored eyes were wide in shock. Before Amerkert could fully turn around, Amera ran off.

Sighing, Amerkert turned around to grab the dagger out the now dead Mert's neck; she twisted it before she fully removed it. Licking the blood from the dagger, she hid it under her robes and walked out the unused room. _'It seems I have someone else to take of.' _

Yuugi eyes widened as Amera finished her tale. "Well, aren't you going to tell Jono and Set?"

Amera looked down and sighed. "I can't tell my parent's Yuugi. If I do tell them, Amerkert will go after them!" She yelled while looking up her eyes filled with tears now. "B-but why tell me?"

"She can't touch you. No matter what she tries, she can't." Amera muttered.

"Why can't she touch me Amera!" Yuugi grabbed his friend's shoulders making her look at him fully. "Tell me! What are you hiding?"

Amera said nothing.

"Yuugi, Amera why are you out here? It's late." The known voice from behind them both asked. It was Jono who was wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

Hiding her gloomy looks, Amera turned around smiled brightly. "Um, I just saw Yuugi before I was going to retire to bed."

Jono blinked and placed his hands on his slim hips. "Well, go to bed. You have practice in the morning."

Nodding, Amera ran off but not before she looked back at Yuugi sadly.

Set raised an eyebrow. "You blacked out after your sister hugged you?" Set asked. Yami sighed an ran his fingers through his hair. "Yes! I couldn't help it Set, Amerkert looked...so innocent, helpless like she was when we were younger. And I as a brother I-"

"There is no need to say anything else Yami. It's obvious that your little sister is planning something. And from the looks of it, it's going well."

Yami snorted while rolling his eyes. "My sister maybe smart too smart to try to plan something against me." He yelled slightly.

"Damn it Yami! That little hug and the headache of yours is getting to you! Don't forget what she had done to Yuugi, she's planning something." Set growled.

"But..."

"There aren't any 'but's' about it Yami. Your sister-my cousin is planning something and I'm going to figure it out." Set muttered before heading to the door.

He stopped.

"One more thing."

Yami blinked as he stared at Set's back. "Yuugi loves you Yami. I suggest you don't let him go. He's really making you happy." The high priest said while walking out.

"Set wait!" Yami cried.

"What is it?"

Yami smiled. "Thanks, for helping me out and all."

"Yeah, whatever. Just do the right thing you hear me?" Before Yami had the time to reply, Set was already gone.

Getting up to close his door, Yami crawled back onto his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling thinking about what Set had said. Granted Amerkert and him had became distant even their father died, but he didn't want to believe that his little sister was out to get him. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, the truth hit him even harder every time.

But someone had to be helping the priestess surely one woman could do this by herself could she?

"Thanks for letting me sleep here tonight Jono." Yuugi said while smiling as he climbed into the bed that belonged to the high priest and his lover.

"Think nothing of it pal. Besides, I don't want you dealing with Yami after what happened ya know?"

Yuugi's hands clenched the white bed liens. "It wasn't like him Jono. His eyes, they seemed so empty. As if...something happened to him."

Jono raised an eyebrow. "He hasn't tried to do anything with you has he?" The blond saw how Yuugi's child-like face reddened. "Um..."

Jono gasped and jumped onto the bed. "You-you didn't! What did happen? When? Come on tell me!" He whined.

Yuugi just glared at his friend. "You sound awfully like Amera when you talk like that."

Ignoring the comment, Jono pushed even more for answers. And after a couple moments, Yuugi finally broke.

"We didn't do anything like that Jono. We were interrupted so he had to leave." the younger teen said truly embarrassed about it.

"Hm...well, you two make a good couple." Jono said thoughtfully.

"Like you and I pup?" Set's voice chuckled as he walked into the bedchamber. As Yuugi blushed and looked down, Jono gave the high priest a hug. "Yuugi's sleeping in here tonight soooo...he's going to be sharing the bed with us." Jono explained.

Both Yuugi and Set's eyes locked with Jono's puppy dog eyes. "Fine, but if he moves in his sleep, I'm kicking him out of the bed."

"Thanks Set." Jono said while smiling.

After the three discarded the remaining of the jewelery and other things, they climbed into the bed. Set first, Jono second and Yuugi third.

Snuggling into the soft sheets, Yuugi sighed as he closed his eyes. "Good night you guys."

* * *

Okay! So how did you like that? Amerkert is planning again and that other stuff so stay tuned if you want to see the next chapter and review while ya at it. Thanx in advance.

Ja for now.


	17. Gaining your trust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing, all I have is a batch of cookies.

**Notes to readers:** Hello readers, I have very important news. To whom ever is reading Yami no Yumi, the story maybe discontinued. Why? It's because I can't find the...need to continue it. I also have a major writers block for it as well. I don't know what will happen, who knows I might get inspired to continue it someday.

As for Twilights of Egypt, idea's for this is bursting through and it shall be continued.

Shout outs to: Dragonlady222, Phyco Monkey, Alexis, Adhina, luvanime4life, Gbheart, Kingleby, Yami Kkwy, Masami Mistress Of Fire, Yana5, Moondalian, DarkNileStallion, Frogger666, Yugirules.

Thanx for the reviews.

Oh yeah, someone asked why is Set nice to Yuugi? Well, two reasons. Yuugi is Amera's friend and also a friend of Jono's. So you'll get the idea.

* * *

Chapter 17

Gaining Your Trust

For that night, Yami could not sleep so peacefully as he always did when Yuugi slept by his side. Constantly turning and groaning his sleep visions of that woman from his earlier dreams back once again. And this time, this woman was not so nice as before.

"Yuugi..." Yami whispered as he clenched one of his many sheets in his hands before turning over to his side.

He had to make peace with his little one soon, confess his feelings before it was too late. Hopefully, he would get that chance as soon as he could.

Yuugi clenched the side of the bed in his sleep. He knew he heard someone calling for him.

The whole palace of the pharaoh remained quiet as Ra was reborn and hovered in the sky again bringing new hopes with it's glorious golden rays. It was Yuugi who was the first to wake in the chambers of the High priest that was shared by his lover. Blinking, Yuugi saw a mass of golden hair on Set's leg. Peeping over carefully, there was Amera sleeping contently holding her precious sleeping cat close. The memory of what the young girl said played through his mind as he watched the girl shift in her sleep. Truly Amerkert wouldn't harm the High priest's daughter would she? Then again, so many questions about the woman went unanswered and was better off that way.

Untangling himself from the white sheets, Yuugi quietly gathered his things and left the room leaving the small family to sleep in peace. The sounds of Yuugi's feet on the cold marble floor were barely heard as the boy made it back to where he belonged. He clenched his things tighter to his chest. He didn't know why he was going back to Yami's room, after what he tried to do to him. Granted he wanted to give himself to the person he loved but not like that. The image of Yami's empty eyes appeared in his mind and it made him shudder.

His heart told him something was wrong with Yami. Telling him that Yami would not do anything like that to harm him. After the way the pharaoh treated him he certainly wouldn't do anything like that right?

Lost in his thoughts, Yuugi did not know that he was now standing in front of Yami's door. He was just standing there, clenching his sandals and jewelry close to him. Little did he know that the doors were slowly opening.

Yami woke at the first light of Ra knowing that he could not get anymore sleep, Yami slipped on his sandals and grabbed his attire that he usually wore. He was heading for the gardens to clear his head and he also wanted to see Ra rising above the sand dunes at least that calmed his mind. Making sure everything was straight, Yami sighed as he opened his bedroom door. Crimson eyes widened as he was the one who was causing him so much confusion standing right in front of his door.

"Yuugi?"

Breaking from his thoughts, Yuugi looked up his eyes meeting wide crimson ones. "Y-Yami." Yuugi stuttered and moved back from the door ready to run. Quickly catching on, Yami reached for Yuugi's making him drop all his things to the floor.

"Yami please, please let me go."

But Yami did not let go. Clenching onto Yuugi's small wrist even tighter, Yami slowly pulled the younger one close to him surprised when Yuugi moved even closer.

"I need to speak with you Yuugi." Yami whispered as he hugged Yuugi close sighing when he felt Yuugi's arms hesitantly wrapping themselves around his waist.

Before Yuugi could protest, Yami nuzzled his face in the crook of his soon-to-be lover's neck. "I must talk to you Yuugi...please."

A small memory etched into Yami's mind.

"Please Yuugi, grant me this request?"

This made Yuugi's eyes snap open. That was the same thing he had said when Yami saved him from Amerkert.

"Okay Yami. Request granted." He said while moving back from the smiling pharaoh. Picking up the fallen items from the floor, Yami lead Yuugi to the gardens.

"last night Yuugi, I know I did something that I am not proud of." Yami started uneasily. Yuugi rolled his eyes at this.

"But Yuugi you have to know that I will never do _anything_ to hurt you. I swear on my crown that I had solemnly swore that I would protect you after what that woman did to you." Yami said while clenching his fist as his side.

"I finally know. I know that woman tried something last night Yuugi, and she thinks she can succeed by taking you from me." Yami growled.

"Why would she want me Yami?" Yuugi looked down. "I'm just a slave of your's remember? I'm nothing special."

"Don't say that Yuugi!" Yami yelled which made Yuugi jump and look up at the angry pharaoh.

"You're precious than any jewel or material I own Yuugi. Ever since you've arrived in this palace you made me see a different light. You're _my _light. And Ra be damn if she tries to change that."

"Yami..." Yuugi whispered a slight blush on his face.

But Yami just looked away. "I've been battling my feelings for you Yuugi. I thought that you were no different from all the others I bedded with. Scared, prepared to lay with me and then die. But, you wormed your way through those thoughts of mine. You're simply brave as you are beautiful Yuugi. Any other slave that had to deal with my sister would've clearly tried to end their life as so many others have."

Yuugi eyes widened at this.

"I have the need to protect you when I am no longer and possibly longer than that." Yami chuckled and turned back to Yuugi. "Well, what I am trying to say is...I want to give my heart to you Yuugi." Yami knelt down to his level.

"Will you except it?"

Yuugi stared into those exotic crimson eyes of Yami. Had he heard right?

Yami giving him his heart?

"Yami, do you love me?" Yuugi whispered hoping for the words he wanted to hear.

Smiling softly, Yami reached out and cradled Yuugi's cheek. "I love you more Yuugi. More than anything."

Happiness overflowing in him, Yuugi tackled Yami to the ground a grin on his face while doing so. "I'll take your heart Yami. I love you...I really do." He yelled.

Yami just smiled.

" I knew that wasn't you Yami. I knew you would never hurt me." Yuugi said while hugging him close.

"I'm glad you know that little one."

Yuugi let out a surprised yell when Yami rolled over so now he sat on top of Yuugi.

"Yami!"

Ignoring the yell, Yami just grinned and leaned down to capture Yuugi's lips with his own. Quickly forgetting about what he was about to say, the smaller boy moaned into the kiss before he responded his small arms wrapping around the pharaohs neck. Both of them quickly losing themselves in each other's mouths.

Unknown by the the new couple, from the sidelines, a fist pumped into the air.

"It's about time!" Amera whispered before looking back at the two. She had followed Yuugi shortly after he had left the room. Grinning, the young girl let them be and headed back to her parent's room. Surely she could not wait until she told her papa.

* * *

Okay. That's it and I know it was short. I was just focusing on Yami and Yuugi that chapter so yeah. If you want the next chapter, you know what to do.

Ja 4 now!


	18. Bringing us closer

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, I know if I did own YuGiOh, That'd be the best thing that ever happened to me. Ever better than getting a car! O.O wait...

**Notes to readers: **Hiya everyone! I'm soooo glad you all liked the last chapter! Okay, I'm letting you know something. If I do make a lemon chapter, I might not post here but else where. So until that time comes, I'll let you know what I'm going to do.

**Big Noisy Shout outs to: **Animeobsessed, Phyco Monkey, Adhina, Gbheart, Dragonlady222, Luvanime4life (Thanx girl for the rose and the idea!) CoCo Noodle Niccals, Yami kkwy, Frogger666, DarkNileStallion, KagomeGirl21, Masami Mistress Of Fire, Kingleby, Moondalian, and Yana5.

OMG! Thank you one and all for all your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 18

Brining us closer

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, I know I'm not to spy on them but I couldn't help it."

Jono sighed as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "I can't believe it. Yuugi and Yami together?" A small smile crept on his lips. "Finally."

Amera smiled shyly at her papa before turning to the entrance of the dining hall. The little smile on her face grew when she saw who it was. Both Yami and Yugi tried to avoid the look on the girl's face as they sat down.

"Good morning you two." Jono said while sitting up. His honey golden eyes raked over the new couples attire. Their clothes were slightly crinkled and as for Yami and Yugi, their hair was a mess and both of their faces were flushed.

"You two have fun this morning?" Amera asked while resting her chin in her palms. Yuugi turned bright red and glared at her.

"Amera!" Yami yelled truly surprised with his niece question.

"What? Oh come on unkie, like you never heard me talk like this before." She grumbled while resting her forehead on the large table.

"So!" Jono said breaking the silence. '"It's nice that you two are back together again. Hopefully, it'll stay like this." He said while smiling at the two.

Yami chuckled while placing his hand over Yuugi's. "Rest assured Jono. Yuugi and I will be together and nothing will break us apart. Right Yuugi?"

Yuugi giggled and blushed while taking Yami's hand in his. "That's right Yami."

Clasping her hand over her chest, Amera sighed at the sight. "That's so sweet. I'm glad you found someone to love unkie."

"As am I."

The large dining hall doors opened once again and this time, Leonius his wife, and son walked in quietly before sitting down.

"Ah, good morning Pharaoh. Sleep well?" Leonius asked before sitting down beside his wife. Yami nodded and smiled at the Roman. "Very well and did you?"

Leonius smiled and nodded. "Very peacefully. Hopefully, after this morning meal we will discuss the arrangements?"

"Of course, as soon as we're done."

Aurelia smiled at them before turning her attention to the food that was coming to the table. Soon enough, Set came into the dining hall and sat down without saying a word to anyone. Yuugi raised an eyebrow at Jono who just shrugged.

Once breakfast was finished, Yami asked Set to accompany him and Leonius while Jono decided to take the others around the palace.

"Your home is simply remarkable young Jono." Aurelia said while smiling at the blond ahead of her. Jono just grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Eh, you give me too much credit Lady Aurelia. After all, Yuugi is the lover of the Pharaoh. So all this belongs to him."

Both Aurelia and Yuugi blinked at this.

"Oh well then young Yuugi, your palace is beautiful." She said while smiling at him.

Yuugi blushed at this but returned the older woman's smile. "Thank you very much."

Caius and Amera were the last ones who were following. While Amera was busy playing with her pet in her arms, Caius was constantly looking at the girl with a dreamily smile on his face.

Basset moved in Amera's arms and meowed while looking at the roman. Blinking, Amera looked and Caius. "Is something the matter Caius?" She asked quietly.

Caius blushed hardly before turning away. "Nothing is the matter...really!" He said quickly.

Amera continued to stare at him. "Okay, if you say so."

_'Ra he's weird.'_ Amera thought.

Amerkert sighed as she pushed back her brown hair before smirking slightly. She would be checking upon her brother later on to see if that potion worked as she planned.

Hearing laughter coming from around the corner from where she was, she moved behind one of the pillars when the laughter became even closer. It was Leonius.

"Congratulations Pharaoh! Surely Yuugi will make you very happy. I seen how you were looking at him at the ceremony." He joked while nudging in the side.

Yami smiled slightly. "I know he will. I'm even thinking about asking his hand in marriage." Yami said before he disappeared around another corner.

There behind the pillar, Amerkert eyes widened as her brain finally took in what was all said. That couldn't be! Her brother was suppose to complete what she had commanded him to do! She growled while clenching her fist at her sides. Something went wrong her plan was flawless!

Truly no one could've messed her plan could they? The priestess bit her lip in deep thought she almost drew blood. No one could messed up her plan, her brother had already drunk the potion she seen him when he did drink it!

_'What happened?'_ The priestess growled again before walking to her quarters. It was time to take a trip to the village.

* * *

"These horses are simply wonderful." Aurelia cooed as she rubbed Karem's nose.

"Yep they are. Hey, why don't we go for a little ride? We could take some of the guards so we could have extra protection." Jono suggested. He was tired of showing the two romans around. His feet was starting to hurt!

Aurelia blinked but nodded. "Okay, that would be great I would love to see the village of Egypt." Jono clapped his hands together before grinning. "Then it's settled!"

Amera grabbed her horse rein's gently leading it out her stable. "Hey there girl." She cooed before she mounted it and petted the black mane. Amera's horse was a light gray but had a beautiful black mane. Her name was Ia'eh for moon in Egyptian. Ia'eh snorted slightly before beating her hoofs signaling that he was ready.

Gereh was the name of Jono's horse which meant night in Egypt. Jono grinned at his friend who neighed loudly it's black eyes shifting side to side. Gereh was a present from Set a few years after they became lovers. Gerah was a dark brown which almost looked black.

"Hey Yuugi you wanna ride with me?" Jono asked while holding out his hand for his friend.

"Sure Jono." Yuugi replied happily but was blocked off by Yami's horse.

Karem snorted slightly before turning around and looked down at Yuugi.

"Looks like he wants you to get on Yuugi." Amera said while trotting over to the others.

Karem snorted slightly and stared at Yuugi.

Yuugi gulped before he took hold of Karem's reins and mounted him slowly and carefully. Shaking it's head, Karem lead the others out the stables before stopping by the guards quarters.

"Hey! Do you think a few of you guys can come with us?" Jono yelled so they could hear him.

The loud laughter stopped and five royal guards came out and blinked at five on their horses.

"Please?" Amera asked.

The chief grinned before he turned back to his men. "You heard the 'em! Prepare your horses men!"

Doing what they were told to do, the group headed off into the village.

Amerkert slowly got off her brown horse before scanning the crowds. The villagers slowly moved away from her as she walked through. Some ran, some bowed before her. The priestess smirked at them before she found the stand she was looking for.

"Old woman! I know you're here!" Amerkert yelled while slamming her hands on the wood.

"Oh, it's you young priestess. What can I help you with this time?" The woman said while raising an eyebrow at the growling woman. "That potion you sold my slave did not work! My brother broke from it how could that be?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "And what did you want the King to do priestess?"

"I want his little lover dead I told him to rape him then kill him." Amerkert said lowly so she could not be heard by bystanders.

"His lover hm? There could be a reason why he did not complete your request." She said thoughtfully.

The priestess eyebrow twitched dangerously. "Well!"

"Something you know nothing of my priestess. The spell was broken for the feelings he has for this lover you speak of. It seems like his feelings over came the effects of my potion." The old woman laughed. "I guess there is a first for everything dear."

Amerkert sighed in frustration. _'Damn it! I knew I should've took care of that Yuugi earlier!' _

"Is there something anything that you can give me so I can take care of that little runt?" Amerkert asked . The woman eyes narrowed. "You can't tamper with forces that you can not see priestess! I will not help you!"

Three large bags of gold were slammed down on the wooden counter. "I can make it worth your while woman. Now...tell me."

The old woman stared at the bags of gold then back up at the smirking priestess.

"There is...one thing."

Ia'eh rode besides Apollo, Caius's horse through the village carefully nudging herself against the light brown horse teasing him. Amera smiled at Ia'eh's playful ways before looking at Caius.

"Hey, I have an idea Caius why don't I show you around myself?" She glanced back at her papa and the others. "That is, if you want to."

Grinning, Caius quickly nodded and made Apollo stop along Ia'eh. "Let's go then!"

"Ya!" Amera yelled as she snapped her reins and took off after the laughing roman.

"These streets are so busy." Aurelia commented while looking around but not enjoying the men staring at her. Jono sighed and nodded. "These markets are always busy."

Aurelia just hummed and looked back hoping to see her son but was no where in sight.

"Caius?" Aurelia called trying to look over the crowds.

Yuugi stopped Karem's and looked back at the now frantic woman. "Something the matter Lady Aurelia?"

"It's Caius! Where is he?"

Jono looked back as well. "Amera? Amera!"

"Maybe they got lost in the crowds sire." The chief of guards suggested.

"We have to go look for them right away!" Aurelia cried receiving an nodding agreement from the blond. "Let's go, I know those two couldn't go_ that _far."

* * *

"-And this is the Nile, you can say it's our source of living here in Egypt." Amera explained while both she and her new friend stared at the river seeing small boats sail through the water.

"It's very pretty, with the way the sun is shining over it." Caius said softly before turning to the daydreaming teen. "It's very pretty...like you Amera."

Amera blushed lightly while muttering a 'Thank you.' From the corner of her eye, she saw him pull of something from around his neck and held it in his hands.

"Amera, I want to give you this." He said while holding it out for her to see. It was a blue-silver like chain with something roman engraved in the middle.

"This was given to me when I was named prince. I want you to have it so you can remember me by." Caius explained while placing it on her neck. "Since I'm leaving tomorrow and all. Or that is, if you want to come with me."

Amera eyes widened and looked up at the teen. "W-what?"

"I want you to come with me Amera. Back to Rome, you'll become my queen when the time comes I will give you everything your hearts desire. So what do you say?" Caius held out his hand to the blushing girl.

"I need you by my side."

Amera stared at the hand then back at Caius. "I..."

* * *

Okay! That's it folks! So, what's going to happen next chapter hm? Only time will tell!

If you want to see what happens, you know what to do!

Much luv to ya,

Middi


	19. Will also bring Pain

**Disclaimer: **I have financial conditions, which means...I have no money which means, I don't own YGO!

**Notes to readers: **I'm super SORRY! I've been so busy! With the military ball, spring break which I'm still on, my mom leaving all the time, no access to an computer with Internet, and going to Miami then Brazil. Can ya forgive lil' ol Middi?

**Shout outs to**: Dragonlady222, Marcella Jole, Wingsofobsidia, Luvanime4life, Maxxaronie, Coco Noddle Niccals, Adhina, Masami Mistress of Fire, Kingleby, Yana5, Moondalian, Yami Kkwy and anyone one else I missed. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 19

Will also bring Pain

Caius stared at Amera hopefully, his grasp on the girl's hand tightened slightly. "Yes?"

"Um...Caius, I would be honored to become you're wife..." Amera started.

Caius smiled widely and pulled Amera into his arms. "You made me a happy man, I can't wait until we're in Rome! There are many things I want you to see and-"

"-Wait Caius!" Amera yelled as she pushed the boy away from her. Caius reached out for her but Amera moved away from him and sighed. "I said I would be honored to become your wife, but I can't do it. I mean what about my family? I just can't leave them."

"I'm sure they'll be happy when we announce our engagement." The roman reasoned.

Amera twiddled her fingers before smiling nervously. "Yeah, I'm sure my father will be thrilled with the news."

"Amera! Caius!" Two voices yelled in unison which made both of the said teens jump in surprise.

"Papa?"

"Mother!"

Jono and Aurelia trotted their horses near their children their expressions softened. "Thank goodness you two are alright! Caius you can't be running around in a village you know nothing about!" Aurelia scolded.

Both Apollo and Caius looked down. "I am sorry mother. I will not worry you anymore."

"Some how son, I don't believe that." Aurelia said while she grabbed her horse's reins and turned to Jono. "Shall we be heading back to the palace now?"

Jono grinned. "Of course!"

Amera and Yuugi both nodded in unison. "Let's head back!"

Amerkert walked silently down the halls her servant, Teana not so far behind her. "My priestess, are you sure this will work?" Teana asked uncertainly. She flinched under Amerkert's gaze and looked down. "I- I am sorry."

The priestess just sighed as she turned the corner. "I know you mean no harm besides, the old woman said it shall work...it better..." she muttered under her breath.

Teana looked down. "I'm just worrying about Yuugi's concern, I mean what will happen if pharaoh finds out about this."

"Don't worry about my brother's feelings, I will take care of him myself." she said before she stopped. "And if that doesn't work you'll be there my dear."

The servant girl smiled weakly. "If you say so my priestess."

Caius stared at Amera hopefully, his grasp on the girl's hand tightened slightly. "Yes?"

"Um...Caius, I would be honored to become you're wife..." Amera started.

Caius smiled widely and pulled Amera into his arms. "You made me a happy man, I can't wait until we're in Rome! There are many things I want you to see and-"

"-Wait Caius!" Amera yelled as she pushed the boy away from her. Caius reached out for her but Amera moved away from him and sighed. "I said I would be honored to become your wife, but I can't do it. I mean what about my family? I just can't leave them."

"I'm sure they'll be happy when we announce our engagement." The roman reasoned.

Amera twiddled her fingers before smiling nervously. "Yeah, I'm sure my father will be _thrilled_ with the news."

Amerkert walked silently down the halls her servant, Teana not so far behind her. "My priestess, are you sure this will work?" Teana asked uncertainly. She flinched under Amerkert's gaze and looked down. "I- I am sorry."

The priestess just sighed as she turned the corner. "I know you mean no harm besides, the old woman said it shall work...it better..." she muttered under her breath.

Teana looked down. "I'm just worrying about Yuugi. I mean what will happen if pharaoh finds out about this."

"Don't worry about my brother's feelings, I will take care of him myself." she said before she stopped. "And if that doesn't work you'll be there my dear."

The servant girl smiled weakly. "If you say so my priestess."

Leonius, who was accompanied by Yami and Set sat in the dining hall awaiting for the others to return. "I can't believe that they left for the village with out me." Leonius sighed as he laid his head on the table.

"Don't worry, they'll be back before you know it." Set said while eying the moping roman. Yami nodded in agreement. "I'm sure that Jono, Yuugi and Amera are just showing them around. If I know them well, they will certainly be back to eat."

"If you say so pharaoh, It's a shame we'll be leaving tomorrow. I am really loving this peaceful place." Leonius said before he closed his eyes. "But with this alliance set, I shall be visiting time to time."

Yami smiled weakly. "You and your family are welcomed here Lord Leonius."

It wasn't long before the dining doors opened revealing Aurelia and the others being lead in by the guards. "Unkie! father I hope you didn't miss us." Amera said as she sat down besides Caius.

"We just dismissed everyone from the meeting we had, so no not really." Yami said before smiling at Yuugi. "Why don't you sit by me little one?"

"Um...sure pharaoh." Yuugi whispered.

"So did you have a nice time in the village?" Yami asked before taking a bite of his food.

Aurelia smiled brightly. "It was very nice, crowded but nice."

As they ate, Set was the only one to notice how Caius was acting with Amera. The high priest rose an eyebrow when he noticed the necklace around his daughter's neck. He was sure he saw the prince of Rome wear that since the day he's been here.

"Amera, isn't that Caius's necklace around your neck?" Set asked while pointing at it.

Amera blushed slightly when all the others looked at her. "Um, yes it is father. You see...Caius gave it to me..."

Aurelia eyes widened before looking Caius. "You- you didn't!"

Jono looked up from his food and blinked. "What did Caius do?" He asked before turning to Leonius then at Set.

Taking her hand in his, Caius stood up making Amera doing so as well. "You see, I asked Amera's hand in marriage and best of all, she's agreed!"

There was silence throughout the whole dining hall trying to register what the roman young one just said.

"You asked Amera to marry you?" Leonius asked before smiling. "Congratulations you two. You've picked an very beautiful woman to become your bride."

Amera clenched Caius's hand. "Um, thank you Lord Leonius."

Yuugi blinked before turning to Yami who just shrugged. "I congratulate you as well, I give you my blessing."

"Well I don't." Set said before standing up harshly gaining the attention of everyone.

"Father!" Amera called before tearing away from Caius "I didn't really agree to this marriage, I said I would think about it." Amera said before glaring at the roman.

Jono stood up as well. "Well are you thinking about saying yes?"

Amera looked down before blushing. "I do like Caius, I don't know..."

"Give us an answer Amera. Are you going to accept Caius's and leave for Rome or are you going to stay here?" Set asked looking directly into Amera's golden eyes waiting for her answer.

Amera could see the look in the High priest's eyes, his blue eyes were hardened as he stared at her then Caius. Clenching the roman boys hand, Amera own eyes hardened as well. "Yes father, I am accepting Caius's proposal. We shall be leaving early before Ra is in the sky in the morning."

Jono eyes widened. "Amera no!"

"I want to do this papa, I want to be Caius." Amera stated while closing her eyes.

"But...you're only thirteen summers! You can't leave us!" Jono cried, trying to find a way to keep his only child here.

Leonius cleared his throat. "I'm afraid you have to respect her wishes, besides the pharaoh has given her his blessings."

Jono turned to glare at the calm Roman. "But she has to have her parent's blessings as well! I don't want to lose her!" The blond yelled as he clenched his hands at his sides before turning to the stunned teen.

"Tell the truth, do you really want to leave Egypt- your home land to go to Rome Amera?"

Everything went silent as everyone awaited for the confused teens answer.

Amera sighed as she closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

* * *

(doges things thrown) I'm sorry for leaving it off there, but I have limited time on my computer now. So who was Amera talking to when she said "I'm sorry"? Was it her parents and friends or Caius?

Find out in the next chapter which I'm working on now.

Ja 4 now!


	20. Changes

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to say that YGO is mine. So, I don't own it.

**Notes to readers:** I must apologize to everyone. I mean, for how poorly the last chapter was written. I wrote different parts on different computers and I put them together before looking over it as I usually do. But since I was on spring break, My mind was not really on it at the moment and So I must say sorry once again.

Since this chapter was posted the one day after the other one was posted, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and who didn't have a chance to yet. So yeah...read on folks!

* * *

Chapter 20

Changes

"I'm sorry..." Amera repeated before looking at everyone some tears clearly evident in her golden orbs.

"Amera..." Jono sighed before running his fingers through his hair. "If you want to leave with Caius then go. I mean, Set and I can't control you forever."

The teen looked up, her expression lighting. "You mean it? I can go?" Amera released Caius's hand to run over to her papa giving him a big hug. "You don't know how much his means to me!" She cried while clenching the white clothing Jono was currently wearing.

"Just promise to visit us when ever you can okay?" Jono whispered.

"Promise papa."

Aurelia smiled gently as she placed her hand over her husband's. "I'm sure you will be very welcomed in Rome Amera."

"I hope so too." Amera said while turning to the others. Yami cracked the young girl a smile. "You will be missed here Amera. It won't be the same without you here getting in-"

Before Yami could finish, Yuugi nudged him slightly before he could say anything else.

Set just stood there glaring at the boy that would be taking his daughter away. Jono was the only one who noticed this.

"Listen, I'm sure we're finished eating let's get you ready." Jono said while placing his hands on the girl's shoulder.

"Okay papa, if you say so." Amera turned to Yuugi. "Come on, you have to help me."

Before Yuugi could reply, he was dragged out of the room. "Ow! Amera, that hurts!"

Yami sighed as he heard the voices of the younger ones fade out of earshot. "We should be getting ready as well." Leonius said while standing. "We will talk more about the alliance later on." he said, directing his family out of the room. Yami nodded and waved him off. "Understood, until then."

Caius stood to follow his parents, his pace quickened as he walked pasted the high priest feeling his eyes following his every move. The large golden doors closed with a small _'thump.'_ Yami closed his eyes and rested his chin in his palms. "You know, you could be at least happy for you daughter's engagement." Set snorted as he sat down. "I don't know why I should be happy about it. She knows nothing about the boy and now all of the sudden she's leaving with him?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't trust him."

Yami sighed. "You don't trust anyone around Jono or Amera. You just have to understand that little Amera is no longer the baby you think she is. As I recall, you and Jono binded your remaining days as soul mates as soon as you met."

"That was different. I just don't want to see her hurt that's all."

"Then talk to her before you leave. She probably thinks that you dislike her for choosing that boy over you and Jono." Yami said thoughtfully. Hearing rattling, Yami looked up only to see his cousin walking out of the room. The king of Egypt sighed while resting his head on the golden decorated table. So many things were changing now.

* * *

Amerkert clasped her hands in front of her as she stood in front of a kneeling cloaked figure. "So everything is understood?" She asked while holding something covered in tattered cloth.

The cloaked figure smiled, it's teeth clearly shown beneath the hood. "Why of course my beautiful priestess." The person breathed, and from the sound of it was a male. "I advise you to wait for a perfect time to strike. If you don't, I won't be responsible for my brother's action's if he does catches you." She said while handing the object to the man.

"Understood, I shall wait for the perfect time. Until then."

Amerkert closed her eyes and bowed. When she opened her eyes, the cloaked figure was gone. _'It's only a matter of time...' _The priestess turned around quickly and gasped when she saw Baset sitting in the middle of the floor. The cream colored cat sat there for a moment before walking off.

_'I hate that damn cat.' _

Set calmly walked down the halls until he came upon Amera's room which was slightly open. "I can't believe that you're marrying a roman and you're going to live with him. I hope you'll be happy there."

He heard Amera sigh. "I really do hope so. I mean, of course I will miss all of you especially my father and my papa. It won't be the same without them."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Yuugi, you wouldn't understand if I told you." Amera said. Hearing a loud thud, the door fully opened revealing Yuugi holding a few things. "Oh! High priest...um, I'll be leaving now." Yuugi said while moving out the way before walking down the hall to find Yami.

Set slowly entered the bedchamber and smiled slightly when he heard Amera hum a melody that was sung to her by Jono during her younger years. Her back was to the high priest so she didn't realized anyone was in her chambers until she turned around.

"Father! Don't do that, you know I hate that." Amera said while clenching her chest before leaning on her wall. "I will never get over that." Sighing, she looked up to the High Priest and raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to see me about something?"

Set nodded and gestured Amera to sit on her bed. "We need to talk."

Yuugi peeped in the throne room before smiling when he saw Yami sitting there looking bored as ever. He slowly tipped into the throne room before making himself known.

"Hello Yami. You don't mind me here do you?" Yuugi asked while walking forward his hands behind his back as he looked up at his lover. Yami sat up straight and smirked as he gestured Yuugi to come closer. "Not at all little one." Yami said before grabbing his lover's waist and pulling him onto his lap. Yuugi giggled as he wrapped his arms around the king's neck, pressing his lips to his neck enjoying the shudders coming from him. Yami's grip around Yuugi's waist tightened when the small boy had adjusted himself so now he was facing Yami and he could wrap his legs around his waist. Yuugi moved away from Yami's neck and sighed blissfully and looked up into his love's crimson red eyes. Their foreheads rested against each other. Neither one said anything, both enjoying each other's presence.

"I love you little one." Yami whispered.

Yuugi giggled and gave Yami a small peck on the lips. "And I love you."

Yami couldn't help but grin. "You better."

Yuugi puffed his cheeks in annoyance before pinching Yami's cheek. "Ouch!"

"That's what you get."

* * *

"So you're alright about me going to Rome?" Amera asked while raising an eyebrow. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! Set was actually giving her his blessings.

"Yes, but I still don't trust that boy but I know that his parents won't let him hurt you. If this is what you really want, you may go. But, your papa and I will miss you."

Amera couldn't help but tear up before she tackled her father as she usually did. "I'll miss you too father! I will never forget you or the others, and I will visit when ever I can I promise!" Amera cried as she clenched the blue cloth, she could feel Set hug her even closer. Set sighed as he rested his chin on Amera's head, letting her cry. From outside Amera's bedchamber's, Jono smiled softly as he moved away. "I knew that those two would see eye to eye."

Beautiful hazes of orange, purple and yellow filled the sky as Ra slowly disappeared beneath the golden sands of Egypt. Back at the palace, the inhabitants were eating their supper. Yami and the others smiled slightly as he rested his chin on his palms as he observed the others. Jono and Set were auguring about something, Yuugi and Amera were having a conversation sometimes Caius found his way in as well. Aurelia and Leonius were just enjoying the happy atmosphere. Yami cleared his throat loudly which caught the attention of everyone.

"I must say one thing. To my dear niece Amera, I hope your trip to Rome be pleasant one and a great marriage for you and Caius here."

The two teens smiled. "Thanks." Both Amera and Caius said in unison.

"Now! With that settled, let's get ready for bed, I'm tired.." Yuugi said quietly.

"Heh, you got the same idea." Jono yawned while leaning back in his chair. Which, was too far and resulted in him falling backwards. "And that's what you get pup." Set said while he continued to eat. Yuugi smiled at his friends ways. "Poor Jono..."

If only Yuugi knew knew he was being watched. "It's only a matter of time little one."

* * *

I must say, I think this chapter was good. Don't you think? I have to let you know...a Lemon is coming your way! Finally, a lemon for Yami and Yugi. I don't know if it'll only be implied or I will just write it full blasted. Ya know, fully detailed? So, it's your choice readers. Implied or fully detailed. Speak out now or there shall be no lemon!

Until next time,

Middi Knowles.


	21. Are Always Happening

**Disclaimer: **I don't a thing. I wish I did. (laughs) Oh...if I did.

**Notes to readers:** Hello everyone! I'm so happy about how many reviews I got last chapter! Over twenty reviews! twenty! (jumps up and down) and how many reviews I got for this whole story! I simply must thank you one and all for the support! Also, I maybe changing my pen name. So I'm just letting you know ahead of time.

**Big awesome shout outs to**: KainMcdonnellsGirl, fan (Thank you for reviewing for all those chapters!) Sora777, Gbheart, Chinkkeepdaughter126, Animeobsessed, Jana Kris, Vixenia, Dragonlady222, Wingsofobsidia, Masami Mistress Of Fire, Spidy007, Anon, Moondalian, Maxxaronie, Marcella Jole' Merilee, The Black Angels Red Rose, Frogger666, Kingleby, DarkNileStallion, Luvanime4life, Yana5.

Thank you for all your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 21

Are always happening

**T**his morning must've been the hardest for Jono and Set. The Romans were to leave are day break since they had quite the journey ahead of them. Aurelia had insisted that Amera would wear the dress that was made for her on the trip. The young girl no longer wore her white egyptian clothing that she was so use to. Instead, she wore a long teal dress with a small cream train. Her long golden hair was braided into a bun decorated with golden pins and such.

"Oh, I'll miss you so much Amera." Jono said as he embraced his only child for the last time. Amer a said nothing as she hugged him back, her head resting on his shoulder. She could feel his tears soaking her dress. "Don't worry Papa, this will not be the last you see me. I promise."

From the sidelines, everyone stood to see her off. Mana, Mahaddo, Isis, Shada, and everyone else Amera known during her days at the palace. Yami was the next one to say his goodbyes.

"Ah! Unkie!" Amera yelled out Yami pulled her over to him but that quickly turned into a giggle fit. "I'll miss you as well little Amera."

"You know I will miss you as well unkie." Before Yami could say anything else, he was pushed out of the way by Yuugi.

"You be careful now okay? You have to visit me once in awhile!" Yuugi said while he hugged his first friend he had made. Amera giggled and kissed Yuugi on the cheek. "Of course, and you take care of my unkie you hear?" She looked at Yami before leaning down to whisper something in her friend's ear.

"Keep him satisfied you hear?" She just giggled as she moved back from the red faced teen.

Turning around, Amera smiled at Set who was now standing besides Jono. "Good bye father." She said as she hugged him once more. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Amera love, we must be leaving now!" Caius called.

"Coming Caius!" Amera yelled back. She sighed and turned back to everyone. "I just want to let you know that I love you all and I won't forget any of you." She smiled once again before she turned back around and took off in the other direction.

She dared not to look back, she know she couldn't. She picked up the hem of her dress so she could easily walk better.

"Amera wait!"

"Papa?"

Jono sighed as he tried to regain his breath before holding a small doll in his hand. "I...thought...you...might...want...this." Jono wheezed before falling back on his rear. With a shaking hand, Amera reached out for the small doll it was made for her so long ago. "I can't believe you had this...I thought I lost it when I fell into the Nile when I was younger." Jono smiled slightly before standing up and patting her head. "Well, some one found it and returned it."

Amera held the doll close to her chest and closed her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome A-"

"Amera!" Caius yelled, running towards the two blonds.

"Come on, we must be leaving now." He said while taking the girl's hand pulling her in the other direction. Before Amera could say anything else, she was already leaving out of the palace.

Yuugi sighed as he watched the guest disappear from his sight and from the whole view of the palace. Moving away from the balcony, he turned to his friend who was leaned against the wall his golden eyes slightly dull. "Hey Jono, you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm about to go and see if I can get something to eat." He muttered before walking off. Something told him to go after Jono, try to comfort him some way but what could he actually do now? Wasn't Jono the one who said that she could leave? Yuugi groaned as held his head. This was too much for him.

"Little one?"

Yuugi turned around and saw Yami smiling slightly at him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" Yuugi said a small of his own graced his lips. "I was just thinking about Amera and Jono. I just he'll be alright with her gone."

"Don't worry Yuugi. Jono's a strong person, he'll be fine." Yami assured as he walked to his small lover. He embraced him lovingly he smiled against Yuugi's neck once he heard him sigh. "Come on little one, how about we spend sometime together?"

"Oh?" Yuugi asked, the blissful smile he wore turned into a small grin. "And what do you want to do?"

"Well..." Yami started. "I think you know what I want to-"

"My Pharaoh!"

Both Yami and Yuugi groaned as one of the guards ran towards them both, his face etched with fear.

"What is it?"

The guard shifted, but looked Yami. "Sire, there have been killings of the guards and kidnapping of the servant girls from all around the village _and _the palace. Some thief has sneaked into the palace and every time we search, one of the men end up dead!" He exclaimed.

Yuugi gasped and moved behind Yami. Yami growled and clenched his fist at his sides. How could something like this happen? Things were going well but now all this was going on.

"Some one has betrayed me. No one could enter these walls with out gaining help from someone." Yami thought out loud. Then one person crossed his mind.

"Where is my sister?"

"We've looked for her, but she is no where to be found."

"Yami." Yuugi started as he moved from behind him. "You don't think that this is all Amerkert's doing do you?"

"I think she does have something to do with this." Yami turned around to Yuugi before he knelt down so he could look directly into those large violet eyes. "Yuugi, I want you to head for Set and Jono's chambers so you will be safe until I'm done with this." Yuugi nodded slightly as Yami stood up once again. "Escort him to the high priest chambers."

The guard bowed. "As you wish my king."

Yuugi fiddled with his fingers as both he and the guard walked down the hall to Set's room. Yuugi looked out to the sky and saw clouds cover the sun, leaving the palace slightly dim. Yuugi turned around once more and quickened his pace. He was scared out of his mind about all of this. Why would the priestess do something like this? Then again, there was no proof that Amerkert did this but Yuugi couldn't trust her anyway. Yuugi's sandals clicked on the marble floor and this made him stop. Before he would've heard the one who was escorting him weapon clank against the floor. Slowly, he turned around only to find no one behind him. He turned around again and made a run for it. It felt like someone was watching him and this made him run even more. Yuugi turned a corner sharply which resulted him crashing down to the floor because of his sandal. Scrambling to get up, Yuugi slipped again.

"This is not happening.." Yuugi groaned.

"Oh but it is." Some one laughed.

Yuugi eyes widened as he looked up and saw the cloaked man looking down at him. Yuugi tried to get up again which only resulted in a sharp blow to the side. Before he could cry out, a cloth was pressed against his mouth and he picked up to his feet. Yuugi squirmed and tried to yell through the rag but he couldn't. His small hands clenched onto the cloaked man's arm but it could barely hold onto them since they were so big.

The man grunting before holding Yuugi's body closely and twisted it until he heard a sickening _'crack' _sound. His grip loosened when Yuugi became still and limp in his arms. He chuckled lightly before throwing the boy over his shoulder.

"This was too easy." He said before removing his hood. Now, it was time to see the priestess Amerkert.

* * *

That's it folks! So, who do you think that cloaked guy was? Come on, guess! There is a surprise for someone who can guess right! I'll tell you what is it maybe next chapter! Until then, See you! 


	22. But Now This

**Disclaimer:** Me? Own YGO? (falls over laughing)

**Notes to readers:** Hello everyone! I know this is a fast update. But here me out. A month from now, I am moving to Texas and I don't know when I'll be getting a computer so I'm trying to get so many chapters on here. Because, this story isn't just over yet. Far from it I'm afraid. Anyways, I'm so surprised! For all of you who guess Bakura, you were right. Now, You're wondering why is Bakura doing this? Well, Amerkert promised him a lil' something and a treat on the side if you know what I mean...

Oh yes. (clears throat) I have a big treat to all you readers/reviewers. I found this site and video's that will hopefully please you. I found them very, very funny!

**Big shout out to:** Wingsofobsidia, frogger666, Spidy007, Yana5, Moondalian, Dragonlady222, Fan fiction fan, redconvoy, Kingleby, MysticMaiden 18, Masami Mistress Of Fire, Yami kkwy, Gbheart, DarkNileStallion, Marcella Jole', Adhina, Maxxaronie ( I know your P. Monkey, I luv ur new pen name!) luvanime4life, Red Eyes Black Dragon 2400, and Phoebe.

Thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Chapter22

But Now This

Priestess Amerkert looked up in surprise when the limp body of Yuugi was thrown before her.

"You did it? He is dead right?" The priestess asked, she knelt down and touched Yuugi's neck and moved back when she felt her brother's lover still breathing.

"No I didn't kill him." Bakura said, nudging Yuugi with his foot. "He's just in a deep sleep, but he won't be able to move for sometime." He added a smirk crept onto his lips.

"I've done what we've agreed on priestess. And I have my payment." He said holding up his now prized pocession. He smirked at the woman before he turned around. "If you need me to finish anyone else off, I'd be glad to do so." Amerkert nodded and looked at the retreating form of the thief king. She was amazed on how this worked so easily. She grabbed Yuugi's arms and drug him to the base of the bed that was in the far corner. She knew her brother must've found out that something happened to his little one. Then soon he would come after her.

She smirked. Everything was going according to plan, it wouldn't be long before her brother lie at her feet surrounded in his own blood.

"What do you mean he isn't with you?" Yami yelled, startling both Jono and Set.

"We mean by what we said. Yuugi never came to our room." Set said while he crossed his arms he could see how frantic his cousin was. "He must be around here somewhere Yami, calm down."

Yami growled. "How can I be calm right now? What would you do if Jono became missing? Would you be calm?" He asked, his voice rising in volume.

Set said nothing.

"Yami don't worry, we'll find him." Jono said while placing a hand on his shoulder trying to at least stop muttering curses under his breath.

"I will find him and I won't rest until I do." Yami swore, he clenched his fist at his sides. Set could see his shoulders shake. He knew it took his cousin a lot from breaking down this moment.

Yami clenched his eyes as tight as he could. Why? Why was this all happening to him? And better yet, all this happening to Yuugi? Surely his little one did not deserve at what has happened to him. Losing his mother, being beaten by the woman Yami hated to call his sister now and now this.

_'I just hope he's alright.'

* * *

_

Yuugi eyes slowly opened to dim light surrounding him. It took him a minute or so to focus his vision. He groaned and rolled his head to one side. His whole body felt numb his arms were sprawled on the side of his head. Looking over to his left arm, he whimpered when his fingers didn't move an inch. He tried his right arm and it was the same result.

"My, My the little one has finally awaken has he?"

Yuugi eyes widened. It couldn't be...

"Amerkert!" Yuugi hissed.

Amerkert eyes widened in fake shock before a devious smile slid onto her face. "I'm honored you still remember me." Her eyes narrowed as she moved over to the bed, her arms behind her back. "Now what shall you do now Yuugi? Your lover isn't here to protect you from little old me anymore. And you can't move an inch of your body thanks to a friend of mine."

"Let me go! I mean it!" Yuugi yelled, he tried to move his body but only his head responded.

Amerkert laughed. "Oh sure, like I'm letting you go?" She pulled her hands from behind her back and grinned when she saw Yuugi's horrified expression. Coiled around the priestess hands was an Naja haje, an snake which was greatly known to represent Pharaoh's power over life and death. The snake's yellow eyes stared at Yuugi intently, wrapping it's body around Amerkert's hands with delectation, seeing how the boy was trembling.

"Don't you like him?" Amerkert asked and held the snake to her lips and kissed it's lips. "He's going to watch over you for awhile isn't that right?" She cooed. The snake hissed in response.

Yuugi stared at the woman. What was the matter with her? He knew she was crazy, but this was going a bit too far. Yuugi whimpered when she placed the snake on his leg, the slick skin of the snake moved against him as it made it's way up his body before resting it's self on his stomach.

"Now remember, he will bite you if you try something." Amerkert said as she walked away but stopped when she reached the door. "I'll be back soon."

The royal guards were out of breath as they knelt before Yami. "My king, we've searched the entire palace and the village, we have found no trace of Yuugi."

"Then we'll keep looking, I know he's here somewhere. I won't rest until he's found!"

The guards stood and bowed before him once more before leaving the throne room. Yami stood from his throne and walked to the balcony that gave him the grand view of the village. He sighed as he leaned against the railing, his hand to his forehead as he looked up to the sky. His eyes squinted when the light from Ra hit his face directly.

"Yuugi..."

He almost jumped when the throne room door opened hard, the loud thud from the doors made the floor shake slightly.

"Pharaoh!"

Yami spun around only to see the head of guards running towards him.

"What is it?" Yami asked, clearing seeing the expression on the man's face.

"You won't believe this my king but, your sister has returned!"

"WHAT?"

Amerkert placed different types of scrolls and bottles in a small brown sack. She was getting everything she needed so she wouldn't have to return until everything was done. She whipped around when her door opened, she pushed the bag under her bed when she saw who it was.

"Yami!" She moved against the wall as he brother advanced. She could see the look in those crimson red eyes of his. She wasn't expecting him to be here. She thought that he would be in the village somewhere looking for Yuugi.

"So little sister, where have you been?" Yami asked he could see how nervous she was.

"I was in the village, getting some new herbs for my servants." Amerkert said she could not show her brother that she was scared. But, it was failing badly.

Yami smirked. "You couldn't been in the village, my guards and I have been there for the half of the day looking for Yuugi."

"Yuugi's missing?"

"Don't act dumb Amerkert. I know you know where he is so tell me." Yami hissed.

Amerkert turned her head away. "I don't know where you lover is, now leave me be." She flinched when Yami's hands slammed on the side of her head, she turned to face her brother. His eyes were gleaming dangerously his lips twisted in a snarl.

"I have another way to tell me where Yuugi is." Yami grinned widely and this made the priestess shake with pure fear.

_'He's crazy! Oh Ra, what have I done?'

* * *

_

Dun, Dun, Dun! Yami is about to beat the living out of his sister! Or is he? Amerkert is about to get hers in the next chapter. Which some people was waiting for. Review so the next chapter can come! And don't forget to go to my profile to watch that video! You deserve it!


	23. What will Happen?

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO (hides plans to take over) 

**Notes to readers:** (cries) I can't believe that this is my last month in the "Windy City"! Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter of Twilights of Egypt. Everyone is waiting for Amerkert's demise. So! (Grins) Did you all see that YGO video that I was talking about? Did you like it?

Big shout outs to: Luvanime4life, Gbheart, Fan fiction fan, Kingleby, unseenwater, Hikari Paladin, Wingsofobsidia, (Really! You'll do that? Please I need the help! I would be honored if you did beta this!) spidy007, Adhina, Red eyes black dragon 2400, Kagome Girl 21, Masami Mistress of Fire, Maxxaronie (of course, it's cute!) Marcella Jole', Phoebe, Dragonlady222, Kris, Moondalian, and Yana5.

Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 23

What will Happen?

Amerkert whimpered slightly when Yami pulled at her long brown hair, tugging at it sharply. Her eyes fluttered close at the sudden pain and cried out when her brother threw her to the floor.

"I said I will tell you! Now, leave me alone!" Amerkert yelled as she held her chest.

Yami smirked and knelt before her. "Do you think that I will let you go so easily? After all the things you've done to Yuugi?"

Amerkert said nothing.

"You think that I should show you mercy after what you've done?" Yami asked once more nudging his sister in the side with his foot.

"I know what I did. But I don't deserve this." Amerkert said while she slowly sat on her knees. Her long brown bangs were matted and crusted in now drying blood that was on her face. Her eyes were now hazed and showed no emotion what so ever.

"No..." Yami started. "You deserve much more than this but I need to find Yuugi." "Now, are you going to tell me where Yuugi is?" Yami asked while brushing the brown hair out of her eyes. Amerkert only groaned as she rolled her head to one side trying to get her vision focused again. Yami released her head before standing up all together. "You better tell me little sister."

Amerkert shook slightly and clenched her knuckles that was faintly covered in her blood. Her eyes widened when she saw Yami pull out an small golden dagger.

"Tell me."

The priestess gasped out as her hair was pulled at. "Fine, I'll tell you!"

Yami chuckled and placed the dagger down. "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Amerkert said nothing but look up at her brother eyes narrowed. "Your little lover is..."

"Oh wow I never thought that Rome would be this beautiful!" Amera exclaimed, her golden eyes widened in disbelief. Caius grabbed his wife's hand and held it tenderly. She blushed and smiled faintly before turning back to the scenery in front of her. Everything was streaming with life, different breeds of birds flew around both her and Caius. The gentle breeze made Amera giggle before she tackled Caius down to the marble floor of the patio that they were on.

Caius on the other hand didn't know what triggered his wife's hyper mood but, he was glad that Amera liked it here. Blue eyes looked up into golden ones. Neither Caius or Amera said anything as they stared at each other. Slowly, Amera reached out to push back Caius's ear until it rested behind his ear before she leaned down and captured his lips with hers.

"You don't know how happy you make me Amera." Caius whispered as they pulled away from each other.

Amera rose an eyebrow and used her papa Jono's trademark seductive grin. "Oh really now?"

Amerkert's precious snake laid still on Yuugi's waist staring at him directly in the eye. Yuugi rolled his head to one side and stared at his hands. Groaning, he tried his best to move his hand. His fingers twitched slightly as he stared at it even more. He gasped silently when he moved his whole wrist but keep it hidden from the snake which was moving up his stomach.

Yuugi's small feet moved slightly and so did his knees. Yuugi kept his eye on the snake as it made it's way up his body.

'Wait for it...'

The snake's tounge flickered harshly.

His eyes hardened. 'Now!'

He jumped up and snatched the black snake with his hand but winced when the snake bit his wrist and threw it against the wall quickly. Scrambling off the bed, Yuugi stared at his wrist which was slightly red. He teared up when he blew on it, the wound stung but not that much. He looked back to the wall where the snake was and found it no where in sight. Panicking,Yuugi rushed to the door and pulled it open quickly. He was surprised to see who was standing before him wearing the same expression he was.

"Yami?"

"Yuugi!" Yami grabbed Yuugi and pulled him towards his chest for a bruising tight hug. Yuugi's smalls hands clenched Yami's shirt while his head rested on his shoulder.

"Thank Ra you're alright little one." Yami said, sighing in relief while moving back.

"How did you find me Yami?" Yuugi whispered moving closer to Yami's hand that was resting on his cheek.

"I had to find out my own way. You're not hurt are you?" Yami asked, his crimson red eyes scanning over his little lover's body. Before Yami could look down his lover's arms, Yuugi pulled back his arms and smiled brightly. "Oh I'm fine. Can we please get out of here?" He pleaded.

Yami smiled. "Of course."

Sighing in relief, Yuugi slumped against Yami's chest and closed his eyes. "Thank...you..."

Yami chuckled as he picked Yuugi up bride's style. "I'm just glad you're alright Yuugi." he whispered while brushing his yellow bangs from his closed eyes. He didn't know what he would've if he didn't find out where Yuugi was. Surely his sister reached an all time down low with this. He knew he would have to do something with his sister once and for all. But for now, all he was caring about was the safe being of Yuugi then he would take care of his sister once and for all.

The place Yuugi was being held at was not so far from the palace, it was an empty peasant house but many of the priestess things were kept there. It was like an hide out or something. Once out the house, the guards accompanied by Yami stood beside him awaiting for their king order.

"Guards, I want you to burn this place down. Understood?"

Without hesitation or questioning look, the guards ran towards the home, set to complete their task. The villagers gasped and quietly muttered among themselves while watching the place burn and their king watching the whole thing while holding a sleeping boy. They hurried out of the way when Yami turned around and headed for Karem to head back to the palace.

"Yami! You found him!" Jono yelled, running towards them both. His honey brown eyes focused on his little friend.

"He's alright isn't he?" He asked cautiously reaching out to touch him.

"Don't worry Jono. He'll be fine, after he rests I'm sure he'll be alright." Yami said before walking past him. "I'll let you know when he wakes up okay?"

Jono smiled. "Thanks, watch over him until he wakes up Yami."

"I will." Yami called already out of sight. Once he was gone, Jono groaned and turned the other way off to find Set.

Back at Yami and Yuugi's bedchamber, Yami gently placed Yuugi on the bed and covered him up once he had took off his unnecessary things. Placing a kiss on his forehead, Yami climbed on the bed and made himself comfortable besides Yuugi and before he knew it, he was sleep as well. Yuugi rolled over to Yami and pressed himself against Yami before falling back into his deep slumber but this time with a small smile on his face.

Around the priestess quarters, Teana walked down the hall carrying a colored vase filled with water fresh from the Nile for his mistress. She knew Amerkert was angry from her past attempts with Yuugi but she was hoping to calm her down just a bit so she wouldn't take her anger out on her. She sighed once she reached the priestess door. Closing her eyes, she pushed open the door. The vase she was holding slipped out her arms when she saw the scene in front of her before she screamed loud enough to alert everyone in the palace.

* * *

Sorry it's short I know. I'm super busy now with school ending next month I'm trying to get all my credit's or I won't become a junior! (cries) Oh! Oh! Lemon next chapter!

So here's the deal with the lemon. I can either e-mail it to you or I'll send it to you in a private message. If you have an account here, I'd advise you to log on if you do review so you can get it. If ya don't want to do it that way, leave your e-mail address and I'll get back to ya!


	24. So Much

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO got's it?

**Notes to readers:** I would like to thank every single person who reviewed and made this story reach it's 300 review mark! (cries) I was so happy when it reached 300 reviews, this is going so great... Anyways, I have everyone's e-mail addresses so be expecting the missing part soon!

Everyone was wondering why Yuugi didn't tell Yami about the bite. Don't worry, you'll know in this chapter. And yes, the snake was indeed poisonous. I would say more but I can't.

**Wonderful shout out to:** Wingsofobsidia who agreed to be my beta. Thank you soooo much Obsidia!

Shout out's to: Maxxaronie, Lady Moon, Baker girl, Marcella Jole, Saiyan Moon Goddess, Coco Noodle Niccals, Adhina, Moondalian, Anon (Insane blue fox) Hikari Paladin, Alicca, Wingsofobsidia, Evil pharaoh Atem, Kisara24, DarkNileStallion, Kyo lover with little sanity, Gbheart, Kingleby, Red eyes black dragon 2400, Yami no Tenshi, Sarah Costa, Masami mistress of fire, Phoebechan, Spidy007, Fan fiction fan, Yana5, Anon, Frogger666.

So many reviews!

* * *

Chapter 24

Mostly every servant who worked in the palace was crowded around Priestess Amerkert's room. Muttering and whispering while watching Amerkert's servant, Teana broke down and cried; it was like she was having an emotional breakdown. Her blue eyes were wide, full of unshed tears while the ones that had escaped ran down her lightly-tanned skin. Teana's friends knelt before her trying to grab her hands that were pulling at her own brown hair.

"Teana, please calm down!" One pleaded.

"Someone! Help her!" The second girl cried.

_'This can't be...she's gone! What am I suppose to do now?'_ This thought replayed throughout her head as Teana was dragged away.

Inside Amerkert's bedchamber, the priestess lay in her own dark blood. Her brown hair lay around her as if it were a halo. Encrusted and matted down with dried blood, it marked her grave. Her eyes were no longer a light blue but were now dark and empty. The crowds and the guards who were standing in front of the door moved out of the way as Isis and Tiankhit, one of the other healers of the kingdom entered.

Tiankhit placed the bowl she was carrying on the floor and knelt before the priestess.

"Well, this is unexpected," She muttered as she pushed back some of Amerkert's black hair. Isis said nothing as the other healer examined the body. Tiankhit brown eyes narrowed.

"Is something the matter, Tiankhit? Isis asked as she stepped forward. The older woman nodded and gestured Isis to sit besides her. "I've never seen anything like this before," She muttered and turned to one of the guards by the door. "Sir, can you please turn Amerkert over onto her back?

The guard and Isis looked at Tiankhit confusedly. Tiankhit simply returned the gesture by looking down at Amerkert with an air of expectancy. Doing what he was told, the guard slowly turned Amerkert over and almost fell over at the sight that greeted him.

Isis gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth, feeling nauseated by the sight in front of her.

"What happened?" Tiankhit pushed back Amerkert's hair, revealing a bite mark at the base of her neck. "This was made by a snake. Poison must've spread through her body and killed her quickly. But, as for these..." She gestured towards Amerkert's chest and stomach, "I don't know who, or better yet, what did these."

Isis clenched the hem of her linen dress. '_What is happening here?' _

Back in Yami's chambers, Yami and Yuugi were still fast asleep, holding each other lovingly as they slept. But, however content and happy they were, nuzzled in each other's arms, all things must come to an end, for the duties of the pharaoh are many and numerous. Yami bolted up when the doors opened loudly, the heavy doors hitting the walls, paying no heed to the scene they had just disrupted. There stood Set looking directly at him.

"...Set? What's the matter?" Yami asked while yawning.

"Didn't you hear what happened Yami?" Set asked as he walked into the room.

Yami just sat there his eyes half lidded from the lack of sleep. "Your sister is dead Yami." This caught his attention in a heart beat. "She's what?" Before Set could say anything else, Yami rushed past him and was out the door. The high priest sighed as he followed his cousin. "And he said he hated her and wanted her dead..."

After a while, Yuugi slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes as he did. "Yami?" He called out sleepily as he looked around for his lover, but he was no where in sight. Slightly disappointed, he sighed and lay back down. Having nothing else to do, he lifted the wrist which Amerkert's snake bit. It wasn't that bad. However, his arm did feel kind of funny. His violet eyes narrowed slightly. He didn't want Yami to worry about it. 'Oh well, it doesn't matter. All I have to do is visit Isis later and everything will be alright.' He lay his arm back down before staring at the ceiling.

Yami rushed to his sister's room and almost collapsed when he saw the guards taking his sister's body away. His crimson eyes widened as far as they could go, unshed tears glistening in the fiery-red depths of the dilated pupils. Set stood quietly behind his cousin studying the expression on his face. If you looked closely enough, Set could've sworn that he could see tears starting to form in his cousin's eyes. Hesitantly, he reached out to place a hand on his cousin's shoulder. Yami just closed his eyes, shaking his head, and shrugging it off, before he took off in a haste sprint towards the gardens.

The high priest stood there and sighed before pushing up his headdress and turning the other way.

The pharaoh of Egypt ran blindly through his palace, not caring where he went. He didn't want this to happen. Not...this way. After all the things that were said between the two, good or bad, this was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"Ever since father died, you've became brittle, turning into a bitch as the days past by. What do you think father would say if he were still alive?"

"You're not the big brother who I adored, but, know this Atemu. If the downfall of Egypt comes, it'll be your fault since you've become so soft hearted and I will surely die before I see that happen"

"B-but it hurts big brother, losing father so suddenly; I miss him." Amerkert said as she leaned against the closed door. Yami sighed and turned his back to the door and leaned on it to. "I know how you feel, I miss father to. But," He turned towards her, "Know this, he will always watch over us. And..." warmth entered reassuring crimson radiating with the utmost care, "I will always watch over you little sister, I will never let anything hurt nor corrupt you. No matter what happens, I'll be there for you." There was sniffling and then an almost inaudible whisper. "Promise big brother? Amerkert said while quietly opening the door. Silently moving out of the way, Yami smiled and gazed down onto his little sister's tear-stricken form. "I promise." He whispered softly as he held his little sister tightly.

Of course they didn't get along, but what would you do if your younger sibling died so suddenly and from unknown causes? Would you remember the good times you shared or the bad? That was precisely what Yami was feeling. Utterly consumed by his own inner turmoil, Yami lost sight of his surroundings and continued to run blindly down the palace corridors. His sandal catching under a large, misplaced tile, Yami came crashing down to the hard, unyielding floor, the unbearable emotions continuing to haunt him.

"Yami?"

The pharaoh looked up and saw Yuugi standing over him, smiling down at him softly. Yuugi knelt down before his lover and helped him up. "I heard what happened," He whispered as he hugged Yami around the waist. Yami returned the heart-felt hug and sighed gratefully, strong arms unconsciously circling around Yuugi and pulling him closer.

Yuugi slowly opened his eyes as he buried his face into Yami's stomach. He didn't feel that sorry about the priestess's sudden death, but he did feel bad about what the results of it would entitle within his love. He knew what it was like to lose someone; he had, in fact, lost someone very dear to him not long ago. But, what he didn't know, was the sheer magnitude of Yami's pain. From Yami's actions and body language, he could reason out that Yami had been on rough terms with his sister and could have, possibly, stated some pretty harsh things before her passing.

The pain felt on Yami's part regarding the loss of his sister must have outweighed and wiped out Yuugi's own pain involving his loss of Ana, because, Yuugi knew that Yami blamed himself for the priestess's death.

"It'll be alright Yami."

Yuugi whispered reassuringly as he leaned up and began to wipe the tears away that were silently trekking down Yami's face. Moving away from his lover, Yuugi lightly clasped his lover's hand and gently began to guide him in the direction of their room. When they did make it back to their room, Yami stared up at Yuugi in silent question and surprise when the younger pushed him onto their bed gently.

"Yuugi what's going on?" Yami breathed out but gasped sharply when Yuugi sat on his lap, silently straddling him. "Yami, please...I want you to forget everything...Let me help you."

All Yami could do was nod in agreement before his little lover pushed him down further into the bed.

(Lemon part cut out, e-mailed to everyone who sent their e-mails to me.)

"Mhm, thank you Yami... Yuugi purred, his violet eyes half-lidded with content. Yami chuckled and rested his head on his little lover's chest before closing his eyes. "I should be thanking you, little one," Yami whispered before letting out another blissful sigh when he felt Yuugi's hand run through his hair. However, after a second or so, the petting stopped and Yuugi's hands dropped limply at his sides. That was when Yami noticed the distinct area of swelling on Yuugi's arm.

* * *

Okay, thank you everyone! I hope everyone liked it. 


	25. Recovering: Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything. Get use to it.

**Solemn rain's notes**: Hey Everyone! I know that you guys were waiting so long for this update. I'm sorry! (Bows) I've been lazy, busy, and all that other stuff. My son's birthday is next month yay! He'll be one. I just had to say that. But, there is two parts to this chapter. Of course, this is part I. Part II will be on lately_ if _I can get around to it. But it will be soon. So, thank everyone for your patience and I hope you like to so far!

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

**Recovering Part I **

Yami was panicking. He knew it and it was getting worse by each pasting second.

Gathering Yugi in one of his sheets that laid tangled on his bed, Yami hurried out his down and ran down the palace halls with Yuugi hanging limply from his arms. There Servants he passed whispered among themselves but was careful of not being heard.

Isis, who was in her chambered, was looking over some scrolls that she had found. She was still puzzled about what happened to Priestess Amerkert and was really interested to find out what happened. Before she could even place the scroll down, the wooden door busted open. Her blue eyes widened when she saw Yami panting harshly.

"Atemu,"

"Isis, you have to help Yuugi!" Yami yelled, placing Yuugi onto the bed that was in the corner of the room.

* * *

"Caius, where are you going?" Amera asked, while she sat up in the large bed in the room she shared with her husband.

Caius looked back at her and smiled softly. His wife looked absolutely adorable with her pout on her face.

"I'm going to speak with my father. Don't worry, I'll be back shortly."

Amera nodded as she held her sheet close to her and watched her lover leave the room and her loyal pet enter.

"Hey girl," Amera cooed, while rubbing her back.

Baset meowed quietly and brushed herself against her mistress.

"Why don't we look around our new home?" Amera asked her pet, standing up to gather the forgotten clothes off the floor. Baset just buried her face in the sheets waiting for her mistress to dress again.

The young Egyptian girl smiled at this. She remembered when she first got Baset, a gift from her papa when she was only five.

_Flash Back_

_The young Amera was playing with her father Set in the gardens running around._

_"I got you!" Amera yelled, pulling on her father's lining. Set smiled and grabbed the little girl which made her squeal._

_"Now, I've got you Amera."_

_Amera giggled again and lay back lazily in the priest's arms but blinked when she saw the upside down form of her papa coming towards her and Set._

_"Hello Amera." Jono said while smiling._

_"Papa!" Amera wiggled from her father's hold and ran up to greet the blond. "Where have you been?" From the sidelines, Set crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, where have you been?"_

_Jono just stuck his tongue out at his lover before kneeling down before smiling at his daughter._

_"Well, Amera today is your birthday and I wanted to get you something special." Amera's eyes brightened and she began to jump up and down._

_"What is it papa? Give me!"_

_Jono brought his arms from behind his back and there n his small hands, was a small kitten. It golden fur shining in the sunlight and those cute blue eyes looked up at Amera._

_"Papa! Thank you!" She yelled, grabbing the kitten from Jono._

_Jono smiled as he stood up and patted her head as she hugged the kitten._

_"So," Set started, walking behind the giggling girl. "What are you going to name her?"_

_Looking back at her parents, Amera smiled before holding the kitten out at arms length._

_"Her name is Baset, and we're going to be friend's forever right, girl?" Amera asked._

_The newly named Baset only mewed a reply._

_Flash back ends._

The Egyptian girl sighed before placing down her silver brush on the table near her. Looking out of the patio window, she sighed again.

"Papa...Father, what are you doing now?"

Jono laid on his bed, his arms sprawled over besides him. His golden eyes were hazed, as if he were in deep thought. Sighing, Jon threw his arm over his face. Gods, he was bored.

Suddenly, the door to the room he shared with Set opened and in walked in the said priest. Jono looked up before lying back on the bed.

"What's the matter with you?" Set asked, raising an eyebrow at the form on the bed.

"There's nothing to do." Jono whined.

Set rolled his eyes before taking off his headdress. "Find something to do then."

"There's nothing to do Set. I want Amera back…I miss her."

"Damn it Jono, she left. There's nothing we can do about it now." Set said while growling.

This made Jono sit up fully, his eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me that you don't miss her." Jono said, watching the high priest change his clothing.

Set sighed. "I didn't say that. I do miss her."

Amera's smiling face popped up in his mind.

Clenching onto his shirt, Set closed his eyes. Jono noticed this and blinked.

"Set, are you okay?"

This seemed to startle the high priest but he quickly regained himself.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's go to the gardens."

Smiling, Jono quickly jumped off the bed and grabbed onto the priest's hand.

Chuckling, Set leaned down and captured Jono's lips with his. Before the pup could respond, Set moved away. Jono pouted but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Hn, I love you Set."

Set gave Jono a smile of his own. "Love you too, pup."

* * *

"Well Isis, is he okay?" Yami asked while watching the healer closely.

Isis sighed and pushed back her hair. "Honestly, Atemu…I removed as much poison that I could…" She whispered, placing a wet rag on Yuugi's forehead.

"The rest is up to him. But, I must say..." Isis trailed off leaving Yami to look up, waiting for her to continue. "Amerkert surely left her mark before she died."

Yami eyes widened before he looked down at Yuugi who seemed to be whimpering in his sleep.

"I gave him a special brew of herbs. Now, all we have to do is wait." Isis said, placing her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Thank you, Isis."

The keeper of the Sennen necklace smiled. "You're welcome…Yami."

Isis looked at the pharaoh before she mentally sighed. 'I might as well leave him alone right now…' Silently, she left the room, the door closing behind her.

Hesitantly, Yami reached out and grabbed Yuugi's smaller hand.

"Please Yuugi…wake up…" Yami whispered softly. Damn it, if he had to stay here until Yuugi woke up then so be it.

* * *

Amera walked down the unfilmiar halls with Baset not so far behind her.

Roman servants watched as he walked the halls, whispering among themselves.

Some laughed, but it quickly became hushed giggles when Amera turned to look at them. Amera of course knew nothing of what they were saying. Her pace quickened and Baset had to run after her to keep up.

Not watching where she was going, Amera bumped into someone sending them both crashing down to the ground harshly.

"Ugh…I'm sorry." Amera said, looking over and saw a roman servant girl no older than herself.

"Are you okay?" Amera asked, scooting over to help the girl.

"I-I'm fine…Thank you." The other girl said before looking up. She gasped and quickly stood to her feet."

"I'm sorry…please, forgive me my lady!"

"Hey, calm down already. It's okay..." Amera said, moving away.

'What's with her?'

"Y-you're that Egyptian girl everyone is talking about right?"

This made Amera blink. "Yeah, what of it?"

The other girl blushed. "Forgive me for asking. But, is it true that you were brought as a gift for Prince Caius?"

"Excuse me? Bought, gift?" Amera whispered, her left brow twitching.

The servant stiffened before bowing.

"Please forgive me! It is what I heard around the palace!"

Amera clenched her hands at her side, her face turning red.

'Bought…that bastard proposed to me!' Baset sat there and watched. She didn't like where this was going.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Amera asked coolly.

"M-my name is Aries, my lady…"

"Okay Aries, I want you to follow me. I want to find out more about me being a gift to that…prince…" She said coolly, before sighing. But, her eyes were ablaze with anger.

Aries blinked before nodding.

* * *

Okay, that's Part I. Part II will be a pissed off Amera, some other things and where's Amerkert's body? Find out soon!

Review please!


	26. Recovering Part II

Disclamier: I don't own anything. I wish I did...god, that would be GREAT!

Solemn's Notes: Hey, I told you guys that I would update this soon! I wish to thank everyone for reviewing for the last chapter. I can't believe that this story is almost at it's 400 review point! Make 400 everyone please! THANKYOU!

And oh, for the ones who wanted to lemon chapter, I hate to say that I no longer have it. I know, I know, but I'm working on someone's computer. I'll try to write another one soon okay? 'Kay!

* * *

Chapter 26

Recovering Part II

"Is that all you need father?" Caius asked while standing up from his chair. Leonius looked up from his chair. "There is one more thing. Tell me son, how are things going with Amera?" Caius blinked. "Things are going well, why?"

Leonius just shrugged before closing his eyes. "I'm just asking. You know, there have been many rumors in town about your lovely Egyptian wife." This made Caius raise an eyebrow. "Oh really? What rumors?" Caius asked while sitting back down.

Leonius just smiled. "Nothing serious son." The smile soon turned into a lecherous grin. "So, man between man, how is that lovely beauty in bed?"

Caius gaped at his father. "W-what?"

Leonius leaned back in his chair. "Come now Caius, it was merely a question. So…how is she?" Caius said nothing. But, his face suddenly turned red when he remembered his first time seeing Amera without any clothing. Noticing the expression on his son's, Leonius grinned before laughing and roughly slapped Caius on his back.

Caius weakly glared at his father before standing up abruptly. "I'm leaving now, see you later." He said colder than intended. However, this went unnoticed by the lord. Once he walked out the dark room, the roman sighed while the sudden breeze hit him.

"Ah, ha! There you are!"

Caius whipped around and saw Amera stalking towards him. Her appearance made his breath hitch. The long golden hair he loved to bury his face in was curled and wavy and it fell into those sun golden eyes. She also wore a long white dress. Expecting a hug or a gentle kiss, Caius held out his arms. But, he was sent reeling down onto the cold hard ground, his face stinging.

Cradling his face, Caius looked up at his wife who was breathing harshly, holding her fist. "You….you…bastard! I fucking HATE you!" Amera yelled, kicking the roman.

"What are you talking about Amera?" Caius yelled himself, trying to avoid the girl's kicks. But, this seemed to anger the Egyptian even more. Aries, who was behind her mistress tried to calm her down but to no avail.

"There are people saying that I was a gift to you! That I was just a whore?"

Caius blinked as Amera continued. "Why don't you tell these people that you actually proposed to me?"

"Wait, Amera, I know nothing of this. Honest!" Caius yelled as he stood up. Amera just folded her arms over her chest. "I highly doubt that." This made Caius angry. "Why would I tell something like that to everyone?"

"I don't know! Maybe some of those friends of yours did it!" This made Caius eyes narrow sharply. "Don't blame them for this Amera." The Egyptian girl just growled and pulled at her hair. "Just, shut up!"

Leonius came from out of the room looking panicked. "Hey, hey, what's going on in here?"

Amera turned her back to the Roman lord. "Ask him...bastard." She hissed quietly.

Leonius looked back at his son who was still holding onto his face.

"Caius?"

The younger roman sighed, while taking his hand from his face it was red and swollen slightly. Of course, Leonius was surprised that Amera could hit that hard.

"These rumors, everyone is saying that she is an Egyptian whore…"

Amera whipped around and pointed to her husband. "So, you do admit it!" Caius glared at Amera. "Shut up! And let me finish." Amera growled, "Don't tell me to shut up!" She said while trying to make her way over to him, intent to hit again but Leonius grabbed the back of her dress just in time.

"Okay young lady, hold your horses. I want you to calm down. They're only rumors."

Amera blinked before she started to tear up. "B-But…"

"Calm down, please." Leonius pleaded he was relieved when he saw the girl sighed and became relaxed. "Okay, I'm sorry Lord Leonius."

The raven haired roman just sighed and placed her back onto the ground. "Take your friend there and enjoy the things around the palace alright?" Nodding, Amera grabbed Aries hand and walked off, but, not before glaring at her husband. That glare made him shiver. It was just like the one the high priest gave him before he left with his daughter.

Both Caius and Leonius watched as the girls leave. Once they were both out of sight, Caius's father laughed before slapping his son on his back again which made the prince wince in pain. "Such a feisty woman! It's so hard to find a girl like her in these parts!"

Leonius looked at his son's face before adding… "She has a mean left hook too. Man, what a girl!" He said before walking off in the direction as Amera.

Caius only groaned before looking up at the sky and held his throbbing face. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Back at the palace, Isis stood besides Tainkhit who was preparing to get Amerkert's body ready for burial.

"Are you sure you want to help me, Isis?" The older healer asked, looking back at the younger woman. Isis nodded while holding onto the bowl that she held. "Yes, I'm sure. I want to do this."

Tainkhit jus chuckled before turning back around. "As you wish, you know, some of the priests believe that it wasn't a human who killed Lady Amerkert." This made Isis look up in confusion and in disbelief. But Tainkhit just continued as she looked through some dry herbs for the embalming. "Think about it. It was a snake that bit the young lady; she always kept that one particular snake with her, wherever she went." Tainkhit placed the herbs into her own bowl before turning back around. "I think….that she had a connection to a certain deity, just like the one she had with our Amun."

"You…really think that Lady Tainkhit?" Isis asked while following the woman. She watched as the healer's hair swayed with her movements.

"Yes, I do believe it. Lady Amerkert was…a special woman; Being chosen to bare the children of such a powerful god. I also believe she could have been corrupted by someone else. It was possible." She said before entering the room where Amerkert's body was kept at.

'Maybe Tainkhit is right…maybe Amerkert was doing things beyond her will…' Isis thought but was brought from her thoughts when she heard a loud crash. She looked up and saw the other healer's eyes wide, her hand clasping over her mouth. Looking closely, she could see her shaking. Following Tainkhit gaze, one the stone like bed where Amerkert's body once laid was a bloody imprint of the woman's body, and three or four snakes slithered in it; their body's black with the aging blood.

"What is going on here?" Isis whispered.

Back in Isis chambers, Yami had fallen asleep but his hand still held onto Yugi's. His eyes twitched in his sleep. Even in his sleep, he could've sworn he head something.

"_Yami…" _

There was a soft but chilling giggle that followed. Groaning, Yami sat up, rubbing his eyes and that's when he saw something. His eyes were still blurry, but, he could've sworn he saw his sister's bloody form, blood all over her now dark clothing she wore. And from her neck, blood trickled down her pale skin. Of course, Yami jumped up, knocking down the seat that he once sat in. His eyes wide with horror. The sudden sound made Yuugi whimper in his sleep, but it quickly down and he went back into his peaceful drug-like state. The pharaoh looked down at his lover before looking back at the door.

He'd seen his sister.

But…she was dead….

What the hell was going on here?!

That's when he heard that chilling giggle again. And those voices calling him, it sounded like it- or what ever it was- was whispering it in his ear softly.

"_Yami…time to play…" _

"That's it!" Yami yelled, grabbing Yuugi from the bed and rushed out the door. He didn't know what the hell was going on but he wasn't about to wait around and find out. His eyes narrowed before looking back down at Yuugi. He had to find Set. Maybe could explain what was going on.

* * *

Okay, short I know. But, I have a lot of things to do. Next chapter will be coming soon, maybe before the thanksgiving week. I don't know, But, I'll try!

Review!


	27. New Awakenings

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing.

Solemn's Notes: Hello, I wish to apologize; the last chapter was so short. I was in a rush. Again, I'm sorry. So! I'm here to make it up okay? I have 410 reviews! Yay! OMG I love you all! Did you guys have a good Christmas and New Year? Both Christmas and New year SUCKED it did…. SUCKED and if I see "Lord of the Rings" again I am going to scream…

* * *

**Chapter 27**

** New Awakenings**

"Tell me again pup, why do you want to be in the village?" Set asked, walking though the markets crowds, some how enjoying the villagers running out of their way.

"Ah, a change in scenery. I just want to get out of the palace." Jono said while smiling.

Set rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. They could've least rode their horses through the village but they waited at the Nile along with some royal guards. And under the agurement of Set, some royal guards followed along behind him.

"Set, look, these are beautiful!" Jono yelled, running over to the merchant's poorly taken of shack. Set calmly walked over. The old man shrunk under the high priest superior gaze while Jono looked over the jewelry.

"Pup, would you just pick something already?" Set asked, watching the blond try one of the bracelets one. But, the merchant gold paled in comparison to the gold that Set had given the puppy.

"Ah, don't be such a whiner. Just enjoy the peace why don't ya?" he looked back at the merchant and smiled. "I'll take this one." Jono said while paying the man.

"O-of course, good day sir." He called while watching the high priest and his lover disappear in the crowds. From the sidelines, Set watched as Jono held his hand up in the sunlight, admiring how the light reflected off the gold.

"hn, you love your jewelry don't you?" Set asked a small smirk on his face.

Jono giggled. "You bet."

"Thief!"

"Stop him, he's getting away!"

The guards that walked behind the couple rushed forward, their spears and other weapons ready.

"What's going on here?" Jono asked, placing his hands on Set's shoulders so that he could see well. There, his eyes widened. There were guards kicking a helpless villager boy who was trying his best to shield himself.

"H-hey, stop it!" Jono yelled, pushing Set out of the way. The guard immediately stopped and watched as Jono shield the boy. "Leave him alone!"

The guards stepped back. "But Sire!"

Suddenly, a middle aged man pushed through the crowding spectators and growled. "That thief, he stole food from my stand! I say, kill the boy!"

The said thief just whimpered and suddenly clenched onto Jono. The blond then clutched onto the small boy. "You're not doing a thing to him!"

The man growled. "Who do you think you are boy? Get out of my way!" But, he stopped in his tracks when the guards surrounded Jono and the thief. That's when the man notice the attire the blond had on. Jono wore a gold and white like tunic and brown sandals.

"It would be best if you left them alone you peasant." Set said while coming behind the man. He then threw a few golden coins at his feet. "Now, go." Set sneered when he saw the man pick them up greedily. "Yes, sire…" he muttered before scrambling through the crowds before he disappeared. Watching the man leave, Jono picked up the small boy and smiled down at him.

"You're okay now. Are you hurt?" Jono asked softly.

"I'm f-fine…thank you sire." He said as he was placed down. Jono watched while the boy fixed his tattered clothing. The boy had to be no older than seven or eight years of age.

'_He's so young…'_

"Say," Jono said, kneeling before the boy. "Where are your parents?"

The peasant boy looked down, grabbing at the hem of his shirt. "I don't have any parent's sire. They were killed in a raid months ago." He said sadly. This made the blond frown. Sighing, he stood up and turned to Set, who was watching the whole scene unfold.

"Set, why don't we take him back to the palace?"

The high priest eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Please Set, he can work in the servant quarters." Jono begged while clenching onto his lovers hands, looking deep into the priest azure blue eyes. Growling, Set looked away "Fine, you're acting like he's a pet or something." He muttered but, it went on deaf ears as Jono picked up the boy much to his surprise.

"Come on, you're coming with us!"

The villagers whispered and watched as the couple headed out of the village, the guards close behind. Set was close behind his lover, his eyes narrowed while he observed Jono. The blond carried the now sleeping boy in his arms. He had to curse the pup for being so motherly. But, Set believed that the child may remind him of Amera in her younger years.

'So that's why,' Set thought, finally making it to the Nile. 'He just wants someone to take care of ever since Amera left.'

Jono sighed as he mounted Gereh and waited for the guard to hand him the boy. He smiled down at young one; his dark brown hair was encrusted with dirt and from what he'd seen earlier, the boy had brown eyes.

"Come on, let's head back." Jono called to the others, leading the small group.

* * *

Back at the palace, Yami was still wondering around the deserted halls, searching for his cousin but to no avail. Sighing, Yami returned to his room with Yuugi. He could've sworn that he had seen his deceased sister, and he didn't want to admit it, he was scared. Placing Yuugi down on his bed, the pharaoh sighed and laid besides him. Gods, he wanted Yuugi to wake up. Moving closer to the sleeping boy, Yami clenched onto the younger one's hand before he fell asleep again.

Yuugi muttered and groaned in his sleep once again. "N-no…."

There was darkness all around Yuugi, it was so cold.

"H-hello? Y-Yami?" Yuugi called out into the darkness but did not get an answer. Yuugi whimpered as he clenched onto himself as he started to walk.

"Where is this place?" He asked himself, suddenly, he stopped when he heard a snake-like hiss, it rang all around him.

"W-what?"

Out of nowhere, a pair of golden slit eyes appeared before him, the same sound rang around him again but this time, the sound made Yuugi weak. Dropping to his knees, Yuugi clenched his chest. He couldn't breathe! That's when he heard a like sinister chuckle.

"What do we have here? One who has lost his way?"

All Yuugi cold do was emit an inaudible whimper. "Scared, well, let me put you out of your misery!" Yuugi braced himself but then a loud shriek was heard and then there was a sudden burst of light, the young boy had to shield himself from the light.

"Yuugi…"

That voice, he knew that voice! Something grabbed his hand and removed them from his face and there was the smiling figure of Ana.

"A-Ana?" Yuugi whispered, reaching out to touch the woman's face. She was so warm…Ana looked the same way he remembered her. The long black hair and warm golden eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, Ana's voice seemed to echo in the dark area around them. Slowly, Yuugi nodded but suddenly he broke out in sobs and buried himself into Ana's chest.

"A-Ana, I'm so scared."

Ana smiled softly and held her son close and let him cry. It hurt to see Yuugi cry like this but she couldn't interfere as much as she wanted to. If she could, her son would would've not been taken, kidnapped by that demented priestess, or poisoned by that priestess snake. Moving away from her son, she smiled while pushing back Yuugi's bangs. "Now, does that not feel better?" She cooed softly.

Yuugi nodded slowly.

Helping him stand up, Ana placed a small kiss on the confused boy's forehead. "You must go now, please I want you to be careful…. Have that pharaoh to protect you understand?" Still confused, Yuugi nodded still. "Wake up now, please Yuugi." She said while grabbing the boy's poisoned arm. Light surrounded them both.

"W-what?!" Yuugi sat up, his whole boy drenched with sweat. His hands flew to his body and felt on his arms, chest and face. "What…happened…was that real?" he asked himself, his breath still not even. His eyes then wondered to Yami was still lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. Slowly, a small smile graced his lips.

"Yami…" he whispered softly before leaning down to kiss the troubled pharaoh on his lips. He leaned down farther as Yami started to respond. Yuugi eyes seemed to sparkle when Yami eyes slowly open then fully widened when he saw his little lover smile down at him.

"Y-Yuugi?"

Yuugi bit back his laughter when Yami shot straight up, his eyes widened to the fullest. Yami couldn't believe it, was it a dream? Slowly, Yami reached out to touch Yuugi's cheek. No, he wasn't dreaming. Yuugi had placed his hand on his lovers. "Yami…" he said softly, his violet eyes staring into crimson red ones.

"You're awake…." Yami muttered pulling the small boy into his embrace, surprising the violet eyed boy. "Thank the gods you're awake…I thought that you were dying, I thought you would never wake up."

Yuugi smiled while returning the hug, burying his face into the crook of the pharaoh's neck. "It's alright Yami…I'm fine."

* * *

"We need to get him to the washers." Jono whispered softly, holding the boy close to him. The high priest watched as Jono carried the boy down the palace halls with a few servants following after him.

"Sire, do you wish to have some clothing tailored for the young one?" One of the girls asked softly, holding a small vase filled with scented oils. Jono looked back and smiled. "Yes, that would be nice."

The servant bowed before stepping back. "As you wish, sire." She muttered before leaving the room the couple had now entered.

Set rolled his eyes when the other girls tended to the boy. "Pup, I know what you're doing. I know that you miss Amera, but you can't find some one to fill the void that you may have." He said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Jono sighed before pushing back his hair, turning to his lover. "Yes, I miss Amera… and maybe what you are saying is true…" Jono smiled softly before closing his eyes. "But, you don't know how it is Set. I want to feel like I'm needed, I need to take care of some one."

Set chuckled. "You're so motherly pup…and besides," Set walked behind his blond lover and buried his face into the crook of the blonde's neck. "You take care of me, pup." He whispered before kissing Jono's neck.

Jono blushed at this.

"Sire, the boy, I have finished cleaning him." One of the washers's said while leading the boy towards them both. The young Egyptian boy cleaned up nice. The boy's brown hair lay on his shoulders and the bangs were almost covering his eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and his clothing was almost similar to what Jono wore. Jono smiled before moving away from Set and crouched before the blushing boy.

"You look so nice…" Jono said while smiling. "Say, you never told me your name. You can call me Jono and that's Set." Jono said while turning to the high priest. The blonde turned back to the blushing boy.

"My name is Geren, sire…"

"Geren? That's a nice name." Jono said while smiling before ruffling the boy's hair and almost melted when the boy laughed at the playful gesture. "Geren, I want you to stay here at the palace with us, would you want to stay?"

Geren looked down shamefully. "I do not know how to serve royalty, but I will learn how, sire." He said before bowing. Both Jono and Set raised an eyebrow at this.

"No…Geren, you will not be a servant here. I want you to be here, with me and Set." Geren eyes widened at this. "You mean I can stay here with you at the palace with you guys?" He asked hopefully. Jono smiled before nodding. Geren smiled before hugging the blond much to his surprise.

"Thank you!" Geren said while hugging the older man tightly, Jono could feel the tears soak his clothing. "Finally, I'm not alone anymore….You don't know how it is, with no one to care for you…"

Jono closed his eyes and smiled while returning the hug. "Yes, I do know how it is." From the sidelines, Set smiled at the two. It was actually heart warming… he knew that Jono didn't want to see little ones suffering, he was that caring. Now, he would have to get use to this boy around him.

* * *

That's it, it's complete! Review!!! 


	28. A New Deal?

Disclaimer: I, Solemn's wish she did own YGO…but I don't (cries)

Solemn's Notes: Chapter 28 Is finally here! Sorry for the wait again. (Bows in apology) I've been super busy and drama is my middle name. To make up for it, I have written a small lemon for this chapter between Jono and Set. I will e-mail it to you so don't hunt me down. I will also sent that Yami and Yuugi one out too. So, you better be thankful!

Just kidding….but really, you should.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**A New Deal?**

"Yuugi, are you sure that your alright?" Yami asked, again, touching his lover's face. Yuugi giggled at the soft cresses that Yami gave him. "I am fine, see?" Yuugi grabbed Yami's hand before pinching the pharaoh's cheek. He then giggled again when Yami winced in pain.

"Okay, Okay, you're alright." Yami muttered before smiling again. "Isis said that you might not have made it, I knew that you would…you're a fighter."

Yuugi blushed at the comment before leaning up to place a soft kiss on Yami's lips but it slowly deepened when Yami had grabbed Yuugi closer to him, a smirk formed on his lips when Yuugi let out an startled cry but Yuugi gratefully went along with Yami's actions until the loud noise growled loudly from Yuugi's stomach. They both blushed before moving away. Smiling nervously, Yuugi rubbed the back of his head. "Can we get something to eat? I am starving."

Yami just smiled before nodding. "Of course."

Aries studied Amera's features closely as they silently made their way through the gardens. Aries bowed before they royals and priest that pasted them, not noticing the disapproving looks that they shot at the blond Egyptian teen. 

"Aries," Amera said suddenly.

Aries quickly perked her blue eyes wide with concern for his mistress. "Yes, lady Amera?"

"I want to be alone right now. Can you…" Amera's voice trailed off before her shoulders went slump. "…Can you take Baset for awhile? I'll see you shortly." Baset seemed to understand what her mistress said because the cream colored feline began to cry and mew in protest.

"Baset, stop it!" Amera yelled clenching her fist and the cat quietly obeyed.

"O-of course my lady. Take all the time you need." Aries said when silence loomed about them both. Amera turned to smile at the Roman before nodding. "Thank you Aries." She muttered before walking off. Baset squirmed softly in Aries arms before looking up at the young female.

"Hm, you want something to eat, Baset?" The Egyptian cat gave an eager cry which made Aries giggle before petting the feline's head. "Come along then."

Amera sighed when she closed the door to the bedroom she shared with Caius. Her eyes were dimmed with sadness before walking out on the patio. Slowly, she leaned down until her chin rested on her folded arms, staring at the garden below her. She was feeling depressed about the whole situation with her being in Rome. The Romans didn't like her—except the mother and father of her husband and maybe Aries. She didn't feel welcome at all in this new city. Maybe she should return to Egypt, where she belonged.

"Amera?"

The troubled girl slowly turned around and was surprised to see Caius, his face now bandaged. Amera quickly looked down to the floor. She could look at her husband…not right now.

"Amera," Caius cooed, reaching out to touch his wife's face but was shocked when his wife moved away.

"I…am sorry, Caius." Amera muttered, still looking at the floor. He blinked at this and stepped forward again but this time he made Amera look at him.

"Amera what is going on? You can tell me anything, you know that." Once Caius said this, Amera seemed to relax slightly. Caius then looked into golden eyes and tried to read them but couldn't. They no longer held that bright and sunny gaze that Caius loved; they were now dull and dim.

"What's the matter, please, tell me." Caius pleased again.

"Caius, I don't know if I belong here. Maybe I made a wrong decision about being your wife…you deserve better." Caius eyes widened at this. Where was all this coming from all of the sudden?

"Wha-" The Egyptian placed her finger to his lips before smiling.

"I really love you, I really do. But…maybe…maybe…" her voice trailed off. But, Caius wanted to know now. He clenched onto the girl's shoulder. "Maybe what, Amera?" He gripped Amera's shoulders tighter making the girl wince in pain.

"You want to leave me?!" Caius yelled, his voice rising with anger. Amera looked up at him, her eyes widened in shock.

"N-no…I want to be accepted here Caius. Everyone hates me! I want to be looked at without someone sneering at me or looking at me in disgust! I want…I want…" Amera clenched onto her husband's shirt, her face buried in it. Caius eyes softened when he felt her tears soak through. He understood what Amera was saying.

"You want to return to Egypt?" Caius whispered quietly. Amera clenched even tighter onto the shirt.

"Then…if you want to go, then I will follow you. If you want me to come with you, Amera." Amera was surprised at what Caius had said. "No, you won't do that Caius, you….have family here, responablities. I can't let you do that." Caius smiled softly at the panicked girl. "Listen to yourself Amera. You are worried what my family and the people might say. I know how the priests and servants treat you. I want you to be happy."

Amera sniffled before turning away. "I am happy here."

"No, your not. We're returning to Egypt as soon as possible." Caius lifted his wife's chin and kissed her gently. "I love you so much Amera. It's my job to make you happy."

Amera blushed at this before smiling. "I love you too."

* * *

Geren quietly wondered the halls of the palace. Jono and Set wanted sometime alone and the young boy respected their wishes. After all, they did take him in. Just about a day ago, he was stealing things from the markets to make a meager meal and returning to the badly constructed hut he had once called his home. But now, thanks to Jono, he had everything he only wished he could have. 

The servants that pasted bowed slightly and it made him feel embarrassed about the whole thing. His pace then slowed when he heard a small, but threaten hiss. Looking around at the stone floor, he then spotted a dark black and yellow snake which had the most menacing yellow slit eyes. Geren blinked while watching the snake slither next to a closed door he then walked closer and knelt down.

"Hn, what are you doing here? Want to go the gardens where you belong?" He smiled softly before reaching out for the snake but recoiled when the snake hissed dangerously at him before sliding under the door that it was pressed up against.

"Sir Geren!"

The poor boy almost fell to the ground when he heard that high pitch shriek. It made his hair stand on the back of his neck. Behind him was a servant girl, her eyes widened to the fullest. She rushed over to the brunette and yanked him away from the door he was standing in front of.

"You mustn't' go there!" She said, looking down at the confused boy. "That room is cursed, the priests say by the deceased priestess."

Geren blinked. "Deceased…priestess?"

(A small scene between Jono and Set was cut from here. Will be e-mailed to readers!)

* * *

"Ouch, Yami, that hurt!" Yuugi cried, cradling his cheek, glaring at the pharaoh. Yami smiled in apology. He wanted to get back for what his little lover had done earlier. Once Yuugi had gotten something to eat, the two decided to lay in the gardens basking in the remaining sunlight. When Yami noticed that Yuugi had fallen asleep, he had pinched the younger boy. 

Yami smiled slightly before leaning down to kiss Yuugi's cheek that was puffed in annoyance. "Forgive me?" Staring at crimson red eyes, Yuugi blushed before looking away. "What ever." The small veil of peace around Yami and Yuugi soon was broken when a servant of the high council cleared her throat, making her unwanted presence known. She clasped her hands in front of when while bowing to Yami when he turned to face her.

"My King, the advisers wishes to see you in the main meeting chamber." Yami and Yuugi stared at the girl.

"It is of great importance." She added a moment later. Sighing, Yami stood to his feet but stopped when Yuugi was ready to follow.

"You stay here, I'll be back soon." Before Yuugi could protest, both Yami and the servant were gone. Following the girl, Yami quickly made his way to the meeting hall, surprised to see the advisers and the elders of the high council of the kingdom. They all stood their feet as Yami entered, their eyes never leaving their king's.

"Is something the matter?" Yami asked cautiously, sitting down at his seat, the others following his movement.

"Atemu," the eldest councilmen started, trying to figure out how to say what he and the others had discussed. "The village—the kingdom is under great peril. It seems like there is corruption that has taken over our once peaceful kingdom."

Yami eyes widened at this. "W-what?"

One of the other councilmen snorted in disgust. "Have you not noticed this?" but, his comment was chosen to be ignored before another member chose to speak. "It was decided...before your sister's death…that she would sire the next ruler to keep the royal bloodline pure." (2)

"But," Isis said quickly, noticing the repulsed look on her friend's face. "The high council and we—your advisers have decided that you must sire an heir before this year is over. Otherwise, you will be stripped of your title as king and your cousin will take that place." Isis said calmly.

"What—wait, what do you mean…you can't do this to me!" Yami yelled, his hands slamming onto the table. The others flinched at this.

"At least Set can call young priestess Amera his heir and she would be able to produce a child when the time comes. Neither Set or Amera will be distracted and will do their job as ruler!" The eldest councilmen said, his voice also rising.

Yami chuckled. "So, this is what this is all about. You don't think that I am doing my job as king?"

"You cannot change our decision Atemu. You have a harem of women, choose one and sire a child before our kingdom falls to ruin!"

Yami then clenched his fist at his side. "And if I don't?" He asked coolly. The second councilmen sighed in annoyance. "Since that servant boy of yours seems to distract you of your duties, we will have no choice but to put him to death. Only then, will you do the right thing." Isis started at her childhood friend. She knew that Yami didn't want anything happen to Yuugi.

'_Atemu, please, just do it.' _She thought desperately.

Yami sighed, his hands clenching and unclenching over, and over again. "If I do what you wish, I will still be with Yuugi, right?"

The eldest smiled, knowing that the pharaoh was giving in. "Of course, of course, once the girl has served her purpose, you can go back to the boy." Yami bit the inside of his mouth before sighing. "Fine, I'll do it."

* * *

A door revealing a small room opened, before a small servant girl quickly stepped in before closing it again. Eyes searching, she found what she was looking for. The servant girl sighed softly before she knelt before her distraught friend. Taking a rag from her side, she then dipped in a vase of water nearby. 

"How are you doing, Teana?" The brown haired girl sighed again when Teana did not respond. The death of her mistress took a great toll on Teana; some of the servants had said that Teana's mind died with Amerkert. Preparing to leave, the girl stood up but was pulled down by Teana. Her friend's eyes widened as she stared into dark blue eyes that began to tear up.

"Please," Teana whispered. "Take me to Amerkert's room."

"Teana that room is-"

"Please!" Teana cried.

Teana was becoming desperate. The reality of Amerkert's death was slowly becoming a realization to Teana. But, she wanted to finally to terms with it and hopefully, find something that reminded her of her priestess. Teana's eyes seemed to get brighter when her friend sighed and agreed to her request.

"Fine, let's go."

Once Yami left the meeting with the councilmen and his advisers, he slowly made his way back to the gardens. He didn't believe that he was neglecting his duties. He was a great pharaoh and he knew it. Crimson red eyes then looked to the sky. But, if the council were right about anything, he would soon need an heir to continue his legacy. The thought of having an heir hadn't entered his mind at all when he had formed his relationship with Yuugi. And Yami was ready to be with Yuugi for the rest of his days.

The pharaoh sighed in frustration, his hand coming to cover his eyes. The high council was known to keep their word and taking Yuugi was not about to happen. He had no choice, and of course, for the meanwhile, he would keep this from Yuugi. Yami was brought out of his thoughts when he heard sobs and the soothing voice of his lover.

"Teana, please, don't cry." Yuugi whispered, brushing the young woman's hair back. Teana's friend knelt beside Yuugi and sighed.

"It's been this way since the priestess died Sire."

Yami watched from the distance while Yuugi tried to sooth his friend. His heart gave a soft thump. He would have to find a girl…for his and Yuugi's sake. Stepping closer, Yami cleared his throat, making himself known. All heads turned to his direction when Yami joined the small group. Teana's friend quickly straightened and bowed before turning to Teana, telling the brown haired girl with her eyes to show respect. Yami noticed this and smiled. "That is alright, Teana is not well."

Surprised, Teana looked up, her dimmed blue eyes widened in shock. Her vision was blurry due to her constant crying but she could still see the smiling form of Yami. A small smile graced her lips.

"Yami, we have to do something about her." Yuugi said, placing his hand on Teana's shoulder.

Yami blinked. "What do you suggest?" The smaller boy sighed, turning to Teana. I don't know. I just don't want to see her like this." Teana's friend shook her head. "I am sorry; there seems no way for her to return to her former self."

"Then let's take her to Isis!" Yuugi suggested, helping Teana to stand. Both Yami and the servant sighed at Yuugi's determined ways but followed nonetheless.

* * *

Geren was hesitant to knock on Jono's door a while after the shaken servant had taken him away from what she said was the cursed chambers. It wasn't that he was afraid to disturb the couple; it was because he knew that Set was with Jono. He was afraid of the high priest and wondered why Jono would be with someone like Set in the first place. His brows knitted together in thought. He would have to work with Set for him to finally accept him. Only then, Geren could really feel welcomed in the palace. 

"Hm, Geren what are you doing here?"

The said boy quickly stiffed, his hands clenching at his side in fear before he turned. There, was Jono along with Set, both with confused expressions on their faces. "Geren, what are you doing in front of our door?"

Geren looked down shamefully. "I-I was looking for you sire, I mean—Jono."

Jono blinked before smiling. "Was there something you wanted?"

Geren shook his head. "I- I-was lonely, roaming the halls." Jono knelt before the small boy and smiled again before ruffling the child's hair. "Do you want to go see the horses in the stables?"

Geren eyes brightened, he nodded while looking into Jono's warm golden eyes. "Can we?" Jono nodded. "Of course." He then turned to his lover. "Want to come with us?" Geren stared at the high priest nervously before Set nodded.

"Why not."

"Great!" Jono said happily before grabbing Geren's hand. "Let's go then!"

"Isis, Isis, are you here?" Yuugi called, opening the door for Yami that was carrying Teana in his arms. Isis sat up from her desk, eyes widened in surprise. "W-what is going on here? Is something the matter?" Isis asked, eyeing Teana who was clenching onto the pharaoh. Her body was trembling badly.

"Isis, Teana is not well. She needs your help!" Yuugi told the healer, watching Yami place the girl on the bed near the door.

"What do you mean? Did she hurt herself?" Yami shook his head. "Not physically, but Mentally Isis."

Isis stared at the group before sighing. "I really cannot do anything for Teana's mental state but I can watch over her." Isis suggested.

Yuugi smiled brightly at the offer. "Really Isis? Thank you!"

Isis smiled at the smaller boy. "You're welcome. Now, if you excuse me, I have important matters to tend to."

"O-of course!" Yuugi stuttered, his whole mood considerably brightened. "Thank you again." He said before bowing. Teana's friend did the same before leaving. Yami casted a glance at Teana before he started to leave.

"Atemu," Isis called. Yami didn't turn to face his friend but answered. "What is it, Isis?"

The healer looked down shamefully, tugging at her clothing. "You must understand, it's for the kingdom. We didn't have any other choice."

Yami sighed. "I know, why do you think I agreed with this little ordeal?" Yami muttered. Isis closed her eyes. "I know. But, I don't want you to dislike for agreeing with the elders."

Yami eyes widened before he turned to the healer and sighed before walking to his childhood friend/healer.

"Isis, we've been friends since our youngest years. Yes, I was mad about the councilmen's decision, but, I can never hate you okay? With these soothing words, Isis re-opened her eyes and smiled when Yami placed his hand on her tanned cheek.

"Yes, I understand." She said quietly before stepping back. "Yami, I have a thought that you might need to hear."

Yami blinked. "About what?" Isis smiled slightly. "About your predicament. I know a girl how is quite and was always been willing to have your child."

Yami grew curious. "Who are you talking about?" Isis turned slightly to look at the now sleeping Teana.

"Why, Teana, of course."

* * *

That's it, Chapter 28 is over! Did you like it? Review! Okay, there was a lemon—not hard but soft lemon that I will be e-mailing to everyone. You guys deserve a SetxJono lemon. So, I'll be emailing it tonight, it'll be sent to you either tonight or tomorrow morning. 

(1) You know it's good when you're drooling and can't keep your mouth closed. (blushes then smirks)

(2) You know, I was watching this Discovery thing and it said that pharaoh's slept with their sisters to have a pure royal bloodline. That's just nasty!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. So, please, do not say that I do. Okay? Okay!

Solemn's notes: Hello everyone! (Bows then smiles) how is everyone? Me? I'm doing fine. So I finally got around to this. School is like totally eating away at my free time so updates might be slower than it usually was. I just turned nineteen too guys! So for a belated birthday gift, you can review.

Surprises, Surprises this chapter, be prepared!!

* * *

Chapter 29

Geren smiled as he nuzzled Karem's snout with his own nose. The pharaoh's horse neighed playfully, beating his hoofs while Geren laughed again. From the sidelines, Jono and Set watched as the brown haired boy played with the white horse.

"You must really love horses, don't you, Geren?" Jono asked, smiling brightly. Geren eyes sparkled brightly before turning to Jono and the high priest.

"Yeah, my father and mother raised horses when I was younger." Geren whispered, a bit of sadness in his voice. Jono noticed this and smiled. "Hey, don't get all down now. You can come here whenever you want." Jono turned to Set.

"Right, Set?"

Set nodded while watching the young boy's expression while he played with Gereh and Karem.

"How would you like to have your own horse, Geren?" Set asked suddenly, surprising both Jono and Geren. Set, however, ignored their expressions and continued. "There were a couple of mares that gave birth to foals sometime ago. So, I think that you should have one. What do you think?" Set asked, his cold blue eyes set on the brown haired boy.

Geren stared at the high priest before smiling brightly. "Do you mean it? A horse of my own?" Geren cried, running to the high priest and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, Thank you so much!" Geren whimpered while clinching onto the high priest as tight as he could, forgetting that he was scared of the man at the moment. Staring at Jono, Set looked pleadingly at his lover who only giggled and hid a smiled behind his hand.

Sighing Set patted the boy's head before a small smile crept onto his face. "You're welcome, Geren."

* * *

"Me? With Teana? Isis, don't speak such nonsense." Yami said while snorting.

Isis shook her head. "I am merely suggesting that is all. I say this because it easier for you since you had a quite fair, relation with her in the past."

Yami casted a glance at Teana's still form. "That happened in the past. She's also Yuugi's friend. I cannot do that to him." Yami told the healer.

Isis sighed. "If that's what you wish, then I will advise you to find a woman soon. This year is not that long."

Before Yami could reply, Isis turned to Teana who whimpered before she sat up while groaning. She blinked when she saw both Yami and Isis. Suddenly, the slave smiled brightly before practically jumping into Yami's arms.

"Yami, thank you for bringing me here, I am truly grateful."

Yami smiled nervously while placing Teana on the ground. The brown haired girl protested at first but she obeyed and stood before him.

"You should be thanking Yuugi," Yami explained, moving away from the girl. "He didn't want to see you sad or hurt."

Teana's smile became smaller as she stared at the ruler of Egypt. "Yes, but, you brought me here. That means you still care for me."

Yami frowned at the girl before slightly moving back as Teana stepped closer. He then casted a glance at Isis who was staring while smiling. Yami glared at his childhood friend before looking back down at Teana.

"Um, yes, Teana. I do care for you…." Teana's features brightened and Yami immediately regretted say that.

"…because you are a friend of Yuugi's!" He added quickly.

"Oh," Teana said softly. "Well," Teana started, grabbing Yami's hand. "Just remember, I will always be grateful and will do _anything_ for you."

Yami blushed at this before smiling. "T-thank you, I will remember that."

Deciding to end the conversation, Isis stepped forward and placed her hand on Teana's shoulder.

"Teana, you must rest some more." She glanced at Yami. "If you could Yami, I need to talk to Teana alone."

Yami nodded and smiled at the Sennen necklace holder. "Of course, I'll talk to you later."

Both Isis and Teana bowed before Yami left the room. While watching the king leave, Teana sighed softly. Isis noticed this and gave the girl a soft smile.

"You must really care for Atemu, don't you, Teana?"

Teana nodded slightly, not even looking at the healer before sighing again. "I do not regret the moments I spent with him. But now, his heart belongs to Yuugi and I cannot change that…" Teana eyes began to well up with tears. "No matter how much I want to change it, I cannot. I cannot hurt Yuugi anymore. I can't."

Isis stared at Teana sadly before placing her hand on Teana's shoulder again. "There is….something that you can do for Atemu, Teana. He really needs help. I believe that you can really help him." Isis said turning the girl to face her directly.

Confused blue eyes stared into determined blue ones.

"What…what are you talking about, Lady Isis?"

Isis bit her lip. "Atemu might be angry with me later, but, if he really cares for Yuugi, he will have to do it." She said more to herself than to Teana. Sighing deeply, Isis clenched onto the servant shoulders. "Teana, are you willing to bear Atemu's child to save Yuugi's life?"

* * *

Expecting Yuugi to go back to the gardens, Yami headed there only to find Teana's friend. She smiled before bowing.

"I wish…to thank you for helping Teana. I am grateful, my pharaoh."

Yami smiled at the girl. "You are welcome. Where did Yuugi go? I am sure that he returned here."

The servant shook her head. "He said he would be in your chambers waiting for you." She said a small grin on her face. Yami heart skipped a beat before he said his thank you to the girl before hurrying off to his room. While on his way, Yami debated whether not to tell Yuugi about their current situation. Even if he did find a girl to sire his child, it wouldn't feel right to lay with her knowing that Yuugi didn't know.

'_But,'_ Yami thought to himself bitterly. _'It wouldn't be any better if Yuugi did know about it.'_

Yami sighed to himself. Gods, it would've been _so_ much easier if Yuugi was a woman. Before Yami knew it, he was standing in front of his room door. Slowly, he pushed the heavy doors open and was surprised to find Yuugi lying on the bed. Yami swallowed hard. He never knew that Yuugi could look so…_alluring_ lying on their bed like that. Yami did nothing as Yuugi gracefully slid off the large bed and made his way over to his lover. He was somewhat grateful that he and Amera did that dance together.

"Yami," Yuugi called, wrapping his hands around Yami's neck. He had to stand on his tippy toes to kiss the pharaoh on the neck and smiled when Yami shuddered.

"I want to thank you for helping Teana," Yuugi whispered, his mouth inches away from Yami's ear. "You're so nice, helping her." He whispered again before kissing Yami on the lips. Their lips moved sensually together before Yami arms slowly wrapped themselves around Yuugi's slim waist.

Yami was truly surprised at how demanding Yuugi was. But, then again, he and Yuugi had only been intimae once so he wasn't about to protest. Pushing Yuugi back, the couple moved back to the bed before Yuugi touched the edge. A second later, they both fell to the bed and clung to each other. Violet stared into crimson. In that moment, Yami's heart gave a sharp thump before Yami sighed out loud and moved away from a lust-crazed Yuugi, his lips slightly swollen and bright pink.

"Y-Yami what's the matter?" Yuugi asked, his voice strained.

Looking back at Yuugi, Yami pulled Yuugi close to him who quickly snuggled against him.

"What's the matter?" Yuugi repeated softly.

Yami didn't answer quickly. He was still trying to decide if he should tell Yuugi about the council's decision.

'_It's only right,' _Yami thought.

"Yuugi," Yami started, he cleared his throat before continuing. "Do you want to know why the council members wished to speak to me?"

Yuugi stared at him in confusion. "Um, not really…but now, I'm curious."

Yami smiled down at his lover. "Well, they told me that a lot has changed after my sister's death. And now, they believe that the kingdom is collapsing due to my bad judgment."

Yuugi eyes narrowed. "What does that mean? Bad Judgment?"

Yami sighed softly. "They say I am neglecting my duties as King." When Yami said this, Yuugi's face turned red. "What do you mean neglecting your duties? You're doing a great job Yami. Don't let those stuck-up up, shriveled up bastards tell you otherwise!"

Yami chuckled at Yuugi before nuzzling his nose into Yuugi's neck. "Thank you for standing up for me little one but, the high council members were the advisers of my fathers. I cannot disrespect them."

Yuugi sighed in frustration. "I guess." Yuugi snuggled even more into Yami's embrace before looking up at him. "So, what else did those bas-"

"Yuugi…" Yami warned.

"I mean, members say?" Yuugi giggled as Yami clenched at his sides.

Yami eyes darkened. _'Tell him.' _

Yami took a deep breath. "They said that I…I…need to sire an heir before this year is over or I will lose my title."

Yami felt his lover stiffen his arms.

"W-what did you say?" Yuugi whispered.

Yami swallowed before continuing. "I have to Yuugi. They won't be satisfied until I do and I need to do it quickly…" Yami said before trailing off.

"Let me go," Yuugi whispered softly but Yami held on. "No," Yami whispered back.

Dark, saddened violet eyes looked up at Yami. "I said, let me go now and I mean it."

"Yuugi let me ex-" before Yami could continue, he let out a cry of pain before releasing his grip around Yuugi who quickly ran out of the door. Sighing Yami stared at his arm where Yuugi had bitten him.

"I knew telling him was a bad idea,"

* * *

Teana eyes widened at what Isis said. "H-have Atemu's child?" A sense of hope fluttered in her chest before smiling. "Yes! Please, tell me, what I can do to help him?" she said while smiling brightly. She couldn't believe this! Her having Yami's child? Surely some god had blessed her.

Isis smiled at the eager girl. "Now, now, calm down. You must not jump him when you see him. Ease your way into Atemu's good side. When he finally notices you that is when you seduce him." She said, staring at the girl.

Teana blinked at the healer. "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me."

This made the blue eyes woman smiled. "Yes, I do hate you but I am doing this for Yuugi and Atemu, not for you."

Teana stared at Isis before grinning. "Yes, but after I have my way with him, he might never leave me."

Isis eyes hardened. "I do not think so, slave. Just do you job and give Atmeu his child and begone."

Teana eyes widened as she stared at the healer whose eyes darkened. Then she knew, that Isis was not playing with her.

* * *

It's short, I know, I know. But, I am one a tight schedule. Next update coming up!


	30. I'll Be Alright

-1**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO, I can wish thou.

**Solemn Notes: **Hello everyone I _finally _got this chapter posted. About time right? I was totally stuck and I hope this chapter turns out like I wanted it too. Actually, this chapter was inspired by a picture I saw on the internet. It was Teana holding onto Yami. I mean she had the Egyptian attire on and everything. Don't get me wrong now I still ha- I mean… I still don't like her.

Anyways thanx for the reviews and read on folks, read on!

**Chapter 30 **

**I'll Be Alright**

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Caius asked, staring at the now darkening sky.

Amera hummed in agreement, her golden eyes reflecting the light of the setting sun.

"Yes, it is."

After the agreement of finally moving back to Egypt, Caius had to persuade his wife to enjoy the Roman sunset. While the roman prince laid back onto the grass, Amera rested her head on his stomach while their fingers entwined above her head.

"Maybe we should go see your parents now?" Amera asked quietly not wanting to move at the moment though.

"Hm, maybe a little bit later," Caius said while clenching onto Amera's tanned hand. This made the Egyptian blush before giggling. "Okay,"

"Are you sure all this necessary?" Teana asked but enjoyed certainly enjoyed the attention that was lavished on her.

Isis stood watching as the servants measure the slave girl's body and adorning her with gold and fine silks.

"You cannot approach Atemu in rags and smelling of animal manure," Isis stated while smirking when Teana blushed slightly.

"Excuse me, priestess…" A young servant asked, staring at the silks in her arms, knowing not to look up at Isis.

"What is it?" Isis asked softly. She out of everyone else was the nicest to the servants.

"Since she is not a personal slave anymore-"

"Yes, I am." Teana called, her blue eyes narrowing. Both Isis and the servant raised an eyebrow.

"Give me the colors of Lady Amerkert." Teana hissed lowly.

"B-but," The servant started but stopped when Isis raised her tanned hand.

"It's okay Miu, give her Amerkert's color's." Isis said softly. Miu hesitated for a second before nodding and scurried off to find the colors of the deceased, crazed priestess.

"Why do you want to wear Amerkert's colors for? You no longer belong to her." Isis said while watching Teana admire her reflection.

Teana clenched her hands on her chest before closing her eyes. "I will always belong to her, this life and the afterlife." She vowed.

Isis eyes widened at the silent vow at the statement but her eyes quickly narrowed. She didn't know that Teana was so close to Amerkert or bet yet, so _obsessed _with the dead priestess.

"You must watch you say, Teana you will be thrown into a dungeon if you keep devoting yourself to someone like Amerkert. You might as well pledge yourself to the dark gods of Egypt."

But, Teana paid the priestess no mind when new silks were brought in.

* * *

"Have you seen Yuugi anywhere?" Yami asked the fifth servant he saw in the hall.

The male servant nodded before pointing ahead of them both. "Yes your majesty, he ran towards the private gardens of the late priestess Amerkert."

This made the Pharaoh's eyes widen in surprise. He knew Yuugi was mad at what he said but, going to his sister's garden?

Yami muttered a quick 'thank you' before rushing past the servant who had a surprised expression etched on his face.

Did the Pharaoh just say….

"Your welcome, my king." He called after the retreating form of Yami.

Just as the servant had said, Yuugi sat on a dark stone like seat, watching the many lotus that adorned the garden swayed with the soft breeze. He hadn't expect something this beautiful belonged to Amerkert. Slowly picking up a blue lotus, he threw it into the pond that was at his side, idly watching the flower slowly skate across the water.

Drawing his knees to his chest, Yuugi sighed and stared at his reflection. A bitter smile graced his lips while looking at himself. He looked pitiful. His hair was disheveled and his tunic top was hanging off his shoulder, showing off his alabaster skin and his usual violet eyes were now dim and dark. So un-Yuugi like but right now, he didn't care.

Yami---the one who had taken him as a slave…the one he later fell in love with was actually going to leave him, just so he can have a child. The thought of Yami with someone else made him both sick and angry at the same time. But yet, he couldn't do anything about it. After all, he was just a mere slave. He should've expected this!

…But it still hurt more than he thought it would.

A single drop his pale knee which made him blink before sighing and reached up to wipe his eyes.

'Oh great, now I'm crying…' Yuugi thought, rubbing the tears away, but the kept falling.

"Yuugi?"

Yami rushed as fast as he could to the lotus garden but stopped quickly when he saw Yuugi sitting next to the pond he and his sister had played next to in their younger years.

Even though he couldn't see Yuugi's face, he knew that Yuugi was more upset than he thought he would be. His crimson eyes widened when he heard soft sobbing.

He was… he was actually crying over this.

Yami clenched his eyes close while clenching his fist at his sides. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Yuugi?" He called softly.

Yami watched as Yuugi jump up slightly before he turned around and quickly standing up, wiping his eyes.

"Y-Yami, um, what do you want?" he asked softly, not wanting to look Yami in the eyes.

Yami stepped forward but Yuugi stepped back. "Yuugi, can I talk to you? I haven't finished telling you what the council told me earlier." He stated.

Yuugi eyes narrowed. "I know what you're going to say Yami, you're going to leave…me…" He said softly.

Yami eyes widened at this. "I never said that."

"You were going to!" Yuugi spat back, taking another step back while Yami stepped forward again.

Yami eyes hardened slightly at Yuugi's accusations. "Damn it Yuugi, stop it and listen to me!" He yelled, no longer able to hold his calm. He reached out to grab Yuugi's arm who only pulled back only to find himself falling backwards.

"Yuugi!" Yami yelled, grabbing his lover's hand, only to have him being pulled into Yuugi, both of them falling into the pond behind him.

"Ow, that hurts!" Yuugi cried, trying to move under Yami's full weight on him.

"Sorry," Yami muttered while moving off Yuugi only to sit besides him. Watching Yuugi slowly stand up, Yami pulled him back, ignoring the cries from the younger boy.

"Yami!" Yuugi cried.

"No, you will listen to what I have to say." Yami muttered softly while pulling Yuugi on his lap, not bothered by the fact that they were both wet…and currently sitting in a pond.

Knowing that he wasn't going to move anytime soon, Yuugi sighed before nodding. "What is it?"

Yami smirked. He knew that Yuugi was going to give in sooner or later.

"Now, before I was interrupted by you running out of the room, I was saying that yes, I agreed to the council's arrangement but I had them change a few things…"

This made Yuugi blink. "What things, Yami?"

"Well, I have to find someone to have a child, _but _as soon as the child is born, he--hopefully will be given to me and you to raise ourselves."

"You mean something like Amera?" Yuugi asked while blinking.

Yami nodded. "Yes, but I know that you will be a good 'mother' to our child." He said while smirking when he saw Yuugi blush.

"M-mother!?" Yuugi shrieked.

"Of course," Yami said, enjoying his lover's expression. "You're the mother and I am the father. Anyone with eyes will be able to see that."

"I-I guess…" Yuugi muttered but sighed. "I just wish I could give you a child, without any girl's help." Yuugi admitted while wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. Yami eyes slowly widened.

"So….you're okay with this?" Yami asked quietly.

"Of course not," Yuugi said quickly. "It's your duty and I can't help it. As long as you stay with me then…I guess…"

Before Yuugi could finish his sentence, Yami cut him off with a soft, sweet kiss which Yuugi quickly melted into.

"I belong to you Yuugi, nothing will be able to change that. I love you."

"I love you too Yami." He said before biting his lip. "I kind of feel bad for this girl you have too…_sleep with…_" Yuugi gritted though his teeth.

Yami chuckled. "There is nothing to be worried about Yuugi. Now, why don't we get out this pond, I feel something biting at me."

Yuugi giggled while his lover made a face. "Okay, come on!" He said, pulling at Yami's hand.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" The newly clothed Teana asked, twirling for the small audience before her. The colors of Amerkert stood out greatly against the white that surrounded her. Teana's long dress touched her knees while the white cloth was outlined with magenta and silver, golden bands were on her upper arms as well as her wrists. On her now cleaned brown hair, a small golden crown which looked like wings rested behind her ears. Now that she was actually cleaned, she had the same complexion as her friend Yuugi's.

"You clean very well, Teana." Isis said while crossing her arms over her chest, happy with the results of the small makeover.

Teana giggled before twirling again. She was so happy! Now, Yami could actually see the real her. The beautiful her.

"I'm going to go find Atemu now!" Teana yelled, jumping off the small stool that she stood on, ignoring the call of Isis.

Isis only sighed before turning to Miu. "Make sure you keep an eye on her, I don't want her to get to attached to Yami."

Miu, who was actually Isis's personal slave nodded and smiled. "Of course My priestess, your wish is my command." she said while bowing, her brown eyes looking up with amusement.

"Thank you Miu, you might as well get started." Isis said while leaving the room, Miu followed before going the different direction than her mistress.

Teana panted slightly while running down the hall, enjoying the looks from her friends. Catching her breath, she entered the throne room and smiled brightly when she saw a now dried Yami entering the throne room.

"Atemu!" Teana called loudly, scaring Yami halfway to the afterlife. When she finally made her way to the Pharaoh who did a double take.

"T-Teana?" Yami stuttered.

Teana blushed while clasping her hands behind her back, a small blush on her face.

"Do you like it? The new look I mean…"

Yami couldn't help but nod slightly. She was actually good looking without the dirty white clothing she usually wore.

"Isis did this to me," She said while spinning around for Yami and moved closer to Yami, her blush now noticeable to Yami.

"I did this for you Atemu," She admitted while holding Yami's stunned hand.

Yami looked down at their entwined fingers before looking up at Teana again, not knowing what to say, but moved away slightly as Teana moved closer.

"I sis told me what happened with you and the elders and I want to help you and Yuugi." She explained, looking down at her brown sandals.

This made Yami eyes widen. "What?"

Teana blue eyes darkened slightly which made Yami's breath hitch slightly. That look in the girl's eyes made Yami's heart beat rapid.

That look in her eyes, was nothing but pure, concentrated, lust.

"I want to help you both….please Yami, let me have your child so you can Yuugi can stay together."

"You'll do that?" Yami asked, letting Teana grip his hand tighter.

Teana smiled softly. "Of course, I said that I would do anything for you Yami…" She purred before leaning up to capture his lips with hers, moving closer to Yami until their bodies melded together.

Okay, That's it folks! This chapter is over! I know, it's short….but once again, I am on my sister's laptop and she's rushing me off again. The next chapter will be up soon I can promise you that!

* * *

If you want to see what Teana looks like, let me know. I have to get it off my PSP and I will e-mail it to you all.

And oh, I need you guys to check out my first Naruto! fan fiction! PLZ!!!!

REIEW 4 BOTH! (cries)


	31. A Gift From The Gods

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I wish I did though, But, hey Dreaming' isn't all that bad.

**Solemn's Notes: **Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile hasn't it? Yeah, it has. A whole lot has been going on and well, yeah. I finally got around to update so please, enjoy and I would love it if you reviewed.

**This chapter goes out to my Bests Friend ever! Teenie! With her ideas and that crazy dream I had I've decided to 'tweak' the story a bit. I hope you all like it! **

**peace out! **

* * *

**Chapter 32 **

**A gift from the Gods**

"What is the meaning of this?" A rough voice echoed through a dark endless space which seemed to brighten by the moment.

"Ana called us here." The sun god Ra said, sitting in a chair that matierlized behind him.

"That is interesting," A new, but soft voice said, walking forward.

"Ma'at, Ana called you too?" Ra asked, raising a eyebrow at his daughter.

The goddess of justice and truth nodded slowly before pushing back her black hair.

"Yes, she did. Didn't she tell you what she wanted, father?" Ma'at asked while smoothing out her red clothing. Before Ra could answer, the god who sat next to Ra growled deeply.

"If she did, we wouldn't here waiting, would we?" The black haired god said, his teeth gritting together impatiently. Really, Ana was Ra's servant. Why did that low class deity wanted to speak with him and the others?

"Don't be so bitter, Anubis, it's not becoming of you."

Anubis snarled, turning where the voice came from. "Watch what you say to me!"

Both Ra and Isis sighed at the Egyptian god of embalming and death. even though Anubis appeared as an jackal, he certainly growled and snarled enough like one.

"Isis," Ra called, ignoring Anubis for the time being. "Who else, did Ana call?"

The magical goddess looked up in thought. "Um, Tawaret, Hathor, Bes, Bastet cannot come since she is still looking over your daughter."

Ma'at smiled. "And here they come." The goddess said referring to the deities that Isis had named. Hathor; the goddess of love and joy waved her hand, her blue eyes still on her friend Tawaret, a large chair suddenly appeared behind the pregnant goddess.

Tawaret sighed while clenching onto her rounded stomach. "Thank you, Hathor."

Hathor giggled and smiled. "Think nothing of it."

Bes, who stood next to the goddesses, sat next to Hathor, a hand on Tawret's stomach.

"Well, where is this Ana person?" Bes asked tiredly.

Ra looked up and smiled. "Here she is." The sun god then raised an eyebrow when he noticed how nervous Ana looked but decided not to ask, knowing that the reason would soon be addressed.

Ana smiled shyly and bowed before the goddesses/gods.

"Thank you for meeting me here, I know that-"

"Just get to it already!" Anubis growled, his impatience getting the best of him again. He mentally smirked when he saw Ana flinch and step back.

"Hush it!" Ra yelled before turning back to Ana and gestured the deity to continue.

Ana nodded and smiled, nodding slightly. "The reason why I called you here is because of Yuugi. I know that you all know him very well ever since Amerkert's death. Well, I was watching over both him and Atemu and found that the council had left them both in a troubling predicament."

Hathor raised an eyebrow. "What kind of predicament?"

Ana pushed back her golden hair while biting her lower lip.

"The council has pressured Atemu to have a child and well, this caused tension between them both…" Ana started uneasily.

Anubis and Isis raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want us to do?" Isis asked.

"I want you to give Atemu and Yuugi an child!" Ana blurted her golden eyes clenched tightly while she bowed deeply.

Silence surrounded both the servant deity and the Egyptian deities.

"Um…" Tawaert said, looking at the others. "I don't think we could do that…"

"Can we?" Hathor asked while looking at Ra.

"No, we cannot, just because you want it to happen, it won't." Anubis said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Besides, I know that the pharaoh has a harem. Doesn't he? Why cannot he have a child with a harem girl?" Isis said, sitting onto the armrest of Ra's chair.

Ana looked down shamefully. "They want to have a child together so bad. I thought that you would all that it into consideration for Yuugi and Atemu's sake."

Ra sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "I know you mean well for both of them, but, Yuugi is a male Ana. I would be happy to give them a child to avoid all the problems that they have to face together. But, this is asking too much from all of us."

"I don't think so," Ma'at said while looking at Ra, all the attention turned on her quickly.

"What do you mean by that, Ma'at?" Hathor asked while blinking.

"Yes, please fill us in." Bes said, eager to hear what Ma'at had to say.

"Well, it is true that Yuugi is a male, why not change it?" Ma'at turned to Isis and smiled.

"Which is no problem for you, Isis." She said.

Isis blushed slightly while pushing back her hair. "No, it wouldn't. But, it would be awhile for me to come up with a spell to change him." She then turned to Ra who was quiet this whole time.

"What do you think about this? Should we proceed?"

Tawaret giggled." I think we should, another child for me to look over! I can't wait to see what the baby looks like!" The goddess said while clenching onto her stomach in delight.

Anubis rolled his eyes. "Of course you would agree with this."

Ra sighed. "If Isis can come up with a spell, then it would happen."

Ana eyes brightened considerably, she had to stop herself from jumping up and down and tackling Ra and squeeze him. "Thank you, Thank you so much! I cannot wait to tell him!"

Ma'at, Isis, Hathor and Tawaret smiled at the deity. " You must really love Yuugi and Atemu, don't you Ana?"

Ana nodded and smiled. "Of course I do, I want them to be happy…."

Tawaret giggled again. "This will make them both super happy!"

While Anubis rolled his eyes, Isis tapped him on the head. Oh be quiet, you know you want them to be happy too. Stop acting like you're a bad guy. Now, come on, I might need some help with this spell."

* * *

Teana pushed her body against Yami's, trying to get as close as she could to her ex-lover. But, no matter how much she tried, her body did not meld as Yuugi's did.

Yami groaned slightly while grabbing Teana's hands before pushing her away, his eyes staring directly into Teana hazed ones.

"I am truly grateful for what you want to do for us, I am. But, I don't think that this is such a good idea."

Teana's eyes widened. "What? I did this for you and you're not going to accept what I am giving you?!" Teana yelled. She couldn't believe this! Isis said this would work!

All bad thoughts were erased from Teana's mind when Yami grabbed her hands and clenched them tightly.

"Teana, I know how much you like me and you're even willing to bare a child for Yuugi and me but… I just need some time okay, and I must talk to Yuugi some more about this. I just don't think you throwing yourself at me is going to help me in anyway." Yami muttered while reaching up to wipe a tear away from Teana's face.

Teana's eyes closed while Yami brushed the tear away. "I really want to help."

Yami sighed while releasing the servant hands. "I know, I have to go now."

Without saying another word, Yami calmly walked pass Teana, leaving her standing alone in the throne room, her eyes on the floor, her mind still not believing what happened.

"Aw, that was really sweet."

Teana's head snapped up to see Miu coming from behind a pillar, her arms behind her back.

Teana's eyes narrowed. "You were there the whole time?"

Miu only shrugged. "I am merely following my mistress words. Did she not tell you to take it slow with him? You may have ruined your chances with that bold move of yours."

"I did not!" Teana snapped sharply.

The brown haired servant smiled slightly while shrugging which angered Teana even more. Miu really didn't like Teana from the time she first had met her. This was just a good chance to toy with Teana even more and she was loving every moment of it.

"If you think so, I must get going and tell my Lady the new news. Bye…" Miu called as she walked back and into the palace halls, disappearing from sight, a grin on her face.

Teana pushed back her hair, and quickly left the throne room, evil thoughts back in her mind now.

"Teana is that you?" One of the servants asked, once Teana left the throne room and entered the palace halls. It was Teana's friend who had helped her through her breakdown.

"Oh, hi…"Teana said while smiling, her mood getting better since she had a chance to show every servant her new look.

"You look great!" The servant friend gushed, pulling on her Teana's dress. "What did you do to get all this?"

Teana bit the inside of her lip. "Well, I am the barer for Atemu's child and they decided that I should dress better." Teana said while twirling once. She could see the jealously in her friend's brown eyes.

"Oh really,"

Teana giggled. "yes, but, I must be going. I'll see you around." Teana called while walking down the hall, her hand raised before turning the corner.

Teana's friend sighed while picking up her vase. She knew that this wasn't going to last long.

* * *

Yuugi sighed to himself as he pulled on a clean tunic. He felt better since he talked to Yami but he still wanted to spend some time with him and wanted to know what girl he was going to choose to have his child. As he said before, it was for the best and Yami wasn't going to leave him.

_'But still…Its going to be hard to look at the child and have a constant reminder that it isn't mine. But still, it would be nice…'_

Yuugi shook his head and slowly climbed into the bed that he shared with Yami and snuggled into the covers, his eyes slowly drooping. He knew Yami wasn't going to be for awhile so he could take a nice nap for the time being.

Ana, who was watching over Yuugi ever since the gods approved of her idea couldn't wait for her son to fall asleep so she could tell him the good news.

The deity slowly closed her eyes before disappearing and entering her son's mind.

When she re-opened her eyes, she found Yuugi sitting by a lake, staring at his reflection.

_'I wonder what he's dreaming about…'_ Ana thought and decided to let the dream play through.

"Mama, Mama!"

Ana turned around and her golden eyes widened when she saw two children run towards her. What surprised her is how much they looked like Yuugi. The two children ran through her as if she wasn't there and straight to Yuugi.

Yuugi smiled and knelt before them both. "What's the matter?"

The girl look-a-like of Yuugi pouted cutely while pointing to the boy that stood next to her.

"Tell Taset that I can practice with him!" She said, while putting her thumb in her mouth.

"No way!" The boy named Taset cried, waving his arms. "Kara always wants to do what I do and it's annoying!"

Ana who was watching the whole thing giggled, reminding how her son and daughter use to argue about things.

Yuugi sighed. "Kara looks up to you Taset. But, it's time for her to go inside to take a nap."

This made Kara pout even more and Taset grin in triumph. "Well, see you, I have practice with father!" The boy yelled, again running through Ana and into the palace.

Yuugi sighed before picking up Kara. "Come on, naptime little one."

The dream daughter rubbed her eyes before looking up at Yuugi. "Can't we play some more mama? Please?"

This made Yuugi smile. "Okay."

Ana smiled before rubbing her eyes, tears streaming down. Yuugi wanted kids so bad that he was actually dreaming about it. She sighed while stepping back. She could tell Yuugi the good news later. She wanted her son to enjoy his dream a little bit more.

* * *

"Wow, that didn't take long at all," Ma'at said eying the golden orb that Isis and Tawaret held.

Tawaret giggled while she cuddled her orb closely, hearing a soft, but steady heartbeat.

"I cannot wait to see what they look like!" The goddess squealed while Isis rolled her eyes, holding her own orb close to her.

"Yes, it didn't take long at all. Thanks to Anubis and the others." She muttered while pushing back her black hair before handing the orb to Ma'at.

"Give these both to Ana, the sooner she gives these to Yuugi the better. And tell her to be careful with the one with the children in it."

Ma'at nodded before carefully handling them both before disappearing.

Tawaret giggled again. "Hm, I wonder what the pharaoh and his lover will name them."

Isis only shrugged. "Only time will time tell."

"I can't wait until I see Yuugi's reaction when he wakes up!"

This made the magic goddess smirk while crossing her arms over her chest. "Neither can I."

* * *

I know this chapter might be a little bit short but I hope you like it! I had a hard time writing it because I was a little bit distracted with something else.

But, Reviews, comments, are welcomed, no flames please!


	32. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing, so please; don't say anything about it I mean, come on, if I did….

**Solemns notes: **Hey, anything going on with all you folks? Nothing new with me…I was just itching to update while I have unlimited access to the computer. I know you liked the last chapter and yes, Yuugi and Yami are going to have a kid or kids together and this has officially become an **M-preg **fan fiction. So, if you dislike M-preg stories, run, run now.

OMG!!! 499 reviews! That's more from 500! (Faints)

THANK YOU ALL!!!

Oh yes! LEMON ALERT! YAMIxYUUGI I posted it this time....I hope I don't get into trouble for it! (sweatdrops!)

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Surprise, Surprise**

"Are you sure about this?"

Caius sighed while he held onto his wife's hand even tighter while both he and Amera walked to the quarters of Leonius and Aurelia.

"Amera, we've been over this many times…Mother and father will approve of our choices. There is nothing to be afraid of."

Amera glared at Caius who just smiled.

"You're sacred, aren't you?" Caius teased, lacing his fingers through his wife's.

"No, I'm not scared," Amera hissed but unconsciously gripped her husband hand tightly.

Caius noticed this but said nothing but moved closer to her who only blinked but smiled, leaning her head on Caius's shoulder.

The servants who moved out of the way but smiled at the young couple. They were in a good mood again.

"Lady Amera!"

The Egyptian girl turned and saw Aries running towards them both.

"Aries, what is the matter?" Amera asked while moving away from Caius.

Aries looked back and forth between her Mistress and the Roman prince. "Is everything alright?" She asked quietly.

Amera nodded. "Yes, thank you for looking after Baset for me."

Aries smiled softly. "There is nothing to thank me for, my lady."

Amera smiled. "Thank you anyway, really."

"Amera, we must go meet with my mother and father now." Caius said, taking Amera's hand again.

"Oh, um…"

Aries smiled again. "Call me if you need anything, my lady." Aries said while bowing then walked off.

Caius smiled as he and Amera continued to walk. "Aries has taken to you."

"She reminds me of my friend Nef back in Egypt."

Caius said nothing before stopping at two large doors pushed them open.

"Mother, Father, are you here?" Caius called, Amera close behind him.

"Caius, dear! What are you doing here?" Aurelia said, jumping up from Leonius's lap.

A grin spread on the Roman prince's lips. "Am I disturbing something?"

Aurelia blushed while adjusting her dress. "Of course not, what is the matter?"

Caius sighed before pulling Amera closer. "We have to tell you something."

Aurelia eyes brightened while clapping her hands together. "I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Both Caius and Amera's eyes widened, their faces both red. "What?! No!" They both said in unison.

"Well, not right now, anyway." Caius added.

Amera turned redder before shoving her husband. "That's not what we wanted to speak to you about, it's very important."

The Roman Lord and Lady rose an eyebrow, taking in the Egyptian royal words.

"What has happened?"

Caius sighed. "Both Amera and I want to return to Egypt."

* * *

"Waa! Watch out!" Geren cried as he tried to steer Jono's horse out of the servant's way. The servants dropped their things and ran out of the way before being trampled by the large horse.

"Ah, Geren, be careful!" Jono yelled from the sidelines as he watched his newly named son ride Gereh. Since Geren couldn't ride his horse for awhile, the taken in boy begged Jono to let him ride his.

"Don't be such a scare-cat Jono; Geren is handling Gereh quite well." Set said while watching his 'son' ride around in circles, maneuver Gereh around obstacles.

Geren grinned widely before pulling on Jono's horse rein, signaling Gereh to stop.

"Ha, Thata boy." Geren cooed, rubbing the Egyptian horse head before jumping off. Geren neighed playfully and nipped at the young boy's tunic, his tail swished playfully. Gereh liked this boy, anyone could see that.

"Alright, that's enough for one day." Jono said, clapping his hands together, walking toward Geren with Set in tow.

"Okay!" Geren said before running into Jono's arms. "That was awesome papa Jono!"

Set just smirked. Both he and Geren were actually warming up to the idea of him being called 'father' and Geren being called 'son' while Geren called Jono 'papa' or 'papa Jono.'

"Yeah, yeah, we saw you." Jono said while rubbing Geren's head.

"Now, come on, it's time to eat."

* * *

"Where were you Ana?" Ma'at asked, holding the orb that Isis gave her. Tawaret held the one that held the children of pharaoh. She knew that the god-created children love the attention because the orb would shine brighter at the attention.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a bit sidetracked." Ana said when she finally appeared. Ma'at rolled her eyes and handed the deity the orb that Isis gave her.

"This is the magic that will allow Yuugi to carry children be sure to push this into him first or the babies will die."

Ana eyes widened. "Babies?"

Tawaret nodded. "You see twins! They were created in both in Yuugi and the pharaoh's image!" The Egyptian goddess said, hugging the orb again.

Ana blushed. "So, no activities will have to take place?"

Both Ma'at and Tawaret blinked which made Ana blush even more.

"I mean do they-"

"She means do they have to have sex."

Both Ma'at and Tawaret turned to only to see the feline-like goddess.

"Basset, your back!" Tawaret yelled.

Ana stared at Basset. She had heard of the sun goddess of pleasures of human life but haven't actually met her before. Basset had deep blue eyes and creamiest golden hair. Around her neck was an ankh golden collar.

Basset noticed Ana staring and smiled. "You must be Ana, Yuugi's mother; I've a lot about you."

Ana only blushed and looked down.

"I cannot stay long, my mistress will be looking for me and I must speak with Ra," the goddess then turned back to Ana.

"And no, they do not. And when you visit them, tell them they cannot have any relations until their children are born." With a flick of hair, Basset walked away.

Ma'at only rolled her eyes. "That is Basset for you."

Ana blinked. "Basset has a mistress?"

"Yes," Tawaret said while nodding. "Basset is a guardian like you are."

Before Ana could ask who was Basset protecting, Ma'at shoved Ana slightly.

"You better get going, the sooner, and the better."

"Um. Right."

* * *

"What do you mean you guys want to go back to Egypt?"

Amera looked down shamefully. "Please forgive me Lady Aurelia and Lord Leonius I just don't fit in well here and I wanted to go back without Caius but her wants to return with me."

Leonius sighed before looking at his son.

"You must understand that you responsibilities here Caius, you cannot just leave."

Caius sighed while running his fingers though his hair. "That's why I am planning to take my tutors with me so I can be ready to become the Lord of Rome when the time comes. Amera doesn't feel safe here because council men father." Caius said quite coolly. Caius then laced his finger with Amera again.

"I love Amera and I am willing to make her happy because she makes me happy, father."

Aurelia clasped her hands together, tears brimming in her eyes before running to them both, embracing them.

"That's so romantic! I am going to miss you guys!" both Amera and Caius eyes widened.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, you can go… but you're going to have to come back if I send someone for you, understand?"

"Thank you so much Lady Aurelia." Amera whispered.

Aurelia only smiled. "You are really lucky to have my son, he loves you dearly."

Amera nodded. "Yes, I know, and I am grateful to be his wife."

* * *

Ana's bare feet clicked soundlessly as she walked down the palace halls of Atemu. She cradled both orbs in her arms, truly happy that she would see her son with children. The servants that were also in the halls with the guardian deity haven't noticed nor felt anything as they walked through her. From memory, Ana turned a corner and fully faced her son's room that she shared with Yami. With a bright smile on her face, she walked through the door.

"Yuugi!" Ana called, knowing that her son couldn't hear her.

"I have a-"

Ana's golden eyes widened her face turning bright red.

"Ngh, Yami!"

"What do you want, little one?"

"More!" Yuugi whimpered.

Ana quickly left the room before muttering to herself, or at least try to get that image out of her mind.

_Before Ana's Interruption....._

After that meeting with Teana, Yami slowly made his way back to his room. All of the sudden Yami didn't feel right. His body felt cold after that confrontation--after he touched Teana. He didn't want to feel like this. All he knew is that he wanted to get rid of this feeling.

Slowly pushing the doors open, Yami walked in, slowly closing the doors behind him. Yami could tell that Yuugi was asleep on their bed. Quietly, Yami slipped off his sandals before crawling into the bed Yuugi shifted when he felt the bed shift with Yami's weight and slowly opened his eyes.

"Yami?"

Before Yuugi could ask his lover a question, Yami grabbed him and kissed him softly.

"Say that I belong to you." Yami whispered while cradling Yuugi close to him.

Yuugi blinked in confusion. "Um, I belong to you?"

Yami only held Yuugi tighter. "I don't know if I can do it Yuugi," Yami muttered.

Yuugi blinked as he pushed Yami away "What are you talking about and what is the matter with you?" Yuugi asked, concerned for his lover.

Yami sighed while pushing back his bangs. "I mean touching someone else because earlier…Teana heard about the council's decision and came to me."

Yuugi's left brow twitched sharply. "_What?" _

"But when she touched me, I felt ill and I wanted to get rid of that feeling…"

Knowing what Yami was talking about, Yuugi scooted over to his lover before sitting on his legs and took Yami's face into his hands.

"Yami…" Yuugi whispered before leaning up to press his lips against Yami's. Yami eagerly kissed his small lover back, his hands running down Yuugi's sides which made the smaller one giggle before breaking the kiss.

"Tee hee, Yami that tickles!" Yuugi said his arms wrapped around the Pharaoh's neck.

Yami just smirked. "I am sorry little one, but I just have to have you." He muttered before kissing the side of his neck.

Yuugi whimpered a small moan escaped his lips as Yami bit the side of his neck before leaning forward, making Yuugi lying on the bed. While focusing on Yuugi's mouth, Yami grabbed his little lover's legs before pulling them from underneath him and making them wrap themselves around his waist.

Yami grinned and slid into bed. Yuugi's arms came up around his neck as he did so and pulled his head down to his. He kissed him long and hard, his hands roving beneath Yuugi's tunic top. Yuugi moaned into the kiss as Yami's fingers found his nipples and took turns teasing each of them. Yuugi pulled him tighter against his body and thrust his hips up. Yami leaned back and unfastened the ties of Yuugi's tunic top, delighting in the sudden hot rush of desire that coursed through him as he touched the pale, bared cried out when Yami latched his mouth onto his neck hungrily, sending little chills throughout his body. Yuugi wanted Yami all to himself; he was glad that Yami couldn't go through with what the council had demanded. And that made him happy. He caressed Yami's muscled arms, then his chest and finally rested on his taut flanks. Yami sat up on his knees and undid his belt, throwing it across the room. He realized Yuugi still had his tunic and jewelry on, so he quickly rid the boy of that. Yuugi shivered as the cool air hit his naked body. He watched as Yami pulled his tunic down around his thighs, his erection springing free. Yuugi blushed and gulped. He didn't why he was embarrassed, he had done this before but he still found himself blushing at the sight of Yami naked. Their lips touched again and engaged in a smoother kiss. Yami slowly reached for a small vial under his pillow and expertly popped it open.

Yuugi smiled softly and broke the kiss, and laid down burying himself into the covers.

"Do it, Yami…"

Yami smiled softly before coating himself with the oil, knowing that Yuugi eyes were watching him and that made even more excited. Finally preparing himself, Yami moved closer to Yuugi and opened his lover's legs, his crimson eyes staring deeply into Yuugi's violet ones.

Yuugi bit the inside of mouth as he felt Yami push his fingers inside of him. Crap, that stuff still hurt and he guess it had been awhile since the last time they had done this.

Yami only sighed before kissing Yuugi again. "Sorry Little one,"

Yuugi only shook his head. "That's okay, do it Yami, please!" He then turned around, surprising Yami with the new position, his eyes looking back at the pharaoh, telling Yami to do it now.

Before Yuugi knew it, Yami had quickly buried himself into Yuugi and began a soft rhythm. Yuugi gripped the blankets tightly, crying out in pain. He could hear Yami grunting as he dug his nails into Yuugi's soft flesh whatever pain Yuugi had soon faded away and he pushed back against Yami, giving a little yelp. Yami kicked his thrusting up a notch and Yuugi wailed in delight as each thrust quickly hit his prostate. Yami grunted with each rough thrust he gave, watching Yuugi rock forward and back at a rapid pace. His throat began to ache horribly from his screams so they started coming out as choked gasps. "Uh...Yami! Uh-h-harder!" Yuugi pleaded in a raspy voice. Yami leaned forward along Yami's back as he continuing his powerful thrusts. The weight from Yami's body on top of his forced Yuugi face first into the blankets, his ass still elevated. His throat was raw and aching, and the only sound he could make now was nothing. Yami was sure being rough but he…he…. _loved _it!

He let out a squeak as Yami gripped his hair and yanked him up so he was sitting on his lap. "AH! Yami!" His voice strained the words as he was put in a new position. Yami licked at his smooth neck hungrily as he slammed his hips upward, burying himself deeper into Yuugi's body. "More!" The word sounded more like a whisper, but it was enough for Yami to hear. Yuugi wrapped one arm around Yami's neck from behind to hold himself steady as his lover's member slammed roughly into him. Yami gripped Yuugi's mid section with one arm and teased his already pert nipples with the other. Yami let out a gasp and lulled his head back onto Yuugi's shoulder. The pleasure Yami was giving him overrode the feelings about the need to give Yami children and gave him a burst of energy. It could be from the fact that he was close to completion, but at this point, he didn't care enough to think. His eyes shot open as a slight pain was felt on his neck, just below his jaw. Yami's teeth bit down but not hard enough to draw blood. Yuugi groaned in the back of his throat and threat his fingers through Yami's hair, rocking his hips into the thrusts. Yuugi's clawed his nails down Yami's chest, leaving dark pink marks on the fair skin. If Yami wasn't rough like this next time, Yuugi would be pissed. Yami was almost as wild as an animal, and Yuugi loved it."I'm coming...!" Yuugi moaned into Yami's ear breathlessly, still rocking down on the throbbing member inside of him. Yami growled passionately and gripped Yuugi's hips tightly, holding him still as he released into the soft, quivering body. Yuugi, feeling the warmth of Yami's essence, followed him right after with a silent cry. He fell limp onto Yami's lap, resting back against the strong, damp chest. He could feel Yami's rough breathing on his neck as they remained in their position.

"Oh my _Ra, _Yami that was _amazing_!" Yuugi purred happily, kissing Yami again, leaning up to grip Yami's hair to deepen the kiss.

Yami broke the kiss before looking down at Yuugi worriedly. "I-I'm sorry Yuugi…I didn't hurt you did I?"

Yuugi only giggled. "I'm fine." He then blinked before looking at the door. "Hey, did you hear someone call my name a few minutes ago?"

Yami blinked. "No, I haven't."

Yuugi only blinked again before kissing Yami again. "Let's go clean ourselves up okay?"

Yami only pouted before pulling Yuugi down with him, earning a protest from his little lover. "Let's sleep first and then we will clean up." Yami said while yawning, burying his face into Yuugi's neck before closing his eyes.

Yuugi sighed before curling up next to Yami, his eyes also closing within seconds.

After a couple of minutes, and with no more sounds coming from her son's room, Ana peeked back into the room, her golden eyes focusing on her son and his lover. She just couldn't believe that she walked in on them having sex! The blush growing darker, Ana slowly made her way to the bed, trying her best to not look at Yami's naked form.

"Okay Yuugi, since you and your little pharaoh here had a bit of fin, we can get this done…" She said while entering her son's mind again. There she found him sleeping in the gardens were he was last time.

"Yuugi," Ana whispered while pushing back his hair.

"Ngh, five more minutes Amera…" Yuugi groaned while flicking the hand away.

Ana giggled before clearing her throat. "Is that anyway to speak to your mother? Now, wake up little one."

Yuugi eyes twitched slightly before opening them only to see Ana at his side.

"M-Mother?!" Yuugi yelled, fully sitting up before hugging her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

Ana only smiled. "For being such a pure innocent soul, the gods wants to grant your wish little one." The deity said before opening her hands and the orbs appeared.

Yuugi stared at the orbs in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to be a mother, my son but you need to accept these orbs into your body."

Yuugi eyes widened. "Me…a child. But…"

"You have Ra to thank; do you accept these gifts from the gods?"

"Of course I do!" Yuugi cried, and closed his eyes as Ana instructed him to do. He winced slightly as his mother pushed the first orb into his stomach, feeling a slight burning sensation before Ana pushed the second one in, the one carrying the children. The guardian watched carefully as her son's stomach glowed brightly and her eyes widened when she saw the forms of the unborn children curled into small balls before the glow dimmed and faded at once.

"Now little one, you must be careful since you are now carrying this precious gift and you must not strain yourself or you might lose them and no rumps with your lover either." Ana said while flicking Yuugi on the forehead.

"Ow! Ana!" Yuugi cried while rubbing his forehead before smiling brightly and cradling his slightly bigger stomach. "Will they look like me?"

Ana eyes widened. "How…"

Yuugi blushed before pushing back his bangs. "I can feel it. I know…"

Ana only smiled before hugging Yuugi. "You will not go a full pregnancy, in three months; your children will be born."

This made Yuugi blink. "Three months but won't that-"

"They are children of Ra, they will be fine. We want them here before it's too late. You will grow fast little one since my grandchildren will be growing even faster." Ana said before kissing Yuugi on the forehead and standing up.

"I must be going now. I will be watching over you Yuugi. Take care now." She said before turning away, preparing herself to leave.

"Thank you!" Yuugi called out suddenly.

This made Ana stop and look back.

Yuugi only looked down while touching his stomach. "I know that you had something to do with this and I want to tell you thank you Ana…"

Ana only blushed before smiling. "I just want to see you happy, and you're welcome." She said before disappearing.

Yuugi smiled as her figure disappeared before looking down at his hands and smiled brightly. "I can't wait to see what you little ones look like!"

* * *

"Is there something the matter, Basset?" Ra asked sitting on his throne while the goddess walked into his sanctuary.

"I am just giving you the update on your daughter." Basset said while flicking back her hair.

Ra raised an eyebrow. "Has something changed?"

"As the matter of fact, it has…"

"Well, what is it?" Ra asked eager to know what has happened to his daughter.

"Ra, Amera is pregnant."

That's it! This chapter has been completed baby! What do you think? And Yes, Amera is pregnant with Caius's baby and Yuugi is now pregnant too! What's going to happen next chapter?

Review and Find out!

Solemns Rain


	33. A New Life

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything, so please, don't say it. Don't say it! (cries) 

**Solemns Notes: **I had to like really do research for this chapter. You have to be grateful okay? I mean I stayed up to look about Egyptian pregnancies and I had to say "Wow" Myself because they did some crazy stuff.

Anyways! I would like to thank all my reviewers! 500-plus reviews! Thank you all I mean it!

**And this is a special shout out to Teenie! U know how you are! Thanks again for all the help and you helping through IM'ing and I wanted to give you the thanks that you deserve! **

* * *

**Chapter 34 **

**New Life**

Yuugi woke startled, the first thing he did was rub his stomach, which felt tighter than usual but still looked the same.

His eyes then wondered to Yami who still laid besides him. Sometime during his sleep, Yami had covered both his and Yuugi's naked form.

A small frown appeared on Yuugi's round face. What if Yami didn't believe him?

'Bump, Bump!'

Yuugi eyes widened in surprise, his hands again falling to his stomach. The babies! They kicked!

'Bump, Bump!'

The twins kicked again, as if telling Yuugi that it was alright, and that their father would believe that they were here, growing, living.

"Okay, Okay," Yuugi cooed, rubbing his stomach softly. His eyes then wondered back to Yami. Yuugi sighed before reaching over, gently shaking Yami awake.

"Yami, Yami, wake up, it's important!" Yuugi said while shaking Yami harder.

"Okay Yuugi, I'm up. What's wrong?" Yami said while yawning, his eyes still half-lidded from being awaken.

"There is something I have to tell you and I think you'll be happy too!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "So, are you going to tell me or what?"

A small blush appeared on Yuugi's face before giggling. "I'm pregnant!"

"….."

The silence made Yuugi shiver. Yuugi was expecting something. Laughter, a shout, anything. He didn't expect silence. He didn't like it.

"Yami?" Yuugi whispered, moving back.

"There is nothing funny about that Yuugi. I know that you want to have my children but….please, don't say that." Yami muttered softly.

"No Yami," Yuugi whispered while moving closer, placing his small hand on Yami's tanned cheek before grabbing Yami's left hand and placed it on his stomach.

'Bump, bump'

"I really am…"

Yami eyes widened while feeling the kick again. There was something really inside Yuugi…

"But how?" Yami whispered softly.

"Ana said that this was a gift from Ra, for you being a good king and for me being such a innocent one… they really wanted to give us what our hearts wanted."

Yuugi looked up, his violet eyes wide with unshed tears and a smile on his face.

"I'm really going to have your children Yami!"

"There's two?" Yami asked, his hand shaking while rubbing the stomach. He could actually feel them responding to the touch.

'I am really going to have children with the one I really love….'

Yami could feel tears running down his face. "Thank you…" Yami whispered before embracing his small lover.

Yuugi could feel Yami's tears drip onto his bare skin. This made him blink. Was Yami really crying?

"Thank you," Yami whispered again.

Yuugi smiled softly before burying his face into Yami's toned chest, his small hands wrapping themselves around Yami's waist. Finally, he could give Yami what he really wanted…what he needed. Yuugi was happy that he would be able to give to him. Not Teana.

'Thank you Ana…'

Ana who was in the corner the whole time, smiled softly, her own tears running down his face.

"You're welcome Yuugi, Pharaoh…"

Sighing, Ana slipped from the room leaving the couple alone. As the deity stepped from the room, everything around her became cold.

'What in Ra…'

Before Ana could finish her thought, her golden eyes widened. There in front of her, was the form of Amerkert.

"You!" Ana hissed dangerously. She stood in front of Yami's bedroom door, ready to protect them both.

"So the gods gave my foolish big brother children and the runt is having them." Amerkert whispered. The dead priestess now looked like she was in life expect her hair and eyes were dark, her clothing a dark creamish brown.

"What are you here for?" Ana asked softly.

"this is my home, I am welcomed here at anytime!" Amerkert said, her arms stretched out, a smirk on her face while looking at the deity.

"Stay away from Yuugi, I am warning you."

This made Amerkert snort. "It isn't Yuugi I want. Her grin became wider. "Now, if you excuse me, I am going to visit some of my loyal followers."

With a step back, the dead priestess spirit was gone.

'Damn it!' Ana cursed. She would have to tell Ra as soon as possible about this. But she knew of someone who could watch over Yuugi and Yami until the gods had to sort it out. Priestess Isis.

* * *

"Are you sure that you don't need any help?" Miu asked, standing by the priestess's room help.

Isis smiled at Miu. "No thank you. But thanks for letting me know about Teana's boldness on Yami."

This made Miu smile brightly. "Of course Lady Priestess, anytime you need me, just let me know!"

Isis smiled again. "Okay, Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lady Priestess." Miu said while bowing, and left Isis alone.

The young head priestess sighed while removing her headdress. She knew that Teana would somehow mess up what she had set up for her but she didn't know that Teana would mess up so quickly.

Isis shook her head, letting her long black hair fall from her braid that was hidden under her headdress.

"Eager slaves," She muttered before crawling into her bed, her eyes beginning to drop from fatigue that had finally set in from her days work.

Isis sighed before blowing out her bedside candle and snuggled into her bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

As soon as she fell asleep, her sennen necklace glowed faintly.

Blue eyes fluttered open, focusing on the darkness.

"What is this place? Why am I here?" Isis said, walking forward.

"Priestess Isis, I am sorry for bringing you here but it is important."

Yami's childhood friend turned around and was greeted by Ana.

"Who or what are you?!" Isis hissed, clenching onto her necklace, ready tp defend herself.

"No!" Ana yelled, her arms waving crazily making isis raise an eyebrow before dropping her arm back at her side.

This made Ana sighed in relief. "I am a friend, and the servants of the gods that you worship." She explained.

"A friend you say? What business do you have with me?"

Ana eyes narrowed, her expression suddenly becoming serious.

"Yuugi and Yami are in danger."

Ana sighed before flickering her hand, making two chairs appear, one behind her and behind Isis.

"Please, sit, this make take awhile."

Isis was about to protest but quieted down when she saw the look on the deity's face.

* * *

"I can't believe that I am actually returning to Egypt!" Amera squealed while clenching onto Caius who only chuckled.

As soon as Aurelia and Leonius had approved that they could return to Egypt, Caius decided they should leave as soon as possible.

"Yes, I am actually happy to go back too. I am sure that your fathers will be excited to see you."

This made Amera giggle again at the thought.

True her papa would be ecstatic to see her again. She sighed happily while Caius embraced her from behind. Yes, she was content with everything.

"Lady Amera, Lady Amera!"

Amera blinked before letting Caius turn her around and saw Aries running towards her.

"Aries, what's the matter? And where is Baset?"

Aries raised her hand as she hunched over, trying to catch her breath. "I heard that you were leaving for Egypt again."

Amera nodded slightly, her hands resting on Caius's arms that were still rested around her waist.

"Yes, I am leaving soon. Why?"

Aries sighed as she stood but bowed as far as she could. " Please Lady Amera, Lord Caius please, take me with you back to Egypt!"

Caius chuckled while burying his face into his wife's neck. "She is your personal servant. Mother and father would understand if you take Aries with us."

Amera looked back, staring at Aries who had her hand clasped in front of her, tears in her blue eyes and it made the young Egyptian girl to smile.

"Of course Aries, you can come with us."

Aries squealed, and hugged Amera as best as she could. "Thank you, thank you so much Lady Amera!"

Amera smiled. "You're wel-" Suddenly, Amera stopped her, face turning a bit green.

"Um, Lady Amera?" Aries said while moving back. "Are you okay?"

Caius pushed Aries out of the way slightly and stared into Amera's eyes.

"Amera sweetheart, are you-"

"Blargh!"

"Ah! My new robes!" Caius cried.

"Oh my Ra, Caius I am so sorry!" Amera cried, wiping vomit from her mouth, staring at Caius who's whole shirt was covered with vomit.

Caius smiled weakly. "That's okay Amera. Um, I'll go change…" He muttered but stopped halfway and turned back to the girls. "Maybe you should go see the healers before we leave."

Amera nodded slightly. "Okay…"

Aries laced her arm around Amera's. "I will show you were she is, come on now."

"Sure."

* * *

"Yami, I am okay, really you don't need to do this." Yuugi said while Yami continued to rub his back with water and oil.

Yami shook his head while he continued to rub his lovers small back.

"No, I don't want you to over work yourself while carrying our children." Yami said and poured fresh water over Yuugi's back and sighed when he was finished.

"Thanks for the bath Yami!" Yuugi chirped happily, getting out of the small tub and took the cloth that Yami had handed him.

Yami nodded before he slid himself into the used water, his eyes closing as he sunk farther down into the water.

"Yami, do you believe the council members will believe what happened to me?" Yuugi asked, sitting besides the tub, rubbing his stomach softly.

"I don't know little one," Yami muttered, his eyes still closed. "But it is possible for the gods to impregnate mortals. It has happen before during both their and my life time."

This made Yuugi look up, his eyes wide. "Really? Who was it?"

Yami sighed. "I was my little sister, Amerkert…she was chosen by Amun-ra countless of times."

"Wow! Ra chose her why?"

Yami shrugged. "Amerkert wasn't always like the way she was before she died. She was a happy woman, eager to please our father, and father's council. We don't know what happened. She just changed…."

"…so what happened to her children?"

Yami grunted slightly. "Their dead. It was expected that Amerkert herself killed them all. All but one and Amera is in Rome with her husband."

Yuugi eyes widened. "Amera is Amerkert's daughter? Really?"

This made Yami raise an eyebrow and looked down at Yuugi. "Really? After all the times she has called me 'unkie' you never thought her as my niece?" Yami asked with a chuckle.

Yuugi just blushed before looking away. "No! Amera has nicknames for everyone. I knew she was related to someone but I didn't know you two were actually related by blood."

Yami nodded. "Yes, she is my niece and Set's cousin. But yet, he sees her as his young daughter."

"Oh, so does she know that Amerkert was her mother?"

"Nope. Jono, Set and I decided not to tell her. Amera is better off not knowing who her mother is."

Yuugi looked down as Yami washed himself before getting out of the tub.

"It is late, maybe we should get something to eat before the servants retire for the night." Yami said while pulling on a fresh tunic.

Yuugi nodded and giggled when Yami reached for him. It had only been an hour since Yami knew that Yuugi was carrying his children and he was already spoiling over him. Yuugi knew that Yami wouldn't let any harm come to the kids after they were born.

"So, what do you have in mind to eat?"

Yuugi just shrugged. "Anything sounds good right about now."

"Well, anything it is then. Come on."

Yami said while pulling on Yuugi's arm. The smaller boy giggled when his lover wrapped his arms around his waist as soon as they left their room.

Yami just sighed while burying his face into Yuugi's neck as they tried their best to continue to walk down the halls.

"Yami! Stop it!" Yuugi squealed playfully but not nonetheless enjoyed all the attention that Yami lavished on him. After a few moments and a few kisses, the loving couple made their way to the dining hall.

Yami released Yuugi and pushed open the large doors before pulling on Yuugi who eagerly followed.

"Well, look who it is, I haven't see you two in awhile," a voice which both Yuugi and Yami quickly identified as Set. And there he was with Jono and Geren.

Geren looked down at his bread and fruits, he was still not used to being around Yami and Yuugi no matter how nice they were to him. When Yami had first met him, Geren wasn't so sure if he had believed if that was actually the king of Egypt. He was nothing like he had expected.

"Hi Geren, Jono!" Yuugi chirped happily, snapping the boy from his thoughts. The brown haired boy looked up and smiled.

"Good evening Yuugi, how are you?"

"Yeah buddy, you're practically glowing. What happened?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows, his hands resting under his chin.

Set nudged his lover before turning to his cousin. "Yes, what has happened? I knew you were both upset with the council's decisions. Now you two are acting if it had never happened."

"Should we tell them?" Yuugi whispered, looking back at Yami who nodded.

"Yes, we should, they will find out sooner or later."

This made Jono's interest peak. What was Yami and Yuugi talking about?

"Well," Yuugi started happily, cradling his stomach. "Yami and I are having a baby-together!"

Geren who was eating on his bread choked, his eyes widening before staring at Yuugi and then turned to his fathers. Jono eyes were also wide, his mouth also hung open. But Set being regal and all just grabbed his napkin, dabbing food from the corner of his mouth.

"So, you're saying that Yuugi is having your child… I must say, this will be kind of hard to prove to the elders."

"It happened to Amerkert." Yuugi said, starting to get angry that Set didn't believe that he was actually carrying children.

"So Ra had something to do with this?" Jono asked, finally getting over his shock but raised his hand before Yami could answer and turned to Geren.

"Geren, it's time for you to retire to your bed. You have scrolls to read over with your tutors in the morning."

Geren nodded and stood to his feet. "Yes papa Jono." He leaned over and kissed the blond haired boy on the cheek before nodding to Yami and Yuugi.

"Goodnight." He muttered before leaving the older men to themselves in the dining hall.

"Okay, now. This is none of Geren's of business. Now, what were you about to say Yami?" Jono asked a moment later.

"Ah yes, you see, it was the gods who decided to give us these little blessings here." Yami said while rubbing Yuugi's stomach.

"Oh my Ra, there's two of them?" Jono asked while smiling. He was happy for his friend. The gods had actually listened to his prayers! He had prayed for both of his friends after Set had told him what the elders of the council had told decided on.

"So there will be more god-born children. You should be proud that it isn't anyone from your harem." Set said while taking a drink of his grape wine.

"We are!" Yuugi said happily.

"Well, Yami, you and I have a lot to prove to the elders tomorrow." Set said while smirking.

This made Yami sigh. "I know, but it will be worth it once I get to see my little ones three months from now."

"Three months?"

"Yes, that was what Ana said." Yuugi muttered.

"Ana?" Jono questioned. He knew that was his friend's second mother. But wasn't she dead? Yami noticed the confused look on his face and chuckled.

"Yes, Ana. We will tell you about her later on. Ra has already set. Yuugi just wanted something to eat and I want him to rest."

"Ooh, pretty protective aren't we?" Jono snickered while standing. "Yes, I am about to retire for the evening as well. See you two later."

Set said nothing as he stood, following his lover out of the dining hall.

"Shall we be leaving now?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded happily. "Yep, hold on, let me get some more grapes and I am ready!"

Yami just chuckled as he watched his little lover grab up more than grapes before running after Yami.

"Okay, here I come!"

* * *

It wasn't long before Yami's palace was again the servants had finally retired for the night, getting as much rest as they could before they would have to wake up so they can prepare things for their king.

That is, all but one had not retired to bed. No, the loyal servant of Priestess/Princess Amerkert Atemu sat in front of five candles, the wax dripping onto her stone-like floor of her room.

Large blue eyes scanned over a scroll that she held in her slightly shaking hands. She was somewhat grateful that Amerkert had taught her how to read the scrolls of the high priests and priestess.

She had already completed the first spell to bring her mistress from the underworld and now she was about to perform the second one. She needed Amerkert back and she didn't care what she had to do to bring her back.

Placing the tattered scroll down, Teana eyes scanned the floor, finding the bowl that she had stolen earlier along with a dagger. The servant sighed before placing the bowl in front of the candles that surrounded her and grabbed the dagger with shaking hands.

'It's for Amerkert, I must do this.'

Teana thought and held out her wrist over the bowl, pressing the blade to her tanned wrist and quickly slit her wrist, blood quickly pouring from the wound and falling sloppily into the bowl beneath her.

Looking back down to the floor, Teana then picked up a small leaf and threw it in with her blood, picking it up with one hand and blew into the bowl gently.

"O One, bright as the moon-god Iah; O One, shining as Iah; This Osiris Ani comes forth among these your multitudes outside, bringing himself back as a shining one. He has opened the netherworld. Lo, the Osiris .Osiris Ani comes forth by day, and does as he desires on earth among the living."

Teana muttered, saying the spell from memory. The candles around her flickered dangerously making the servants eyes widen but they quickly closed when they flickered out completely.

"Did it…work?" Teana asked herself quietly.

"Yes, it did my faithful servant."

A chill ran down Teana's spine before she whipped around, tears running down her eyes when she saw the smirking smile of her priestess.

"Amerkert…you're here, the spell it worked!" Teana cried, standing to her feet, ignoring the blood the still dripped from her arm and embraced Amerkert tightly.

"Yes, I want to thank you so much from getting me from the prisons of the underworld." Amerkert cooed softly while brushing back Teana's hair.

"I just wanted to see you again, you're my everything my priestess. I would do anything for you!" Teana cried, clenching onto Amerkert tighter.

This made Amerkert smirk. "That is good to know. Because I have something else to ask of you." she muttered quietly.

Teana moved back and nodded. "Anything, please tell me!"

"Are you sure? Because I can always go to the others…" Amerkert said while pushing back her hair, her eyes staring at her fingernails.

Teana growled. "I said I would do anything! No one is loyal to you like I am!"

"Okay, the thing I need from you Teana…is your body."

Before Teana could even reply, Amerkert grabbed Teana by the face, making her servant fall to her knees, ignoring the cries and whimpers.

The half dead priestess smirked, her eyes becoming dark. "You said that you would give me anything… didn't you?"

Teana only whimpered again before Amerkert began her own spell.

"O god of offerings, o Runner who is in his hall, great god,

May you let my soul come to me from wherever it may be; if [it] tarries may my soul be brought to me from wherever it may be.

May you find the eye of Horus standing like those who resemble Osiris, the dead lying down, the Osiris Ani, true of voice, true of voice [sic] in Heliopolis, the land of thousands of joinings. He has seized for me my soul and [my] glorified spirit; my voice is true with him wherever he may be. Guardian of heaven, watch over my soul; if [it] tarries may you let my soul see my body.

May you find the eye of Horus standing like those [who resemble Osiris].

O gods who pull the boat of the lord of millions of years, who bring what is above to the netherworld, who drive away Nut, who make souls approach the perfected bodies, your arms are filled with your rectitude, you grasp it with your fetters, you cast away the enemy.

The boat rejoices; the great god advances in peace.

Lo, may you let this soul of the Osiris Ani, true of voice, come forth before the gods, true of voice, under your loins, at the eastern horizon of heaven, to follow wherever it was yesterday in peace, in peace, to Amentet.

May it see its body; may it rest on its perfected body.

May it not be slain; may its body not be destroyed, for ever."

A mist escaped from Amerkert's mouth after she finished the spell and let Teana's body fall to the floor, a mist also coming from her mouth but quickly faded. It was none other than Teana's soul, which left for the underworld.

Amerkert chuckled and let her dark spirit take over the empty body which was once Teana's.

"I am so sorry dear," Amerkert whispered, as the completion was made. She didn't look like Teana anymore because she wasn't. Amerkert was back.

"Wow," Amerkert muttered, looking in a mirror, cocking her head to the side. Her eyes were darker now, her hair touched her shoulders.

"This will take some getting use to." she said before looking down at her new arm before sighing looking at the gash on her arm. Amerkert ripped the fabric from her dress before wrapping it around her arm.

"I might as well get ready for tomorrow…."

A grin spread on her lips when she said that. Yes, tomorrow the plan of her God Set will finally be in motion.

* * *

Well, this is it people. Chapter 34 is officially over. I hope that you like it! Oh yeah, those spells that Teana and Amerkert said in this chapter are the real deal. I got them from his site which are from the Egyptian Book of the Dead. Creepy isn't it?

Well, if you have any questions be free to contact me by AIMing me: Petal Neko is my screen name.

Review plz!


	34. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Part I of II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything! I know you might say have coursed, but hey, do not get smart with me!

**Solemns Notes: **Hello everyone! I am back with the next chapter of Twilights of Egypt! I had a serious case of writers block and this really not be my best but hey, I tried! In addition, thank you again for all the reviews folks! I really mean it!

Chapter 35

A wolf in sheep's Clothing Part I of II

* * *

"What did you just say?!" Isis yelled, her chair knocking down in the process. Her blue eyes were wide with shock.

Ana smiled softly. "You heard me; the gods have chosen to give your pharaoh and my little Yuugi children. They will be born three months from now."

Isis stood in front of Ana, her mouth slightly open. Now, Isis was always prepared to handle shock in any form so she could accesses the problem. But this, this was on a whole level all by itself.

"I am just visiting to tell you that you need to watch over both Yami and Yuugi when I cannot. I and your gods are very concerned for their safety."

Isis looked away. "That brings up another question. Why do they need protecting? Surely, the council will not be after Yuugi. After all, the council wanted children so after Yuugi has them, there won't be any problems."

Ana shook her head. "No, it's not the Royal council that I am worried about."

This made Isis raise an eyebrow. "Then who are you worried about?"

Ana sighed and nervously pushing back her hair. "It's Amerkert."

Isis eyes widened. She could have sworn that her knees buckle.

"But Priestess Amerkert is dead! She is no longer with us, how can she be a threat to the others?"

"No, she's back. So please, be prepared. We have a lot of trouble on our hands this time both your world and the realm of the gods." Ana muttered before raising her hand and snapped her fingers.

"I trust you will look after them, we are depending on you young Priestess." Ana said while a bright light surrounded the area Isis shielded her face from the bright light but whimpered when the light began to burn.

"Aaah!"

Isis screamed shooting up from her bed, sweat running down her tanned face, her black bangs also matted from her forehead. She then realized that she was in her room; in her bed. Isis then sighed before she pushed back her hair before placing them on her lap and slowly closed her eyes.

Was that really a dream? Isis sighed again before putting her shaking hand on her forehead.

What was really going on? She would have to ask Yami in the morning.

* * *

The next day came faster than both Yami and Yuugi had anticipated but fey were both eager to face the council and tell them the good news of their god given children.

"Yami, do you want me to go with you and Set?" Yuugi asked, idly playing with his stomach while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"No, not right now little one. But I know that the elders will want to meet with you later on in the day."

Yuugi nodded softly before sliding off the massive bed. "Okay, well, might as well get something to eat. Maybe spend the day with Jono and Geren."

Yami sighed while placing his on his crown before turning to his lover who was pulling on his tunic and sandals.

"Okay then, just be careful, and if your going to ride any horses be sure not to race, Jono loves to do that you know."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Yes mother, come on now, I want to leave out when you leave."

Yami nodded before holding his hand that Yuugi happily took.

"Let's go shall we?"

"Let's."

Amerkert sighed as she looked in the mirror again. The reflection of her former servant stared back at her.

"This is for the best, I must remember that." Amerkert said while cocking her head to one side before smiling. This would be so easy.

The resurrected priestess jumped when she heard a knock on the door but her eyes quickly narrowed.

"Um, yes, who is it?" Amerkert called, her words spilling out in Teana's voice.

"Teana, it's me! Your friend? We have to get started on preparing the priests and priestess meals!" Teana's friend called, still knocking on the door.

This made Amerkert frown. Preparing meals? This was so below her but she knew she had to.

"Okay, I am coming!" Amerkert said while putting on a fake smile and opening the door and was met with a pissed off servant.

"Um, I am sorry; I didn't get enough sleep last night um…"

"Kifi?"

Amerkert's felt her left brow twitch. How was she supposed to know what her name was? She washed her clothes when she was a priestess for Ra's sake! All she called Kifi was 'servant' or 'stupid slave'

"I am sorry, come on, let's go." Kifi said while rolling her eyes and pulled on Amerkert's arm, ignoring the cries coming from her 'friend.'

"Hush now Teana, we don't want anything to happen to us if we don't get their preparations done. Thankfully Amerkert isn't here otherwise we'd have fifty lashings if we hadn't been on time."

"You deserved it." Amerkert muttered, but Kifi didn't hear what she had said.

Kifi pulled Amerkert down the corridors that the priestess so vaguely remembered walking down only a few weeks ago. She sighed to herself but was snapped out of her thoughts when Kifi released her hand and smiled.

"Put on the smiles, and here we go."

* * *

"So why have you called this meeting this morning My King? High Priest." One of the high council members said while they sat down as Yami and Set.

Yami slightly cleared his throat, his eyes nervously shifting over the council members but his crimson eyes fell onto a nearby empty seat.

"Where is Isis? I wanted everyone from the council board to hear what I have to say."

Before anyone could reply, the door quickly opened revealing Isis who quickly straightened out her cream colored dress and in her seat.

"Please excuse my tardiness, please, continue." Isis said while placing her hands on the table.

Yami and Set exchanged glances then looked at Isis who only looked back; silently telling them both that she would explain what happened later on.

"So my king, why have you called this meeting so early today?" The eldest member said while folding his hands underneath his chin.

Yami nodded before clearing his throat, silently figuring out his

Explanation that he was about to throw at all of them.

"Ah, yes, the reason that I called you all here today is to discuss the agreement that you had proposed to me a few weeks ago."

The eldest member nodded. "Yes, of course, we all remember. So have you chosen a girl from your harem?"

This made Yami smile nervously which made the elders raise an eyebrow. Their Pharaoh never smiled. Better yet, smile nervously for that matter. Something must've happened.

"So? Atemu, have you chose a girl from the harem?"

"There is no need to. Someone will have my child and I know it will be soon."

"So you've finally chosen."

"Yes, I have."

The elders became to smile, knowing that Yami would've followed what they have said but they never knew it would've been so soon.

"So, when we meet this young woman?" One of the members said while smiling, her hands folding.

Both Isis and Set looked at their friend. How was Yami going to say this?

"Um, I never did say it was a girl."

All the members besides Set and Isis began to laugh.

"My King, of course there is a woman involved. Who have you gotten pregnant?" The woman said her winkled her hand covering her mouth.

"Why, it's Yuugi, of course." Yami said seriously.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped, all of their eyes on the pharaoh.

"W-what did you say?"

"You heard him, Yuugi is pregnant?" Set said crossing his arms. "We can call him if you want. You have your heir now. Shouldn't you be happy?"

"But he's a-"

"Boy? Yes, we all know that." Isis added.

The main elder snorted loudly which made Yami crimson red eyes flash dangerously over to him.

"The gods has blessed him with my children. As Set has said, we can call him in here to feel the children yourself." Yami snapped, his fist clenching tightly on the table making everyone else stare at Yami and the main elder, their eyes glaring silently; daring their authority over the matter.

"We shall call him in then." The woman member said, raising her hand, stopping the stare contest. Her brown eyes looking at Yami softly.

"I am sorry that we'd laughed. Please, can you send someone to get young Yuugi?"

Isis cleared her throat. "I will get him myself."

Yami smiled. "Thank you Isis. He should be with Jono and Geren in the gardens."

"Okay, I shall be back soon." Isis called before leaving the room quickly.

"So the gods actually gave you children. How quaint." the elder said folding his arms again. "You and your sister must really please the gods to have them to keep doing this."

Yami sighed. "Yes I know but I am nothing like Amerkert. Yuugi and I will love these children to the fullest and nothing will happen to them while I am around."

"Yes, we shall see." Elder said leaving what he said in the air, silence once again taking over the poorly lit room.

* * *

Isis walked slowly down the halls, smiling at the servants who bowed as she walked past. Somehow, she knew that the council would demand proof and wouldn't believe the gods that they worshipped daily would give their king such a blessing.

Isis sighed softly before pulling off her hood, letting her hair fall freely down her back.

"Hello young Priestess, you're up quite early this morning." Isis stiffened quickly and turned around, facing Tiankhit.

"Oh, Good morning Lady Tiankhit." Isis said while bowing. "I was requested to retrieve young Yuugi from the gardens. It seems that our young Yuugi is pregnant with our Pharaoh's children."

Tianhints eyes widened before cocking her head to the side.

"Oh really? I thought Yami had chosen Teana to bare his children." Tiankhit said when Isis gestured her to follow her to the gardens.

"Yes, that was the plan. But the gods work in mysterious ways." Isis said while pushing back her hair.

"Indeed they do. Surely this is a story for the scrolls of time." The elder priestess said while crossing her arms over her shoulders.

Isis only smiled and nodded and agreement. "Yes, it certainly is."

* * *

"Are you okay now Lady Amera?" Aries asked while pushing back her mistress blond hair.

Amera sighed while nodding. "Yes, I am thank you Aries. That will be all for now."

Aries nodded and stood. "Okay then, Lord Caius will be with you shortly and the healer should be back any moment, so please get some rest." Aries said while opening the door to leave but jumped back when she saw something rush into the room.

"Oh my!"

Amera blinked but looked down and smiled. "Basset! You're back I missed you!" Amera squealed as her beloved feline jumped into her lap.

Basset purred and brushed herself against her mistress face before settling into Amera's lap.

Aries smiled at the scene before closing the door.

"So, where have you been you little sneak? I have been looking for you." Amera said while brushing the fur, a small smile on her face.

Basset purred and mewed, her claws extending showing her apology.

Amera giggled. "Okay, Okay. You're back and that's all that matters."

After a few peaceful moments, a knock broke the peace between pet and master.

"Yes, who is it?" Amera called tiredly.

The door creaked open and in stepped in one of the Royal healers, her head bowed.

"Lord Leonius and Lady Aurelia have requested me to visit you after your little incident with Lord Caius."

Lady Amera blushed and nodded. "Okay, so what do you need me to do?"

The healer only smiled. "Just lay back and I do my work from there."

Amera nodded nervously before laying down, her hands placed on her stomach. Her golden eyes looking up at the ceiling.

Basset lay on the bed, her blue eyes watching the woman closely.

"Please Lady Amera, you must not be tense. I know what I am doing." The woman said while chuckling.

Amera only returned the laugh with a nervous tone. Somehow, Amera really didn't put her trust into this woman.

* * *

Yuugi, Jono and Geren laid on the plush grass in the palace gardens, enjoying each others company.

"Ah, the wind feels great today!" Jono said while stretching in the grass. Geren nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is nice out today. What should we do later on?" he asked looking over to Jono who shrugged.

"I don't know. Yuugi is forbidden to race horses since he's pregnant now and what other fun things could we do?"

Yuugi frowned at his head. "I said I'm sorry, there are other things to do besides racing the horses you know Jono."

"Really? What is there?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you just said that. How about we go to the market?"

"Sure, why not? I want to see if they have anything worth buying." Jono said while standing and looked back to Geren.

"Are you coming?"

Geren nodded. "Yes, I'm coming!"

"I am afraid that Yuugi cannot join you today, Jono." a surprisingly voice said which made Jono jump before quickly turning around only to see Isis and Tianknt amused faces.

Yuugi blinked. "What? Why can't I go with Jono and Geren?"

"The council has requested your presence to confirm a couple of things." Isis said quietly.

"Oh…well, okay." Yuugi said ready to follow the two priestess-healers but stopped to look back at Jono and Geren.

"You two can go to the market, I will see you two later."

Before the two could protest, Yuugi and the two women were gone.

"Papa Jono," Geren whispered, tugging on Jono's tunic. "Can we still go to the market?"

Jono sighed. "Yeah, we can still go, come on, let's go have the guards get the horses ready."

Geren smiled brightly and tugged on Jono's arms. "Come on, let's go then!"

Jono smiled as he let he let himself get tugged to the horse stables. Geren really did remind him of Amera.

"Is this really necessary?" Yuugi asked following Isis and Tianhit back to the council's meeting room.

Isis smiled and turned to Yuugi. "I am sure that Yami told you how the high members are. They always demand proof and this is certainly something they would want to see."

Yuugi blushed. "Well, okay…I guess."

"There is nothing to be afraid of. I am the one who will do the examination. I am sure that you trust me…don't you?" Tinkhant said but didn't look back.

"I do trust you, both of you. I am just ready to prove to everyone that I _am _having Yami's child."

"Very Brave." Tiankhit said while chuckling.

"Thank you."

"Okay, here we are. Be careful, the council elders are very straight-forward with things." Isis said while placing her hand on her Sennen necklace which glowed softly. Yuugi watched in amazement as the big stone doors that were in front of them quietly opened.

As soon as the doors opened, the priestess quickly walked in, pulling Yuugi with them. As soon as they stepped in, the doors quietly and quickly closed behind them.

* * *

Part I of II is now over! I know, I know, you are wondering why did I stop here? Because….I have writers block! Leave me alone! I will continue soon as I can I promise! Please, review as soon as you can!


	35. A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing Part II of II

Disclaimer: I don't anything, so please, don't say it okay? Thank you!

Solemns notes: Hello everyone, thank you for being so patient with everything and me updating like that. I had a serious time with this chapter, so I need serious feedback. In addition, if anyone has not noticed that the deity Bastet is actually Amera's beloved feline, Basset, you will see how the guardian thinks and what she says. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 36 **

**A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing Part II **

Bastet stared at the Roman healer as she hovered over her quietly, brown eyes taking in the small egyptain's body.

"So, are you not happy young mistress?" The roman asked, her hands roaming Amera's stomach softly, applying pressure every now and then.

Amera winced but smiled. "It was unexpected, but I am happy…."

The woman smiled. "Well, as I said before, you are with child. Lord Leonius and Lady Aurelia will be happy with the news."

Amera only smiled again.

Bastet trotted over closer to the healer, her blue eyes watching hands. 'Something is not right here,' the deity thought to herself, her golden tail swishing idly. Bastet could not place the uncertainty in her but her protective instinct told her to keep a close eye.

"So, are you and Lord Caius really returning to your homeland?" the healer asked suddenly making Amera look up.

"Um, yes, we are leaving as soon as we can. Has the word spread that quickly?"

The healer only chuckled. "Of course, the young exotic wife of the future leader of Rome is leaving to be in a barren wasteland kingdom and now having a mutt of a child with him is bound to spread quickly."

Amera's eyes twitched. "Excuse me? Remove your hands from me no-"

Before Amera could finish her demand, the servant covered Amera's mouth and pressed down against her, her eyes suddenly becoming dark.

"I am sorry about this, but, orders are orders." She muttered pulling a small dagger from out of thin air, gripped hard in her hands.

Amera eyes widened and began to kick, her screams being muffled by the hand she desperately tried to clench onto.

'I knew it!' Bastet growled before hissing dangerously, jumping onto the roman healer, her fangs and claws digging into any flesh that she could find.

Amera's captive cried out in pain, dropping the dagger in her hand and moving away from the shaking Egyptian, trying to remove the hissing and growling cat from her neck.

Amera quickly slid off the bed, her shaking legs taking her to the closed door. She then took a deep breath of air to calm her shaking body and pulled the door open.

"Some one, please, help me! Guards!"

The men on patrol heard her cries and rushed quickly to the door, taking in her shaking form.

"My lady, what has happened?" one asked, hearing Bastet still hissing almost drowning out the servant's cries of pain.

Leonius and Aurelia came rushing too, since the Lord's study was nearby.

"Oh, my, Amera what happened?" Aurelia cried, taking in her daughter-in-law's form.

Amera only whimpered and ran to the Roman Lady and hugged her tightly. "That woman, she tried to kill me!"

"WHAT?"

Leonius entered the room and reached for Bastet. "Okay, Okay, that is enough…." He said softly, not even paying attention to the bloody servant.

'She needs to learn, 'Bastet said while licking her bloody lips, jumping from the Roman's lord arms and began to groom herself, removing the servant's blood from her body.

Leonius just shuddered. Who knew that the feline would be so fierce? Let alone so loyal to Amera?

Hearing more whimpers from the floor, Leonius looked down before looking to the guards who were awaiting orders.

"Guards, take this woman away, she will get her punish later on." He growled, pulling her by the hair, making her cry out in pain.

"Please, forgive me my Lord. I was only doing what I was told. I had no choice, please, do not punish me!"

"Who ordered this?" Aurelia whispered, now joining her husband, Amera still in her arms.

The healer looked away. "It was Decimus, your father…sire."

Amera eyes widened and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Leonius father? Why did he want her dead? Weren't they family?

Leonius eyes widened, not noticing the sick look on his daughter-in-law's face.

"Leonius, what is that woman saying?" Aurelia whispered, as he held onto Amera even tighter, the same feeling that Amera had was now overcoming her.

The slave/healer whimpered as guards pulled at her, her brown eyes became wide as they began to pull at even more.

"No!" she cried her whimpered becoming louder as they gripped her tighter so she could not get away.

Amera said nothing as the woman was pulled past her. The blonde-haired girl buried her face into Aurelia's chest and clenched onto the roman's woman dress.

Aurelia sighed. "It's alright, come on…let's find Caius."

"Okay,"

Aurelia smiled softly and turned to her husband who was deep in thought. "What are you about to do?"

"I'm about to go speak with my father."

This caught Bastet interest, crept up to Leonius, and pawed at his legs. "Meow…."

'Please, take me with you.'

Leonius blinked before kneeling down. "Why, you want to go with me, isn't that a surprise…" he chuckled before looking at Amera.

"Is it alright?"

"Yes, go ahead…" Amera called while Aurelia lead her out the room.

* * *

Amerkert tried her best to smile as she served her former followers. "Is it to your liking, my priest?"

The old man nodded before shooing her away along with Kifi.

Amerkert huffed and pushed away her hair as she and Kifi closed the door behind her.

Kifi only giggled at Amerkert who quickly shot a glare but the servant paid her no mind.

"Did you see the pharaoh and his little lover in there?" Kifi asked as she picked up an empty vase that needed to be refilled.

"And why should I care if I caught a glimpse of them?" she asked with a slight hiss, also picking up a vase and followed Kifi down the hall.

"But I thought that-"

"My thoughts have changed." Amerkert snapped, her voice rising to tell Kifi that the conversation was over.

Kifi only started at her 'friend.'

'What happened to you Teana? You seem….too different.'

"Aaah, so this is Young Yuugi?" The eldest council said when Yuugi sat besides Yami.

"Um, good morning sir," Yuugi said while smiling nervously and jumped when Yami grabbed his hand and sent him a reassuring smile.

Both Isis and Tiankhint; who were sitting across from the couple, smiled softly when Yuugi sat up straighter, his confidence now building.

The elders also noticed his and smiled. Truly, their king and the boy were a cute sight.

"So, our King said that our gods have given you a chance to carry his children."

Yuugi nodded slightly. "Yes. You see, I have a guardian that serves Ra. He had given us a chance to have children together and I am truly grateful for it."

The only female elder smiled softly. "Well, you must understand, our trusted healers must examine you carefully, is there anything else you need to say about this blessed pregnancy?"

"Well, Ana said that the pregnancy will not last as long as a normal pregnancy would. She said that they will be here in three months."

A collective gasp filled the small room.

"Oh Ra, well, we must keep under constant surveillance by Isis and Tiankhint. But, please, follow them through that door for the examination and I will join you." The elder said as she stood.

Yuugi, Isis, and Tiankhint stood to follow the elder into the secret room that seemed to come from nowhere.

Yami could not do nothing but sigh as they walked through, the door closing softly behind them all.

"Don't worry about Yuugi," Set said when he noticed the look on his cousin's face. "Yuugi is with two people he trusts. There is no reason for you or Yuugi to be afraid."

"Are you scared, little one?" Isis said while gathering a small cloth to lie on the bed as Tiankhint had instructed her to do.

"Um, a little bit." Yuugi admitted as Isis pulled up his tunic as Isis ordered him to do silently. Isis then pressed her tanned hands carefully glided over pale skin before pressing on his navel. Suddenly her hand flinched away when a bump pushed through Yuugi's skin.

Isis stared wide eyed at the stomach then turning to Yuugi who only blushed.

"Yeah, they like when someone touches my stomach." Yuugi said before wincing and added, "A little bit too much for my taste."

The elder woman also reached to touch the stomach but stopped when the babies pressed against their mother's stomach, as if telling the woman don't you dare touch.

"Oh….my…Ra…you are having our king's children…they are the children of Ra."

"Yes, but they are the children of Yami and I." Yuugi said his eyes staring at the older woman who only nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course, please excuse me. I must tell the others."

The woman then bowed at Yuugi before rushing out of the door, eager to tell the council about the children.

"Well, "Tiankhint said with a chuckle. "She seems convinced."

Yuugi smiled before sitting up with Isis's help. "Thank you Isis."

Isis only smiled. "You are welcome. Since you are here, Tiankhint and I wish to speak with you about the birthing process of the little ones."

Yuugi nodded slightly. He wanted to know how his children would be born also.

"Well, Tiankhint and I will be there to help when the time comes. Even though we will have to cut the stomach to get to the little ones."

Yuugi paled at this but was reassured by Isis.

"There is no need to worry, Tiankhint is the best there is and we have the best herbs for your recovery and the chamber milk maids will always be by your side."

"Okay, I trust you guys."

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Amera? " Aurelia asked.

Amera sighed before smiling when the Lady of Rome pushed back her hair. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you so much for staying with me."

Aurelia only rolled her eyes. "Of course I would stay with you. You're my daughter-in-law and after what happened, I will be there to help you whenever you need it."

Amera only smiled at this before the smile disappeared. That is right, Aurelia did not know about her carrying her grandchild.

"Um, Aurelia, there is something I need to tell you…."

The black haired roman only blinked. "Yes, what is it?"

Before Amera could take a breath to blurt out the news, the doors to the bedroom that busted open, revealing a worried Caius.

"Amera!" Caius cried, rushing to embrace his wife tightly.

Amera only closed her eyes and buried her face into the Roman's white shirt. "Caius….I was so scared…"

Caius kissed the Egyptian on top of her hair when he heard sniffles then turned to his mother who only smiled.

"What happened?"

Aurelia only shook her head. "Leonius went to go solve the problem. There is no need for you to get angry. You need to take care of Amera."

This made Caius growl. "There is a need to get upset. Some one tried to kill my wife! I want that woman dead!"

Amera said nothing. Somewhere, inside her, she wanted that woman dead too. That way, she would feel better. But then again, the one who really wanted her dead was Caius's grandfather. She gripped onto her husband's shirt. She wondered if Caius knew….

"Caius, please, calm down. I am fine now." Amera whispered, looking up into blue eyes.

Caius was about to say something but stopped when he saw the sadness in the golden eyes he loved.

"Fine, for you I will…"

"Thank you Caius, and there is something I need to tell you. I was about to tell your mother too."

"Tell me something? What is it?"

Amera only smiled. "I'm pregnant."

Bastet stayed in stride with the ruler of Rome as they both made their way to the former ruler's study. Leonius's hands were clenched at his side, still trying to come to understand why he would want Amera dead.

'Well, my questions are about to be answered…' Leonius thought to himself when he came to his father's study, pushing the doors open without a second thought.

A man with grey hair and blue eyes looked up from behind a desk, his wrinkled hands holding a large book before looking down and turning a page.

"Ah, Leonius my boy? What did I do to earn a visit from you?"

"No act coy father, everyone knows what happened. How could you do that? She is your family! Your grandson's wife!"

Decimus only scoffed before placing down his book. "She is no family to me. That woman has ruined everything! Caius was supposed to marry a beautiful _roman_ woman. Not some harpy from a wasteland. She has not status as a woman here she would go back where she came from!"

"So, is this what it's about? Her not being a roman? Not having status?"

"Everything is about status and who you are. You know that." Decimus said, glaring at his eldest son.

"Amera is the niece of a king! Daughter of a high priest; next in line to become high priestess! She does have status!"

"In _Egypt_, not here. Here, she's nothing but a woman who was lucky to capture the boy's attention. As I may recall, she was half naked at the time."

Bastet hissed at this. 'How dare you! You wrinkled old man! She's the daughter of my god I will not let you talk about in a disrespectful manner!'

Decimus looked down at Bastet and chuckled. "Is there something you need to say to me? Little rat."

'RAT?'

Leonius scooped up the deity in disguise before she could lunge herself at the laughing man. "Such a touchy cat. Remind me to have my dogs have a go with her later on." He then looked back up at Leonius with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something else you want? Son?"

"I can't believe you would do something like this. The council will hear of this."

Decimus mocked gasped, his hand covering his heart. "Not the council, by my gods, what will happen to me if I go before the council?" he then grinned. "You forget I pulled forth everyone that is on that council. No one will even try to listen to you. Even though you do rule Rome now, I will always have power over you and do not you forget it. Now, get out of my sight, traitor."

"You will get what is coming to you father."

Decimus scoffed again. "Out of my sight, go!"

Leonius left, the doors closing behind him. He growled at himself, before walking down the hall, Bastet jumping out of his arms.

"Damn it, he can't get away with this! I won't let him!"

Bastet sat there looking up at the Roman, her blue eyes catching tears running down his face.

The goddess sat there, her tail swished thoughtfully. 'Don't worry Leonius; I will take care of him.'

* * *

"So, how did everything go?" Yami asked with a small smile on his face. Of course, he knew what happened. The elder council had came out of the room, exclaiming that Yuugi was indeed pregnant with their king's children and would be expecting them soon.

Yuugi only giggled. "Everything went well. They actually believe us I can't wait for them to get here!"

Yami only chuckled. "Yes, I can't wait either. I can't wait to hold them in my arms."

"The same goes here. Oh yeah, I have to go see Jono and tell them what happens!"

"Well, go ahead. I'll meet you later on in the dining hall."

Nodding, Yuugi leant up to kiss Yami on the cheek before running off.

"Be careful Yuugi and no horse riding!" Yami called after his lover and sighed softly when Yuugi turned a corner.

He himself had something to take care of. Nevertheless, everything was going well and everything was going the way he wanted it too.

* * *

Okay, sorry guys it may a bit short, but I have a lot of stuff to do. a lot of updating. so, the next chapter will be longer! promise!!!

Oh yeah, review plz! Consider it my b-day gift! I just turned 20 on the 5th of this month yay!!!!


	36. Listen

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please, yeah….

Solemns Notes: Hello everyone, I know it's been a long time since I updated but I been super busy with everything and I didn't find my twilights notebook and I had to re-write it and it pissed me off because I think I threw it away when I moved….TO MY OWN PLACE WHOOOO!!!

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Listen**

Bastet waited patiently as she lay in the sun near Decimus's study, her claws extending and retracting over and over again. The deity was still upset about what the ex-roman leader had called her mistress and how the old wrinkled bastard had called her a rat. Crystal blue eyes narrowed when the memory had came back into her mind. Yes, she was sure that Decimus would met his demise in the most, cruel, and painful manner she could think off but she knew it had to make it look like an accident.

Beige colored ears picked up a soft 'click' and it made her look up only to see the man she was just thinking about.

Decimus grunted as he closed the large door only to meet with Bastet, her golden tail flicking idly.

"Well, well, what have we here? Shouldn't you be with that Egyptian harpy owner of yours?" He said while smirking.

'_Watch what you say, mortal,' _Bastet hissed, but the old man didn't take it seriously.

"As I said to the hard headed son of mine, that harpy had better learn her lesson or otherwise…." A grin then spread on his wrinkled face.

"Something might happen to that pretty young thing."

And with that with his parting word, Decimus left leaving the disguised deity alone once again.

And has he left the idea on how to end his lift crept into her mind. But, she would need the help of Anubis.

Both Aurelia and Caius stared at the blushing blond Egyptian who was fiddling with the silk of her dress. She knew she had to tell them, but what was with the silence? And why were they staring at her like that?!

"Um," Aurelia started, trying to find words to say which was surprising since the Roman woman wanted grandchildren from her son for the longest. Aurelia then looked at Caius who started at his wife blankly.

Before either Amera or Aurelia could ask if he was okay, the Roman prince hit the tile floor hard, making both of the woman wince.

"Oh my…! Caius!" Both women cried rushing to the raven haired side, their hands on his body shaking him.

"Caius!" Aurelia cried, shaking her son franticly. "This is no time for you to faint _wake up_!"

"Caius, please, wake up!" Amera whimpered her golden eyes tearing up. Her husband had hit the floor hard. It wouldn't be a surprise if she had saw crack on the tile when Caius did move.

After shaking and even some slapping, Caius groaned when he opened his eyes, Both Aurelia and Amera blocked her vision he could see how worried they were by looking in up in their eyes.

"Ugh, what happened?" Caius whispered as Amera helped him up.

"You fainted that's what happened." Aurelia said and smiled. "I guess you took it _hard_ when you found out that your dear wife is having your child…which…"

Aurelia clenched her daughter-in-law tightly and squealed. "I am delighted to hear! I am going have a grandchild! Oh I wish it's a boy!"

Caius rolled his eyes. "Of course you would mother,"

Before Amera could ask why, Caius embraced her tightly. "I am happy that we are having our first child. I can imagine how your parents are going to take it when we get back to Egypt."

Amera's smiled faded when her father and papa came into her mind, clearly seeing their expressions when she told them. She knew that her papa would be surprised and her father…she could already feel the anger that was radiated from him. She knew he was going to kill Caius. As for her uncle, it would probably be mixed emotions for him and she knew Yuugi would be delighted as Jono would be.

"I just hope you know who to avoid people," Amera said quietly and smiled when Caius muttered a 'no kidding' under his breath.

* * *

Yuugi sighed as he lay on the grass, with Jono and Geren at his side. Sometimes, their hand would come to rest on his swelling stomach, delighted to feel the twins respond to their touch.

"Are you guys having fun?" Yuugi asked through a giggle when Geren's hand touched the small one's stomach again. Geren blushed and quickly removed his hand.

"I am sorry; I am not annoying you are I?"

"No, it's alright. Do you like children, Geren?" Yuugi asked while sitting up.

Geren nodded and smiled. "I was the second eldest out of three. I cannot wait until I have children of my own."

This made Jono snort. "You might want to re-think that one. Raising children isn't an easy task…." Golden eyes then looked at Yuugi and grinned.

"I can't wait to see how it unfolds for Yami and Yuugi here."

Yuugi blushed, his hands falling down to his stomach. "True, it might be difficult, but Yami and I can handle it."

"Yes, that might be true…." Jono said tilting his hand to the side and smirked.

"But when Amera was born, he was afraid that he was going to drop her or break her little bones."

Yuugi pouted angrily when Jono and Geren began to laugh, not liking how they were making fun of his lover when he was not here to even to defend himself.

"That was the past. These are his children so I know it will be different."

Jono sighed. "Only time will tell."

Bastet walked in her 'human' form, humming to herself as her ankh collar glowed softly as darkness surrounded her. She had decided to get Anubis help after all with great debating with herself, actually trying to figure to get the god of the afterlife's help, but it would be right to get the god of death's help to kill that waste of mortal skin that was Decimus.

Silently pushing back creamy golden hair, the goddess pushed opened large, cold, black stone doors, cold air rushing out to greet her warm tanned skin.

Before she could enter, a loud growl greeted her.

"What do you want Bastet?"

Bastet smirked as she entered, dusting her hands on her long cream dress.

The Dark god growled, coming out of the shadows. Long dark hair covered dark blue eyes; his chest was bare and was only in a dark kilt and sandals. Muscles flexed slightly as the god crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing while he eyed the feline deity.

Maybe it was because that Bastet was a feline goddess and him a canine god that caused a somewhat bad feud between him, he would never know.

"Why, I came to ask you a favor." Bastet said, sitting in Anubis's throne.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Why don't you ask Ptah?"

Bastet only rolled her eyes and pushed back her hair. "Please, don't bring him into this."

"I can if I want too. Now, state your purpose, otherwise, you can leave."

"By gods, you can be so annoying sometimes. Anyway, I want this man that had disrespected my sister—my mistress in the most upsetting manner…he needs to die."

Anubis grinned at this. So much for Bastet being a caring goddess.

"Ah….so he had disrespected Amera. She can kill him if she wishes…"

"You know that she cannot do that. She is still in her mortal form, and is in the mortal realm…and she is pregnant I will not put her in any harm." Bastet said while growling.

"So, will you help me or not."

Anubis looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to the woman.

"Will I be able to kill him? Any way I wish?"

Bastet bit the inside of her lip before nodding. "Yes, anyway possible way you wish."

The god then smirked. "Then I will do it."

* * *

"Ah, my pharaoh, what do I owe this pleasure?" Mahado asked while turning to his old friend, Mana standing besides him.

"Atemu! I haven't seen you in so long!" Mana cried, hugging her friend tightly.

Yami smiled and returned the hug. "Yes, I know. You and Mahado are hard to find now-a-days."

"That's because we've been training." The brown haired man said while crossing his arms. "There is a reason that you found us. You might as well say it you know."

Yami shook his head. "As always, so straight forward…"

Mahado smirked. "What can I say; it's one of my best qualities."

Yami sighed while ruffling his own hair. "The reason why I came to you is because I need you to cast a protective spell on Yuugi."

Both Mana and Mahado blinked.

"Why?" Both magicians asked in unison.

Yami eyed them both. "Because I think that Yuugi is in serious danger."

"Where is she?" Amera cried while she searched the gardens, looking for her beloved feline.

"She isn't with my father…" Caius said while huffing, returning to his mother and wife's side.

Amera bit her lip. What if something had happened to her?

"Don't worry Amera," Aurelia said while placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, seeing how frantic she was becoming.

"No, it isn't…" Amera whispered looking up at the Roman Lady. "I….I need her…."

Before Caius could say anything, a quiet meow gained their attention.

Amera whipped around and smiled brightly when she saw Bastet but it quickly faded when she noticed a rather large black dog with intense blue eyes staring at her.

From the appearance, Amera could quickly tell what kind of dog it was. From breeders at her uncle's palace, they were called "Pharaoh Hounds."

But….they were in Rome…why was this dog here?

Anubis sat besides Bastet, his tail wagging with excitement. Yes, he was going to have fun in the mortal world. It was too overdue to cause trouble.

Mentally, he smirked as he took in the Roman's frightened expressions.

Yes. Fun indeed.

* * *

(Bows in apology) I am so sorry if the chapter was crappy! But I lost my notebook with the original chapter and it was due to update so yeah….please, review!!!

And I know it's short. Yes, I know!!!!


	37. Be With Me

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. (Hides plans from everyone)

**Solemns Notes**: Hello everyone, I am back with the next chapter of Twilights of Egypt….XD I'm an updating queen! (Laughs and coughs) So yeah, I hope that you like this chapter! And you can believe that Mentality will be updated in a few whoo! On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 38**

**Be With Me **

* * *

When the revived priestess finally had time to herself, she decided to visit her old chamber rooms but quickly stepped away when he saw two guards guarding the entrance. Smirking, the brown haired woman turned in another direction only to go into the back of the gardens, and removed a large, moss covered tile before expertly slipping in and crawling into the hidden title to only push away at the tile that was connected to her room and was surprised to see everything intact. She would've thought that Yami would have everything set ablaze to rid themselves of her memory.

Lost in troubling memories, Amerkert didn't notice the hiss of a familiar snake but jumped when it coiled itself around her leg.

"Oh, hello you," Amerkert cooed, reaching down to gather the large serpent in her hands, staring in its large yellow eyes.

"I've been waiting for you," the snake hissed, its tongue flickered harshly as it coiled it self around the priestess neck.

"Yes, I now, but that idiotic slave of mine took forever to get that spell right," Amerkert said while rolling her eyes.

"Have you heard of Ra's gift to the Pharaoh's lover?" The black snake asked, yellow eyes staring intensely into its servant's hazed ones.

Again, Amerkert rolled her eyes. "Who hasn't?"

"The plan is still in motion…you must portray this slave's identity awhile longer until the children are born."

Amerkert winced as her pet coiled tighter, she had to breathe sharply so her body to could take in air. "Yes, I understand,"

"I hope that you do," was all was said before it slithered away and disappeared quickly as it appeared."

The priestess sucked in all the air all she could before cursing bitterly under her breath.

Didn't Set trust her?

Shaking it out of her head, Amerkert scanned her room again before gathering old herbs and scrolls she would need when her brother children were born. She shivered with excitement. She couldn't wait for the god-blessed children arrive. The sooner, the better.

* * *

Yuugi was pass exhausted when he did finally reached his room. He was hoping to find Yami so that they could cuddle and everything mushy and romantic stuff decided that snuggling with a large pillow. Careful to not sleep on his stomach, he snuggled into the blankets and quickly drifted off to sleep, not hearing the door he had closed only a few moments ago slowly open.

Of course, it was none of than Yami who decided to rest after he finished speaking to Mahado who said that he would get started on the protection spell as soon as he could. Now, he felt exhausted all of the sudden or tired for that matter. Placing the puzzle near the bed, Yami kicked off his sandals and climbed underneath the covers, and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist; Yuugi stirred at the movement but didn't wake up.

Yami smiled as he stared at Yuugi before burying his face into the crook of his neck, thinking about when he had first met Yuugi and now thanks to a miracle, he was having his children. Everything Yami didn't believe would happen to him was actually coming true. Well, all accept one. Yuugi's hand in marriage. That was something Yami was planning to solve as possible with this in mind, Yami also drifted asleep.

* * *

"W-what is that do doing here?" Aurelia asked, not liking the gaze that fell on her.

Amera only shrugged and reached out to the dog only to be pulled back by her husband.

"Caius? What is the matter?" She asked only to find his gaze on Anubis. "I just don't want you to get bitten, the dog might be vicious."

Bastet mentally snickered before brushing herself against the canine. She felt him stiffen and took the chance to brush against the god even more.

_'What are you doing?!'_ Anubis shrieked in his mind, but sat in the same place not to scare the Romans.

_'Just play along,'_ Bastet said while rolling her crystal blue eyes. _'No one will trust you if you don't go along,'_ she reasoned and indeed she was right. Once Amera saw her beloved feline brush against the new animal and began purring loudly, that was all the convincing that she needed.

"Don't worry Caius, Basset trusts her so I'll be fine," Amera said while removing her arm from her husband's grip to join Anubis.

Anubis then sat up straighter when Amera knelt before him and cursed himself when he felt his tail wagging in excitement. But, he just said quickly blamed it because he hadn't seen Ra's daughter face to face before.

Golden stared into Blue before a tanned hand reached out to rub a black pointed ear. "Aw, your so cute…aren't….boy?" she asked while looking down. Anubis barked in response before he could stop himself.

_'Ah, thought you didn't like her,'_ Bastet said while sitting besides him again, a cat grin on her mouth.

Anubis snorted as Amera continued to rub him. _'You might as well shut up,'_

Once Aurelia and Caius found it that it was safe to pet the dog, they both joined the Egyptian's side and reached out to pet it.

"I want to keep him." Amera said suddenly.

Caius blinked before staring at Amera, her golden eyes still staring at the dog intensely. That look…somewhat scared him.

"Are you sure Amera I mean…"

"Yes, I want him; I want to call him….Anu, like Anubis my god of the underworld."

Aurelia and Caius said nothing as Amera cooed at her two pet, which were both enjoying the attention.

"Well, that agreement is over and sealed," Aurelia said while nudging her son.

Caius only nodded before looking at the dog. Something wasn't right about the dog…something that he didn't like about it at all. Anubis notices someone looking at him and saw the roman prince staring at him with unnoticed hate. Out of spite, he leant over to give the girl a lick on her cheek, enjoying the squeal coming from her.

No, Caius didn't like the dog at all.

* * *

Geren was extremely grateful for his Papa Jono. Why? Because Jono treated him as if he were his own, and he felt like he was the luckiest child in the world.

"Geren? Hey, Geren do you hear me talking to you?" Jono asked before flicking his son on the nose and laughed when the eight year old fell off his chair backwards.

Set, who was also in the room, reading scrolls rolled his eyes before continue to read. Now, he kind of regretted letting the two younger boys join him in his study.

"Are you alright, Geren?" Jono asked between giggles before helping his son up.

"Yes, I'm fine, you didn't have to scare me you know," Geren said while glaring.

"Ah, but you were spacing out and I was trying to get your attention, therefore, it wasn't my fault." Jono said while placing his hands on his slim hips.

Both Geren and Set rolled their eyes.

"What's with the eye rolling? I wasn't my fault!" He turned to his lover with his big puppy golden eyes.

"Now, was it my fault, Set?" He asked cutely making the high priest roll his eyes again. "That doesn't work me anymore pup, both you and Amera drained the look for all it was worth a long time ago,"

"But it still works sometimes," Jono added while crossing his arms.

Set said nothing but reached for another scroll.

"Um, father, papa Jono….who is this Amera? I mean, I hear everyone talk about her…what happened to her?" Geren asked, making both of his parents turn their gaze on him.

Jono sighed as he tilted his head before rubbing his neck. "Well, Amera is like your sister, she left for Rome a while back with her husband."

Geren raised an eyebrow. "So, she's alive?"

"What makes you think that she was dead?" Set asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I don't know," Geren admitted while looking down. "Everyone was talking as if she were dead, I didn't know she was alive and married…so how old is my sister?"

"She's thirteen, I know she is going to fourteen is four weeks though," Jono said while sighing and sat on his lover's lap.

"Don't you miss her?"

"What's with all the questions?" Jono giggled playfully but stopped when he noticed the hurt look on the younger boy's face.

"I was just wondering; if that was the reason why you took me in….to replaces an old memory because, I don't want to be a replacement I want to be your son."

Silence soon filled the study after the shy confession was whispered and Jono couldn't help but slide from his lover's lap and fell to his knees before grabbing the surprised boy before hugging him tightly.

"You are our son, and Amera is a daughter. You both are special to me and I wouldn't change anything so don't doubt how Set or I feel about you… okay?"

Geren nodded before hugging Jono back and began to cry; Jono let the smaller boy cry and glanced back at Set who only smiled.

* * *

"Come on, Basset, Anu, you guys must be hungry!" Amera chirped as she walked down the palace halls with the large dog following beside her while her beloved feline gracefully stayed in stride. Amera didn't know why, but she felt so much better, Caius' grandfather Decimus was long forgotten ever since Anu arrived.

'She seems…happy doesn't she?' Bastet said while entering the main dining hall earning looks from all the servants.

Anubis nodded before lying besides Amera as she sat down. 'Yes, because she knows that I am here,'

The feline deity stretched lazily before doing the same and yawned. 'Maybe, but don't forget about Decimus, we are leaving tomorrow for Egypt so we must finish him once everyone retires for the night.'

Anubis agreed silently before drifting off in a peaceful slumber as Amera idly played with his ears.

"Again, has no one seen that dog wonder around the gardens or anything?" Caius asked a mass of servants who only shook their heads as a response.

"Any luck, Caius?" Aurelia said while placing her hand on her son's shoulder.

"No luck at all mother," Caius said while looking up into the woman's eyes. "It seems like that dog seem to come from nowhere,"

"So? What are you going to do then?"

Caius groaned before pulling at his ponytail. "There is nothing I _can_ do, Amera loves the thing already."

Aurelia couldn't do nothing but laugh at her son's situation. "Well, what can you do, your wife is in love with animals,"

"But, I still want her to love me too you know," Caius said while glaring at his mother.

"Ah, don't be such a jealous boy, its animals we're talking about here. You're going to the father of her child; there is nothing to compete with that. Remember that," Aurelia said before leaving her child alone to think about what she had said.

After awhile thinking to himself, Aurelia's words finally hit him hard. Shaking his head for his stupidity, Caius then decided to join his lovely wife in their room since the sun was now setting for the night and he was looking forward to spend time with his wife.

Pulling his hair from his ponytail, Caius push on the large doors leading to their bedroom and almost paused when the sight he was greeted with.

Amera was contently cuddled with Anubis and with Bastet and was sleeping peacefully.

Again, anger rose in Caius's chest. Yes, these animals had to go!

* * *

THIS CHAPTER IS OVER! XD YES, I SHALL CONTINUE THIS STORY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLZ!! REVIEW!!


	38. A Dead Touch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. So take that society!

**Solemns Notes:** Happy New Year everyone! I hope that everyone brought the New Years fun and safely! I brought it in with my family with a breakfast for dinner type party. It was fun. So, anyways, I hope that everyone will like this chapter!

Oh yeah! (Holds up kitten) Say Hiiii to my new kitten Hana! (Sniffles) my other cat Sefven is gone…

* * *

**Chapter 39**

**A Dead Touch**

As soon as Bastet and Anubis sensed that Amera and Caius were indeed asleep, both of the gods quietly slipped out of the room, soon changing into their 'human' forms as soon as they reached the shared room of the young couple.

"Ah, this is so refreshing," Bastet said while running her fingers through her pale golden hair and smirked when she looked back at Anubis.

"Says you, let's get this over with, morning will be here before you know it," The dark haired god said before walking ahead of the other, hearing the feline deity catching up with him.

"So, what plans do you have to kill the old fart?" Bastet said while nudging the taller with her shoulder, her blue eyes gleaming for the gory details. She couldn't help it, when it came to torture, Anubis was the expert.

"Of course, we need to make it look like an accident." He said but he paused when he noticed the Roman servant before them, her eyes were wide in surprise.

"Uh-oh, I think she sees us," The feline deity whispered.

Anubis rolled his eyes. "You think?"

Before the Roman could even make an attempt to make a sound of any kind, the Egyptian god of death loomed over before her body dropped dead to the ground, her eyes, and mouth still wide open.

"Come on before anyone else see us," Anubis said before kicking the body aside and continued down to Decimus private quarters, Bastet happily trailing after him.

* * *

_(The Next Morning, Sorry, I couldn't come up with a torture scene) _

The next morning came as fast as Amera had wanted, and was even the first to wake. She couldn't help but smile as she sat up in the bed. Today would be the day that she and her husband would leave to go back to Egypt to be where her family and friends were.

Sighing, the blond Egyptian slid from her side of the bed but not before shaking Caius awake.

"Ugh, Amera what is it?" The Roman eyes widened when Amera climbed on top of him and kissed him softly before moving back and cocked her head to the side with a bright smile on his face.

"Wake up, we shouldn't linger. Today is the day we leave for Egypt."

Caius only smiled at his wife's eagerness before his hands came to rest on the young girl's flat stomach, his smile only became bigger.

Amera's hands soon joined his with a smile of her own.

"It's amazing isn't? We're going to have a child of our own," Caius whispered.

"Yeah, I know…I can't wait to see Unkie, Papa, Yuugi, and father's reaction when I tell them."

Caius smile faded when the blonde mention the High Priest. That was one reaction he rather not see. There was already tension between when he asked his only daughter for her hand in marriage. On top of that, he had taken Amera away.

"Y-Yeah, I-I can't wait to see their reactions as well," Caius said while smiling faintly.

Amera only giggled, a tanned hand covering her mouth. "You don't have to be so scared of father; he is a kitten once you get to know him.

Before the Roman prince could reply, the answer fell on death ears when a knock echoed through the large room making Amera crawl off of her husband before sitting on the bed.

"Come in!"

A second later, the large doors opened revealing Aries, dressed in a long white dress, her usual long tresses flowed freely; but now it was braided, simply held back by a golden flower.

"Lord Caius, Lady Amera, the horses and the guards are now ready for the trip to Egypt. It is best if we leave now if we are going to make good time."

"Okay, we will be ready in a few moments, you may leave now." Caius said while getting from the bed and stretched.

Aries bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Amera jumped from the bed and grabbed her husband's arm before reaching up to brush away his long black locks and smiled.

"Are you ready?" She cooed, placing a kiss on his lips.

Caius only smiled. "As I ever be,"

* * *

After the blissful nap that Yuugi had awoken from, he noticed Yami that was sleeping besides him, one of his hand rested on his bulging stomach. Smiling, Yuugi carefully the hand and slipped out of the bed and slipped on his sandals before leaving the room so that his lover could have some rest.

Carefully closing the door behind him, he was greeted by dozens of smiles from the servants, some even having the courage to ask if they could feel the children. Of course, he had no problem with it; he wanted everyone to know that he was with Yami's children.

Saying his goodbye to the servants Yuugi continued to make his way to the diner hall, his steps slowly came to a halt when he noticed someone who he hadn't seen in a long time or in that case, two people he hadn't seen.

And as far as he could tell, the others felt the same way.

"Yuugi!" Mana cried, rushing to Yuugi but cried out in surprise when the taller behind her pulled at her tunic, making her look up before blinking.

"You are forgetting that Yuugi is pregnant and if you rush tackled him; you might put the little ones in danger." Mahado said, finally releasing his student's clothing.

Mana smiled sheepishly and turned back to Yuugi who had walked over in confusion but giggled when the girl hugged him tightly.

"I haven't seen you in forever! Congratulations on the pregnancy! I am sure that Yami is ecstatic!"

"Yeah, he is…so what is up? I mean, you been gone for along time and all of the sudden you re-appear? Something has to be going on."

Both Mahado and Mana glanced at each other. Nothing got past him that was for sure.

"Yes, well, actually, Yami came to me and ask if I would make this for you," the spell caster said while holding up a thick, golden band. It was simple, with only the markings of Ra, Hathor, and Isis.

"What is this?" Yuugi asked as he held out his arm like the caster instructed him to do.

"It's for protection," Mahado said simply, tapping the golden bracelet once, his brown eyes watching as the object tightened around the smaller hand before it glowed and died out. "Atemu believes that something is after you and just wanted to take extra precautions."

"It's because he loves you too much," Mana added while smiling which made Yuugi blush.

* * *

"Everything is prepared for Lord Caius and Lady Amera, Lady Aurelia," one of the escorting guards said while bowing before the smiling Roman queen.

"Thank you Aulus, promise me that you will take good care of them?"

Aulus nodded and bowed again. "I will do everything in my power to protect them My Lady, you have my word."

Amera smiled at Ia'eh who had been feed, groomed, and watered for the trip ahead. She then turned to Caius who was caring for Apollo.

"So, are you ready?" Amera asked mounting Ia'eh much to her husband's dismay—he was hoping that she would ride with him. The Egyptian pets were in a carrier that was being pulled by Ia'eh so he guessed that was the reason why she wanted to ride her beloved horse.

"As I will ever be," Caius said and turned to his mother and father, both of them had a small smile on their faces.

"Take good care of yourself son, and protect your child and Amera well…. You understand?" Leonius said while shaking his son's hand.

"I will father, thank you for being nice to Amera," he said and laughed when Aurelia pushed her husband to embrace her only child. "Don't be silly, she is our family! I am going to want to see my grandchild when he or she is old enough to travel!"

Amera nodded. "Of course Aurelia, we better get going if we want to make good time,"

Aurelia waved her hand and moved away from the crowding of the horses. "Yes, well, have a safe trip and be careful! I love you!"

"We love you too!" Both Amera and Caius said in unison before Caius mounted Apollo before pulling on his reigns, making him take the lead.

"Yah!"

As soon Apollo rushed from the gardens, the others clicked their reigns of their horses, all of them crying out in laughter as their horses kicked up dirt, all of them wanting to catch up with the leader, leaving a coughing Roman Queen and King in the dust.

"I hope they will be okay," Aurelia said once her coughing fit was over.

Leonius only smiled. "I am sure that they will be okay…."

After explaining the rules and properties of the band, Mahado left Yuugi to find something to eat since the twins demanded food right now.

Yuugi sighed to himself as his hands fell down to his stomach, faintly smiling when he felt a kick followed by another one.

He knew if he kept eating like this and with them growing so fast, Yuugi knew he wouldn't be able to see his feet in the next couple of weeks.

But, when he would be able to his kids it would be worth it.

Back in Rome, another servant, who had taken Aries place bit her lip when she knocked on the ex-leader large doors, waiting for an answer but didn't get one. Thinking the worse since the roman was indeed up there in age, she pushed the large doors open and cringed at the smell that hit her nose.

It smelt like rotten flesh.

"M-My lord? Are you there? Please, answer me!" she called in the dark room, her eyes trying to focus but paused when she stepped in something wet.

Slowly, she looked down and paled when she saw the dark liquid. Her eyes went along the trail and stopped when she saw what the body of Decimus. The body was laid sprawled on floor, a large blood puddle rested beneath him while his head lay in the corner.

Who ever did this had much hate for the man.

That was what the servant thought before she backed up in the puddle of blood and let out a terrifying scream that alarmed the whole palace of Rome.

* * *

I know that might seem a bit familiar when Teana found Amerkert….But I couldn't help it and I think it was a bit fun when I did it.


	39. A Surprise Like None Other

-1**Disclaimer: **I own yet. Yep, I do… (hears knock at door) wait….hold on for a second…. (opens door and sees dressed up swanky old guy) Oh….crap… yeah, I don't own it…

**Solemns Rain: **OMG you guys, I am really, really sorry! I mean, I am swamped with work from school, dealing with other stuff, and well…lack of interest, I am just now getting back into the updating thing again.

Oh yeah, I am now doing major time skips for a couple of chapters. Like this one, this is a month later after Amera leaves Rome to head back home.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

**A Surprise Like None Other**

A month had passed and many of the inhabitants now fully believed that the pharaoh's small lover was fully into his pregnancy. His stomach was swollen and it looked like the swelling had no sign for it ending soon. After all, Yuugi did have two months before the twins were born.

"Ah, right there just a little bit lower," Yuugi cooed in contempt, moaning loudly as he sat in the garden while Mana applied special rubbing oils to the lower back of her friend to subdue to aches that were getting worse day by day.

Mana giggled. "I'm glad that I can help you, so, are you going to see Isis today?" the magician in training asked as she kneaded even deeper into the other's flesh.

"Yeah," Yuugi moaned. "Right after supper,"

Mana didn't reply but she continued to kneed the skin before pausing which made Yuugi open his eyes only to see the main guard of the palace. It looked like he had ran around the whole place.

"Is something the matter?" Mana asked as she helped Yuugi stand.

"Young Mana, Lord Yuugi, you won't believe me until you see but, Lady Amera, she has returned!"

"What?!"

Jono had to clench onto a pillar as he turned a corner to keep him from sliding into a wall before running down the hall to get to the throne chamber. He couldn't' believe that his daughter--his precious Amera was back! Summoning all his strength, Jono grunted and pushed the throne room doors open.

All of the inhabitants turned to the sound of doors opening and all of them smiled but only one harder than the others.

"Papa!" Amera cried and ran into the other bond's arms and cried loudly, falling to her knees and Jono fell with her.

"Oh Amera, why are you crying, it's okay," Jono cooed, brushing back hair.

"I'm just so happy that I'm back home papa," Amera said as she continued to cry.

Caius and Aries who watched the tender moment unravel, smiled. Both of them were happy that Amera was back where she belonged.

"You, boy,"

Caius shrieked in terror when he felt a hand on his shoulder to go along with the cold voice which could belong to one person and one person only. Slowly, the young roman prince turned.

High priest Set; Amera's father.

"Um, lord Set, I happy to see you again," he said while smiling nervously.

"Why are you back here? Did something happen to my daughter while you were in Rome and you better not lie to me, I will find out if your lying or not," Set warned and his Sennen Item began to glow with his warning.

Caius began to open his mouth but Aries beat him to it.

"I believe, that it is not our place to tell you what has happened sire, I am sure that your daughter will tell you many things in due time." she said while bowing.

Set rose an eyebrow. "Who are you and what do you mean by that?"

Aries bowed even lower. "I am Lady Amera's personal servant, and what I mean by that is-"

"What do you mean you're pregnant?!?!" Jono screeched from his place by Amera who was trying to hold onto her papa, her now terrified golden eyes turned to Caius.

"Father, don't hurt him!" Amera cried out loudly.

Before Caius could see the expression on the priest's face, he heard a loud cry of surprise from Aries and everything went back.

* * *

_(An Hour Later) _

"Father, how could you? He's the father of your grandchild!"

That voice, it was faint, but it sounded like Amera.

Caius groaned as he rolled his head to the side. Where was he?

"Grandchild? Amera you're only thirteen years old there shouldn't be anything like that coming out of your mouth you're just a child yourself!"

Another voice that the roman prince recognized; Jono.

"But, I thought that you were going to be happy for me papa, you're disappointed in me, aren't you?"

"We would never be disappointed in you, Amera, we love you no matter what. This is…just unexpected that's all." Gods, there was another voice, it was deeper than the others and if Caius could remember correctly, it was the pharaoh.

"That's right Amera, come on, Caius should be up by now, we will get Isis to look at him once she's done with Yuugi." Jono said, their voices coming closer and the prince heard the door open.

"Yeah, where is Yuugi? And why is he seeing Isis? Is something the matter? Is he hurt?" The blond asked with worriment in her voice.

Yami only chuckled. "You will have to see in due time, Amera."

Before Amera could ask what that meant, Caius sat up and smiled weakly at her. "Hello, Amera, everyone one else."

"Oh, Caius, thank Ra you're alright!" Amera cried and rushed to the large bed and wrapped her small hands around her husband's neck and sighed happily.

"I am sorry for my father's actions, he's not good, dealing with his anger and everything else," she joked before pulling away and turned to the others that filed into the room.

"I must apologize as well Caius, that is no way to treat the husband of my daughter," Jono said while bowing.

Caius only waved his hand. "No, it is okay, it was a surprise and I don't blame your actions. You're all just protective of Amera, it's nice to know that she has so many to care for her,"

Everyone smiled. It wasn't everyday that Set would hit someone the way he did--with his Sennen rod no less-- and have the other--who was hit by the way say it was okay and it was a sign of protectiveness.

Well, everyone had their own ways at viewing things.

"Say," Amera said while clapping her hands together, gaining everyone's attention. "I am starving, how about supper being a tad bit earlier today?"

Jono and the other's smile. "That sounds fine,"

* * *

"So, is everything going okay?" Yuugi asked as he sat up from one of the many beds in Isis's healing chamber, his purple eyes watching the dark haired woman put away her bowls, oils and scrolls.

"Yes, everything is going well and the children are becoming more and more aware and moving a bit better than other children I have examined before," Isis commented and wiped her hands.

Yuugi smiled and tilted his head. "What else do you expect from god born children?"

Isis couldn't help but chuckle and nod at this. "True, but you still have to be careful," her tanned hand came to rest upon her Sennen necklace. "I don't know why, but the vision of the future are becoming more and more faint to me…I've been mediating more but it doesn't seem like it's working…"

Yuugi's brows knitted together. "What does that mean?"

Isis looked at Yuugi for a second before smiling and shaking her head. "It's nothing for you to worry about, now, go along, I know that you heard that Amera is back, you must be eager to see her."

Yuugi nodded happily, his small hands falling to his stomach when he felt the twins kick with excitement as well.

"Yes, I can't wait to see her!"

Anubis and Bastet lazily lounged in the supper hall as Amera chatted away with her parents and friends, trying to create an aura as if she had never left at all.

'This seems more peaceful, doesn't it?' Bastet asked as she stretched in to golden rays, excited to be back as well.

The dark god snorted but stretched as well. 'It doesn't matter, but something seems uneasy here.'

Bastet looked at her god animal companion. 'Do you want to check it out later on?'

'Of course,' Anubis replied before looking up when he saw that a large piece of red meat was thrown before him.

"There you go Anu, eat up boy!" Amera said before throwing a piece of fish to the feline goddess. "You too Basset." and turned back to the table.

Jono raised an eyebrow as he watched Anubis tear away at the meat before turning to Amera. "You said that he just showed up with your cat? How does that happen?"

Caius raised his hand's in agreement. "Thank you, someone finally understands!"

Amera slapped her husband's hands down. "It doesn't matter, all I know, that he is here and he's here for a reason."

Before Jono could say anything else, the supper doors opened, making Amera almost fall out of her chair, hoping to see her friend and she did fall out of her chair.

No, not out of excitement, but out of shock as she continued to stare at her friend's large, round, stomach.

"Yuugi?!?!"

Yuugi smiled nervously. "Welcome back home, Amera."

With her mouth agape, she turned back to the table and saw her papa trying his best to hold his laughter, her father, silent as always, Caius, whose mouth was also agape, and her uncle who's whole aura seemed to change and she could _feel_ the confidence and the sense of pride radiating from him.

"You're not the only one who is pregnant, Amera."

Amera is back in Egypt! What will happen next chapter?

* * *

I don't know, this was a filler, I guess, I forgot what they called it. But, Amerkert is back with full vengeance next chapter! Stay tuned!

Review!


	40. Control For the WeakMinded

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, so please; do not say that I do. Otherwise, I will hunt you down.

**Notes from Ur Stalker: **School, Moving, Tests, Dealing with kid, Yeah, no time at all to update. Hope you like it. Moving on.

Warning: SHORT.....SHORT AS HELLLLL!

* * *

Chapter 41

Control for the Weak-Minded

Amera stared at Yuugi, her golden eyes completely fixed on the large bulge that was his stomach. "Okay, let me get this straight…again, you're pregnant with _unkie's _children?"

Again, Yuugi nodded.

Amera's lips were pressed in a thin line before she smiled, her arms shooting out to wrap themselves around Yuugi's neck.

"I am so happy! Who knew that the _gods_ would do something like this! Oh my Ra, we're both pregnant this is so awesome!" Amera said and continued to rant while holding onto Yuugi. Caius and Yami stood nearby both chuckling while watching the loves of their life's ask questions about the new life's they were bringing in this palace.

"It is quite amazing, isn't it?" Yami asked Caius who turned to look at him in confusion.

Yami only smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "To see them like this, both of them are practically glowing."

Caius looked back at his wife and his eyes widened. With the angle of the sun shining on her, Amera was glowing, the lights made her golden locks gleam, as it did with her golden eyes.

"Yes," Caius said while crossing his own arms over his chest. "I do suppose your right, Pharaoh."

Yami snorted slightly and rolled his eyes. "When am I ever wrong?"

Caius chose not to say anything.

* * *

(One month later….)

"Puh-lease?" Amera asked with a small pout as she stared up at her 'little brother'

Geren's mouth twitched as he looked away from Amera.

"Sorry, orders are orders big sister, Papa Jono and Father said that you aren't allowed to ride any horses until the baby is here,"

Amera's brow twitched before crossing her arms over her chest, before they fell onto her slightly bulging stomach.

"I am not that far into my pregnancy! I just want to go to the market, that's all." She huffed before turning away from Geren.

Geren sighed softly before he jumped off Jono's horse and gave the girl a smile. "Okay, what do you want; I will get it for you, promise."

"No," Amera said as she continued to huff. "I want to do it,"

Geren sighed again. He loved Amera. Really, he did. For the past month, the two practically did everything together. But since the girl's hormones were starting to become unbalanced, he had to be careful what he did around her. It went the same way for Yuugi.

Geren frowned at the memory when Yuugi had thrown a vase at Yami, a large cut on his arm as a result.

And to think, Yami had just merely asked if he could feel the children moving.

A _Big _No No.

At last, he didn't want to be hurt by Amera that was for sure.

"Okay, well, if you're going to be like that, I'm leaving. Tell papa I will be back before supper," Geren called as he mounted Gereh once more. With a final glance, Geren snapped the horse's reins and galloped away.

Amera sighed as she heard the galloping fade away farther and farther from the palace before she turned to were Geren once was.

She was so sure that she had him that time.

Sighing, Amera ruffled her white dress before she walked back into the gardens, smiling when she saw her two pets lounging in the sunlight.

"Anu, Baset, come here," Amera called sweetly, kneeling down slightly when the animals perked up, instantly running over to her.

"Have you been lying there all day," she cooed softly, rubbing Anu under his chin while she let her feline companion brush against her softly.

She received a cry from them both as an answer.

Giggling, Amera stood back to her feet, stretching her arms over her head while doing so.

"Well come on, let's see if we can get the cooks to give us something before supper,"

Anubis and Basset followed after the young girl carefully, both enjoying the humming coming from in front of them.

'It's very peaceful here, isn't it?' Basset asked another yawning escaping from her.

Anubis agreed with the feline deity, looking around the empty halls. 'Yes, I suppose, but I would feel better if I could have found that disturbing feeling that we sensed some time ago,'

Basset's tail swished thoughtfully. 'I guess you're right about that, but, we have been patrolling these halls ever since we have come back, I guess it was nothing to worry about,'

Anubis was about to say something but paused in his tracks, a low growl escaping his mouth, making Basset flinch back. Not hearing such a thing come from the canine god before.

Amera quickly turned to her pet, her eyes wide with worry. "Anu, Anu what's the matter boy?"

"Lady Amera, I haven't seen you since you've come back,"

The sudden voice made Amera jump, causing Anubis to grow even more, and stepped in front of the Egyptian blond, his teeth bared.

"Teana, what—who—what do you want?" she asked, her hands coming to grab onto Anubis collar, just in case the god tried something reckless.

Basset squirmed through her mistress to stand besides Anubis; her blue eyes flickered over the brown haired servant.

'Anubis, calm yourself! That is just a mere servant, there is no need to bare your teeth—calm down!' The feline deity argued, when Anubis began to grow even louder and turned back to Teana to see the girl smirking.

'Don't you see that on witches shoulder?! It's Set!'

Basset eyes widened before she turned to Teana again, noticing that the girl's eyes were somewhat hazed over, and a transparent snake was coiled tightly around the girl's neck, but its yellow eyes stood out greatly.

"Why," Anubis and Basset took a defensive stance when they saw the snake's mouth move as the girl spoke.

"I am just merely saying hello, you had left here with a bad note of me, so I thought I could change that somehow."

Amera raised an eyebrow. "What? Are you sick or something? I don't want anything to do with you."

Amerkert's eyes narrowed as she stared down at her daughter, and even took a step back when she noticed Anubis take a step closer to her.

'This isn't going well, master. Maybe we should leave before that mutt gets the chance to make a strike at me,' Amerkert thought, taking another step back, Even cursing when she saw Amera's hand loosen on the dog's collar.

'No!' Set hissed, his eyes trained on the deities before him. 'You must not, if you run, surely Anubis will chase you down and rip you to shreds!'

Amerkert swallowed hard before looking up at Amera and tried to smile.

"Your dog really doesn't like me, does he?"

Amera shrugged. "What can I say, animals always feel the same as their masters do, I suggest you leave now, before Anu rips you to shreds," the teen said, her fingers uncoiling from the leash, making Amerkert take more steps back before sprinting away.

Amera smirked before releasing Anubis collar, sighing when the dog sat beside her, his teeth still bared.

"Calm down Anu, there is no need to be so hostile now," Amera cooed, brushing back black fur.

"I wonder what in Ra's name that was all about." She asked to herself.

Basset and Anubis looked at each other, the same thought on their minds. They needed to tell Ra as soon as possible.

Making sure that Anubis was not following her, Amerkert stopped running, falling to her knees as her lungs took in all the air that she needed.

That was close.

_Too _close for her liking.

She had died once; she wasn't ready to die again.

'You imbecile!' Set hissed dangerously in her ear, his body wrapped around the priestess neck even tighter, smirking when Amerkert cried out, grabbing at her throat, only to feel nothing.

'You are going to do what I say, you are going to follow my orders do you understand me? Mortal?'

Amerkert gasped out again, trying to take in a breath of air. "How…am…I going to be of…service to you if I am _dead_?" she asked, stumbling into her room, before falling onto the floor, her eyes becoming foggy due to the lack of oxygen.

'Do not back talk me, now, this is your punishment….' Set hissed, not loosening his body until Amerkert's body stilled, knowing that she had indeed passed out.

Set slithered away from his servant's body, before the small creature grew in size, now in his 'human' form. Set's hair was dark; the tips were the yellow—like the markings of his snake body, while his skin was pale and lean, covered in a golden and green tunic, while his piercing yellow eyes looked down at Amerkert.

"Foolish mortal, when are you going to learn?" he taunted, a smirk on his thin lips.

Slowly, he turned to the door. "If you want something done, you must always do it yourself, I suppose."

* * *

Isis flinched before she looked towards her door, her blue eyes wide with fear. That feeling….what was that?

Her body began to shiver.

That presence…or whatever it was, it was cold, dark, and it made the priestess uneasy.

"Isis?"

Jumping, she turned back to Yuugi and Yami.

Yami raised an eyebrow at his childhood friend once he took in the expression on the woman's face.

"Is something the matter, Isis?" he asked carefully.

"There is nothing wrong with the children…is there?" Yuugi asked while staring down at his large stomach and to where Isis had placed her hands.

Shaking the feeling off, Isis removed her hands and gave a reassuring smile to Yuugi who was on the very of crying.

"No, everything is fine. You are doing well little one, you and the children are doing fine, as always,"

Yuugi brighten at this before pushing his shirt down, sitting up from the bed.

"Whew for a second there, I thought something was wrong…you can't be zoning out when you're checking me and the babies like that," Yuugi joked.

Isis smiled softly, her hand touching her Sennen necklace, frowning at how cold the metal was.

"Yes, I will keep that in thought," she said, her eyes going back to her door. Flinching when the feeling came back.

This didn't go unnoticed by Yami.

* * *

This chapter wasn't my best. I know that already. But, I felt like this was waaaaay over due to be posted. I have writer-block, yet again. Yuugi will appear next chapter, and see what happens when Set's walking around! (Finally)

Be sure to review.

Thanks much!


	41. Cautions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Notes 4rm your stalker:** I am a updating queen! Worship me! I hope you like this chapter, and I hope your heart is ready for the surprises in this chapter.

So, be sure to review.

Thank you much! Kisses!

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Cautions **

Set wondered why he had kept himself confined in his animal form for so long. He felt free as he walked down the darkening halls of Yami's palace. A small smirk crept onto his face as servants pasted him, their eyes becoming hazed, immediately and unwillingly falling under his spell.

"You woman," Set ordered, making one of the servants turn and bowed before waiting for their new master to speak.

"Tell me, is Yuugi is his bedchambers right now?" he asked, his smooth voice made the woman's knees buckle before she nodded.

"Yes, he is master, he just retired for the evening," she said, brushing herself against the god, sighing in despair when the other pulled away.

"Do not fret, I will come back to you when you're needed," Set said and with a last gaze, he was gone.

Yuugi sighed as he buried himself underneath his covers, giggling when he felt Yami shift over to him. "Can you believe that in one more month, we're going to be parents?" Yami asked softly, his hand hesitantly touching for his lover's stomach. He didn't need a repeat of what happened last time.

"I know, I can't believe it Yami! I can't wait to hold them," Yuugi said and grabbed the others hand and pressed them to his stomach, delighted that the children began moving when they felt their father's touch.

"So, have you decided on the names?"

"Well, something tells me that it's going to be a boy, and a girl." Yuugi said, moving Yami's hand so that both of his small hands rested on the swollen area.

Yami rose an brow. "Really? What makes you think that little one?"

"Because I know, and I had a dream about them. I remembering calling them Kara and Taset." Yuugi muttered, before looking up at Yami and smiled slightly. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think the names are okay, whatever you name them is fine with me. You deserve it." Yami said with a shrug.

Yuugi giggled before shoving his lover before snuggling into the pillows. "Whatever, come on, I am tired, snuggle with me so your babies can stop moving," he ordered and giggled when when he felt the arms around his swollen waist.

"Good night, little one," Yami muttered, his eyes slowly closing.

"Night, Yami,"

* * *

The slithery form of Set slithered underneath the door of Yami and Yuugi's room before regaining his 'human' form.

The dark god watched as Yuugi slept, Yami close to him, holding the smaller in a protective embrace. He then smirked, his hands unfolding from his chest before easing his way to the left side of the bed where the smaller laid. After a moment, Set reached out before placing his two index fingers on the boys head, closing his yellow eyes while doing so.

_~Yuugi's Mind~_

Yuugi laid peacefully on the plush green grass, his arms sprawled on both sides. His stomach was not round, but flat as if he wasn't pregnant. This made Set raise a brow, a moment later, it rose even higher when he noticed two small figures lying besides him. One was a small girl, her hair was flowing onto the grass she laid under, she was curled against Yuugi and was dressed in a pure white-turquoise tunic. On the other side of Yuugi laid a small boy, his hair identical to Yami's. He was also curled against Yuugi but wore an dark tunic, the golden trimmings reflecting the sunlight.

Who were these children? They weren't Yuugi's children....

Were they?

As Set moved closer into the garden, Yuugi's peaceful expression turned disturbed, painful even. Soon, Set stood over Yuugi, not noticing that the children eyes snapped open. The small girl eyes were a deep purple, the boy's a blazing crimson.

"So," Set said while smirking. "You are the created brats, why are you here?"

The girl stood, her head tilted as she inspected the intruder. "We are here because mother wants us here, who are you?"

"I know who you are," the boy spat, standing in front of Yuugi, completely blocking the view from Set. The god smirked when he heard Yuugi whimpering. He knew that with him being inside of his mind was hurting him. He found satisfaction of hearing the cries of pain coming from the mortal but it seemed to anger the boy and girl.

"Taset," the girl cried, her large purple eyes began to water as she knelt down besides her 'mother' cradling Yuugi's head in her lap.

"He's hurting mother! Make him leave!"

The boy named Taset growled, his hands clenching into fist. Set saw the crimson eyes grow darker in warning. "Leave here, now."

"No, I am quite comfortable here, thank you very much." Set smirked, kneeling down to lay on the grass. Yellow eyes then looked to the sky, sighing when he noticed the clear blue sky was becoming dark.

"It's working,"

"He's hurting!"

Set idly turned and rose an brow when he saw Taset charge him, holding something in his hand. "I said leave this place at once!"

Set stood just in time to dodge the blade that had come close to his face, laughing when Taset turned, launching another series of attacks to the god, becoming more and more frustrated when each attack missed.

"Is that all god-created children can do? Surely Ra and the others can do better," Set taunted, moving, ducking and dodging with agility only he could muster. His eyes then narrowed, his arm shooting out to grab the Taset's tunic. Set smirked as he looked into the boy's terrified eyes.

"It's seems," Set muttered, placing his pale hand on Taset's chest. "That I win,"

Taset made an inaudible cry as an unseen force hit him hard, making him hit the ground hard, flying before hitting a stone wall.

"Taset!" the girl cried, running to her brother. Her eyes widened when she saw blood trickling from her brother's mouth. Her small hands then ran down to the tunic, crying even more when she saw even more blood.

"You...you monster!"

"Kara..."

The girl named Kara looked into her brother's eyes, which seemed to grow dimmer. But she understood what he was saying.

"Okay," Kara muttered while standing, and slapped her hands together.

The dark clouds began to roll away as light emanated from Kara and the band that Yuugi wore.

"You are not going to hurt my mother or my brother...now I want you to leave!" Kara yelled, her hands shooting out in front of her and released light that sent Set reeling, hard.

A few moments later, Set found himself outside of Yuugi's mind, watching his body twist in pain.

Set smirked as he saw blood trickling from the corner of the smaller mouth, and the band that he wore flicked dangerously, as if it was trying it's best to remain bright, but, it was failing badly.

"Hm, who knew that killing someone that is being protected by the gods would be so easy?" Set said to himself as he watched in amazement as more and more blood escaped from Yuugi's lips, coughing soon followed which caught the attention of Yami.

With a swift wave of his hand, Set was gone.

"Yuugi, is something the matter? Do you want some water or something?" Yami asked tiredly, not yet realizing what danger his lover was in until he opened his eyes fully, only for them to widen when he saw the crimson liquid spilling from Yuugi's lips.

"YUUGI!"

* * *

Isis fell out of her bed when the door to her room as forcibly opened with a loud slam. Her dark blue eyes widened when her eyes fell onto Yuugi who was being cradled by Yami, his hands were stained with blood.

"Y-Yami, what happened to him?!" Isis asked, rushing to her friend's her hands reaching under Yuugi to place him on a nearby bed.

"I-I don't know what happened, I woke up and h-he...." Yami trailed off, rubbing his arms, smearing his lover's blood even deeper into his skin.

"Someone get Tiankhit, Miu get Tiankhit _now_!" Isis yelled, pushing Yami out of the way, rushing to rip away Yuugi's clothing, gasping when she saw Yuugi's stomach shift dangerously, as if the children was trying to escape. Every time the babies shifted, more and more blood seemed to escape from Yuugi's lips.

"Oh no," Isis whispered.

The babies were killing him!

_'B-but this wasn't suppose to happen,' _Isis thought, her tanned hands moving quickly sighing in relief when she saw her teacher enter the room with various herbs and instruments.

_'The gods were suppose to protect him what in the Ra is going on?!' _

"We need to get these children out right now, otherwise, both Yuugi and the children will die!" Tiankhit yelled to the other healers that filled the room.

"I am sorry Pharaoh, but you must leave so we can continue," Miu said while pushing Yami out, ignoring his protest and closed the door in his face.

"NO!" Yami yelled, banging on the door and tried to open it, only to find that it was locked.

"You have to let me in here! LET ME IN!"

_~Gods Realm~_

"How could have this happened? I mean, Yuugi was suppose to be protected!" Ana yelled, her fist slamming on the golden table before her.

All of the gods, even Bastet and Anubis looked away shamefully.

"We didn't expect for Set to attack young Yuugi's mind," Hathor said, her eyes downcast and full of regret.

"We became careless, we were right there and we saw him!" Anubis said while growling.

"He's right, I am sorry Ana, we really are," Bastet said with a sigh.

"That isn't helping him now is it?!" Ana growled, her golden eyes snapping to the feline deity.

"You have the right to be upset, Ana," Ra said, his hands coming to fold underneath his chin. "But, everything happens for a reason,"

* * *

"Yami!" Amera cried, rushing to her uncle and embraced him tightly. "What's going on? Have you heard anything?"

Yami shook his head and placed his hand on his niece's head and sighed. "No, they won't let me in at all, nor have they told me anything."

"I want to know what started this," Set said, following after his daughter. Geren, Jono, Aries and Caius close behind.

"He was coughing up blood and I rushed him here," Yami muttered.

"He'll be fine Pharaoh, I am sure those healers know what they are doing," Caius said, trying to comfort the king. In the back of his mind, he wondered what he do if it was Amera and their child in this situation.

"All we can do is pray to the gods, and wish for the best." Jono added softly.

This made Yami scoff. "It was the gods job to protect Yuugi and the kids from his in the first place."

"You have to understand Yami. This isn't the time when it was Amerkert who bore deity created children. It has changed, becoming more dangerous. Why do you think you asked Mahaddo and Mana to create the band of Yuugi?"

"Because I-"

"---Because you knew that something might happen. Nothing like this, but you knew something was brewing in the shadows." Set said calmly, his arms crossing over his chest.

"He's right," Jono admitted softly. "We should have been alert ourselves,"

Amera bit her lip as everyone grew quiet, the faint demands of Isis and Tiankhit were heard through the thick wooden door of the healer's quarters.

Was something that dangerous lurking throughout her childhood home?

When Set returned to his servant's bedchambers, he found her sitting in a chair, brushing her hair as if nothing had happened to her.

"So you finally did it," Amerkert said simply, blue eyes not looking to the dark god.

"Yes, I did. Ra, nor the others didn't believe I would actually go along with my plan, and because of them, Yuugi and his children will suffer for their carelessness," Set said with a smirk.

"Do you think that they would let them slip from this world so easily, I believe Isis---even that guardian Ana, will not let that happen." Amerkert said as she placed the brush down, finally looking into yellow eyes.

"I suppose that's true," Set said with a shrug. "But, you have so little faith in me, I have taken precautions that will assure me that those children will not live so see their father's or mother's face."

Amerkert rose an eyebrow, but chose not to question her master's plan.

* * *

"There is too much blood," Tiankhit muttered, her hands heavily covered with the chosen one's blood, but her eyes looked past that and moved quickly to remove the first child before handing him to Isis.

Isis frowned as she took the baby into the soft cloth that she had in her hands and rubbed away any blood that her eyes could see.

After another moment of so, Isis sighed in relief when the baby released a loud cry, squirming in the blanket.

"It is a boy, he is okay," Isis called to her teacher, but doubted if she had heard her, since she was still moving to remove the second child.

Smiling faintly, Isis cradled the boy close to her chest, smiling even wider when she saw crimson eyes stare back at her, watching her with intensity.

"It's alright," the healer cooed, handing him to Miu. "You are in good hands, my prince."

"Here is the second, a girl." Tiankhit called to her student and handed her over before gathering towels and herbs to tend to Yuugi's cut.

Isis gathered the girl in a blanket identical to her brothers, squirming when Isis rubbed away at her skin before she began to whimper, before crying loudly, her small hands balling up to her face.

"It's alright young princess, you are safe now." Isis cooed before handing her to Miu. "Have a milkmaid tend to them. I am pretty sure their hungry,"

"Of course, Isis." Miu said taking the crying girl to join her brother.

Ignoring the pull at her mind, Isis turned to help Tiankhit finish caring for Yuugi.

"Is everything okay now?" Isis asked while watching the elder stitch away at Yuugi's skin, seeing herbs melded within it.

"The herbs that Amera brought with her certainly help with Yuugi loosing blood, but he is unconscious for the moment," Tiankhit muttered, her eyes never leaving the pull of the thread and skin.

"So, he will be okay, won't he?"

"I cannot say right now, I am still trying to figure out what caused this, something caused the children to become distressed, moving more than they were allowed, pushing into the vital areas of Yuugi's body,"

"I don't understand any of this, what is happening here Tiankhit, this is all so confusing." Isis muttered.

"You think that I understand any of this?" Tiankhit said with a chuckle. "I am merely doing the job that was appointed to me. You're the one who was visited by a guardian,"

Isis lips thinned before turning where Miu once stood. Where was she anyway?

"Did you hear that?" Amera cried, jumping up and down in Caius arms, her eyes were bright with joy. "The babies, their here! Their here!"

"Calm down Amera," Caius said with a smile. "You can jump and down later on, alright?"

"Fine," Amera said with a pout but smiled a second later. "I cannot wait until I see them!"

Yami's chest swelled with pride. "Yes, I cannot wait to see them either. But, I need to know how Yuugi is doing,"

Everyone nodded in agreement, both eager to see both Yuugi and the twins.

* * *

Miu struggled to carry both of the crying babies as she entered an unused room, placing them both onto the floor.

"Calm down young children," Miu cooed, her eyes dark and clouded. "Because of my master, you won't have to worry about being upset anymore," she whispered, pulling out a sharp golden dagger from underneath her tunic. Her smile became darker when the children began to cry even louder.

"Ssh, don't worry, it will be all over soon,"

"MIU!"

Miu paused before slowly turning, only to see Isis standing by the door, panting harshly.

"Oh, it's you," Miu muttered before turning back to the twins. "You've come just in time to see the Pharaoh's children sacrificed for an higher cause," she muttered before rising her blade high--

"NO!"

Before it fell with great speed, the sharp metal being embedded into warm flesh.

* * *

(huddles in corner with broom) if you dare hit me or try to kill me then I won't update! XP (gets hit)

X.X

Review please! (dies after being hit again)


	42. Revealing

Disclaimer:

I don't own anything, I wish I did though.

**Notes From Ur Stalker:** Hello everyone! I am back with the update of Twilight, I hope everyone loves it. So go ahead, relax, read, and review afterward! Love you all for sticking with the story!

….OMG I just realized I am 590 reviews right now. Hopefully, this chapter will make it more than 600 reviews! I promise an nice treat for the 600th reviewer!

* * *

**Chapter 43**

**Revealing **

The sound of blood hitting the stone tile floor echoed loudly in the empty room. Harsh panting was head, becoming frantic with each passing second.

"_...Ah..." _

Isis hands were covered in blood, still clenching the dagger that was protruding from Miu's back. Blood spilled from her former's servants mouth and trickled onto the crying newborn's skin. Finally releasing the dagger, Isis took a step back before pushing Miu out of the way, cringing when she heard the younger cry out.

Blood continued to poor from Miu's mouth and from her wound as her dark eyes looked on, her fingers twitched dangerously as she took in her last breaths. "M-Mi lady," she wheezed as Isis tried her best to cradle Kara and Taset.

Isis turned to look down at her before turning away. "I am...sorry, Miu." the healer whispered, walking out of the door, closing it behind her to leave the woman to die alone in the cold dark room.

Isis walked slowly down the halls, holding both the of the children carefully, her eyes becoming dim when she saw the soft outline of Ana looking at her sadly.

"I am sorry," Ana said while looking away. "This wasn't suppose to happen, You can be sure that Miu will be resting in the afterlife peacefully,"

"It doesn't matter," Isis said simply.

Ana turned back to her, the golden eyes flashed dangerously. "You cannot lie to me, that was your own blood—your daughter! You should care!" she called after the healer who just continued her way back to the healers quarters.

Ana sighed as she watched the dark haired woman disappear from her sight, biting her lip while doing so.

This wasn't right. So many people were dying, innocent people.

Ana pushed back her hair before taking a step back before disappearing back into her realm.

* * *

Yami and the others were finally allowed into the room where Yuugi was being kept, all of them were relieved when Tiankhit had told them that Yuugi was going to recover well.

"So, where are my children?" Yami asked as he sat near his lover, holding Yuugi's hand in his own.

"Don't worry my King, they went to a milk maid, they should be back here shortly," Tiankhit said with a small smile as she cleared away any of the remaining blood colored water.

Amera giggled, her hand's coming to cover her mouth. "I can't wait to see my cousins! I know they are adorable!"

"They sure are,"

Everyone in the entire room turned to the second entrance of the room, only to see Isis smiling weakly at them all, the bundles in her arms.

"Isis!"

Tiankhint's eyes narrowed as she watched Isis make her way over to Yami and the others before handing away the children to the open arms. Something was wrong and she knew it. But, the dark aura that surrounded Isis did not take notice to Yami who seemed to be radiating with pride as he took his son.

"Hello, Taset," Yami cooed down at the bundle, smiling when his son looked up at him, his crimson eyes studying his father carefully. Amera cradled her cousin, smiling when Kara large purple eyes opened, her small hands balling up cutely.

"Oh my Ra, you're so adorable!" Amera cooed before handing her over to her whimpering papa, his hands stretching out for the girl.

"Hey there," Jono cooed. "You're finally here, your mother and father has been waiting for you," he said, tapping the girl on the nose and smiled when Kara reached out for the finger.

"Alright you guys, it's time for 'father' and 'mother' to spend some alone time with the children, you will able to see them later," Tiankhit said, taking Kara from Jono's arms and placing the small infant near Yuugi.

"Alright then. We get it," Jono said with a wave and turned to the others. "Come on you guys, let them have some alone time."

With some protest, everyone besides Yami left the room, including Isis and Tiankhit.

Yami held Taset close to him before sitting besides Yuugi, smiling down at his lover's peaceful face. "Yuugi," Yami whispered.

"They are so beautiful, Kara looks just like you," Yami said while tapping the girl's nose and chuckled when Kara cooed before reaching out for her father.

"I am happy that you're both here," Yami said before looking back down to Yuugi. "Now, if your mother would wake up, everything will be complete."

* * *

"Isis, Isis wait!" Tiankhit called after the woman who continued to walk, ignoring her teacher completely.

"Something happened, tell me right now!" she yelled, making the younger woman stop and allowing the other to catch up with the other, and making her turn around.

Tiankhit eyes widened.

"She's gone," Isis cried, tears streaming down her face. "Miu is gone!" Isis wailed, hugging her teacher hard as she continued to cry.

"Isis, calm down. Tell me everything alright?" the other cooed as she lead the crying woman into her own quarters.

"Okay, tell me Isis. What do you mean Miu is gone?" Tiankhit whispered softly, handing the other a small cloth.

"I know you might not believe this. But, she was possessed by something. After the little ones were born, she was instructed to take them to the milk maids. But, something was _off _about her and I decided to follow. She was about to do the same thing like Amerkert was going to do to Amera," Isis muttered while clenching onto the fabric that the brown haired woman had given her.

Tiankhit brown eyes widened. "W-what? Where is she now?"

"There is no need to worry about that. She should be dead by now." Isis whispered harshly, her blue eyes staring at the floor.

"You-"

"I didn't have a choice, she was muttering about Set's plan or something like that. She was about to kill the children! You have to believe me-"

"Of course I believe you!" Tiankhit said while moving closer to Isis. "You did it to protect the Pharaoh's children." she then said while embracing the still sobbing priestess.

"But it hurts," Isis continued to sob. "What in the Ra is happening here? What did I do to deserve this?" Isis yelled.

Tiankhit said nothing as she continued to hold her student close to her.

Set was seething. His pale fingernails were digging into the palm of his hands while his yellow eyes flashed dangerously.

Amerkert only watched, somehow finding amusement in the whole situation. Of course, it wasn't going to be that easy to do away with those children of her brothers. Set had put too much faith in that girl.

And now, he had to come up with another plan.

Sighing, Amerkert pushed back her hair. "So, what is going to happen now?"

"I don't know," Set snapped, turning back to his servant. "I am _not_ going to face Ra without the child's power, if I do, then everything I have done would have been for nothing!"

"But what about the Sennen puzzle that my brother has? Shouldn't that be enough to over throw Ra and the others?"

Set sighed as he pushed back his hair. "No, that power is tainted with mortal souls, I need _raw _power. The Pharaoh's brats are practically made from every god there is, with that...I can do anything." he whispered.

Amerkert only stared at Set. "What if I can give you Amera and her unborn child?"

* * *

Amera yawned loudly as she stretched out on the grass in the gardens, her arms sprawled out one both sides while she took in the sun beams. Caius and Geren had left her a few minutes ago, telling her that they were heading to the markets in the city for something, leaving her alone.

Golden eyes then opened. Come to think of it, she had seen Anu nor Basset either.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Amera told herself, her brows furrowing.

The blond yawned loudly again. "I'll look for them later,"

_(God Realm) _

"_Miu_ is the tenth person to die from the Pharaoh's palace, we need to do something," Isis said, her eyes looking over a scroll that was in her hands before it disappeared and turned to Ra.

"Yes, everything is coming out now Ra, you saw what that mortal did, if Set had gotten a hold to Lady Kara and Lord Taset, everything we've done would have been for nothing," Hathor said while turning to her father.

Ra sighed, his hands folding underneath his chin as his golden eyes looked to every god and deity that sat the council table. "I know. This is it, from the way things are going, I can assume that this battle that Set wants to have will be the end of year. He is becoming more and more desperate to take my throne,"

Golden eyes flickered over to Anubis and Bastet. "You two are useless in your animal form. I need you both to show yourself to Amera. That way, if anything happens, you will be right there and ready,"

Anubis and Bastet nodded.

"What about me?" Ana asked.

"I will need you to look over Taset and Kara. You are no longer Yuugi's guardian."

"What?" Ana, Hathor, and Bastet cried out in unison, their eyes wide.

"You must understand," Isis said, eyes closing. "Yuugi has served his purpose. True, he is the mother of the children, but this isn't about him and Yami anymore. It's about who is going to rule over this realm, we cannot trouble ourselves with such trivial things,"

"_Trivial_?" Ana hissed. "This is my son we're talking about!"

"I know," Ra said while sighing. "But, you have my orders. Everyone is dismissed,"

One by one, each deity vanished, Ana sent a look towards Isis and Ra before disappearing herself.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Ra." Isis said, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I hope so too," the god muttered before vanishing himself.

* * *

Yuugi groaned softly as he opened his eyes, wincing when he felt throbbing pain coming from his stomach. Slowly, his hand fell to his stomach and let out an audible gasp.

His stomach! It was flat!

What happened to-

A soft coo caught his attention and it caused shivers to run through his body. Slowly, he turned to where the noise was coming from and couldn't help but smile. There, laying besides was Kara looking back up at her mother with her large purple eyes. Besides her laid her father—his head resting on the bed, Taset laid near his head, both of them were asleep.

"Oh my Ra, you're here!" Yuugi cried, slowly sitting up and grabbed the newborn and placed her on his lap.

"You're beautiful," Yuugi cooed as he kissed the girl's forehead and laughed when he felt his daughter squirm under the affectionate touch.

"Ah, you're going to be like your father when it comes to kisses aren't you," Yuugi teased while he pushed away the blanket that covered the girl's head to reveal a small mass of magenta colored hair, he could also see streaks color the endings.

"Hm, your father is going to be very protective of you, I can tell already," Yuugi said while giggling.

"You can be sure of that,"

Yuugi looked up and smiled when he saw Yami sitting up, stretching his arms while doing so.

"Hey,"

Yami paused in his stretching to look down at his lover, watching as he gathered their children together and kissed them both on the forehead.

"I am so glad to finally see you two..." Yuugi whispered.

Kara squirmed happily in her blanket while Taset just stared at his mother, his small tongue slipping from his small mouth, his eyes then squinted when his mother mimicked his actions, clearly not amused.

"Hm," Yuugi said with a sigh as he handed his son back to his fathers open arms. "I see you won't have a sense of humor. Geez, not even a day old and you're already like your father."

"Hey, I resent that. I believe I do," Yami muttered to his son.

"I highly doubt that, Yami."

Both Yuugi and Yami turned at the voice and both smiled when they saw Mana and Mahaddo.

"Congratulations you guys!" Mana whispered, making her way over to the couple and squealed when she saw the babies. "Can I hold one?"

"Sure you can, be careful..." Yuugi said as he handed Kara over to Mana and moved over as the brown haired girl sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why hello there! I am your aunt Mana," she cooed before turning her so she could look at Mahaddo. "That is your uncle Mahaddo!"

Yami chuckled at his childhood friend before turning to the other. "Do you want to hold him?"

Mahaddo stared for a moment before shaking his head. "I rather not."

"Aw, don't be like that 'Haddo, look at them. They are so cute...so little," she whispered.

"Exactly. I will wait for them to grow a little bit before I try to hold them."

Yuugi and Yami chuckled.

* * *

"Caius, Geren! You're back what did you get me from the market?" Amera asked, jumping in front of the young men with a bright smile on her face.

Geren rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that we've gotten you anything?" he asked. He then cried out when his sister pulled at his ear, hissing dangerously.

"What did you just say?"

"Heh Heh, nothing?" Geren asked.

"Yeah, I thought so." she said before turning to her husband and smiled once again.

Caius felt his brow twitch as he stared at the blond and vaguely wondered if his mother was this emotionally unstable when she was pregnant with him.

"So. What did you get your wife?"

"Um." Caius pulled out a small brown bag and dug into it and pulled out two golden collars.

"I bought this for Anu and Bastet. It reminded my of your anklet that you wear," he said while placing it in his wife's hand.

Geren watched from the sidelines and smacked his forehead, slowly dragging it down his face. He had told the Roman prince to NOT buy his sister anything. If he did, she would expect something every time.

"Ha their beautiful!" Amera said as she held the golden collars in the sunlight. "I am going to find them and put it on them right now!" she said before running off.

Caius smiled as his wife took off and turned only to see Geren staring at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Geren said with a shrug. "Nothing at all."

Amera knew the first place to look for her pets was either the garden or in her bedroom sleeping on their beds.

"I might as well check my room first since it's..." Amera words fell on short when she noticed her beloved feline sitting near one of the large vases near her room.

The golden haired girl felt her heart beat faster when Bastet continued to stare before walking off but paused too see if the other was following.

Amera followed.

Anubis waited patiently for Bastet to show up with Amera. He was nervous.

He didn't know why, but he was. Maybe it was because he didn't want to scare the young woman who had taken him in without an second thought.

A hand came to smooth down his black hair.

Maybe it was because of what Amera would think of him once she saw him in his 'human form'.

"Basset, what are you trying to show me?"

Anubis stiffened when he heard Amera's voice, followed by the sound of the door opening.

Amera eyes narrowed as she followed Bastet in the dark room. They widened a moment later when she saw the cat run into the darkness, making the girl whimper.

"Basset, come on girl. This isn't funny," she said, her hands coming out to touch the walls, gasping when she bumped into something.

"Are you alright?"

Amera whirled at the sound.

The room suddenly brightened. It took a moment for Amera to get use to the sudden brightness and looked up into dark blue eyes, partially covered by long, black hair.

"Amera," the stranger said carefully.

Amera took a step back as Anubis took a step forward. "No, please. Amera, it's okay..."

"Stay away from me!" Amera yelled, her hand coming to fall on her stomach. "How are you and-" her words were yet cut short when Anubis grabbed her, and hugged her tightly.

"Now, now, I don't think that a hug from a stranger will calm her,"

Amera felt the stranger stiffen before moving away. "I forgot you were here, Bastet."

"Bastet?" Amera whispered before turning and let out a soft gasp. Amera hoped that she would like the woman who stood before her when she got older.

"Amera," the woman said with a smile. "We finally meet." she whispered, her tanned hand coming to rest on her neck, where her golden collar rest.

Amera eyes widened. She would know that collar from anywhere. She would know, since she helped design the collar for her pet.

"Basset?" Amera whispered.

"Yes, it is surprising isn't it?" the feline goddess asked with a small smile on her face as she made her way over to the stunned girl and pushed away her golden hair.

"T-then if you're—then..." she turned to Anubis who only nodded. "Yes, I am Anu. I am sorry that I scared you like that."

Amera blushed brightly. "No, it's okay. Really."

"How cute," Bastet commented before turning to Amera. "Now that is all over, we are here to warn you. You, your unborn child, and everyone else you care for are in danger."

"W-wha?"

"Yes," Anubis said. "We were sent by your father to give you this warning."

Now Amera was confused. Set knew about all of this? A chuckle coming from Bastet made her come from her thoughts.

"No, not High priest Set. We are taking about your _birth _father. I am taking about your father, god of all gods—Ra."

* * *

I am done with the chappie.

Review if you liked it.

Review if you loved it.

Another chapter will be added soon.

Thank you and good night. XD

Yes, Miu was Isis's child. No on knew of this, only Isis and her teacher. Since Isis is a _priestess, _she wasn't allowed to have children. (Amerkert was another case the council deemed he "chosen" becuase Ra decided to use her) Anyways, Isis fell in love and of course, she became pregnant, ashamed, she turned to Tiankhit who did her best to keep it under wraps. It worked. And to make sure no one knew of it, it was decided that Isis's daughter would become a servant to the healers. That way, Isis knew that Miu was safe, and she could see her child whenever she wanted.

Whew!

Gods, Do I have an imagination or what?


End file.
